


Be Mine (JaeYong)

by WOOCASTRASH



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, Boyfriends, JaeYong - Freeform, Luwoo, M/M, NCT 2019, OT21 (NCT), Romance, WINKUN, bxb - Freeform, doil, dotae, jaewoo - Freeform, jaeyongfanfic, johnten, magjowangbading, markhyuck, medyocrackfic, nctfanfic, ot22kasamasihansol, puromura, tagalogfic, yusol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 63,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WOOCASTRASH/pseuds/WOOCASTRASH
Summary: JUST A FANFIC OF JAEYONG⚠WARNING⚠It contains of murahan overload and everything here is just a fanfic. If ayaw mo ng ganon feel free to leave.Tagalog fic of JaeYong. Walang masyadong tagalog na fanfic ng Jaeyong.So, may english is lubak-lubak, sorry na. Nagppractice pa ako.Yung mga hindi nakakakilala kay Hansol, kasama sya ng NCT noon na akala naming lahat ay magdedebut din sa NCT.😥 Hanggang ngayon bitter pa din ako doon at wala na atang gamot doon. But still syempre support ko pa din sya sa bago nyang group. Solid YuSol ship ako, sorry mga YuWin stan jan. 😂😁So sa mga magbabasa, thanks sa time nyo! 💕
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Ji Hansol/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> already posted in aff and wattpad but jaeyongtrash0114 is my username there. tinatamad na akong gumawa ng bagong acc dito eh. Sowreyyy

"Hoy Nakamoto, kilala mo yon?" Turo ni Taeyong sa isang lalaki na nakasuot ng jersey. May championship game ang basketball team kasi na ginaganap sa school nila ngayon at ito ang kauna unahang beses na manonood sya ng game.

Liningon naman iyon ni Yuta. "Syempre. Sino bang hindi makakakilala sa kanya?"

"Ako. Ako nagtanong diba?" Taeyong said sarcastically, almost hitting the other boy. "Wag ka ngang tanga."

"Maka-tanga naman!"

"Tara na kaya sa loob no? Kesa nag-aaway kayo jan. Pareho lang naman kayong bading na mahilig sa green!" Saway ni Taeil sa dalawa nyang kaibigan na mahilig magtalo pero mahal naman ang isa't isa.

"Pinagsasabi mo hyooong? I like black." Giit ni Taeyong.

"Oh popcorn!" Sabi ni Yuta sabay abot ng large size na popcorn kay Taeyong na kakainin nila during the game. Gusto kasi nila na laging may kinakain oras-oras. May pinapanood man wala.

"Ang dami naman, hati na tayo dito. Wag na kayo bumili ng iba."

"Baka nakakalimutan mo? May palamunin pa tayo sa loob ng gym na nagbabantay ng upuan natin ngayon." Sabi ni Taeil at umiling-iling. Si Kun, Jungwoo, Xiaojun at Hendery lang naman yung tinutukoy nila.

"Oo nga pala. Oy hyong! Bili mo ko nung caramel na candy. Mukang masarap eh."

"Hindi Taeyong! Magkaka diabetes ka nyan, tumigil ka." Saway ni Yuta. "Yang popcorn ang kainin mo!"

"For petesake hoy! Candy lang yon! Di naman ako lalaklak ng isang galong asukal na tinunaw sa tubig ah!" Taeyong rolled his eyes, mahilig sya sa sweets pero minsan pinipigilan syang kumain ng mga kaibigan nya dahil nasosobrahan na daw sya at baka magkasakit na. "So ano na nga, anong pangalan nung tinuro ko sayo kanina? Hindi mo pa sinasagot."  
Huminga ng malalim si Yuta. "Jung Jaehyun. The campus' heart throb na kinababaliwan ng lahat."

"Jaehyun? Yung bukambibig parati ni Jungwoo?" Pagtatama nya.

"Oo. Yung crush na crush nya. Baka naman makiagaw ka pa, alam mo naman kung gaano kapatay na patay si Jungwoo doon."

Taeyong bit his lip. So, sya pala yun? Kaya naman pala gustong gusto sya ni Jungwoo.

"Grabe, ano bang tingin nyo sakin? Saka sabi mo kinababaliwan ng lahat. Edi isa ka na dun? Pati si Taeil hyung?"

"Hindi ako! Alam mong nag-iisa lang si Hansol sa puso ko!"

"Sus. Lamporeber."

"Hoy kayo jan, tara na. Wag nyo kong dinadamay dyan ha. Nananahimik ako."

Taeyong rolled his eyes before following the older boy. Pumunta na sila ngayon sa gymnasium at kaagad na dumirecho sa upuan na sinave ni Jungwoo at Kun para sa kanila.

Pagkadating na pagkadating nila, kaagad na kinuha ni Hendery ang popcorn sa kamay ni Yuta at ibinigay kay Xiaojun. "Tingnan mo! Ang gwapo ni Ten hyung and Wow, bro may chance tayong makasali sa baskteball na yan!" Hendery said then pointed the shortest member of the team.

"Ayoko nga. Okay na ko sa dance troupe. Say ahh!" Sabi pa ni Xiaojun at sinubuan ng popcorn ang katabi.

"Salamat Hendery ha." Tinapik ito ni Yuta sa balikat. Ni hindi man lang aware na sarcastic pala iyon.

"Welcome hyung." Sagot pa nito.

Samantala, tumabi naman si Taeyong kay Jungwoo. Hindi nya kilala si Jaehyun noon kahit pa bukambibig iyon ni Jungwoo araw-araw. Pero ngayon na nakita na nya kung sino ito, para bang nagkaroon ng liwanag ang kanyang puso at nag uudyok sa kanya na kilalanin pa si Jaehyun lalo.

"Hey Jungwoo."

"Yes?" Nakangiting bati nya.

"Nakita ko yung crush mo kanina. Jaehyun diba?"

"Talaga? Seryoso? Hala dapat tinext mo ko para nakatakbo ako agad nun para makita din sya. So anong say mo? Ang hot diba? Saka matangkad at perfect?" Jungwoo said while giggling. Iniisip nya palang si Jaehyun kinikilig na sya.

"Paano ka itetext nyan eh natameme din kay Jaehyun kanina yan." Sabi ni Taeil at umiling-iling pa na may halong pang-aasar kay Taeyong.

"Uy hindi ah!" liningon ni Taeyong si Jungwoo. Natatakot sya na baka magalit ito sa kanya sa pag-aakalang inaagaw nya ang crush nya kahit hindi naman.

Sino ba naman kasing tao ang hindi magkakagusto sa Jaehyun na yun kung ganoon sya kagwapo?

"Nakakastar struck naman talaga. Oh heto banner para kay Jaehyun. Support mo din baby ko ah." Napatango na lamang si Taeyong bago kuhain yung banner na nasa kamay ni Jungwoo.

Hinanap ng kanyang mata si Jaehyun at mabilis nya naman itong nakita. Sa gwapo ba naman ng nilalang na iyon? Paanong di mo agad sya makikita? Sobrang puti nya din kaya.

Ni hindi man lang nakaramdam ng gutom si Taeyong habang nanonood ng basketball. This is his first time na manood ng game pero isang tao lang naman ang tinitingnan nya.

Oh my gosh.

Mukhang nahulog na sya.

Paano na to?


	2. CHAPTER 1

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

TAEYONG

Nakatunganga ako sa bintana ng dorm namin habang nanonood ng soccer game. Malapit lang ang field sa dorm namin kaya naman eto, nanonood ako. Tinatamad akong lumabas para sana mas maayos ang view pero, okay na din tong ganito.

"Wow, nanonood ka ng soccer? Hayup, iba ka na talaga." Sabi sakin nung hinayupak kong roommate na si Yuta.

"Di ba pwedeng wala lang akong magawa ngayon? Tss. Dami mong alam." Sagot ko naman. Sasali din sya ng soccer ngayon kaya ayan sya nagbibihis. "Marunong ka ba nyan? Baka naman pa lampa lampa kang tumakbo ha. Naku doi wag ka magkalat don, nakakahiya!"

"Wag ka nga! Hindi mo pa nga ako nakikitang maglaro. Niyaya ako nina Johnny eh, so ayan."

Johnny? Kaibigan ni Jaehyun yun ah.

So, niyaya sya ni Johnny at may chance na nandoon din si Jaehyun.

Tangina shit! Andun sya malamang.

"Oy! Anong ginagawa mo? Saan ka pupunta?" Tanong ni Yuta nang mapansin nya na nagbibihis din ako.

"Sasama sayo."

"Seryoso ka?"

"Mukha ba akong nagjojoke? Bawal? Ikaw lang dapat? Ayaw mo nun, susuportahan pa kita."

Napatikhim naman si Yuta sa sinabi ko. "Ako ba talaga ang sadya? Ehem, baka may iba pang reason. Ayieee si TY humaharot!"

"Manahimik ka jan! Ano bang pinagsasabi mo?" Reklamo ko pero binigyan nya pa din ako ng tingin na hindi sya naniniwala.

"Wala. Malamang nandun nga yung gusto mong makita pihado. Ano, bilisan mo na kaya jan no?"

Hindi ko na sya sinagot at nagmadali na akong magbihis. Matapos yon, ay lumabas na kami pareho at natanaw agad ang mga player din ng basketball na maglalaro ngayon ng soccer. Aba edi sila na marunong sa sports.

Kaagad naman kaming napansin nung matangkad na lalaki na blonde ang buhok.

"Yuta!" Nakangiti nyang tawag sa kasama ko na kung maka ngiti din ay abot langit.

"Hansol hyung!" Sagot ni naman ni Nakamoto. Tanginang ngiti yan, bading na bading eh.

Napansin naman nya na nakatingin ako sa kanya kaya nilingon nya ako ng nagtataka. "Bakit?"

"Wala."

"Tch. Bakit nga?"

"Wala nga! Parang gago naman." Reklamo ko pa bago ko inirapan.

Magsasalita pa sana sya pero dumating na yung Hansol hyung daw na tinawag nya ngayon-ngayon lang.

Ito pala yung Hansol? Medyo hawig sila ni Nakamoto. Ako lang ba o magkamukha talaga? Ang galeng!

"May kasama ka pala. Ano, maglalaro din?"

"Hindi ah. Si Taeyong pala, kaibigan ko. Asan sila Jaehyun? Sasali ba?" Tanong pa ni Yuta at halatang pinaparinig sakin yun. Mukhang hindi ko na kailangang aminin na nafafall nga ako doon sa Jaehyun. Halata naman na nya eh, wag lang talaga syang magkakamaling sabihin kay Jungwoo at masasapak ko sya ng masarap-sarap.

"Oo naman, si Jaehyun pa ba. Hi Taeyong." Bati nya sakin at ngumiti.

"Hello po." Bati ko din naman.

Pumunta silang dalawa sa gitna, ako naman ay naiwan dito malapit sa malaking puno para umupo at manood sa kanila. Napansin ko din na medyo madaming babae ang manonood ngayon. Malamang.

Malayo palang, tanaw ko na ang isang binatang puti na tumatakbo.

I mean si Jaehyun pala.

Tangina ang gwapo talaga.

Maging jowa ko lang sya, magpapakabait na ko kay Yuta at Taeil hyung.

Pero imposible yun, hindi ko alam kung mapapansin nya ako. Isa pa, gusto sya ng kaibigan ko, ni Jungwoo.

Hindi ko napansin na nandito pala yung mga gamit nila, sige bantayan ko nalang.

Andito din kaya yung kay Jaehyun?

"Hansol hyung! Nasaan yung bagpack ko? Naandoon kasi yung soccer shoes na hiniram ko kay Minho hyung." Rinig kong sabi nya.

"Andun malapit kay Taeyong. Doon nilagay ni Winwin mga gamit natin." Sagot ni Hansol.

"Taeyong?"

"There!" Tinuro ako ni Johnny kaya umiwas ako ng tingin, so basically hindi ko nakita reaction nya.

Tangina mga bakla pupunta sya dito.

Hindi ko namalayan na kinakagat ko na pala yung kuko ko sa daliri nung mapansin ko na papalapit na sya sa pwesto ko.

Nung malapit na sya, tumingin sya sakin at ngumiti.

Ay potek may dimple ang koya mo Jaehyun, sarap sundutin nun sigurado.

Pasundot nga!

De joke. Kumalma ka Taeyong, tangina wag mong ipapahiya ang sarili mo.

"Hi Taeyong." Binati nya ako bago sya magsimulang isoot yung sapatos na kinuha nya sa bag nya.

Hindi ko ineexpect yon. "H-Hi."

"Paano ka nakilala ni Hansol hyung?"

"Ah, pinakilala ako ni Y-Yuta. Sumama ako p-para manood." Sagot ko naman.

"Talaga?"

"Oo."

Ngumiti lang sya pagkasagot ko. Lihim ko naman syang pinapanood, nakakahiya kasi kung mapapansin nyang pinapanood ko sya. Ang sama kaya nun.

Ang puti nya talaga at, ang kinis pa ng balat. Basta ang perfect nung skin nya at nakakainggit. >_<

Ano kayang gamit nya?

"Jaehyun." Mahina kong tawag sa kanya. Curious talaga ako mga bes.

"Mm? You know my name?" Ngumiti ulit sya pakshet!

"Ehehe, oo. Nababanggit ka ni Yuta."

"Ahh, so what is it?"

Huminga muna ako ng malalim. "A-Ang ganda ng kutis mo at ang puti mo, m-may ginagamit ka ba? Pwede ko bang malaman?" Sabi ko ng medyo nahihiya.

Tumigil naman sya sa pagsasapatos at tumingin sakin ng nagtataka. Napansin ko din yung grabeng pamumula ng tenga nya.

Mali ba yung tanong ko? Oh baka nagmukha akong weirdo.

Hala.

"A-Ano k-kasi, ngayon lang ako nakakita ng ganyan kagandang kutis sayo." Sabi ko pa.

Nagulat ako nung narinig ko syang tumawa ng mahina.

Sige Taeyong ipahiya mo pa sarili mo, bida-bida ka.

Bakit sya tumawa?

"Ang cute mo." Tumayo na sya after at lumapit sakin, at sa paglapit nyang yun, pakiramdam ko ay sasabog ang puso ko.

Magsasalita pa sana ako pero pinatong nya yung kamay nya sa ulo ko at dahan-dahang ginulo yung buhok ko. "Wala akong gamit Taeyong. Sorry ah. You looked pretty already, you don't have to change." Sabay ngiti pa nya.

Sa sobrang gulat ko hindi na ako nakaimik at namalayan ko nalang na bumalik na pala sya sa field.

Anong sabi nya?

Ang pretty ko daw?!

Ayieee gago kinikilig ako!


	3. CHAPTER 2

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

TAEYONG

"Uy, anong ganap kanina? Nakita ko yung eksena nyo ni Jaehyun?" Sabi ni Nakamoto at tinusok tusok pa ako sa tagiliran. After ng game nila pumunta sya agad sakin para makichismis about doon sa eksena namin ni Jaehyun kanina na nakita nya pala. So nandito sya ngayon para asarin ako.

"Wala nga sabi."

"Meron eh. Ano yon bat may pagulo ng buhok? May something eh, bilis mong magdamoves ah, paturo naman."

"Ang malisyoso mo ha. Wag ka ngang maingay dyan. Baka dumating si Jungwoo marinig ka pa."

"Eh ano naman? Edi pareho kayong may crush kay Jaehyun. Pero atin lang tong dalawa ha, mas bagay kayo. Ayieeeee!"

Napangisi lang ako ng palihim doon. Sya itong nagsabi na wag na ako makiagaw kay Jungwoo pero sya naman itong kauna-unahang supporter ko. Haha! Magaling. Mahal ko talaga tong Hapon na to.

"Pero hindi pa kami friends Nakamoto." Nakasimangot kong sabi sa kanya kaya naman napataas yung kilay nya.

"Hindi pa kayo friends nun? Sus, maniwala ka sakin, ituturing ka ng kaibigan ni Jaehyun kasi kung hindi, hindi ka nya kakausapin."

"Ha? Ganun ba yun?"

"Oo, buti nalang pala sumama ka sa kanina. Hindi ka sana kinikilig dyan ngayon."

Napatango nalang ako, medyo may kaartehang taglay din pala ang lalaking yun pagdating sa kaibigan, eh ano naman? Kanya kanyang life style naman yan.

At dahil good mood ako ngayon, sinabihan ko si Nakamoto na wag na kaming pumunta ng cafeteria para kumain, ipagluluto ko nalang sya. At syempre tuwang tuwa ang gago. Well, masaya din naman ako na ipagluto sya.

Tapos na din naman mag-ikot yung taga monitor samin kaya pwede na ko magluto. Well actually, bawal magluto dito. Meron namang gas stove sa labas pero ayoko magluto doon at ayokong naeexpose. So dito nalang. Matagal tagal na din akong hindi nakakapagluto.

\--

Nakaramdam ako ng may yumakap sakin paglabas na paglabas namin ni Yuta sa dorm. I saw Jungwoo smiling at me kaya napangiti na din ako.

"Hi hyung!" Bati nya at dinikit pa lalo yung pisngi nya sakin.

Ang clingy talaga nito.

"Bakit hindi pa kayo dumirecho sa room nyo?" Tanong ko naman.

"Gusto kita kasabay."

"Gusto ka ba?" Singit naman ni Yuta.

"Tangina mo ah!"

Bago pa may magawa si Jungwoo na hindi karapat dapat kay Yuta ay napigilan ko na sya. Nagtext si Taeil hyung kanina, nauna na daw sila ni Kun sa room. Wala kaming pake.

Joke lang. Wag ganon.

Panay naman ang reklamo ni Jungwoo habang nakatingin sa phone nya. We're on our way to our rooms when we heard him complains suddenly.

"Tanginang lalaki to hindi ako tigilan." sabi nya na nakasimangot at gigil na gigil magtype sa cellphone nya.

"Sino yan? May jowa ka na? Akala ko ba si Jaehyun lang?" Sabi pa ni Yuta.

Kanino ba talaga pumapanig tong bading na to? Yung totoo Nakamoto?

"Jowa? Ews. As if."

"Arte. Maganda ka?"

"So sino nga yan?" Ako na nagtanong at ako'y curious din.

"Si Lucas. Kagabi pa ako kinukulit nitong puta na to. Saan nya nakuha ang number ko?"

"Bakit daw? Mag-aakyat ligaw?" Tanong ko. Bakit hindi ko naisip na iship ang dalawang yun? Bagay sila.

"Hindi. Pinipilit akong sumali sa basketball team nila. Tanginang gago to gusto ako pag mukaing tanga."

"Okay lang yun, mukha ka na namang tanga. Isa pa, makikita mo si Jaehyun doon at makakasama ayaw mo non?"

"Taena ka Nakamoto hyung! Ikaw nagbigay sa Lucas na yon no?!" Dinuro pa nya si Yuta at dahan-dahang lumapit.

"Bat nambibintang ka jan? Tanungin mo yung dalawang Chinese na idol na idol si Ten baka alam!" Singhal ni Yuta.

"Bat nambibintang ka din?"

"Eh sinimulan mo eh!"

"Bading ka!"

"Mas shokla ka!"

"Mukha kang kulugo!"

"Mama mo panot!"

"Hyung panot ka daw!" Liningon ako ni Jungwoo bigla at naka kunot-noo pa. Mukhang kaunting pitik nalang iiyak na.

"Hindi kita anak gago."

"Awts. Ang sakit pala ang itanggi ng taong importante sayo. Tara walwal." Bigla nyang niyaya si Yuta, nagbago naman yung ekpresyon nya at tumango sabay alis nilang dalawa ng nag-aakbayan.

"Hoy seryoso kayo?"

"Pakisabi kay sir may sakit kame."

"Hindi hyung! Nahulog kamo kami sa hagdan."

Tangina.

Bago pa sila gumawa ng katarantaduhan ay hinabol ko naman sila para pigilan.

At ang mga tanga ayun nagpahabol.

\---

JAEHYUN

"Hoy, pinakain nyo na ba yan?"

"Kailan ba yan hindi kumain?"

"Bakit ganyan ang mukha? Check nyo nga baka may sakit. Mamaya nyan mamalayan natin natawa nalang mag-isa yan, delikado tayong lahat."

Dahil sa sinabing iyon ni Johnny, natawa naman sya nung tumingin ako. Wow, sino kayang baliw sa amin?

"May iniisip lang."

"May iniisip? Pero nakatingin naman kay Taeyong. Wag ako toy!" Sabi naman ni Doyoung at umiling-iling.

"Oh, bakit ka nandito? Kailan pa?" Bigla kong naitanong nung mapansin ko sya. Saming magkakaibigan, sya lang yung hindi nagbabasketball? Bakit? Mas gusto nya sa banda.

"Kita nyo yan. Nashushunga na."

"Kasi nga nakatitig kay Taeyong."

Hindi ako sumagot kasi hindi ako yung tipo ng tao na nagsisinungaling, at wala din akong balak itanggi.

Naencounter ko sya kahapon. At last! Dahil matagal ko ng pinapangarap yun. Buti nalang at hindi ako na-stutter nung makaharap ko sya.

I mean, I knew him for a very long time. Pagkatapak ko pa lang siguro ng high school noon, sya agad ang napansin ko.

Buti kasama sya ni Yuta kahapon.

He's really gorgeous, and beautiful.

I want him.

Pero paano?

"Tol, mukang type ka din nung Jungwoo. Narinig ko yun kumanta kagabi, pinapalitan ng lyrics yung Boombayah ng pangalan mo." Hansol said while playing with his phone. Naglalaro sila ng ML ni Winwin. Mga adik.

"Jungwoo? Diba kaibigan ni Taeyong hyung yon? Oh my gosh, you're in trouble." Johnny, and gasped. Mukha namang fake yung gasp nya. Parang nang aasar.

"Gago wag ka maingay. Baka marinig ka ni Bieber." Ten said while hugging Johnny's waist.

"Bakit? Kras ni Lucas si Jungwoo?" Hindi malapaniwalang tanong ni Mark.

"Ay boi late na late ka na sa balita." - Johnny.

"Ginagawamue 😂" - Ten.

"Hoy grabe kayo kay Mark! Hindi kasi sya chismoso!" - Doyoung sabay akbay kay Mark.

"Hindi chismoso ang term don. Curious dapat para sosyal. Hina mo naman tangina ka. Uwi ka na nga!" Biglang sigaw ni Ten sa kanya pero tumatawa.

Mga siraulo.

Imbes na tulungan ako sa problema ko kung paano ko makukuha ang buong atensyon ni Taeyong, ayan sila. Naggagaguhan. Tsk.


	4. CHAPTER 3

＊✿❀ ❀✿＊

TAEYONG

Pinagmamasdan ko si Jungwoo gumawa ng love letter nya para kay Jaehyun. Pansin ko din ang masasaya nyang mga ngiti habang sinusulat sa stationary paper ang nararamdaman nyang paghanga kay Jaehyun.

Wow sana nagagawa ko din yan.

Uwian na ngayon, at nandito kami nakatambay sa harap ng 7-11 store. Malapit lang kasi dito yung pinagbilhan nya nung stationary.

Ang effort naman.

"Paano mo yan ibibigay sa kanya?"

"Ipapaabot ko nalang. Or, ilalagay ko sa locker nya ganon. Ayieee okay na kaya ito hyung? Kinakabahan ako."

Medyo nagiguilty ako habang tinitingnan sya. Hindi ko naman intensyon na magkagusto din sa crush nya eh. Tangina kasi, bakit nakakapokpok si Jaehyun?

"Ginagawa mue bading?" Bigla namang sumulpot si Yuta habang may sinisipsip na lollipop, kasama nya si Kun at Taeil hyung. Saan naman kaya galing tong mga ulupong na to?

"Love letter. Where have you been?"

"Rumampa, baket?" Sagot ni Yuta.

"Nagpasama si Yuta papunta kay Hansol." Buti pa si Kun matino sumagot.

"May something sa inyo no?" Napa atras naman si Yuta nung sundutin sya ni Taeil hyung sa tagiliran nya.

Tanga nalang ang di makakapansin ng something sa dalawang yan. Sa sobrang lakas ng gay panick ng Hapon na yan e, nakita ko yon kahapon.

"Wala no." Tanggi pa nya sabay iwas ng tingin.

"Potaena wag ka pabebe ha. Di ka maganda! Hindi kami tanga Yuta!" singhal ni Taeil hyung sa kanya pero natawa lang si Yuta.

"Ako may something sa kanya. Aba malay ko kung meron sya sakin o wala. Basta ako I'll keep supporting lang."

Sus. Malamang meron din yun si Hansol sa kanya. Nakita ko yung ngiti nya kahapon nung nakita nya si Nakamoto. Alam ko ang pagkakaiba ng ngiting masaya kapag si mahal ang kasama at ngiting kaibigan ang kasama.

Napunta ang tingin nila kay Jungwoo na nagsusulat pa din ng love letter.

"Uy nagsusulat ng love letter. Uso pa pala yan?" Kun said at umupo sa tabi ni Jungwoo. He tried to read the message pero iniwas agad yun ni Jungwoo.

"Wala namang basahan! Gawa ka iyo." Jungwoo pouted.

"Pabasa lang. Malay mo mali-mali yang spelling mo jan."

"Asus, palusot ka pa jan. Shoo! I need privacy."

Sumimangot lang si Kun, pati ako napasimangot kasi curious din ako sa laman nung sulat nya.

"Taeyong tara." Lumingon naman ako kay Yuta nung tawagin nya ako.

"Pasaan?"

"Basta."

Hindi pa ako nakakasagot nung lumapit sya sakin at hinila na ako paalis.

Tanginang to, baka kung saan ako dalhin nito ah.

"Hoy san kayo?" Tanong pa ni Taeil hyung pero hindi na sumagot si Yuta. Nakalayo na kami nung magtanong ulit ako.

"Hoy baklang Hapon! San mo ba ako dadalhin? Hindi ka magsasalita dyan?"

"Ingay mo naman. Maghintay ka nga."

"Wag ka na pabebe! Saan nga!"

"Tanginang to di maghintay. Pupunta tayo kina Johnny depungal ka. Kita mong nandun si Jungwoo, syempre mas bet kita kay Jaehyun kaya ikaw lang isasama ko."

Napangiti ako bigla dahil sa sinabi nyang yun kaya naman niyakap ko sya ng mahigpit na mahigpit.

"Taena mo Nakamoto. Mahal talaga kita! Pakiss nga."

"Umayos ka jan, makita ka ni Hansol." Sabi nya sabay pisil sa magkabilang pisngi ko.

"Sus wala namang kayo."

"Kingina ka si Jungwoo nalang isasama ko. Tabi jan!"

"Hoy joke lang! Sige subukan mo!"

"Oh ano?"

"Luh. Tara na kasiiii." Nagpout ako.

So ayun nga, dumirecho kami ni Yuta sa kung saan man nya ako dalhin, at hindi rin naman magpapigil itong puso ko na grabe din makatibok. Mas excited sya sakin na makita si Jaehyun. Landing landi naman eh. Pocha.

"Tinext kasi ako ni Hansol kanina, pinapapunta nya ako kung nasaan sila at sabi pa nya, isama ka."

"Akala ko nagkita na kayo kanina? Matagal na kitang kaibigan pero hindi ako aware na close ka pala sa mga yon."

"Oo nga, bumalik lang naman ako para kunin ka eh. Kami lang naman talaga ni Hansol ang close, pinakilala nya lang ako sa kanila. At ikaw naman, masyado kang tutok jan sa dance troupe nyo kaya di mo nakilala si Jaehyun. Jusko ka naman, sabay-sabay kaya tayong nag enroll noon."

Napatango nalang ako.

"Alam mo, medyo na g-guilty talaga ako eh, kasi alam ko kung gaano kagusto ni Jungwoo si Jaehyun, eh hindi ko naman sinasadya na magkagusto din kay Jaehyun. I mean, oo popular sya at malamang sa malamang madami talagang magkakagusto sa kanya. Pero kaibigan kasi natin si Jungwoo."

Kamakaylan ko lang naman sya nagustuhan pero ito ako ngayon, mas nagkakaroon ng chance na makita si Jaehyun kesa sa kanya.

Pota naman kasi eh. Nakakapoqpoq talaga sya.

"Wag ka masyadong mag-alala Taeyong. Wag mong pakaisipin, i-enjoy mo lang to, kung makapagsalita ka naman kasi parang jowa na ni Jungwoo si Jaehyun eh crush lang naman. Isa pa, hindi magkakagusto si Jaehyun kay Jungwoo."

Napalingon naman ako sa sinabi nyang yun.

"Hala bakit? Gwapa naman si Jungwoo ah. UWU pa, bakit hindi nya magugustuhan?"

"Kasi, gusto sya ni Lucas. Yung nagtetext sa kanya. At hindi ako ang nagbigay ng number ni Jungwoo ha. Ewan ko kung kanino nya hiningi."

Napakagat-labi nalang ako at pinipigilan ngumiti. Pakshet na to, makikita ko nanaman sya. Kailangan ko kumalma.

\----

THIRD PERSON

"Tangina naman." Napamura si Jungwoo nang marinig nya ang cellphone nya na tumutunog at nakaflash sa screen ng phone nya ang pangalan ni Lucas. Wala naman syang planong isave yung number eh, pero kasi pinakialaman ni Hendery at Renjun yung phone nya kanina kaya malamang sila ang may gawa nun.

"Sagutin mo nga, ang ingay." Reklamo ni Taeil habang sumisipsip ng lollipop din.

"Pano kung ayoko?"

"Last day mo na ngayon." Sabay smirk ni Taeil.

Ngumiwi si Jungwoo saka nagdecide na sagutin yung tawag.

"Ano nanaman bang kailangan mo?!"

"Mag hello or hi ka naman muna."

"Wala akong planong sumali ng basketball! Gago ka ba? Anong tingin mo sakin maton?"

"Bakit ako? Maton ba ako pra sumali ng basket ball ha?"

"Kinamalayan ko sayo!"

Inis na inis na si Jungwoo sa kanya dahil kagabi pa syang kinukulit nito regarding to that basketball. Pakiramdam naman nya ay kumpleto na ang members nun, bakit pa sya naghahanap? Para ano? For entertainment?

"Bakit ba ang hard mo sakin? Nagtatanong naman ako ng maayos ah."

"Yung tanong mo kasi nakakaasar na nakakagago alam mo yon?! Aware ka ba dun? Syempre hinde!"

"Oh eto nalang. Pwede ka bang ligawan?"

Unconsciously, Jungwoo's jaw dropped. "Tangina mo!" Pagkasabing pagkasabi non ni Jungwoo binaba na nya ang tawag. "Nakakaasar bwiset."

"Bakit ka ba nagagalit? Malay mo naman gusto lang makipagkaibigan sayo." Sabi ni Kun. Nakatambay pa din sila hanggang ngayon.

"Hindi hyung. Nambuburaot lang yung Lucas na yon. Uuwi na ako, tapos na ko gumawa ng love letter."

"Sige ingat. May pupuntahan pa kami ni Kun eh."

Jungwoo nodded then bids goodbye.

On his way to home, someone suddenly appeared right in front of him. A taller guy with big eyes and sexy lips.

Tangina sexy lips?

"Oy sungit!"

Jungwoo bit his lip pero hindi nya pinansin si Lucas. Oo, si Lucas. Obvious naman sa description diba?

Umiba ng direksyon si Jungwoo pero hinarangan ulit sya ni Lucas.

"Tumabi ka dyan."

"Teka lang naman. Galit ka ba? Uy." Sinundot nya si Jungwoo sa tagiliran kaya mabilis itong magreact.

"Yah! Sinong may sabi sayong sundutin mo ko? Close tayo? Ha?"

"Kaya nga nandito ako para makipag close sayo para mas madalas kitang masundot." Sabi pa ni Lucas sabay taas-baba ng kilay at kagat-labi.

Pota bat ang sarap-este sagwa pakinggan?

"Gago." Jungwoo glared pero namumula naman dahil doon sa term na sundot.

"Galit ka ba sakin? Sorry na kasi."

"Hindi kasi nakakatuwa yon. Halata naman sakin na hindi ako nagbabasketball eh! Tangina mo ba! Ano ako don pangkatuwaan nyo?"

"High blood naman nito. Masyado kang stress eh, ang ganda mo pa naman."

Luh tangina. Napamura si Jungwoo dahil sa sinabing iyon ni Lucas.

"Di ko naman alam na magagalit ka. Sorry na kasi. Ako nga pala si Lucas Wong. Hindi mo na kailangan magpakilala dahil kilala na kita."

Tiningnan lang sya ni Jungwoo, para naman kasing hindi sya nagpakilala sa text nya kagabi kung makapag introduce ng sarili ngayon.

"Ge. Uuwi na ko."

"Hatid na kita."

"Hindi na. Umuwi ka na, wag moko guguluhin."

"No, I insist. Tara na." Dahan-dahan namang hinila ni Lucas si Jungwoo sa wrist nya at hinatid ito sa kanila. Buti naman at hindi na nagreklamo si Jungwoo. "Isa pa pareho lang naman tayo ng pupuntahan."

"Hindi nga! Uuwi ako sa bahay! Hindi ako sa dorm matutulog ngayon. Bitawan mo ko."

"Ituro mo nalang kung san ka nakatira. Gusto kaya kita makilala." Lucas mumbled at simpleng ngumiti.

"Bakit naman? Wala ka bang ibang mapapagtripan kundi ako lang? Ha? Sinasabi ko sayo ha!"

"Grabe ka naman sakin. Hindi kaya kita pinagttripan, isa pa gusto talaga kitang makilala, ayaw mo lang."

Jungwoo pursed his lips. Mukha nga namang seryoso tong lalaking ito, pero hindi pa din sya agad-agad bibigay. Mamaya nyan may masama pala itong gawin sa kanya.

"Hala bahala ka." Ay bumigay. Mukha atang marupok ah.


	5. CHAPTER 4

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

THIRD PERSON

Todo kapit naman si Taeyong sa braso ni Yuta dahil sa kaba nya. Nakarating na sila sa lugar kung nasaan sina Jaehyun ngayon at yun ay nasa food chain at nagtatakaw.

Samantala, di naman mapigilan ang ngiting bumabadya sa mukha ni Jaehyun the moment na makita nya ang napakagandang nilikha sa kanyang mga mata.

Lande nyo.

"Ayun. Ngumiti na din sya, si Taeyong lang pala ang iniintay." Johnny teased him.

"Huwag ka nga maingay, baka marinig ka." Saway ni Jaehyun sa kanya pero tinawanan lang sya ng magjowang si Johnny at Ten. Oo may magjowa sa team nila. Yung iba gusto na din magjowa kaya lang wala pa silang mapili at mga choosy pa.

Sinundo naman ni Hansol si Yuta at Taeyong. Napapailing nalang si Doyoung doon, obvious naman kasi na ngustong gusto nito ni Hansol si Yuta pero hindi pa magawang umamin.

Close naman si Yuta sa kanila, thanks to Hansol. Minsan na nila itong niyaya na sumali sa team nila, pero mukhang mas gusto nyang manood ng anime.

"Yong, don ka umupo sa tabi ni Jaehyun. Walang umuupo doon eh, ewan ba namin kung bakit." Natatawang sabi ni Hansol.

Nahihiya namang sumunod si Taeyong. Medyo nagdalawang isip sya doon. Oo gusto nya tumabi kay Jaehyun pero nahihiya nga sya. Malay naman nya pinagttripan lang sya ng mga ito.

Pasimple naman syang tnulak ni Yuta kaya napaupo na din sya. Dami pang arte uupo na din naman.

"Hi." Binati nya si Jaehyun. Nilingon naman sya nito at ngumiti. Napansin din ni Taeyong ang pamumula ng mga tenga nito.

"H-Hi."

Eh? Bakit sya nauutal?

"Ayun masaya na sya." Mahinang bulong ni Hansol sa mga kasama. Napapatawa nalang sila.

Jaehyun is confident in everything, but why not Taeyong? Literal na tiklop sya pagdating dito.

"Are you hungry? Do want something to eat?"

Pwedeng ikaw nalang?

"Mag order ka lang Taeyong. Si Jaehyun bahala ang bahala jan."

"Si Jae? Bakit naman?" Nagtatakang tanong nya. Bakit nga naman sya ililibre ni Jaehyun eh hindi naman sya kaano-ano nito.

Oh shit, the way he calls me Jae is cute.

"Okay lang. Kumain na naman ako."

"Wag kayo maniwala jan. Nahihiya lang yan." Sabat naman ni Yuta na ngayon ay nakikihati sa pagkain ni Hansol. "Mahilig sya sa matamis." Dagdag pa nito.

Tiningnan naman ni Taeyong si Yuta ng masama, pero ang Hapon ay nakatawa lang sa kanya at mukhang proud pa sa ginawa nito.

"Ay ganun? Hala Taeyong wag kang mahihiya kay Jaehyun. Kahit ano pang ipalibre mo jan willing na willing yan." Si Doyoung naman.

Ganyan yan sila, kahit kakikita pa lang sa isang tao, basta gusto ng isa sa kanila, kinakausap nila ito na parang tropa na din nila. Mga FC ganun, but in a good way.

"Ito, bilhan mo nalang ng strawberry frappe." Suggest ni Johnny. Pagkarinig palang nun ni Taeyong, halos maglaway naman sya.

Shet strawberry!

"Hala nakakahiya wag na lang. Isa pa, h-hindi naman ako k-kaibigan ni Jaehyun eh. B-Bakit nya ako ililibre?"

Hala tangina pabebe din pala tong bading na to. Parang tanga hahahha! Matawatawa namang bulong ni Yuta sa sarili nya habang pinapanood si Taeyong.

"Kaya nga nandito ka mahal eh, para makipagkaibigan sayo ng maayos. Gusto ka nya maging friend, no Jaehyun?" Baling naman ni Ten sa kanya at inakbayan sya.

"Friend lang?" Sabat ni Winwin.

"Potaena nyo wag kayong spoil!" saway ni Hansol.

Marahan namang napapikit si Jaehyun. Hindi sya makakilos ng maayos dahil dito sa mga tropa nyang abnormal. Buti nalang at hindi pa sya nilalaglag ng mga to kay Taeyong. Subukan lang talaga nila.

Tumayo naman sya at isa-isa silang tiningnan.

"Problem cap?"

"Mauna na muna kami."

Kinuha nya ang kamay ni Taeyong at dahan-dahan syang hinila paalis ng lugar.

"A-Ako?" Tanong ni taeyong sa sarili nya. Tumango lang naman si Jaehyun.

Hindi na naman nagreklamo si Taeyong at sumama nalang. Syempre si Jaehyun yan eh. Kahit saan sya dalhin sasama talaga sya.

TAEYONG

Tangina prendsss san kami pupunta nito?

Halos manginig ako kanina nung hinawakan nya yung kamay ko. Oo literal na kamay ko talaga potaena pwede na ko mamatay.

Pero syempre wag magpahalata. Dapat may poise pa din para maganda.

Pero bago naman kami makaalis talaga, nag-order sya ng strawberry frappe for me.

Nyahahaha ang sweet naman nito.

"Pasensya ka na sa teammates ko ah."

"Okay lang. Mukha naman silang mababait." Napangiti sya.

"Anyway, may game nga pala kami at the end of this month and, I'm inviting you ngayon pa lang na manood. Alam mo na, to support our school." Nakangiti nyang sabi sakin, nakita ko nanaman yung dimple nya na lumalabas. Ayieee ampogi kakainis.

"Kung may game kayo, edi dapat nagppractice kayo?"

"Yup. But I decided na pagpahingahin muna sila ngayon. Exams na bukas, we need to study din naman."

Napatango-tango nalang ako.

"Free ka ba sa Sunday?" He asked kaya napatingin ako sa kanya, nakatingin din naman sya ng seryoso sakin at hinihintay akong sumagot.

Lah. Magdedate ba kami?

"Oo, wala naman akong gagawin bukod sa manood ng anime kasama si Nakamoto."

"Kung ganon, pwede ba kitang yayain lumabas?"

Shet, sabi ko na nga ba eh.

Pota totoo ba to? Niyayaya ako ni Jung Jaehyun lumabas? Hala, hala!

Pano kumalma?!

Dear Jungwoo, patawarin mo ko ng bongga.

"Sure." Nakangiti kong sabi.

Mas lumawak pa lalo yung ngiti nya at mas nagiging visible yung pamumula ng tenga nya.

"Hatid na kita sa dorm mo."

Pipigilan ko pa sana ako pero naalala ko na wala naman pala si Jungwoo ngayon dahil uuwi sya sa kanila kaya okay lang. Bahala na ako makita ni Kun at Taeil hyung. I'll explain na lang.

Nasabi ko na bang hanggang ngayon kapit pa ni Jaehyun ang kamay ko?

Puta mga bakla I feel heaven!

\---

"Hoy Lee Taeyong! Explain mo yung sinasabi sakin ni Sehun at Jongin na nakita daw nila kayo ni Jaehyun na magka holding hands?" Bungad sakin ni Taeil hyung, nandito sya sa loob ng dorm namin at bigla nalang pumasok, wala man lang katok-katok.

"Uso kumatok hyong!" Sabi naman ni Yuta.

"Wala akong panahon para kumatok."

"Aba puta, matapang si tanda. Nagpapaalala lang."

"So ano nga yun Taeyong tinatraydor mo si Jungwoo?"

"Hoy hyong! Grabe naman yung traydor. Ingat naman sa words, alam mong sensitive itong si Taeyong eh." Humarang naman si Yuta sa harap ko. Para bang panangga ko sya kay Taeil hyung.  
"Tinatanong ko lang sya. Alam naman nya kung gaano kapatay na patay si Jungwoo doon kay Jaehyun tapos gusto nya din pala."

"Oh anong masama don?"

"Ano ba, tumabi ka jan. Di kita kausap."

"Paano mo kakausapin to eh tinakot mo na? Kita mo kung gano karupok tong isang to? Tingin mo makakausap mo sya ng ayos? At isa pa, kung makatraydor ka naman parang jowa ni Jungwoo si Jaehyun ah. Crush lang naman diba?"

Marupok? Hindi ako marupok ah! Kay Jaehyun lang.

"Yun nga, nagholding hands kami." Sagot ko pero nakatago pa din kay Yuta.

"So may gusto ka din kay Jaehyun?"

Napayuko ako at tumango. Bawal ba ako magkagusto sa kanya? Si Jungwoo lang ba dapat? Aware naman ako na matagal na syang may gusto kay Jaehyun pero hindi ko naman sinasadyang mafall din sa kanya eh.

"G-Ganon na nga. Pero di ko naman sinasadya eh. Ayaw nyo naman pala akong mag ka gusto din sa kanya, bakit nyo pa ako niyaya manood ng basketball? Syempre popular yung tao at hindi malabo na magkacrush din ako sa kanya." Malungkot kong sabi. Naramdaman ko naman na nilingon ako ni Yuta at niyakap.

"Ano ka ba, wag ka nga mag-isip ng ganyan. Alam mo naman kung gaano kita sinusuportahan kay Jaehyun diba?" Sabi pa nya.

"Bakit ka umiiyak jan? Di naman ako galit ah. Nagtatanong lang eh." Sabi ni Taeil hyung kaya tumingin ako sa kanya.

"Taeil hyung!" Biglang sumulpot si Kun sa may pintuan at napasapo din ng noo.

"Jinojoke lang kita Tae, hahahhaha! Mas bagay naman kayo ni Jaehyun eh. Matagal ko na kasing sinasabi kay Jungwoo na hindi sya magugustuhan ni Jaehyun eh ayaw makinig sakin."

Putangina?

Pinagtitripan ba ako nito?

"Lah, pinaiyak si Taeyong. Lakas talaga ng sapak nito sa ulo." Sabi ni Kun at huminga ng malalim. "Wag ka mag-alala Tae, shipper ng JaeYong yan si hyung, palihim nga lang kasi baka magalit si Jungwoo."

"Tangina naman hyong! Halika nga dito!" Hinila ni Yuta si Taeil hyung at hindi ko alam kung anong ginawa nya.

Seryoso kinabahan talaga ako kay Taeil hyung kanina. Pero napangiti naman ako nung malaman na supporter ko din pala sya.

What did I do to deserve this? I'm so sorry Jungwoo(╥_╥)

"Mula nung tinanong mo kay Yuta kung sino si Jaehyun, kaagad naman nyang sinabi sakin na bagay kayo. Wag ka mag-alala."

"Akala ko naman eh. Pero hindi ko pa din maiwasan na maguilty kay Jungwoo. Hindi ko sinasadya."

"Wag ka mag-alala kay Jungwoo. May mas better para sa kanya." Nakangiti nyang sabi kaya napangiti na din ako. Nakakahawa kasi yung mga ngiting nyang yun na akala mo model ng toothpaste.

JUNGWOO

"Dito na ang bahay ko. Salamat sa paghatid." Sabi ko sa lalaking nakatayo sa harapan ko at pinagmamasdan yung bahay namin.

"Papasukin mo naman ako. Painumin mo ko ng juice ganon. Oh kaya kung hindi sapat ang juice, samahan mo na din ng cake." Sabi nya ng nakangiting nakakaloko na parang sinadya para mabwisit ako.

Aba puta ang tigas ng mukha ah. Gwapo sana eh.

"Hindi ko alam kung saan mo nahuhugot yang kapal ng mukha mo ha, pero sinasabi ko sayo Wong Yukhei lumayas-layas ka na! Wala kang mapapala dito." I said with full of authority, at ang mokong parang wala lang sa kanya, nakangiti pa sakin.

Putahamnida.

"Uy, alam nya tunay na pangalan ko. Crush mo ko no?"

"Hindi ikaw ang crush ko no!"

"Ha? Hindi ako? Bakit? Gwapo naman ako ah."

"Hala, basta hindi ikaw. Umuwi ka na, salamat sa paghatid."

"Jungwoo!"

Nang marinig ko ang boses ni mama ay kaagad kong naitulak paalis si Lucas. Baka kasi makita nya at kung anong isipin.

"Uwi na!"

"Ipakilala mo ko kay tita."

"Anong tita? Tumigil ka jan. Umuwi ka na."

"Wag ka nga kj!"

"Ano ba Lucas!"

"Jungwoo? Ano bang problema at sumisigaw ka jan?"

Napasapo ako ng noo nung lumabas na nga si mama. Samantalang nakangiti naman ang mokong na nasa harap ko at nakatingin kay mama, mukhang hinihintay na pansinin sya.

"May kasama ka pala. Bakit hindi mo papasukin sa loob?"

"Ano ma, actually uuwi na sya. Diba uuwi ka na?" Tiningnan ko naman sya at pinandilatan ng mata pero patay malisya lang si gago.

"Hi po. Ako nga po pala si Lucas."

"Hi. Lucas. Ako nga pala ang mama ni Jungwoo."

"Talaga po? Ah kaya pala ang ganda ni Jungwoo kasi namana nya sa inyo."

Aba tangina. Nambola pa! Ay hayop talaga.

My mom chuckled because of that statement. Kainis, bakit naman nagpauto si mader!

"Ma, uuwi na sya."

"Mamaya mo na pauwiin ang boyfriend mo. Pamiryendahin muna natin sya."

"Ma diko jowa-" Hindi ko natapos ang sasabihin ko nang harangan ako ni Lucas. At dahil mas matangkad at malaki sya sakin, hindi ako nakapagpigil agad. Pota.

"Sige po, kayo po ang bahala. Hindi pa naman po ako uuwi tita eh. Gusto ko pa kasi makasama ng matagal si Jungwoo."

"Anong!-"

"Ganun ba? Sige pasok ka." Pagkasabi nun ni Mama, mabilis na naglakad si Lucas papasok sa loob. Para siguro hindi ko sya mapigilan.

Putangina!


	6. CHAPTER 5

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

THIRD PERSON

Nasa kalagitnaan ng pa ng klase ang section nina Taeyong nang may kumatok sa pinto nila. Mula sa pintong iyon, lumitaw ang pinakabatang member ng basketball team na si Mark.

"Hala te! Si Mark Lee! Totoo ba to?" Mahinang tili nang isa nilang babaeng kaklase.

"Uh, good morning po Sir Bang. May I excuse Lee Taeyong for a while?" He said with sincerely with pleaded eyes.

Medyo nashocked naman si Taeyong doon nung marinig nya ang pangalan nya. Bakit naman kaya?

Maging si Jungwoo, Kun at Taeil ay napatingin din sa kanya. Si Yuta lang ata nakagets.

"Sure you can." Sagot naman nung current teacher nila sabay lingon kay Taeyong. Signing na pinapayagan nya itong lumabas.

"Uy Mark." He smiled.

"Uh Taeyong hyung. Pinapasabi ni Jaehyun hyung kung pwede ba daw kayo mag date-este kumain sa labas mamaya? Wala pa kasi syang phone number mo so, nagvolunteer ako na ako nalang sasabi sayo."

Napangiti naman ng malawak si Taeyong saka niya marahang ginulo ang buhok ni Mark. Wala lang, nakukcute-tan lang sya dito.

"Okay lang. Wala naman akong plans eh."

Lumawak din ang ngiti ni Mark. "Sige hyung sasabihin ko yan sa kanya! So, I'll go first. See you later."

Taeyong waved his hand to say good bye. He was about to enter the room when his phone vibrated. Revealing a text from their dance troupe president na may practice sila ng sayaw ngayon sa gymnasium. They are invited for the upcoming basketball game para mag perform.

Ayon, naexcite nanaman sya.

\---

Taeyong is with Xiaojun, Donghyuck, Jeno and Yangyang. Pupunta sila sa gymnasium ngayon para magpractice ng sayaw at hindi maitatago ang excitement sa kanilang mga mata.

It's just, dancing is their thing.

"May mga pampalit ba kayong dala?" Taeyong asked the kids at lahat sila ay masayang tumango.

"Yes naman hyung!"

Tipid na ngiti lang ang naisagot ni Taeyong sa kanila.

Ngayon ay nasa gym na sila. Natigilan sa paglalakad si Taeyong nang mapansin nya ang basketball team na nagppractice doon. Maging SYA ay natigilan din nung makita si Taeyong.

"Wtf! May practice sila ngayon." Bulong nya, so it means his sightseeing for his crush will be happen today? "Tanginang yan, bakit ang hot nya kapag pawisan?"

"Hi Taeyong!" Tinawag sya ni Johnny at kumaway, kumaway din si Taeyong at binaling ang tingin sa nag-iisang lalaki sa puso nya. Matamis naman itong ngumiti sa kanya.

"Uy, nakita ko yun!" Yangyang teased.

"Hala si Taeyong hyung lumalandi." Natatawang sabi ni Donghyuck kaya naman pinisil sya ni Taeyong sa pisngi. "Tumahimik ka jan Donghyuck."

Tumango lang sya kay Jaehyun saka hinila si Donghyuck at Yangyang paalis. Buti nalang behave si Jeno at Xiaojun.

Nag warm up muna ang lahat ng dance troupe members bago magsimulang aralin ang steps para sa sasayawin nila. Isa sa mga tagaturo ng steps si Donghyuck dahil mabilis syang matuto. Kahit anong seryoso ni Taeyong, dumadating pa din talaga ang time na bubulabugin sya ni Yangyang at Donghyuck minsan. Pero hindi naman sila sinasaway. Know why? Kasi pareho silang madaling matuto at mabilis makamemorize ng choreo.

"Hindi ganyan hyung. Kaliwang paa mo yung iadjust mo. Just like this man!" Yangyang said, si Xiaojun yung kausap nya.

"Sorry na." Natatawang sabi ni Xiaojun at tinapik si Yangyang.

Magmula naman sa malayo, pasimpleng sumusulyap si Taeyong kay Jaehyun na sobrang hard working kung maglaro. Well, gusto nilang manalo syempre and as a captain, dapat lang na maging model sya.

Ang hindi nya alam ay sumusulyap din ito ng palihim sa kanya.

"Shete, excited na ko sa date namin mamaya." 

"Taeyong!" Tinawag ni Hoya si Taeyong at kaagad naman itong lumingon.

"Ano yun pres?"

"Mag freestyle ka ha."

"Ako?"

"Oo. Doon sa part na after ng dance break, papasok ka ha?" Tinapik sya nito sa balikat. "Alam ko naman ang kaya mong gawin kaya nga binibigay ko sa iyo ito." Hoya smiled kaya napangiti na din si Taeyong.

"Sure. Gusto ko yan."

"Eh pres, gusto din Jihoon at Woojin magfreestyle." Sabi naman ni Daniel at napakamot ng ulo. Paulit ulit syang kinukulit ng mga yon na pilitin si Hoya na sila ang magfreestyle.

"Naku. Nakapili na kamo ako."

"Pres hindi ako papayag jan." Biglang sumulpot si Jihoon kasama si Woojin.

"Ano bang pinuputok ng butchi ng Jihoon na yan?" Bulong ni Donghyuck kay Jeno, kasi naman mayabang na humarap yung dalawa kay Hoya.

"Oo nga pres! Dapat may labanang maganap dito, yung mga members din ang boboto kung sino ang magffreestyle."

"Tama yon!"

"Tanginang mga jutay to ah." Napamura si Yangyang sa tabi kaya liningon sya ni Taeyong at pinisil sa pisngi. "Shh!" Saway nya.

Nilingon naman ni Hoya si Taeyong. "Ayos lang yun sayo?"

"Oo naman."

"Amina, ako pipili ng music!" Biglang sumingit si Sehun at kinuha ang cellphone ni Kai na nakakonek sa speaker.

"Hoy damunyo ka ayusin mo ng pagpili ha!" Sigaw naman ni Kai sa kabilang gilid.

"Naman! Ano bang akala mo sakin!"

Napansin din naman ng mga basketball players ang kakaibang nangyayari sa grupo ng dance troupe. Napansin nilang may kompetisyong mangyayari.

"Tol, mukang lalaban ng sayawan yung crush mo ah." Tinapik sya ni Winwin.

"Seryoso?"

"Oo, narinig ko hinamon nung pink sausage duo si baby mo ng freestyle." Sabi naman ni Mark.

"Bilis mong malaman ah, diba kaklase mo yung dalawang yun?" - Johnny.

"Oo, bagong pasok sila sa dance troupe kaya di nila alam kung paano gumalaw si Taeyong hyung."

"Tara dun." Lumapit ng kaunti si Jaehyun para makita nya ang mga kaganapang nangyayari sa grupong iyon at medyo naeexcite din sya kasi makikita nya ulit sumayaw si Taeyong. One of the reason why he fell in love so hard.

He's so damn good and hot.

"Hala sya." Hansol teased.

"Shh. Tara bilis."

*Now playing: Jam Jam by SEVENTEEN*

"Wow, this is fun!" Sigaw ni Mark na ngayon ay nanonood na din. "Oh my god! The music is so cool!" Dagdag pa ni Mark at tuwang-tuwang nakikisayaw din sa music.

Unang nagfreestyle si Jihoon, todo din naman ang pagcheer ni Woojin sa kanya at nung iba pang mga estudyante doon.

"Ay magaling syang mag popping." Comment naman ni Winwin.

"Kaya ko din yun." Jaehyun smirks. Pero basketball kasi talaga ang gusto nya eh.

After ni Jihoon, si Woojin naman ang bumanat. Napapatango na lamang ang ibang players sa kanya kasi magaling nga naman itong dalawang bata at okay na para manghamon ng freestyle.

"Oh! That's cool! Yeah! Parang gusto ko din magtry!" Mark said. Tinapik naman sya ni Johnny.

"Tara samahan kita. Gusto mo?"

"Oo nga Mark." Hansol added pero kaagad na umiling si Mark. "Hyung naman, nagjojoke lang ako."

Matapos ang ilang minutong pagsasayaw ni Woojin, it's Taeyong's turn now.

Bigla namang nagbago yung aura nya nang pwumesto sya sa gitna. Wearing his black oversized shirt and black rip jeans and Taeyong looks so damn hot.

"Go mamshie!" Donghyuck and Yangyang cheered while Xiaojun and Jeno were just clapping their hands pero todo support rin naman kay Taeyong yang mga yan.

Napatikhim naman si Jaehyun nang makita nyang medyo nag-iba yung facial expression ni Taeyong.

He looks gorgeous in every side of him.

Taeyong started to dance, simple lang yung moves nya but nagawa nyang pagmukaing mahirap yung step dahil sa galaw nya. It's just his style.

Halos maglaway naman si Jaehyun sa nakikita at napapanood nya.

Yung crush nya kasi, grabe ang karisma.

"Oh my god. Captain is whipped." Winwin gasp, natawa na lamang si Johnny at Ten sa nakita nilang reaction ni Jaehyun.

Matagal din naman nilang alam kung gaano whipped yang si Jaehyun kay Taeyong. Kahit hindi nya sabihin, alam nila agad. Thanks for the help of his honest ears, hindi nya din naman tinanggi iyon. Kung di pa makilala ni Hansol si Yuta hindi sya mapapalapit kay Taeyong. Ayaw din kasi ni Jaehyun na pangunahan sya ni Johnny.

"John, namumula sya oh." Mahinang bulong ni Ten sa jowa nya.

Lumakas ang hiyawan ng mga students matapos sumayaw ni Taeyong.

"Kyaaaaaaa! I never knew na may mas iha-hot pa si Taeyong!"

"Tangina nakita mo yung galaw nya? Galawang idol yon bakla! Taeyong anakan mo ko!!!!"

Automatic namang napalingon si Jaehyun doon sa grupo ng mga babae sa bleachers na todo ang cheers kay Taeyong.

"Ay patay. Mukang madami kang kakalabanin." Johnny tapped his shoulder saka hinila si Ten papalapit sa kanya.

"Mukhang type din sya nung president nila." Si Hansol naman kaya lumipat kay Hoya ang tingin ni Jaehyun.

He noticed na nakangiti ito ng malawak sa kanya at ginulo pa nito ang buhok ni Taeyong. Mukhang satisfied na satisfied sya sa napanood nya.

Nahihiya din namang ngumiti si Taeyong.

"Let's practice now." Jaehyun commanded.   
Kaagad din naman silang kumilos dahil mukhang nawala sa mood si Jaehyun.


	7. CHAPTER 6

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

TAEYONG

"Oh diba sabi ko sayo si Taeyong hyung pa rin ang makakasungkit nun? Ang yabang kasi nung mga yon. Lakas ng loob makahamon!"

"Wala naman kaming sinabi na hindi si hyung ang makakakuha nun ah." Sagot naman ni Jeno at napatango si Xiaojun.

"Oo nga, wala naman Hyuck ah." Si Yangyang naman.

"Di pwedeng share lang? Ha?"

Natawa ako ng mahina sa kanila. Break time ngayon at heto kaming lima, nagpapahinga.

Tangina kinakabahan ako kanina kasi nakita kong pinapanood ako ni Jaehyun and the rest of the team.

Gago kasi ang gwapo nya kanina. Nakakalaglag panty kahit di ako nagpapanty.

Pota ano bang iniisip ko? May mga bata akong kasama. Taeyong umayos ka!

Nagpahinga kami ng mga ilang minuto saka nagpractice ulit. Nakakapagod pero masaya naman, actually ang cute nung dalawang batang naghamon sakin kanina. Pero okay naman kami, hindi pwedeng hindi at nasa iisang club kami.

"Good work everyone! Pwede na kayong umuwi!" Sumigaw si Kai, yung v.pres namin. Oh, asan si Hoya?

"Oy uwi na daw tayo. Tara kina Chenle, uuwi ngayon yung daddy nya pinapapunta tayo sa kanila." Kaagad na sabi ni Yangyang at inakbayan si Donghyuck at Jeno.

Hindi ba nila ako yayayain?

"Sama ka hyung?" Baling ni Jeno sakin.

Joke, naaalala naman pala nila ako. Babait talaga ng mga baby ko.

"Hindi na, enjoy nalang kayo. May lakad ako eh."

"Ayieee. May date sila ni Jaehyun." Donghyuck teased me. Pinisil ko naman sya sa pisngi nya. Paano nya nalaman yun? Aba?

"Anong date ka jan. Hindi ah."

"Hindi daw. Hala ka, ang pabebe."

"Isa Lee Donghyuck!"

"Tara takbo!" Hinila ni Donghyuck si Jeno at Yangyang paalis. Aba't! "Xiaojun save your life before it's too late!"

"Donghyuck tangina ka yung likod ko masakit!" sigaw naman ni Jeno. Pano pwersahan syang hinila ni Donghyuck.

"Una na kami hyung. Bye!" Si Xiaojun na ang nagpaalam sakin na umalis kaya tumango nalang ako.

Napangiti ako nung makita silang tumakbo paalis. Ang cute kasi nung likod nila. Alam kong halos magkakaheight lang kami pero mukha kasi silang mga baby pa para sakin. Hahaha.

"Taeyong hyung!" Aalis na dapat ako pero narinig ko yung boses ni Jungwoo na tinatawag ako.

"Oh?"

"Nakita mo ba si Jaehyun?"

Luh, bat sakin nya tinatanong? Mukha ba akong tanungan ng nawawalang tao?

De joke lang.

Oo nga, asan ba yun? Akala ko may lakad kami?

Napansin ko din na kapit nya yung love letter na ginawa nya. Mukhang ibibigay nya na yun ngayon.

"H-Hindi eh. Kakatapos lang ng practice namin. Bakit di mo itanong kay Lucas?"

"Hala! Ayoko. Mabwibwisit nanaman ako don."

Napansin ko na wala sya kanina sa practice nila. Ano kayang nangyari don?

"Hoy Zeus! Hinahanap ka nung jowa mo!" Biglang sumingit si Taeil hyung, kasama si Kun.

Jowa? May jowa si Jungwoo?

"Anong jowa? Hindi ko jowa yon!"

"Sus, itanggi mo pa. Madaming nakakita sa inyo nung ihatid ka nya sa bahay nyo." -Kun

"Hinatid lang jowa na agad? Grabe naman!" Jungwoo rolled his eyes.

"Eh sabi ni tita jowa mo daw kasi yun ang pakilala mo." -Taeil hyung.

"Kahit sya nagproclaim nun? Ang kapal naman ng apog nya! Wala akong jowa! Hinahanap ko yung soon to be jowa ko. Asan na ba si Jaehyun?!"

"Bakit ba samin ka nagagalit! Pinapasabi lang naman yun ni Lucas ah!" -Kun.

"Eh bakit hindi sya yung lumapit?!"

"Kita mo yang bading na yan." Tinuro naman ni Taeil hyung si Jungwoo. Ano na itong dalawang to, pinagtutulungan si Jungwoo.

"Napakatraydor nito. May jowa na nagchecheat pa, akala mo ang ganda-ganda nako. Tara na nga Taeil hyung. Mauna na kami Taeyong!"

"Sinabi ng di ko boyfriend yon eh! Hay ano ba yan Kun hyung!" Ginulo naman ni Jungwoo yung buhok nya dahil sa sobrang inis. "Wala na, sira na mood ko. Ang gagaling talaga. Next time ko na nga lang ito ibibigay kay Jaehyun." Jungwoo pouted at tinago yung letter sya bulsa nya.

"Kumalma ka nga. So paano mo naging boyfriend si Lucas?"

"Hindi ko nga kasi sya boyfriend. Nagpakilala sya kay mama ng ganon, hindi ko din alam na ganon kakapal ang mukha nya. Hindi ako makareklamo at hindi ko din alam na may mga palakang chismosa pala na nakarinig at pinakalat dito."

"Eh paano sya nameet ni tita?"

"Hinatid nya ako, ayaw umuwi pumasok pa talaga sa bahay ko. Tanginang yan, akalain mo hyung nauto nya si mama!"

Hindi na ako umimik at ti-nap ko nalang sya sa ulo nya. Mukhang inis na inis nga sya. Kawawa naman. Ano nalang kaya ang magiging reaction nya kapag nalaman nya na, gusto ko din si Jaehyun? Medyo natatakot na ako kay Jungwoo ha.

Sana lang, maging okay pa din kami.

Hindi ko naman sinasadya eh.

And I'm not strong enough para pigilan tong nararamdaman ko. Pinalaki ako ng mga magulang ko na maging tapat sa nararamdaman ko at panindigan ito.

Tapos ngayon, tinutulungan pa ako ni Yuta at suportado si Kun at Taeil hyung sakin.

Oh my gad. What did I do to deserve this?

"Alis na din ako hyung." Sabi nya. Tumango naman ako bago sya umalis.

\----

From: Otaku-san  
Oy nasa harap na ng gate si Jaehyun. Hinihintay ka.

Automatic naman akong napangiti saka tinago yung cellphone ko. Kakatapos ko lang mag-ayos ng sarili and now, I'm on my way to meet him. My prince, ahe pakinshet iniisip ko pa lang kinikilig na ako.

Bakit? Bakit nya ako niyayaya na lumabas?

Kainis.

Dapat na ba akong umasa?

Lol, baka naman nakikipag friends lang talaga si Captain?

"Hey!" Tawag ko sa kanya nung makalabas ako.

Liningon nya naman ako at pansin ko na medyo naka kunot-noo sya at, nakasimangot?

OMG! Matagal ba syang naghintay?

Kung sino man ang makakatuluyan ni Jaehyun in the future ang swerte-swerte.

Gusto ko lang naman kasing magmukhang maganda paghumarap sa kanya eh.

Lumapit naman sya sakin pero seryoso pa din sya.

Grabe ang gwapo, bakit ganon?

"Lee Taeyong." Sabi nya. Hindi nya ako tinawag ha.

"H-Ha? May problema ka ba?" Alanganin kong tanong.

"Meron." Sagot naman nya at seryoso pa din hanggang ngayon.

Ano ba? May mali ba akong nagawa?

Wait, eh ano kung may mali? Hindi naman kami eh, diba? Assuming kayo!

Pati tuloy ako umaasa.

Charot.

"Si Hoya, may something ba sa inyo?" Derecho at seryosong tanong nya.

Hala? Pano nadawit ang pangalan ni pres dito? Anyare? Bakit? Nagseselos ba sya?

De joke. Asa naanaman kayo? Wag ganon.

"Si Pres? Magkaibigan lang kami."

"Friends? The way I see it, mukhang hindi kaibigan lang yun." Medyo nagsoften yung tingin nya matapos nyang sabihin yun.

Napakagat-labi naman ako.

Ano ba to? Nakakaconfuse ha. May nakita ba sya na hindi dapat namin gawin ni Hoya? Or what? Madlang pips I'm so confuse!

"Ganito kasi yan, ako kasi yung inassign nya na mag freestyle para doon sa performance namin na gaganapin sa championship game. Kaso, may dalawang batang gusto din magfreestyle eh ako na yung inassign ni Hoya para doon pero makulit sila at hinamon ako. Natutuwa lang sya kasi hindi sya nagkamali ng pagpili."

Tanginang yan. Bakit ba ako nag eexplain? At bakit pakiramdam ko kailangan ko talaga mag explain?

Gague, magjowa lang gumagawa non diba?

"Ganun?" Bigla naman syang ngumiti at lumabas yung cute nyang dimple na gustong-gusto kong sundutin.

"Oo, ganun na nga?"

Problema ba nito?

Nakakainis kasi, ang cute nya. Sarap pisilin.

"Kung wala ka naman sa mood, pwede namang-" Hindi ko na naituloy ang sasabihin ko nang hawakan nya yung kamay ko ng mahigpit.

Hala! Halaaaaa!

Hoyyyy tangina hinawakan nya ko sa kamay!

"Who said I'm not in the mood?" He asked me and smirk saka ako hinila paalis.

Hindi na ko nagtanong, mukang okay na naman sya eh. Though di ko talaga alam kung anong problema nya kanina. Ayoko naman mag assume noh. Hindi ako ganon.

"Saan pala tayo pupunta?"

"My sister invited me sa isang art exhibition ng kaibigan nya and he also invited me. So I asked him if pwedeng mag invite din ako para naman hindi ako mukhang loner. So she said yes."

"Nice, pero pwede namang isa sa mga teammates mo yung imbitahan mo. Bakit ako pa?" I asked, medyo curious din ako.

Diba? Sino namang tao ang mag-iinvite sa taong kakikilala nya lang sa isang formal na occasion diba? Maliban nalang kung gusto ka nyang makasama talaga.

Gagi kayo umaasa nanaman ako. HAHAHA

"Gusto kita eh." Derechong sabi nya na dahilan kung bakit nanlaki ang mata ko. "I mean, m-my friends were not interested in the very first place. So ikaw nalang."

Second choice lang pala.

Umasa nanaman si Taeyong.

Pero,

Nasobrahan yata sa pamumula yung tenga ni Jaehyun. I wonder why?

Atsaka, paano nya naman nalaman na interested ako sa arts?

Stalker to.

Haha joke lang.

So ayun, umalis na kami. On our way to the said venue, nagkkwentuhan kami. Mga bakla hindi sya mahirap kausap. In fact, masaya, hahaha ganon naman siguro kapag gusto mo yung tao. Kahit anong topic, basta may mapagusapan kayo okay na at masaya.

Kung ano-ano lang din kinikwento ko, ayun kung paano ko nameet si Yuta at Taeil hyung na una kong mga maging friends bago si Kun at Jungwoo.

"So ayun nga, si Jungwoo yung isa sa mga kaibigan kong masasabi ko na maganda at mabait talaga. Though, matapang at masungit lang talaga sya minsan, but that friend of mine is still soft as ever."

"I know. Ikaw, maganda ka din naman."

I suddenly glances him nung sabihin nya yun at nakakaletse hindi ko mapigilang hindi ngumiti, dahil nakangiti din sakin ang lolo nyong Jaehyun.

Gago Taeyong ang rupok mo talaga! Sinabihan ka na ni Yuta ng maganda noon, ngumiti ka ba ng ganyan?! Hinde diba?

Napakalandi. Eh nekekeenes.

"H-Hindi ah." Pabebe muna.

"Totoo nga. Unang pasok ko dito ikaw kaagad yung napansin ko."

Mamsh di ko na kaya to, baka namumula na ko dito kasi pakiramdam ko umiinit yung mga pisngi ko.

Nang makarating kami sa venue, namangha ako sa ganda ng lugar.

Ang daming magagandang arts. Iba-iba sya actually. May paintings, sculptures mga 3D's basta.

This place is a heaven!

I wonder kung saang heaven naman ako idala ni Jaehyun next time.

Hahah joke!

Eh gusto din! Nakakarumi kayo ha 😂

"Noona." Sabi ni Jaehyun doon sa babaeng nag approach samin na kamukhang kamukha nya.

Ang ganda naman ni sister-in-law.

"Hi Jae." Nagbeso sila and napatingin sakin yung ate nya.

"Oh, sya yung nasa wallpaper-" Hindi na nya naituloy yung sasabihin nya nang mainterrupt sya ni Jaehyun. "Ang ganda mo talaga no Noona? Mas maganda kung mananahimik ka nalang jan para pareparehong maayos ang mga buhay natin." Diredireching sabi naman ni Jaehyun.

Ano daw sabe?

"Joke lang. Pinapakaba lang kita."

"Tsk. Anyway, this is Taeyong and Taeyong, meet Krystal noona, my sister."

Inabot ko yung kamay nya saka ako nagbow. Ang gandang nilalang nya grabe, nakakapanliit. Tas ang elegant pa kumilos.

"Hi Taeyong. Nice to meet you. So it's true that you're really beautiful according to someone who used to tell me how breathtaking your beauty is talaga. It's my pleasure to meet you." Nakangiti nyang sabi saka ako bineso.

Luh? Sino namang nagsabi?

Hindi kaya... Itong napakagwapong kasama ko?

Alangan namang sabihin ni Yuta iyon sa kanya diba? Close ba sila?

"M-me too." I smiled shyly and rubbed my nape.

"Call me noona okay? So, enjoy lang kayong dalawa ha. If you need something, just tell me."

Jaehyun and I both nodded and after that umalis na sya.

Nakakatuwa.

Close ako sa family ni kras hahaha.

I glance Jaehyun, saka ko napansin na namumula nanaman sya. Pati tenga nya.

"Ang cute mo mamula." Hindi ko na napigilan ang sarili ko na pisilin yung pisngi nya.

Iyon na ata ang bagay na hindi ko pinagsisihan sa buong buhay kong nagdaan.

Ako lang ba oh ano, pero mas lalo ata syang namula.

Hala.

Ano ba to. Sanay pa sya na hinahawakan sya or hindi kaya madalas syang mamula? Pero ngayon ko palang sya nahahawakan eh.

So, hindi ko na pinansin yon at nagstart na maglibot.

Mabilis akong namangha sa lugar at di ko na napansin si Jaehyun na nasa likod ko lang.

I'm not sure kung anong ginagawa nya but all I can say is, nag enjoy ako.


	8. CHAPTER 7

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

THIRD PERSON

"Hoy Huang Xuxi." Tawag ni Jungwoo sa lalaking hinahanap nya at nahanap na ngayon.

Kaagad namang lumingon si Lucas at nakangiting sumagot. "Yes baby?"

"Baby ka jan." Inismiran sya ni Jungwoo. "Pero hoy, ano yung kumakalat na magjowa tayo ha? Ano yon?!"

"By, sinabi mo na. Yun nga yon. Magjowa tayo." Nakangisi nyang sabi at halos mapasapo naman ng noo si Jungwoo.

"Kumakalat pala eh, wala ka bang gagawin para pigilan yun?" Hindi makapaniwala nyang tanong.

Kasalukuyang kumakain ng spicy rice cake at kung ano-anong street food si Lucas kasama ni Hendery at Mark. Kagagaling lang nila ng bahay ni Chenle at ngayon heto sila, hindi pa nabusog at kumakain nanaman.

"Bakit ko pipigilan?" Takang tanong nya.

"Kasi hindi yun totoo wag naman tanga!"

Kumuha si Lucas ng fish cake bago ulit lingunin ang nakakunot-noo pero maganda nyang jowang si Jungwoo. Ayieee.

Medyo naglaway ng kaunti si Jungwoo doon sa kapit na pagkain ni Lucas.

"Sino nagsabing hindi totoo? Naniniwala ba kayo doon Mark? Hendery?"

Parehong umiling yung dalawa at tuloy lang sa pagkain na akala mo ay sarap na sarap sa kinakain.

Napahawak si Jungwoo sa tummy nya. Para kasing anytime tutunog yon. Nakakahiya, walang poise pag ganon. Call him maarte na pero conscious talaga sya.

Baka naman may plano kayong alukin si Jungwoo nyang kinakain nyo.

"Kita mo yun?"

"Eh basta! Hindi totoong magjowa tayo! Gumawa ka ng paraan para matigil yon!"

"Par, ano bang ginawa mo jan at nag gaganyan? Inaway mo? Oh baka dahil nakita nyang kasama mo si Soohyun kanina?"

Nanlaki ang mata ni Lucas dahil doon sa sinabi ni Hendery kaya liningon nya si Jungwoo.

"Wala akong gusto kay Soohyun. Kalma ka lang, ikaw lang ang pinakamagandang nilikha sa aking mga mata." Nakangiti pang saad nito.

"Sarap sumuka Mark." Hendery said, while Mark cringed.

For some reasons, pakiramdam ni Jungwoo ay pinamulahan sya ng mukha doon. "A-Anong sinasabe mo jan! Nakakainis ka!"

"Gusto mo?" Inalok sya ni Lucas ng pagkain, kaagad naman syang umiling kahit ang totoo ay natatakam na sya. "Lumayo ka sakin. Diet ako."

"Hala ka. Wag ka na magdiet. Sexy ka na naman at kahit maging bloated ka mahal pa din kita."

"Ay tangina si lover boy bumabanat." natatawang sabi ni Hendery at ngayon ay pareho silang natawa ni Mark dahil nga ang korni ng kasama nila.

"Medyo nakakasuka yon." Sabi naman ni Mark pero pabulong lang, narinig pa din naman sila ni Lucas kaya naman pabiro silang siniko nito.

"Wala akong pakialam sa iniisip mo! Wag mo nga akong diktahan! Boyfriend ba kita ha?"

"Hinde. Kasi asawa mo ko. Oh kain na baby." Bigla syang sinubuan ni Lucas ng rice cake. "Kuha ka lang jan, ako bahala sayo."

Gusto mang magpigil ay hindi na din nakapagreklamo si Jungwoo at bumanat na ng kain. Sa ngayon, ang mahalaga lang sa kanya ay ang makakain kesa sa kung anong isipin ng ibang tao kasi kasama nya si Lucas.

Bahala sila jan.

Proud naman syang pinanood ni Lucas.

\---

Taeyong can't stop giggling magmula nang makapitan nya ang cellphone nya. After ng date nila ni Jaehyun kahapon, wala syang ibang ginawa kundi ang itext ito. Well basically magkatext sila at si Jaehyun na ang naglakas ng loob na kunin ang number nya.

Today is Saturday at nakatambay lang sya sa dorm nila. Wala ang parents ni Taeyong sa bahay nila kaya hindi na din nya plinanong umuwi.

"Oy tara." Kinalabit sya ni Yuta.

"Saan?" Nakangiti nyang sagot dito.

"Pota kinikilabutan ako sa ngiti mo doi. Kinikilig itlog mo no?"

"Gago ka ha. Shut up."

Tinawanan naman sya ni Yuta, ang cute kasi ni Taeyong maasar.

"Eto na, sama ka samin ni Hansol. Pupunta kami sa bahay nila kesa dito lang tayo ng 2 days no."

"Sure ka? Isasama mo ko? Quality time nyo kaya yun." Balik asar ni Taeyong sa kanya.

"Hindi ah. Gusto kita kasama. Malay mo sumama din si Jaehyun don. Ayieee."

"Boset ka Nakamoto. Pereng tenge teh!"

Yuta chuckled and ruffles the older's hair. "Ano, tara na kasi."

"Eto na wait lang ho mahal na prinsipe ng Japan na naligaw sa Korea. Magbibihis lang ako at mag eempake ng kaunti."

Habang nag-aayos, natigilan sila pareho nang may kumatok sa pinto. Si Yuta na ang tumayo para magbukas nun at iniluwa nito si Doyoung.

"Bagal. Ano sasama ka pa?" Bungad nito sa kanya. He's just wearing something na simple like white shirt and black pants tapos naka soot ng specs.

Wow, what a concept.

Ang simple pero malakas ang dating.

"Sandali naman Dons. Isasama ko din kasi si Taeyong."

Napalingon naman si Doyoung kay Taeyong na kakatapos lang mag-ayos ng gamit at ready to go na.

"Nice."

Hindi naman maitatanggi ni Taeyong na ang gwapo-gwapo ni Doyoung dahil sa style nya. Wow lang, kung naandito si Taeil hyung baka naglaway na yun.

Secret lang, crush kasi nya si Doyoung.

Sabay sabay na silang bumaba at nasalubong si Hansol na naghihintay sa labas with his fancy car na kabibigay lang sa kanya ng daddy nya.

Yaman naman.

"Yo!" Tawag ni Doyoung sa kanya pero si Yuta ang pinansin nito.

"Hi."

"Aba, ako yung bumati iba ang pinansin?" He mumbles. Natawa naman ng mahina si Taeyong doon. "Tara na nga lang Taeyong."

\--

Jae♥  
Wait, kakain lang ako.

Yong♡  
Sure, take your time.

Jae♥ Ikaw kumain na din.

Yong♡ Mamaya pa kapag  
nakarating na kami kina  
Hansol.

Jae♥ Hansol? Anong gagawin  
mo dun?

Yong♡ Uhh, doon kami magsstay  
ng 2 days.

After that, hindi na nagreply si Jaehyun. Baka kumain na kaya ibinaling nya ang pansin kay Doyoung na nakahiga ang ulo sa lap nya. Inaantok daw sya dahil overtime ang practice ng band nila kagabi kaya napuyat.

"Send mo kay Jaehyun." Bulong ni Yuta kay Hansol para hindi marinig ni Taeyong.

Hiniram kasi ni Yuta ang phone ng jowa-este ni Hansol para magpasa load, wala syang pang internet kaya lang naagaw pansin nya yung dalawa sa likod kaya pinicture-an nya.

"Naku, baka sumugod sa bahay. Wag na."

"Eh ano naman?"

"Niyayaya ko sya kahapon ayaw nya. Bahala sya jan."

"Ako na magsesend para masaya hahaha. Ay shet, speaking of the devil. Nagtext sya." Sabi ni Yuta at inopen ang inbox galing kay Jaehyun. "Saan ka daw nakatira."

"Hah? Sure ka si Jaehyun yan?"

"Oo. Wait may isa pang text. San daw mismo sa Busan." Napangisi pareho ang dalawa at nagkatinginan sila.

"Tae, katext mo si Jaehyun." Yuta asked. Tumango naman si Taeyong.

"Kaya pala." Napatango-tango nalang ang dalawa. "Ge, send mo na yung pic."

\---

TAEYONG

Pagkadating namin ng Busan, namangha ako sa ganda ng bahay ni Hansol. Hindi gaanong malaki pero ang ganda naman mula sa labas. Yung garden pati ang unang mapapansin.

Hala ang sarap tumambay dito.

"Mama mo?" Tanong ni Doyoung na ngayon ay nasa sopa na.

Feel at home sila ni Yuta. Wow.

"Hakdog?"

"Gago. Kakatawa yon?"

"Hahaha! Wala sila. May honeymoon sila ni erpats ulit. Sana all may kayakap sa gabi." Natatawang sagot ni Hansol.

"Pwede naman magstay si Yuta dito." Taeyong said at hindi nya ata narealize yon because he's texting someone on his phone kaya napatingin yung tatlo sa kanya.

"Sinasabi mo Taeyong?" Si Yuta.

"Wala daw sya kayakap sa gabi. Pwede ka don diba?"

Napasimangot ngunit namumula ng kaunti si Yuta doon, saka lang narealize ni Taeyong kung anong sinabi nya.

"Ay, I mean hindi kasi makatulog minsan si Nakamoto kaya minsan sa gabi tumatabi sakin at nagpapayakap."

Natawa naman si Doyoung sa sinabi ni Taeyong. Well, hindi sya slow para hindi magets kung anong ibig nyang sabihin don kaya tumayo sya at tinapik ng marahan si Yuta.

"Ang pabebe nyo. Alam nyo yun?"

"Sinasabi mo? Tabi nga. Wag kang pokpok jan Doyoung." Inirapan naman sya ni Yuta na ngayon katatayo lang para kumuha ng tubig.

Samantala, napasimangot naman si Doyoung nang tingnan nito ang kanyang phone na kakavibrate lang. Feeling ko may dark aura na nakapaligid sa phone nya.

"Hoy hilaw na Hapon!"

"Ano nanaman!"

"Ano tong sinend mo kay Jaehyun ha? Bwisit ka!"

Kinuha naman ni Yuta yung phone nya saka ngumisi ng parang shungang may masamang ginawa.

Nacurious tuloy ako.

"Bakit? Cute naman ah. Diba Sol?"

"Tangina mo pre!" Binawi ni Doyoung yung phone nya kay Yuta na mukhang gustong gusto nyang isupalpal yon sa mukha ni Yuta.

Ano nanaman kayang katarantaduhan ang ginawa non?

"Pag ako talaga Yuta pinatay nito, kingina mo babawian talaga kita! Ang pokpok grabe." Ngumiwi si Doyoung kay Yuta bago umalis at dumirecho ng kusina ni Hansol.

Maya-maya pa may narinig kaming nag doorbell sa labas.


	9. CHAPTER 8

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

THIRD PERSON

"Wow? Wow! Daebak! Anong ginagawa mong kupal ka dito? Sabi mo hindi ka pupunta?" Sigaw ni Hansol mula sa labas ng bahay nya.

Nacurious naman ang Taeyong kaya lumapit ito para makisilip. And there, he saw his handsome prince charming named Jung Jaehyun na super looking hot sa soot nyang vneck white shirt.

Si Jaehyun? Seryoso? He's here?!

Oy tangina mabubuntis ata akong maaga mga prends.

De joke lang daw yon.

"Hi Jaehyun!" Bati nya at nagwave wave pa habang nakangiti ng malawak. Overwhelmed lang sya kaya ganyan because nakita nya ang crush nya.

Nacute-an naman si Jaehyun doon at lumapit pa ng kaunti para guluhin ang buhok ni Taeyong.

Ayon ang gaga kinikilig.

"Tenga mo par ampula. Pasok na. Dami mong arte ha." Hansol said then nauna ng pumasok sa loob, while Taeyong pumunta kay Jaehyun.

"Magsstay ka here? With us?" Hindi makapaniwalang tanong nito. Wag kayo, close sila mula nung maging magkatext sila. Sana oil.

Jaehyun nodded. "Niyaya kitang lumabas para sa Sunday ha. Bakit sa iba ka sumasama?" Seryosong tanong nya kay Taeyong.

Natigilan si Taeyong doon atsaka nya lang din naalala na may pupuntahan nga pala sila. How could he? Dapat ang mga ganoong bagay hindi kinakalimutan.

"Oo nga pala. Sorry ha, niyaya kasi ako ni Yuta dito eh."

"Okay lang. Mukhang kapalit-palit naman ako eh." Jaehyun said while pouting. Nagpapacute sya kay Taeyong, base kasi sa naikwento nito sa kanya on text, mahilig sya sa mga cute stuffs.

Kaya ayan nagpapacute sya. Baka kahiligan din sya ng maganda nating bida.

"Grabe sya. Hindi kita ipagpapalit no." Balik ni Taeyong at nakangiti pa.

"Talaga?" Jaehyun smiled, andun nanaman yung dimple nya.

"Landian pa, sige." Doyoung shouted, sinamaan lang sya ng tingin ni Jaehyun pero wampake si Doyoung.

"Let's go out tomorrow." Jaehyun pinched Taeyong's cheek.

"Sige ba."

"Pero ano yung sinend ni Hansol?" He asked kasabay nito ang pag-igting ng kanyang bagang at naniningkit ang matang tiningnan si Doyoung na nagcecellphone sa living room.

TAEYONG

Nagseryoso ulit ng mukha si Jaehyun after nyang tanungin iyon.

Anong sinend? Malay ko? Hindi ko naman kapit ang cellphone nun.

"Ha?"

"Close kayo ni Doyoung?" Tanong pa nya.

Ay bakit parang bitter? Ano, mag-aassume na naman ba ako dito? If you're in my shoes baka you'll feel the same.

Pero syempre wag na kayo umasa. Lol.

Lah, ayan ka nanaman Taeyong ha! Bibida bida ka nanaman jan.

"Uh, kanina lang kami nag-usap pero feeling ko close na kami. D-Diba Doyoung?" Sabi ko pa at tinawag sya.

Lumingon samin si Doyoung at nag thumbs-up pa kaya binaling ko ulit ang tingin ko kay Jaehyun na ngayon ay nakatingin din pala kay Doyoung habang umiigting yung bagang.

Ano nanaman kayang problema nito? Wala akong naalala na may kalandian nanaman akong ginawa para magkaganyan sya.

Teka lang ulit, eh ano kung lumandi ako? Wala namang pakialam si Jaehyun doon.

Friends lang kami.

"Atsaka, anong sinasabi mong sinend? Hindi ko yun alam." Sabi ko naman. Kung ano man yung sinend ni Hansol sa kanya, hindi ko talaga alam at wala akong kinalaman doon. Malay ko ba kung anong kaharutan nanaman ang pinaggagawa nila ni Yuta?

"Nothing." Ginulo nya ulit yung hair ko saka kami dumirecho ng living room kung saan nandoon yung tatlo.

Enebe, kinikilig ako paggumaganyan sya. Nagagawa ba yan ng crush nyo sa inyo? Haha daig ko kayo!

Joke, peace tayo jan.

"Oh. Bakit ka nandito?" Tanong ni Yuta sa kanya.

"Kasalanan mo." Sagot pa ni Jaehyun. "Saka bakit mo sinama si Taeyong? May lakad kaya kami bukas."

"Meron ba? Wala naman syang sinabi eh, isa pa hindi ko yan pwedeng iwan mag-isa sa dorm at masyadong matatakutin."

"Inamong Hapon ka. Secret lang yon." Pabulong kong sigaw kay Yuta at mahina ko syang hinampas sa braso nya.

"Kailangan nya malaman para maprotektahan ka nya in the future."

"Manahimik ka nga."

"Eyy Dons, you have to cook na for our lunch." Nakangiting ngisi ni Hansol sabay hagis ng sandok kay Doyoung.

Oh? Marunong sya magluto? Hindi halata sa kanya. Well I know I shouldn't judge but, I'm a bit surprised.

"Marunong ka?" Bigla kong naitanong sa kanya.

"Wow, ang mean ha." Sagot nya sakin. Wag kayo, close na nga kami nyan.

"Seryoso kasi."

"Oo nga, hindi ba ako kinikwento ni Jaehyun sayo?"

"At bakit kita ikkwento?" Biglang sumabat si Jaehyun. Liningon ko naman sya at nginitian, ang gwapo kasi mga besh kahit mukhang napipikon sya.

Oy bakit napipikon kaya?

"Malay mo lang diba?"

"Tara tulungan kita." Sabi ko naman kaya nilingon nya din ako ng nagtataka.

"Marunong ka?" Balik tanong naman nya sakin at sya ulit yung nagtaka.

Napangisi ako saka sya hinampas ng malakas sa braso. Sabi sa inyo close kami eh. "Don't look down on me. Tara." Ayon hinila ko na sya.

"Grabe naman magluluto lang sila." Rinig kong sabi ni Hansol pero hindi ko na pinansin. Ang mahalaga, magluluto kami ni Doyoungsss.

Practice ko na din ito in the future. Malay nyo naman maging mabait sakin si Lord at hayaan nya na ako nalang ang ipakasal kay Jaehyun diba? Iba na ang ready no.

Habang ako'y tuwang-tuwa sa pinaggaga gawa ko, napansin ko si Doyoung na nakatingin lang sakin.

Ang ganda ko ata para tingnan nya ng ganyan.

De joke. Wag kayong maingay kay Taeil hyung.

"Wag moko titigan ng ganyan. Baka isipin kong crush mo ko."

"Asa ka naman hoy, ayokong mamatay ng maaga."

"Bakit? May nagkakacrush ba sakin na iba para ikamatay mo ng maaga?"

"Siguro. Malay ko. Bakit kasi ikaw na ang nagluto lahat nyan?"

Napatingin naman ako sa mga niluto ko. Oo nga no, nag eenjoy kasi ako kaya hindi ko napansin.

"Sorry na agad. Gusto mo tumikim?"

Ngumiti naman si Doyoung at tumango-tango.

\----

THIRD PERSON

After nila kumain ng lunch, kaagad na hinila ni Jaehyun si Taeyong palabas. Hinayaan lang sila nung tatlo at sila na din ang nagligpit nang pinagkainan nila, nakakahiya naman kasi istorbohin yung dalawa. Si Taeyong na nga nagluto eh.

"Uy."

"Gusto mo ng ice cream?" Jaehyun asked, kaagad namang kuminang ang mata ni Taeyong at tumango-tango. Well, he loves sweets.

"Pati chocolate pwede?" Taeyong then nagpuppy eyes sya.

Those eyes made Jaehyun weak and soft.

Pinisil nya sa pisngi si Taeyong. "Okay, tara."

Jaehyun held him at lumabas na sila ng bahay ni Hansol nang hindi man lang nagpaalam. Ni hindi rin naman sumanggi sa isip ni Jaehyun na mag-aalala sila dahil hindi naman talaga since si Jaehyun naman ang kasama ni Taeyong kaya okay lang.

Hindi naman mapigilang kiligin ni Taeyong habang nakatingin sa kamay nyang hawak ni Jaehyun.

For him, it feels like a dream. Yung crush nya, eto kasama nya at hawak pa ang kamay nya. Bihira lang mangyari ang ganito.

"I heard from Yuta that, you like sweets." Jaehyun said, he actually asked Yuta everything about Taeyong. Whipped si koya.

"Ang daldal talaga nun." Natatawang sabi ni Taeyong.

"But he said, wag lang daw sobra. I wonder why?"

Napaawang ang labi ni Taeyong but he smirks. Si Yuta at Taeil lang naman ang pumipigil sa kanya kumain ng sobra eh, pero since wala sila ngayon, it's time to shine.

"Wag ka maniwala doon. Bili rin tayo ng cake please? Matagal na kasi akong hindi nakakakain ng sweets eh. Okay lang ba?" Taeyong pouted habang nakapuppy eyes.

So Jaehyun can't say no to those eyes.

"Sure. Para sayo." He smiled, showing off his dimple.

"Yey!! Thank you Jaehyun!!!" Taeyong said then did some little jumps. Finally.

Jaehyun smiled while watching him.

"Cute." He mumbled.

Katulad nga ng request ni Taeyong, Jaehyun bought him ice cream, chocolates and a piece of crepe cake.

Taeyong's eyes sparkled after nyang makita ang mga binili ni Jaehyun. Halos mahalikan nya sa pisngi si Jaehyun dahil sa tuwa nya pero syempre kalma-kalma lang muna sa kaharutang nararamdaman nya. Baka nakakatakot na, imbis na maging sila hanggang huli hindi matuloy dahil natakot sa kanya.

Pero never namang matatakot si Jaehyun sa kanya.

He gasped like a child nang makita ang mga iyon and he started to dig in.

"Gusto mo?" Taeyong asked but Jaehyun shook his head.

"No, I bought all of these for you. You can have it, I'm okay."

"Thank youuuu." Taeyong said like a child bago lantakan ang mga sweets na nasa harap nya ngayon.

Tuwang-tuwa naman si Jaehyun habang pinagmamasdan si Taeyong. He looks like a happy kid na sa wakas nabili na din yung favorote nyang candy.

"Pero kumain ka din kahit bite-bite lang!" Taeyong said, binawasan nya yung crepe cake at dahan-dahan na sinubo kay Jaehyun.

So dahil marupok din yung isa, hindi na sya tumanggi. Ang mahalaga napapasaya nya ang love of his life nya.

"Masarap?" He asked and Jaehyun nodded.

"Mas masarap ka." Biglang sabi nito, pero kaagad ding binawi. "I-I m-mean yung ano, masarap kang panoodin na nag-eenjoy." Jaehyun sabay fake cough nya. His ears are getting red na din dahil sa nasabi nya.

Kaloka.

Taeyong chuckled at sinundot-sundot yung dimple ni Jaehyun. "Ang cute mo talaga."

Kung tenga lang ang namula kanina, ngayon buong mukha na nya.


	10. CHAPTER 9

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

THIRD PERSON

Jaehyun looked at other in amused. Kanina pa silang magkasama ni Taeyong pero bakit parang mas hyper ito ngayon kesa kanina?

While walking together, he keeps pointing things na nacucute-an sya then pipisil pisilin sya ng mahina nito. Pati pisngi nya pinipisil nito.

"Taeyong are you okay?" He asked. Liningon sya ni Taeyong at tumango-tango.

"Oo naman. Mukha na ba akong sira ulo? Omg? Do I look ugly?!" Mabilis nyang kinuha ang phone nya at tiningnan ang sarili sa screen nito.

"No, I didn't mean that way." Jaehyun chuckled and ruffles his hair softly.

Taeyong smiled too, pero may nakita syang tuta sa likod ni Jaehyun kaya mabilis syang tumakbo papunta rito. Sinundan naman sya ng tingin ni Jaehyun.

"Oh my. Ang cute, sinong kasama mo? Bakit mag-isa ka lang dito? Kawawa ka naman." Taeyong said while rubbing the puppy's fur. He's pouting at mukhang naaawa doon sa tuta.

"Sana pwede kitang ampunin."

Jaehyun joins Taeyong habang nilalaro yung puppy. "Baka may may-ari na sya."

"Eh bakit nila iniwan dito?"

"Baka naman babalikan din nila?"

Pinagmasdan lang sya ni Jaehyun na laru-laruin yung puppy, bakas sa mukha nito na nag-eenjoy sya. Minsan gusto nya na din maging puppy.

Bago pa mangyaring tuluyan na ampunin ni Taeyong ang tuta, kinumbinsi na nya itong umalis. Labag man sa loob ay napilitang tumayo si Taeyong para sumunod. Yun lang hyper pa din si bakla.

Seriously? Ano bang nangyayari sa kanya?

Napapangiti lang si Jaehyun sa nakikita nya habang pilit syang kinukulit ni Taeyong. May ituturo itong kung ano-anong cute stuffs pati pagkain habang nakapulupot ang braso nito sa braso nya.

Mukha silang magjowa.

\---

"Let's go now." Jaehyun held Taeyong's hand pero nanatiling nakaupo si Taeyong. Jaehyun glance him and chuckled.

Nakapikit kasi si Taeyong at mukhang natutulog.

Seryoso ba to?

"Taeyong?" He tapped his shoulder.

"Mm.. Wait. Inaantok ako." Mahinang sabi nito.

Umupong muli si Jaehyun sa bench na inuupuan nila para maalalayan si Taeyong. Instead na sa balikat nya lumapag ang ulo nito, sa lap nya dumirecho.

He looks really tired.

Ikaw nang maghapong hyper, ewan lang kung di ka mapapagod.

Jaehyun let Taeyong use his lap to be his pillow while waiting for him to wake up. For the whole time, wala syang ibang ginawa kundi ang panoodin kung paano ito matulog ng mahimbing. Mukha syang comfortable sa higaan nya. Well, Jaehyun is happy.

Maya-maya pa tumawag na si Yuta sa kanya.

"Oh?" Jaehyun answered his phone.

"May plano pa kayong umuwi? Sabihin nyo lang, hindi kayo isasama ni Doyoung sa sahog dito."

"Grabe ka, uuwi kami. Natutulog lang si Taeyong."

"Ha? Bakit natutulog? Anong pinakain mo dyan?"

Jaehyun sighs. "Uhm, ice cream? Chocolates?"

"Sweets? Gaano karami?"

"Medyo marami."

"Baliw ka ba? Sabi ko sayo noon wag mo i-spoil eh, wag sobra. Inaatake yan ng sugar rush nya. Nagiging hyper, buti naman at walang masamang nangyari?"

"Hindi ko hahayaang mangyari yun noh. Wag ka mag-alala, he's alright. Kaya pala ang cute nya kanina. Uuwi na kami."

After that call, muling tiningnan ni Jaehyun si Taeyong na mukhang malalim na ang tulog. Wala syang choice kundi ang i-piggy back ito pauwi.

Well, he don't mind. As long as it's Taeyong.

Since, hindi naman sobrang layo ng bahay ni Hansol, naglakad nalang si Jaehyun pabalik doon habang nasa likod nya si Taeyong, natutulog.

"Such a baby, bakit ganito ka kagaan?" He asked, kahit alam nyang tulog si Taeyong. "Do you know that I like you?" He sighs. "I hope someday, I have some guts to tell you this. But for now, I want to take care of you."

Nang makarating ang dalawa sa bahay ni Hansol, kaagad na sumenyas si Jaehyun na manahimik at baka magising si Taeyong, tiningnan lang sya nung tatlo na nakangisi at masaya pa para sa kanya.

After maiayos ni Jaehyun si Taeyong sa higaan nito, he planted a kiss on his forehead bago sya lumabas ng kwarto.

JUNGWOO

Hindi ko alam kung anong klaseng saltik ang tumama kay Lucas at nandirito sya sa bahay at nakikikain nanaman. Naabutan ko sya kanina sa labas ng bahay namin na mukhang ewan kung kakatok ba o hindi.

Ang masama pa nakita din sya ni mama at walang dalawang isip na pinapasok sya.

Ang galing.

Mas close sila ngayon. Actually nga kanina pa silang nagkkwentuhan. Pero tapos na ngayon.

"Ang ganda mo talaga noh?"

Napalingon ako sa lalaking nasa harap ko na ngayon ay hindi ko alam kung conscious ba dahil o ano. Pakiramdam ko kanina pa syang nakatingin sakin.

"Ha?"

Umayos sya ng upo.

"Alam ko kung sino ang gusto mo, alam ko din na hindi ako yun. Pero sana hayaan mo ako na magstay sa tabi mo at wag mo akong itaboy."

Napatikhim ako sa sinabi nyang yun at iniwas ko ying tingin ko. The way na sinabi nya kasi yun parang manlalambot ka at tatakbo ka sa kanya para bigyan sya ng hugs and kisses.

Tangina, anong iniisip mo Jungwoo?

"Kahit naman itaboy kita hindi ka makikinig."

"Hindi mo kasi naiintindihan yung pakiramdam na lagi kitang nakikita."

Ano ba to, bakit ba ganyan sya? Hindi ko alam kung anong mararamdaman ko eh.

Kinilig ako?

Slight lang.

Slight lang talaga.

Hay ano ba to. Nakakainis, hindi ko na maintindihan.

TAEYONG

Tangina nagugutom ako.

Nagising ako dahil sa gutom na nararamdaman ko at nakakapagtakang hindi ito ang kwarto ng dorm namin.

Hala tangina nasan ako? Kaninong bahay to? Amporkchop naman oh, saka bakit ang sakit ng buong katawan ko? Ano nanamang pinaggagagawa ko kagabi?

Kagabi? Ay shit.

Magkasama pala kami ni Jaehyun nun. *gasp* Hindi kaya? Hindi kaya? May nangyari samin?

*tingin sa sarili* May damit pa naman ako?

"Mm.."

Napahawak ako sa dibdib ko nung may marinig akong moans sa tabi.

Hindi yung moans na pangmanyak ha! Mga utak nyo.

Parang syang groan, ganon.

May katabi pala akong matulog, sino itech?

Lumapit ako ng kaunti at napansin kong si Jaehyun pala yung natutulog sa tabi ko.

*gasp* Magkatabi kami? May nangyari nga?

Joke.

Edi kung may nangyari dapat may masakit don sa ano, basta. HAHAHA. Mga utak nyo! Kanino kayo nagmana?

Masakit lang yung buong katawan ko because of my sugar rush.

Yan, sige kumain ka pa ng matamis Taeyong!

Nakakahiya kay Jaehyun, baka naiinis na sya sakin kahapon. Hindi lang umiimik dahil naaawa sakin at baka di ko kayanin yung galit nya.

Bakit ba ako nakatulog agad kagabi? Hindi tuloy kami nakapagkwentuhan

Seryoso nga magkatabi kami? Bakit hindi kami magkayakapan? Diba ganun yun kapag umaga? Either magkayakapan kayo o sya yung nakayakap sakin.

Taeyong ang agang landi ha. Umayos ka jan.

Aww.. He looks like a baby habang natutulog. Imagine nyo every morning ganito kaamong mukha ang makikita mo pagmulat mo, ewan ko lang kung anong saya ang mararamdaman mo.

Tulad ng nafefeel ko. Shet.

"Hoy bakla."

Halos mapatalon ako sa gulat nang marinig ko ang boses ni Yuta sa pagtawag sakin.

Nuebayan, panira ng moment.

"Wag ka nga nanggugulat. Kita mong natutulog si Jaehyun eh."

"Ikaw napaka trouble mo noh? Nagpabuhat ka na nga kagabi sa kanya pagnanasaan mo pa?"

"Nagpabuhat? Binuhat nya ako?"

"Ano pa ba? Bakit kasi kumain ka nanaman ng sweets ha? Buti kung ako o si Taeil hyung ang kasama mo."

"Wala eh, nabaliw na ko nung nakita ko syang may kapit na chocolate."

"Enjoy ka naman kahit alam mong aatake ang sugar rush mo? Tumayo ka na kaya jan no? Since pabigat ka kay Jaehyun kahapon, gawan mo nalang ng breakfast pambawi mo."

"Alam ko Nakamoto, yan naman talaga ang gagawin ko wag ka nga." I said at muling sinulyapan ang future jowa ko. HAHA

Sarap kurutin, ang cute-cute.

So, katulad ng plano ko pinagluto ko na si Jaehyun. Syempre kasama na doon sina Hansol, Doyoung at Yuta.

Sana talaga hindi napikon si Jaehyun sakin kahapon, ang likot-likot ko tas ang kulit eh.

Nasa kalagitnaan ako ng pagluluto nang may mapansin akong presence sa tabi ko at hindi ako maaaring magkamali!

"Bakit gising ka na?" Tanong ko sa kanya. "Hala, balik ka dun tulog ka ulit."

"Eh napansin kong wala ka na sa tabi ko eh, nagpanic ako akala ko nawala ka na."

Anla. Pereng tenge teh!

Aasa na talaga ako Jaehyun isa!

Feeling ko maiihi ako dito ah, kasalanan ng lalaking to! Ang aga-aga pinapakilig ako.

"Hindi naman ako nawala baliw ka." Natatawang sabi ko.

"Kamusta pakiramdam mo? May masakit sayo?"

"Hindi naman sobra, masakit lang katawan ko ng kaunti gawa nga ng sugar rush. Sorry ha, sana hindi ka naiinis." I pouted para mukang kawawa.

"Kahit kailan hindi ako maiinis sayo. Ang cute mo nga kahapon eh."

Asdfghjkl

Bakit ganyan yang lalaking yan? Jusko ang aga-aga di ko maiwasang lumandi. Kung ganyan ba naman makakasama mo oh araw-araw. Ang swerte talagang magiging future jowa at asawa nya.

Syempre kung ganyan ang crush mo sayo hindi mo mapipigilang ngumiti.

"Upo ka na dun, matatapos na ko dito."

"Yes boss."


	11. CHAPTER 10

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

TAEYONG

So, yung dapat date namin ni Jaehyun ngayon hindi na date kasi sumama yung tatlo samin. Hindi yun totally date kasi ako lang naman nag-iisip nun. Hindi naman masamang maging assumera minsan mga bakla. Atin-atin lang naman yun at alam ko naman na if ever yayain kayo ng crush nyo gumala, automatic talaga na date ang maiisip nyo dun.

Since nagdate na kami kahapon, (charot) okay lang naman sakin na magsama-sama kaming lima.

"Bakit ba nakasimangot ka jan? Hindi ka naman pinipilit na sumama ah." Reklamo ni Hansol sa kanya.

"Hansol hyung naman, alam mo yung word na makiramdam?"

"Ikaw naman, nagawa nyo na kahapon. Enough na yun." Sabi naman ni Doyoung.

About ba to dun sa date dapat namin ngayon?

Awee he looks upset, I wanna cuddle him, ang cute-cute nya doon.

Eh kung itanan nya na kaya ako para hindi na sya nagsisimangot dyan.

Charot lang.

"Taeyong, kausapin mo nga yan oh. Ang pabebe." Hinila ako ni Yuta papalapit kay Jaehyun na nagpangiti ng kaunti sakin.

Kaunti lang, para hindi tayo obvious.

"Okay ka lang?"

"Ahhh Taeyongieeee." Sabi nya tapos nagpout.

Ay ang cute. Bakit ganyan sya? Ang sarap nyang ibulsa.

"Why bebe ko?"

Charot, hindi yan ang sinabi ko.

"May next time pa naman Jae." I smiled at him para naman kumalma sya jan. Pupunta kami sa playzone ngayon, madaming token si Hansol hyung sa bahay nya at nakita yun ni Yuta. So sabi nya gamitin namin ngayon. Akala mo kanyang gamit eh kay Hansol hyung yoon.

"Next time? Sige. Next time ha, sabi mo yan."

I nodded and ruffle his hair.

Akalain mo nga naman, kamakaylan ko lang nakilala si Jaehyun pero heto kami ngayon close na. Sana all diba?

Dapat may friends kayong kagaya ni Nakamoto. Todo support.

Nang makarating kami sa playzone, kaagad tumakbo si Hansol at Yuta kung saan-saan, nakasunod lang kaming tatlo sa kanila.

"Jaehyun, tara basketball." Doyoung said while sucking a milktea.

"Ako pa talaga ang niyaya mo?" Jaehyun smirks.

"Why not? Malakas ang loob ko eh, sana namana mo." Doyoung smirks too.

Aba, aba. I smell competition.

Inabot sakin ni Doyoung yung milktea saka kumuha ng tokens sa pocket nya galing kay Hansol hyung, ganoon din ang ginawa ni Jaehyun sabay nagbattle sila ng tinginan.

"Tara."

Sumunod naman ako sa kanila. Syempre dapat supportive kay crush, curious din ako sa kung anong kayang gawin ni Doyoung. Sya lang yung katropa ni Jaehyun na hindi sumali ng basketball eh.

"Doyoung pahingi ha." Sabi ko, pertaining to his milktea.

"Sure." Tumango sya kaya ngumiti ako.

I was about to higop na when Jaehyun stopped me. "Wag yan, itong sakin nalang." He said at iniabot sakin yung milktea nya. Strawberry flavor yun kaya walang pakundangang kinuha ko na.

Gawd, is he serious? Sabi ni Yuta wag daw ako magsweets ngayon eh.

"Sure ka? Sure ka talaga?"

"Mm, it's all yours and don't worry, 25% sugar lang yan."

"Yiee thank you."

Ngumiti lang sya kaya sinundot ko yung dimple nya na lumabas, habit ko na ata yun simula nung isang araw. Hindi naman sya nagrereklamo. Hahaha. Lovelots.

So, naghulog na sila ni Doyoung ng coins at ako naman ay gumilid para panoodin sila.

Then, the battle just started.

Well, hindi ko ineexpect na marunong naman pala si Doyoung. Akala ko instruments lang ang kaya nyang i-play eh, basketball din pala.

At si Jaehyun? Expected na mas magaling sya, ayieeee.

"Amputa, paimpress si kupal." Natatawang sabi naman ni Doyoung at nakatingin samin ni Jaehyun.

Kanino? Kanino nagpapaimpress?

May ibang babae ba si Jaehyun? All this time, niloloko nya lang ako?

Charot, practice lang.

"Taeyong hyung!"

Napakunot-noo ako at lumingon sa pinanggalingan ng boses na yun at nanlaki ang mata ko nang makita ko si Jungwoo, masayang kumakaway sakin at papalapit.

Hala, hoy bakit sya nandito sa Busan? Paano sya napunta dito?

"J-J-Jungwoo!"

Parehong natigilan sa paglalaro yung dalawa at tumingin sakin, then kay Jungwoo.

Bigla akong nanlamig nung nakita nya si Jaehyun sabay tingin ulit nya sakin na medyo nagtaka pa.

"Hyung! Nandito ka pala, at.. kasama mo sila?" Jungwoo then pointed Jaehyun and Doyoung. Medyo unsure pa sya.

Pocha kinakabahan ako shet!

"O-oo eh." I said and smiled awkwardly.

Pucha naman wala kaming label lahat dito pero may crush na nagaganap like Jungwoo likes Jaehyun first and I know it, wala pa nga akong pakialam nung una kasi hindi ko kilala at nung makilala ko na sya, naging crush ko din. Sino ba naman kasinghindi mapopokpok kay Jaehyun diba? Alam ko yung ibang readers din dito nakakarelate sa nararamdaman ko, walwal nga tayo minsan. Then ito, magkasama kami at sobrang close pa.

Ano nalang ang sasabihin sakin ni Jungwoo?

"Bakit?"

Asan na ba si Yuta?! Mamaya na sila magharutan ni Hansol hyung. I need help.

"Oy bading, bakit nandito ka?" At last! Dumating din.

"Yuta hyung!"

"Sinong kasama mo dito?"

"Ako lang, dinalaw ko sina lola here. Ikaw? Kasama mo sila?!" Jungwoo sabay turo kina Hansol, Doyoung and Jaehyun.

"Hindi ba obvious?"

"Hindi nga? Ka close mo sila? Kailan pa?" He asked at mukhang hindi makapaniwala.

Same Jungwoo. Same.

"Hindi ka naman nagtatanong eh."

"Hala sya! Hindi man lang ako ininvite! Hindi ko alam na close ka sa kanila ha!"

Napatingin sakin si Yuta. Ako naman umiwas ng tingin at patuloy lang sa pag-inom ng milktea na binigay ni Jaehyun.

"Oh well, guys si Jungwoo nga pala. Kaibigan namin ni Taeyong." Pagpapakilala na ni Yuta, ramdam nya na hindi ko magagawang ipakilala sila eh.

Shet, para akong kabit na nahuli ng na asawa na ngayon ay kinakabahan kay Jungwoo. Masasaktan kasi sya kapag nalaman nya na, gusto ko din si Jaehyun at magkasama pala kami ngayon.

"Hi Jungwoo." Bati ni Doyoung.

Pero yung mata nya, nakatingin lang kay Jaehyun.

"H-Hi Doyoung, J-Jaehyun."

Jaehyun looks at him and smiled. "Hi."

Pano ba maglaho ngayon? Sana lamunin na ko ng lupa.

\----

"Hyung! Hindi mo sinabi sakin na close pala kayo ni Jaehyun baby!"

"K-Kailan ko lang sila naging kaclose. Si Yuta naman talaga ang matagal na nilang kilala, n-nadawit lang ako." I said. Kinakabahan pa din ako hanggang ngayon.

Napangiti naman si Jungwoo. "Mm, does it mean magiging close na din kami ni Jaehyun? Mapapalapit na kami sa isa't isa." He smiled na parang nag-eexpect pa sya ng mas higit pa doon.

Tanginang life to. Nakakabitter ampocha.

"Hehe oo, siguro."

Kaagad akong lumayo syempre kay Jae kasi baka kung anong isipin ni Jungwoo, nagtaka din sya sa kinilos ko at patuloy na lumalapit pero lumalayo ako.

I feel bad. (╥_╥)

"Gusto ko pa sana magspend ng time maghapon para makasama kayo, lalo na sya. Pero kailangan kong umuwi eh, pinapauwi ako ng maaga ni mader."

Hindi maitatago ang kasiyahan sa mata nya. Para bang mas nabuhayan sya ng loob para umamin kay Jaehyun.

Sana oil.

I was talking to Jungwoo kanina nang maramdaman ko na kinakalabit ako ni Jaehyun sa likod nang dahan-dahan. Alam nyo yun? Yung parang nilalambing nya ako na ewan at talagang nakakapanlambot nga naman.

Sorry Jae...(ㄒoㄒ)

"Sana hindi ito ang last na pagkikita natin Jaehyun." Baling ni Jungwoo kay Jaehyun na hanggang ngayon ay kinakalabit pa din ako.

Kaagad kong tinabig sya ng mahina.

"Sure." Sagot ni Jaehyun sabay tingin ulit sakin kaya bigla akong umiwas.

Kinginang yan, ano bang ginagawa namin. Para kaming nagdedate sa likod ni Jungwoo.

Maya-maya pa, nagpaalam na si Jungwoo na aalis kaya nakahinga ako ng maluwag. Saglit lang kasi sya, well actually pauwi na sya talaga ng Seoul pero naisipan nya lang daw dumaan dito then nakita nya kami.

Grabe Taeyong.

"Uy, bakit hindi mo ako pinapansin?" Jaehyun came to me and cupped my cheeks at pinaharap sa kanya.

"A-Ano kasi eh-"

"Galit ka ba?"

"Hindi ah. Bakit naman ako magagalit?"

"Oy, bili muna kami ng makakain." Bigla akong hinila ni Yuta paalis kaya binitawan ako ni Jaehyun.

Ahhh! No! Touch mo pa ako Jae!

No nanaman kayang problema nito at naninira ng moment? Kitang naghaharutan pa kami ni Jaehyun eh, kapag sya hinaharot si Hansol hindi ko naman ginugulo.

Hay life, putangina ka.

THIRD PERSON

nakatingin lang si Jaehyun kay Yuta na biglang hinila si Taeyong paalis. Kasi naman ang epal, kitang sinusuyo pa eh kinuha agad, pwede naman sila ni Hansol nalang yung bumili ng makakain eh."

"You see that?" Hansol nudge him.

"Alin?" Tanong nya na hindi naman interesado.

"Si Jungwoo, the one who likes you. I told you before about him diba?"

"Ah, sya ba yun?" Sagot nalang nya, still not interested.

"Ganda?"

Jaehyun looked at him in disbelief. "Leave me alone, namomroblema ako."

"Charot lang." Hansol chuckled. "Alam ko namang whipped ka kay Taeyong. Pero siguro napansin mong hindi ka nya pinapansin kanina."

"Yup. But you know, Lucas likes him. Jungwoo. Pero mas priority ko si Taeyong dito."

Napatango-tango lang si Hansol sa kanya.

Samantala, hindi mapigilang kabahan ni Taeyong at panay din ang pagshare nya kay Yuta kung gaano sya kinabahan kanina nang makita nya si Jungwoo. Buti nalang at hindi ito nakahalata.

"Paano na Nakamoto? Baka humingi sya ng favor sakin na ilakad sya kay Jaehyun? Anong gagawin ko?"

"Tanggihan mo."

"Luh sya. Akala mo madali yun?"

"Hindi. Pero alam kong hindi mo kayang gawin yun diba dahil gusto mo din si Jaehyun?"

"Pero mahalaga din yung friendship namin." Taeyong pouted. "Ikaw, si Kun, si Taeil hyung mahalaga kayo sakin."

"Aww, nakakatats naman. Pero if ever nga na ganoon ang gawin ni Jungwoo? Anong gagawin mo?"

Taeyong sighs. Actually hindi nya din alam at hindi pa sya ready.

Kung bakit ba naman kasi nakita sila ni Jungwoo eh.

"Paulit-ulit ka ha. Hindi ko nga alam eh, isa pa!"

"Pero malaki ang possibility na tatanungin ka nun. Syempre dapat handa ka."

"Oh sige nga, ikaw sa shoes ko. Isipin mong mabuti."

"Hah! Ibahin mo ko. Syempre sasabihin ko sa kanya ng direcho kasi hindi ko nga kaya. Hindi pati ako martyr, magmumukha akong tanga non kahit pa sabihin mong nauna syang magkagusto kesa sakin."

Napapailing lang si Taeyong. Ang dali lang talaga ng lahat para kay Yuta eh no. Well, ganyan naman kasi talaga si Yuta. Ayaw ng pasikot-sikot.

"So, kailan kayo magkakalabel ni Hansol hyung? Gusto mo pala ng direcho eh!"

"Gaga ka, syempre ibang usapan yun! Tara na nga!"


	12. CHAPTER 11

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

TAEYONG

"Wag nalang kaya akong pumasok Nakamoto?"

"Shunga ka? Kahit hindi ka pumasok dadayuhin ka ni Jungwoo dito. Wala na, nakita na nya."

"Eh kasi! Baka humingi ng favor!"

"Bakit kasi kayo nagpakita?"

"Hala ang gago kausap nito. Alam ko ba na pupunta din sya ng Busan? Alam ko? Kung alam ko lang sana sa bahay ni Hansol hyung nalang kami nagharutan ni Jaehyun diba?"

Yuta looked at me in disgust. Oh ano nanaman problema nya? "Ang sagwa ng term mo alam mo yun?"

Hindi naman sa ayoko dahil kras ko din ang Jaehyun. Basta ayoko lang, baka kung anong isipin nya sakin, isa pa hindi ko din kaya at baka pumalya ako. Lalo na at walang kusang loob yun.

Nakakagago na ha.

"Hahanapin ka pati ni Hoya kapag umabsent ka. Baka puntahan ka dito nun."

"Hala oo nga."

"Lika na, walang mangyayari kung iiwas ka lang." Tuluyan na akong nahila ni Yuta paalis at wala din akong energy para pigilan pa sya.

"Taeyong!"

"Ay bakla!" Napahawak ako sa dibdib ko nang makita kong bigla nalang sumulpot si Jaehyun sa harap ng pinto namin.

Ay tangina men, ang gwapo ng lolo nyo at ang bango pa.

"J-Jaehyun! Hi, good morning."

"Morning. Tara sabay na tayo."

"Ha? Ano kasi-" Hindi ko na natapos ang sasabihin ko nung biglang inabot ni Yuta yung kamay ko na kapit nya kay Jaehyun.

"Oh, kapitan mo ng mahigpit baka makawala pa." Sabi pa nya.

Aba. May hugowt?

Ngumiti si Jaehyun sabay take ng hand ko.

Enebe, kingina kinikilig eke, ang aga-aga eh. Kitang namomroblema pa ako kay Jungwoo. What if makita nya to?

Should I enjoy this moment? Baka last na to at si Jungwoo na yung susunduin nya?

Ay wait. Sinundo?

"Oo nga pala, bakit dumaan ka pa dito? Pwede ka naman dumirecho nalang sa room nyo diba?"

"Gusto kita. Gusto kitang kasabay."

Mga bakla, santong bakla ano ba. Bakit ba ganyan yan? Mahihirapan akong i-let go sya pag ganyan sya sakin. Nako, kahit pa wala lang sa kanya yung mga sinasabi nya, eh iba ang effect sakin non.

Feel me mga marurupok?

Wow, i-let go eh wala ngang kami. Taeyong ang lakas ha. Bida-bida ka talaga.

"Taeyong hyung!"

Ay putangina si Jungwoo anjan.

I was about to bitaw na kay Jaehyun but nagtaka ako nung mas hinigpitan nya ang kapit sakin at hinila nya ako patakbo kaya napatakbo nalang din ako at walang lingon-lingon kay Jungwoo. Alam ko si Jungwoo yun!

"Jae! Bakit tayo tumatakbo?" I asked in the midst of running with him.

"May ibibigay ako sayo, dadaanan natin sa locker room ngayon, kailangan nating bilisan."

Okay, sabi nya eh. Wag na magtanong Taeyong.

Pero seryoso para kaming magjowa talaga! Holding hands while running, wow lang.

Gusto kong mag-assume na may mas ihihigit pa ito, pero hindi dapat. I'm pretty sure na kapag mas nakilala pa nya si Jungwoo, alam kong magugustuhan sya ni Jaehyun instantly. He's a nice guy, and pretty kaya. Lam nyo yun?

Nakakalungkot lang.

Kaya lulubusin ko na.

We're at the locker room na and Jaehyun took something inside his locker. Ang mas pumukaw ng atensyon ko ay ang iba't ibang love letters na nakasingit doon.

Ang dami. ^ω^

"Bakit hindi mo binabasa?" I asked him.

"Babasahin ko naman, but not now. I have priorities." Jaehyun then looks at me and smiled. "Isa pa, iisa lang naman ang sinasabi ng mga yan."

"Weh? Baka may iba pang sinasabi yan like, kapag hindi mo ko dinate isusumpa kita. Mga ganun." I teased.

Jaehyun chuckled. "Asa naman sila na matatakot ako doon." He then closed his locker at iniabot iyong box sakin. "For you."

"Oh, what's this."

"Your favorite."

Kaagad kong binuksan iyon at bumungad sakin ang iba't ibang creative design na chocolates.

Hala! Ang yummy nya, parang yung nagbigay lang. UWU

Charot.

Pero seryoso, mukha syang mamahalin.

"Omg, deserve ko ba to?" I said and looked at him confusedly, but he just nodded and smiled.

"Of course. I bought that for you. Uhm, do you like it?"

"Are you serious? I love it!" Nakangiti kong saad. Napansin ko din yung dimple nya and I poked it.

Shit Taeyong ang libog.

Hindi ko alam kung bakit sya namumula, pero ang cute nya. Promise.

"Alam mo, gusto ko yang ginagawa mo sakin." He said and squeezed my hand.

Alin? Yung pagsundot ko sa kanya?

Cheret!

"Tara, hatid na kita. Lunch tayo later ha."

\------

Napakagat-labi ako nang maramdaman ko ang presence ni Jungwoo sa tabi ko at may kutob ako na alam ko na ang sasabihin nito.

Instinct lang mga bakla.

"Taeyong hyung."

Dahan-dahan ko syang nilingon and I saw him gaving me a confused look, pero cute.

Ayan na nga ba ang sinasabi ko eh.

Natatakot talaga ako kay Jungwoo.

I know, he's soft af but hindi lahat ng soft eh forever soft. Si Jungwoo na ang example doon, kita nyo naman kung gaano kataray kay Lucas.

Hehe. Pero mabait yan, baby ko yan eh.

Pero seryoso kasi.

"Oh Jungwoo?"

"May favor sana ako sayo, napansin ko kasi kanina na, close kayo ni Jaehyun eh."

I breathe heavily. Sabi na nga ba eh, hindi talaga ako nagkamali.

"You know how much I like Jaehyun diba? So, hyung. Minsan lang ako magrerequest." He smiled cutely at niyakap nya pa ako.

"A-Ano yun?"

Naramdaman ko din na napatingin si Kun at Taeil hyung sa amin.

"Pwede mo bang iarrange kami ni Jaehyun sa isang date? I mean, kahit mamayang lunch, di naman totally date talaga. May ibibigay lang ako sa kanya."

Yung love letter.

"Oy, diba may boyfriend ka?" Biglang sabat ni Taeil hyung.

"Yan ka nanaman hyung eh. Hindi ko nga boyfriend si Lucas."

"Eh hindi ka nililigawan?"

"Hindi! Bakit naman nya ako liligawan? Anyway Taeyong hyung, okay lang ba yun?"

I nodded saka naman ngumiti si Jungwoo at hinalikan ako sa pisngi.

Wala na, last na ata talaga yung kanina. Huhu. Poor Taeyong.

"Jungwoo may naghahanap sayo!" Sigaw nung president namin. Tumayo naman si Jungwoo at tumakbo palabas.

"Oy Taeyong."

"Ayos lang ako guys. Promise."

"Bakla ka hindi mo kami maloloko." Taeil hyung sabay lapit sakin.

"I see it coming naman kaya hindi na ako nagtaka na hihingi sya ng tulong sakin."

"So gagawin mo nga?"

Hay ano pa nga ba? Sino ba ako para pumigil eh hindi naman ako jowa ni Jaehyun. Pareho lang kami ni Jungwoo na may gusto sa kanya, ang kaibahan mas nauna syang magkagusto sa kanya at mas matagal. I'm not saying na paunahan ang usapan dito, syempre I know how he likes Jaehyun tapos eeksena ako diba?

"Oo. Loves ko din naman si Jungwoo eh."

"Eh ako hyung?" Baling ni Kun sakin kaya nilingon ko sya.

"Syempre ikaw din."

\---  
Lunch time, we're on our way paputang cafeteria while Jungwoo's behind me couldn't stop his giggles. Kinikilig syempre ang bakla.

Nagtext na din sakin si Jaehyun kanina na nasa cafeteria na sya at hinihintay ako.

Siguro naman tama lang itong gagawin ko diba?

Diba?

So ang plano ko is, dalawa kami ni Jungwoo na pupunta sa pwesto nya. More like, ihahatid ko sya doon. Kasi sabi ni Jae, kaming dalawa lang. Putsapa kikiligin na sana ako eh.

Malayo palang ay tanaw ko na sya kaya dumirecho kami doon ni Jungwoo after namin kumuha ng order namin.

"Hey." I called him. He looked at me and smiled then napalitan ng confused look iyon nang mapansin nya na hindi ako nag-iisa.

"Oh, you're not alone."

"Oo eh. Sorry ha, ayos lang ba?"

Ngumiti sya pero parang alanganin. Shit kasi, sorry na bebe ko, wala kasi akong karapatang ipagdamot ka e.

"Gusto ka daw nyang kasabay ngayon." Dagdag ko pa.

"O-Oo naman. Okay lang."

"Actually ano. May sasabihin daw na importante si Jungwoo sayo so I need to go na din Jae."

"Ha? You mean, aalis ka? Hindi ka sasabay?"

I scratched my nape at nahihiyang tumango.

Grabe, ayoko naman iwan ka dito bebe eh, kaya lang kasi syempre, kailangan ko lang gawin to.

"Sorry, alis na ko. Enjoy kayo."

After that, tumalikod na ko at dumirecho sa pwesto nina Taeil at Kun na walang lingon-lingon kay Jaehyun. Hindi ko alam kung nasaang lupalop ng mundo si Yuta pero seryoso nakakatangina to huhuhu.

I feel bad. Mukhang hindi nya nagustuhan yung sinabi ko.


	13. CHAPTER 12

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

THIRD PERSON

Badtrip si Jaehyun, sobrang obvious kasi kanina pa syang nakakunot-noo. Paano ba naman kasi, ang akala nya sabay sila ni Taeyong pero iniwan sya nito kanina para makipag-usap kay Jungwoo.

He felt a little bad kanina for Jungwoo kasi nagconfess ito sa kanya about how much he likes him na may kasama pang love letter but, Jaehyun was uninterested. His mind were occupied by Taeyong and he's disappointed.

Wala ba itong nararamdaman kapag may actions syang ginagawa towards him?

To be honest, hindi nya gaanong naintindihan ang mga sinabi ni Jungwoo kanina. Si Taeyong kasi eh.

Kaagad na napansin ng mga kaibigan ni Jaehyun ang behavior nito kaya pinili nalang muna nilang manahimik sandali.

"Ano kayang problema nyan?" Tanong ni Winwin kay Johnny. "Impossible naman na about sa basketball kung bakit sya badtrip diba?"

"Uy Doyoung, kausapin mo nga yan."

"Ako na losers." Sabat ni Johnny sabay kindat sa kanila.

Lumapit sya kay Jaehyun at inakbayan ito.

"Jae, anong problema natin?" He asked.

"Wala John. Wala."

"Yeah sure. Sobrang halata nga na wala eh." Johnny hemmed. "Si Taeyong ba? Si Lucas kasi medyo tahimik din eh."

Jaehyun looks at him and sigh. Mukhang iisa sila ng nararamdaman ni Lucas ah.

"Nakakatampo kasi sya. Ang saya-saya ko pa naman kanina sa pag-aakalang sabay kami. Yun pala, si Jungwoo yung pinalit nya. Hay ewan ko ba." Dismayadong sabi nito habang nagddribble ng bola.

Wala pa yung coach nila kaya si Jaehyun ang magmomonitor dapat ngayon. Pero wala sya sa mood eh, maski ang mga tira nya pumapalya.

"Bakit kasi hindi ka pa umamin sa kanya? Feeling ko naman gusto ka din ni Taeyong eh."

"Akala mo ba madaling umamin? Seryoso ako kay Taeyong, sya yung gusto kong makasama buong buhay ko and ayaw ko syang madaliin. I'm not sure about that too, ayoko din mag-assume."

Medyo namamangha si Johnny sa nakikita nya. Oo nga't whipped si Jaehyun kay Taeyong noon pa man pero sa bawat pagkakataon na nawiwitness nya ang pabago-bago ng emotions nito because of Taeyong, namamangha pa din sya.

"Gets kita. Pero malay mo naman may reason si Taeyong kung bakit nya nagawa yun diba?"

"Mukhang hindi naman importante sa kanya yung nararamdaman ko eh. I don't know. Bahala na, basta nababadtrip talaga ako John." Halos itapon ni Jaehyun ang towel na kapit nya sa bleachers saka tumakbo ulit sa court para magpractice.

\---

"Taeyong!" Ten called him as soon as nakita nya ang kanina pa nyang hinahanap.

"Uy Ten!" Lumapit sya dito kasama si Taeil sa likod. Wala nanaman si Yuta, at hindi alam ni Taeyong kung sang lupalop ng mundo ito pumunta. "Hi, may kailangan ka?"

"Wala naman, tumakas muna ako ng practice kasi ayokong mabuntungan ng pagkabadtrip ni Jaehyun."

Nanlaki ang mata ni Taeyong na tumingin kay Ten. "Ha? Badtrip sya?" Gulat na tanong nito. Napansin naman nya na nagbago ang expression ni Jaehyun kanina, ibig sabihin hindi sya namamalikmata?

"Oo. At malakas yung pakiramdam ko na ikaw ang may dahil eh. Umamin ka, anong ginawa mo?"

"Wait lang, kasali ka pa din sa basketball na bakla ka?" Biglang singit ni Taeil at tinuro si Ten. Wag kayo, close yan sila.

"Ay bakit te? May problem?"

"Akala ko after mong makuha si Johnny magqquit ka na?"

"Hindi nga ako pinayagan na ni Jaehyun. Sayang daw skills ko. Teka kasi wag kang epal muna hyung, kausap ko to si gaga. So ano nga Tae? Anong ginawa mo?"

"Una na ako pala, may tutoring pa ako eh." Ngumiti lang si Taeil sa kanila and Taeyong nodded bago ito umalis.

"Lee Taeyong."

Kailan lang naman nakausap ni Taeyong si Ten pero feeling nya close na sila. Well, it's a good thing.

"Ano, eh nagrequest kasi si Jungwoo na i-set ko daw sya ng lunch with Jaehyun. Nakita nya kasi ako na, kasama si Jae noong nasa Busan kami, eh crush na crush nya yun matagal na kaya humingi ng tulong sakin." Taeyong explained habang pinaglalaruan yung fingers nya dahil sa kaba, lalo na nang malaman nya na nabadtrip pala si Jaehyun. "Hindi ko naman matiis si Jungwoo, syempre mas nauna syang magkagusto kay Jae eh, kailan ko lang sya nagustuhan-"

"Wait!" Ten cut him off. "You what? You like Jaehyun?"

"Hindi mo alam? Hala, akala ko alam mo."

"OMG, Lee Taeyong!" Kinuha ni Ten ang kamay ni Taeyong at hinawakan ito ng mahigpit. "O...M..G!" Nakangiti nyang sabi at pinanggigilan si Taeyong. Well, overwhelmed lang sya sa nalaman nya. Knowing na gusto din pala ni Taeyong si Jaehyun eh.

"Shh, wag kang maingay na bakla ka! Isa! Hindi mo yan sasabihin kay Jaehyun ah!"

"Bakit? Ayaw mo?" Ten pouted.

"Hindi pwede."

"Kasi gusto sya ni Jungwoo? Mas nauna syang magkagusto kay Jaehyun at ayaw mo syang masaktan kaya ngayon you're about to try na tulungan sya kay Jaehyun, ganon?"

"Ay ang galing. Smart ka pala?" Pang-asar nito sa kanya.

"Pero friend, ang martyr non ah. Given na, na madami talagang nagkakagusto kay Jaehyun at isa na kayo ni Jungwoo doon. Pero hindi naman kasi paunahan yun diba? It's not like, jowa nya si Jaehyun at bawal mong gustuhin diba?"

"I know. Pero kasi alam mo yun, hindi ko pa sya kilala noon, sya na yung bukambibig ni Jungwoo at wala naman akong pakialam. But one day, sinama ako ni Yuta sa isang game nyo at nakita ko sya, not knowing na sya si Jaehyun na crush nga ni Jungwoo. Sinabi lang sakin ni Yuta na sya yun then, ayun naging crush ko din. Ito ha, imagine-nin mo mas matagal nyang gusto si Jaehyun pero ako yung mas mayroong chance na makasama sya. Ang unfair kaya sa kanya nun. Ayokong isipin na binebetray ko sya patalikod." Taeyong explained then released a deep sigh. Ten's gaze soften after non at para bang naintindihan nya ang gustong iparating ni Taeyong.

He's nice, ang swerte ni Jungwoo may kaibigan syang katulad ni Taeyong na hindi sarili ang iniisip.

"Tapos, masama pala ang loob sakin ni Jae. Anong gagawin ko Ten? Galit yong bebe ko sakin!"

Ten chuckled at the other's expression. Ang cute ni Taeyong doon.

"Alam mo, matatanggal lang yang bigat sa dibdib mo if, sasabihin mo kay Jungwoo. Kung kaibigan talaga ang turing nya sayo, maiintindihan nya yun and alam kong mahirap. Pero alam kong maiintindihan ka nya kasi pakiramdam ko naman nice guy sya. Mas sasama ang loob nya kung sa iba nya malalaman diba?"

Taeyong bit his lip at naisip nya na tama naman si Ten. Mas maganda nga na sa kanya mismo manggaling kesa sa iba malaman kasi mas masasaktan si Jungwoo.

On the other hand, hindi naman nya jowa si Jaehyun, bakit ganito sila makakilos? Jusko nakakastress.

Tanginang life to.

"Galing mo dun. Oo nga no?"

"Syempre, hindi lang beauty ang laban ko. Pati brains."

"Ge sabi mo eh."

Nag-usap pa sila ng ilang sandali pa doon bago dumirecho ng gym para magpractice. May practice din ng dance troupe si Taeyong ngayon at nauna na sina Jeno doon. Isa pa, hinahanap na din sya ni Hoya kaya kailangan nila magmadali.

"Kung hindi ako basketball player, baka dancer din ako." Ten said kaya napatingin si Taeyong sa kanya.

"Really? Gawa tayo ng cover minsan!"

"I'd love that."

"Ten hyung. Kanina ka pa hinahanap ni Johnny hyung." Lumapit si Lucas sa kanila para sabihin iyon. Bakas pa din sa mga mata nito ang lungkot at pagkadismaya.

Hindi kaya nakita din nya?

"Ay ganon? Sige, Yong punta muna ko sa bebe ko. Ikaw kunin mo na din bebe mo para masaya." Sabay tawa pa nito.

"Ge, sa tamang panahon."

Right after that lumayas na si Ten. Kaya naman napunta ang tingin ni Taeyong kay Lucas.

"Ikaw yung Lucas?" He asked him at tumango lang ito. "Yung kumakalat na jowa daw ni Jungwoo?"

"Sana totoo diba hyung? Ako lang ata ang nag-iisip na magugustuhan din nya ako eh." Lucas said sabay talikod nito at umalis papunta sa loob ng gym, sumunod lang si Taeyong sa likod nya. Well, sa iisang gym lang sila nagppractice. Under constraction pa kasi yung studio nila at palalakihin pa kaya no choice.

Meanwhile, hindi nakatakas sa mga mata ni Jaehyun ang mga paparating. Nakita nya si Taeyong na kinakausap si Lucas kaya naman parang mas nabadtrip sya kaya pinilit nyang huwag nalang pansinin.

"Tanginang yan, naloloka na ko sa dramang to ha." Reklamo ni Doyoung habang umiinon ng bubble tea with Winwin.

"Wala kang practice?"

"Wala. Obvious ba?"

"Maloka ka lang pero never blame Taeyong ha. May reason sya." Singit naman ni Ten.

"Bestfriends na kayo?"

"Well, sort of. Problem bakla?"

"Fuck it!" Pareho silang lumingon sa nagmurang si Jaehyun na tinapon yung bola kung saan na kaagad din namang kinuha ni Mark. Mabait na bata.

"Taeyong! Hinahanap ka ni Hoya!" Sigaw naman ni Sehun na ngayon ay nasa stage at kinakawayan sya.

"Wait up!"

"Tangina may Hoya pa. Bwisit talaga." Jaehyun murmured at nakayukong lumakad pabalik ng bleachers kaya hindi nya napansin na nasa harap na nya si Taeyong.

"Jae.." He called him kaya umangat ang tingin nito. He looked at the other's outfit and Taeyong looks so damn hot and cute at the same time. Wow, nawala ba ang pagka badtrip nya, agad?

No Jaehyun. Galit ka dapat ngayon!

Hindi nya pinansin si Taeyong at patuloy na lumakad pero mabilis syang kinapitan nito sa braso. "Jaehyunie sorry na po." He pouted.

"Excuse me." Tiniis nyang wag mapangiti kay Taeyong ngayon kaya iniwas nya ang tingin nya at pinilit na makaalis pero hindi sya hinayaan ni Taeyong.

Ang rupok pota.

"Eh gusto ka lang kasi talagang makausap ni Jungwoo eh, matagal ka na kasing crush nun."

"Eh ikaw? Hindi moko crush?"

"Ha?" He looked at him confusedly.

"Wala, tinatawag ka na ni Hoya."

"Jae jae naman. Sorry na, I'll make it up to you nalang no? Labas tayo after ng practices natin. Babawi ako."

With that Jaehyun dropped his gaze on him.Pinipigilan pa din nitong ngumiti.

"Saka, hindi na yun mauulit. Promise! Wag ka ng magalit sakin please?"

"Taeyong!" Si Jongin naman tumawag sa kanya.

"Pota sandali naman!!!" Balik sigaw nya kay Jongin sabay tingin ulit kay Jaehyun. "Sorry na." He pouted again kaya hindi na napigilang ngumiti ni Jaehyun.

"Hindi naman ako galit sayo. Nagtatampo lang, hindi naman kita matitiis eh." He said at pinisil ang pisngi ni Taeyong. "Sige na tinatawag ka na doon. I'll wait you here."

"Okay." Taeyong smiled at pinisil din ang pisngi ni Jaehyun sabay sundot sa dimple nito bago tumakbo.

"Oh ayan mga pokpok mukang ayos na yung captain nyong marupok." Doyoung muttered kaya napatingin ang lahat sa paparating na si Jaehyun at nakangiti.


	14. CHAPTER 13

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

TAEYONG

Kagagaling ko lang sa date namin ni Jaehyun ngayon. Oo date yon, wag kayong magreklamo. So, hinatid nya ako dito sa dorm, buti kamo at wala si Jungwoo. Ayon kay Taeil hyung, he went somewhere with Lucas daw so ayun.

"Hoy bakla."

"Ano Hapon?"

"Anong drama yung nabalitaan ko kay Doyoung? Wow ha, never ever kong naiisip na isheshare mo yung crush mo kay Jungwoo."

"Gago ba you? Bakit ko naman ipagdadamot si Jaehyun? Hindi naman sya sakin, wala din syang gusto sakin tapos crush sya ni Jungwoo. Kingina mag eexplain nanaman ba ako? Kaka explain ko lang kay Ten ah!"

"Wow. Eh kasi diba yung crush mo noon na si JR ba yun? Ni hindi mo hinayaang makita namin, kala mo naman talaga eh aagawan ang gaga. Eh hindi naman pala magiging kayo!"

"Paalala mo pa hayop ka. Napaka paasa ng gagong yun, akala mo super gwapo eh mas gwapo pa nga si Taeil hyung sa kanya."

"Akala ko si Jaehyun sasabihin mo eh." Yuta chuckled.

"Duh, given na yon. Kailangan may maka appreciate na gwapo din si Taeil hyung no. Dapat pala kay Doyoung ko sinasabi to." Napakagat ako mg labi. Hehe.

Maya-maya pa ay tumunog ang cellphone ko at may text na dumating from the man of my dreams. Sino pa ba?

Niyayaya lang naman nya ako magdinner sa labas. Hindi sa canteen kasi crowded daw yun at gusto nya kaming dalawa lang.

Ayoko mag-assume mga bakla pero-

"Bakit ba ang bait-bait nito sakin Nakamoto? Ganito rin ba sya sa inyo?"

"Sino?" Takang tanong ni Yuta sakin. Hina naman makagets anubayeeen.

"Si Jaehyun nga! Sino pa bang tinutukoy ko?"

"Malay mo si JR yan."

"Tangina mo ha." I rolled my eyes. Trip nanaman akong asarin nito. Minsan ang bait sakin, minsan supportive tas madalas gago.

Friendship revoke!

Charot lang. Wag nga kayo, yan nga ang numero uno kong supporter para pinilit na i-push ko ang kapokpokan kong nararamdaman kay Jaehyun eh.

"Mabait si Jaehyun pero hindi ganyan kabait samin okay? Ikaw ang madalas kasama nyan dapat mas alam mo."

"Luh, malay ko ba. Kita mong kinikilala ko pa e. Mamaya nyan mag-assume na talaga ako na bet ako ng isang to."

THIRD PERSON

Gustuhin mang nagsalita ni Yuta ay napilitan na lamang syang umiling-iling. The fun will be missed if sasabihin nya kay Taeyong na gusto nga sya ni Jaehyun kahit na minsan nangangati na syang magsalita. Pero hindi pwede, dapat si Taeyong mismo ang makapansin.

Meanwhile, pinuntahan naman ni Lucas si Jungwoo sa dorm nito para sumabay magdinner.

"Ginagawamue?" Jungwoo asked him at nakakunot-noo pa. Mukhang badtrip ito.

"Napano ka?" Lucas asked him back.

"Wala lang to. Ano nga? Mambubulabog ka nanaman?"

"Hindi, yayain kita magdinner ngayon."

"Wala akong gana. Next time na."

Lihim naman silang pinapanood ni Hansol na kasalukuyang nagising at naalimpungatan. Totoo ngang medyo masungit si Jungwoo na to kasi pati sya kanina nasungitan nito, hindi rin naman nya alam kung bakit.

"Hala, kailangan mong kumain kahit wala kang gana."

"Lucas please."

"Kim Jungwoo, sabi sakin ni tita wag daw kitang pabayaan."

"Makatita ka kay mama ah!"

"Oh eh ano? Eh sa close kami ni tita? She trusts me enough para alagaan ka. Tara na."

Magsasalita pa sana si Jungwoo pero nadatnan nalang ni Hansol na wala na yung dalawa sa may pinto ng dorm nila. Bilis naman makadamoves ni koya Lucas. Sana si Jaehyun din.

"Mga kupal, hindi man lang sinaraduhan ang pinto. Paano kung wala ako dito at may nakapasok na magnanakaw?" Reklamo nya kaya naman napilitan itong tumayo mula sa pagkakahiga para saraduhan ang pinto sabay text kay Yuta.

-

"Bakit malungkot ka?" Lucas asked, nasa canteen sila ngayon at kakukuha lang ni Lucas ng meals nila ni Jungwoo.

"Wala."

"Meron. Ano yun, share mo sakin baka gumaan ang loob mo."

Huminga ng malalim si Jungwoo then looked at the other's eyes. Lucas is waiting for him to speak, Jungwoo also knew na he made him upset ngayon. Hindi nya alam kung bakit, ramdam nya lang.

"May napapansin lang ako at malakas yung pakiramdam ko na tama ang hinala ko. And, I told Jaehyun earlier na kung pwede mas madalas na kaming sabay kumain and he just ignored me and.." He paused saka huminga ulit ng malalim.

"And?"

Medyo mas nalungkot pa si Jungwoo. "Wala. Lilipas din ito."

"Pwede mo naman kasing ako nalang ang isabay mo. Willing na willing pa akong sumama sayo kahit ilang kain mo pa yan."

Jungwoo pouted and looked at him. Bigla syang napaisip. Although nakakainis nga madalas si Lucas pero kapansin-pansin din naman ang pagiging soft hearted nito kahit na madalas ay tinataboy nya ito palayo.

Bakit ba ang sama mo sa kanya Jungwoo? Ganda ka? Jungwoo whispered in his mind only habang maingat na pinagmamasdan si Lucas.

Bigla nalang bumaba ang tingin nito sa sexy lips nya.

Tangina, yan nanaman yung sexy lips eh.

"Uy, ayos ka lang?" Pumitik sa hangin si Lucas para icheck kung okay lang si Jungwoo.

Pota Jungwoo nueginagawamue ha? Harot-harot mo nako!

"O-oo ayos lang ako."

"Ayiee natouch sya." Lucas teased him but Jungwoo only smirked.

"Bahala ka jan."

For some unknown reasons, bigla syang nakaramdam ng saya. Jungwoo doesn't know why but he's relieved that Lucas' here with him. Gumaan bigla yung pakiramdam nya.

\----

Kinabukasan, maaga palang ay nasa tapat na ng dorm ni Taeyong si Jaehyun at naghintay ng matyaga para naman sabay ulit silang pumasok nito. Being with him makes Jaehyun really happy kahit na hindi pa aware si Taeyong sa feelings nya, willing naman syang maghintay.

"Yuta!!! Ikaw ba bumawas ng chocolates ko dito?" Rinig nyang sigaw nito mula sa loob.

"Hindi ah! Baka si Kun, nakita ko kagabi yun na pumasok dito."

"Pota ha, mahal ko kayong lahat pero kapag ginalaw nyo sweets ko kingina humanda kayong mga pokpok kayo sakin!"

Jaehyun chuckled, madalas nyang marinig magmura si Taeyong pero bakit he still find it cute kahit ganon sya? Wala eh, ganun talaga.

Love is in the air.

"I need to do something with that lips of him para tumigil sa pagmura." He mumbled while rubbing his chin.

"Para chocolates lang eh."

"Gago ka di mo gets? Galing kay Jung ito hoy! Hindi yan basta-basta. Ayoko nga halos bawasan eh. Wow ha Qian Kun humanda ka sakin."

"Mamaya mo na sugurin! Maligo ka kaya muna no- Hoy Taeyong!"

Bigla namang bumukas ang pinto ng dorm at iniluwa nun si Taeyong na nakasoot ng pajama na may drawing na Sponge Bob at white oversized shirt.

Naging instant kamatis si Jaehyun sa nakita nya.

He looks so damn cute. UWU

Kung ganito naman kacute araw-araw ang makikita nya eh ewan nya lang kung anong mangyayari sa kanya.

"J-Jae!" Taeyong called him.

"H-Hi."

"Oh, may bisita. Ang aga mo naman." Napatingin si Yuta sa kanya, pati kay Taeyong na ngayon ay naestatwa. "Sabi ko sayo maligo ka eh. Oh tangina ano ka ngayon." Bulong nya dito kaya biglang siniko ni Taeyong si Yuta.

"Aray naman!"

"A-Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"Uhm, hinihintay ka? Gusto kong sabay ulit tayo eh."

"Dapat kumatok ka na at dun sa loob naghintay." Suggest naman ni Yuta na ngumangawa pa din dahil sa siko ng kaibigan. Bastusin talaga.

"Okay lang naman na maghintay ako."

Taeyong looks at Yuta na naniningkit ang mata. May ibig sabihin iyon, kasi naman nag-uusap sila ni Jaehyun eh bakit sya nandito? Sya ba yung sinadya?

Charot.

"Shoo." Bulong nya dito.

Yuta just rolled his eyes at saka umalis.

"Hala nakakahiya baka mainip ka naman jan."

"Hindi ah, as long as ikaw ang hinihintay ko hindi ako maiinip. You're worth the wait."

Tanginang lalake to ang aga-aga nagpapakilig na. Buti pala pinalayas ko agad si Nakamoto.

Minsan talaga confused na sya kay Jaehyun.

Ayaw naman ni Taeyong mag-assume dahil sa takot na madisappoint.

"Grabe sya." Taeyong chuckled.

"Pasok ka muna, dito ka na maghintay."

"Okay lang ba?"

"Mm. Ipagtitimpla kita ng tea."

Bigla namang bumukas yung pinto ng dorm nina Jungwoo. Malapit lang kasi ito sa pwesto nila Taeyong kaya kitang-kita nya ang pikit-matang Jungwoo na lumabas kaya wala sa oras na bigla nya ring hinawakan sa kamay si Jaehyun at hinila papasok sa loob ng room nila sabay lock ng pinto.

Shit muntik na. Buti nakapikit si Jungwoo.

Mas namula si Jaehyun dahil sa sobrang lapit nila, but he doesn't mind at all.

Kung pwede nga lang halikan tong si Taeyong kanina pa nya ginawa eh.

"Ikaw ha." Jaehyun chuckled at pinisil ang ilong ni Taeyong na unti-unti ding pinamumulahan.

Sarap talagang bigyan ng kiss.

"Erm.. U-Upo ka muna dun." Taeyong said then looked somewhere para itago yung mukha nya. Muntik na silang makita ni Jungwoo, baka kung anong isipin nanaman nun.

Dumirecho sya ng mini kitchen nila at nagsimulang magtimpla ng tea para kay Jaehyun while Jaehyun, ayon pinapanood nya lang si Taeyong.

What a beautiful sight.

After nito magtimpla ay inihanda nya ito ng nakangiti kay Jaehyun para naman mukhang happyng happy sya na nandito si Jaehyun.

"Saan ka pupunta dapat kanina?" Jaehyun asked then sipped the tea.

"Hehe, kay Kun sana. Ginalaw nya kasi yung chocolates na binigay mo. Tinitipid ko nga para hindi maubos agad."

"Okay lang yan, dadalhan nalang kita always kapag mauubos na."

"Really?" Taeyong gasped and those doe eyes sparkled.

"Yes. I'll do everything to make you happy."

"Hala ang bait mo naman, wala pa nga akong nabibigay sayo eh." Taeyong pouted.

"Ano ka ba, ayos lang yun. Masaya naman ako sa ginagawa ko eh."

TAEYONG

My gosh malapit-lapit na sakin tong lalaki na to. Konting landi pa nya sakin mag-aassume na ko na bet talaga ako ng isang to.

Kainis. Alam nyo yun, natouch ako nung makita ko sya kanina sa labas, ang aga pa kaya tapos nandoon sya hinihintay daw ako para sabay kami pumasok like friends, super aga pa.

Bigla namang lumabas si Yuta at may dalang bola pang football.

Actually magaling syang magfootball, pero hindi sya sumali sa football team kasi mas gusto nya nga manood ng anime. Hobby-hobby lang daw ganon, saka gusto nya daw mas magfocus sa study.

"Labas lang ako. Wag kayo gumawa ng milagro ha."

"Yuta tangina naman. Labas ka nalang mas madali yon."

"Eto, lalabas na nga! Pota ayaw magpaabala. Dorm ko pero ako mag-aadjust, you owe me a meal Taeyong! Ikaw din captain!"

"Gusto mo si Hansol pa eh." Nakita kong nagsmirk si Jaehyun kaya napasmirk na din ako kay Yuta.

"Aalis na talaga ako!" Sigaw nya sabay sarado ng pinto.

We both laugh.

It's now or never.

I'll tell Jungwoo na. About Jaehyun.

Bahala na. Ayos lang na magalit sya, maiintindihan ko naman basta ang mahalaga, nasabi ko. I don't want to lie anymore.

"Anong iniisip mo?" Jaehyun said, hindi ko napansin na nakatitig pala ako sa kanya.

"Si Jungwoo."

Bigla syang nagpout at yumuko.

Hala sya.

"Ako ang kasama mo dito, iba naman ang iniisip mo. Don't you know? Noong iniwan mo ko kasama si Jungwoo, ikaw ang iniisip ko?"

Asdfghjklzxcvbnm

Lee Taeyong. Tangina. Bakit mo kasi ginawa yon! Feeling strong ka ha.

"B-Bakit naman?"

"Kasi iniwan mo ko dun. Okay lang pala sayo na hindi mo ako kasama eh, while me hindi mapakali."

"Hoy wag mo sabihin yan! You make me feel bad kaya. Gusto ka lang naman daw makausap ni Jungwoo nun. Hindi naman ako maka-Hindi sa kanya. Crush ka nga kasi nun eh."

"Eh ikaw nga? Hindi mo ako crush?"

My eyes widened dahil sa tanong nyang yun.

Hoy sabihin nyo nga sakin, obvious ba yung mga kilos ko?

Akala ko nagkamali lang ako ng dinig nun, totoo palang tinanong nya yan.

Lah, anong isasagot ko? Ayoko nga umamin eh, maya na ang kalandian. Friendship dapat muna diba?

Tangina friendship daw, eh sa loob-loob ko gusto ko more than that.

Ha! Bweset.

"Taeyong." Jaehyun called me saka dahan-dahan na hinawakan yung kamay ko na nakapatong sa table.

Putangina.

Lumalakas yung tibok ng puso ko mga gago.

Mama si Jaehyun oh!

Ang warm ng kamay nya, parang ang sarap sa feeling na, makipagholding hands sa kanya.

Hayop na kapokpokan to, umaariba nanaman.

"Taeyong hyung! Pahiram naman ng shampoo mo!"

Nagulat ako sa biglaang pagbukas ng pinto namin at mula doon, Jungwoo appeared.

Nakita nya kami.

Nakita nya!

His eyes dropped on our hands kaya bigla kong natabig sa Jaehyun.

"J-J-Jungwoo!"

"Taeyong hyung."

WHAT THE FUCK! I'M DOOMED.

Nananawagan ako sa mga santong nasa paligid ko, iligtas nyo po ako!

\---


	15. CHAPTER 14

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

TAEYONG

Both Jungwoo and I were here at the school's canteen. Malamang naman, hindi na kami pupunta ng starbucks para lang mag-usap about sa problemang to no. Pwede naman dito kasi masarap din naman sila gumawa ng beverages bakit pa magpapakalayo.

Kingina bat ba napunta sa kape eh hindi naman yun ang problema ko.

So ito nga, pinauna ko na muna si Jaehyun umalis dahil I need to confront Jungwoo na about dito.

Nashocked talaga sya sa nakita nya kanina.

Kayo kaya, yung long time crush nyo makita nyong kasama ng kaibigan nyo sa loob ng dorm nya, umiinom ng tea, nagtitinginan ng malagkit at naghoholding hands pa.

Di kayo mahahurt?

Kaya if ever na magalit sakin si Jungwoo, maiintindihan ko.

Kasi si Yuta eh, hindi ni-lock yung pinto.

"Jungwoo. A-Ano.."

"Taeyong hyung, ano yung nakita ko?"

Yan na, nagsisimula na.

Lord kayo na po ang bahala sakin.

"Sa totoo lang Jungwoo, may sasabihin din kasi a-ako sayo eh."

He looks at me, may halong lungkot yung mata nya.

I can't see him like that, nakakapanghina kaya. Kahit papaano naman, love na love ko din si Jungwoo.

"Ano yun hyung?"

Huminga muna ako ng malalim.

"Gusto ko si Jaehyun, gaya ng pagkagusto mo sa kanya." I said. Finally.

Napakagat ako ng labi. Kailangan kong lakasan ang loob ko.

Tahimik lang si Jungwoo, para bang hinihintay nya pa na may sasabihin ako. Kaya naman habang tahimik pa sya, maigi nang sabihin ko lahat ng dapat kong sabihin.

Katakot guise.

"I.. I know matagal mo na syang gusto. Sobrang tagal actually at hindi ko pa sya kilala bukambibig mo na sya nun. Then, sinama nyo ako sa isang laban nila at doon ko sya nakita, not knowing na sya si Jaehyun kung hindi ko pa tanungin kay Yuta. Kaya Jungwoo, maniwala ka sakin. Hindi ko naman ginusto na magkagusto din sa kanya lalo pa at alam kong gustong-gusto mo sya. Nakilala nya lang naman ako dahil madalas akong kasama ni Yuta eh, hindi ko naman alam na close sya sa tropa ni Jae. Hindi ko naman ineexpect na magiging close din kami kaagad kasi ang plano ko lang talaga, sulyapan lang sya."

I looked at Jungwoo once again at hinawakan ko sya sa kamay nya ng mahigpit.

"I understand if you'll hate me for this Jungwoo. Noon ko pa naman gustong sabihin sayo ito kaya lang natatakot ako. Baka masaktan ka."

Hindi pa din nagrereact si Jungwoo kaya mas natakot ako.

Magalit lang sya sakin, pero sana ituring pa din nya akong kaibigan kahit anong mangyari.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Jungwoo. Pero handa naman akong layuan si Jaehyun para sayo eh. After all, alam kong mas magiging okay ang lahat between us. Kung g-gusto mo, ilakad pa kita eh."

Huminga sya ng malalim saka humigop noong milk drink na binili ko para sa kanya. Then marahas na lumingon muli sakin.

"Kaya mo hyung?"

I cleared my throat. "O-Oo, kakayanin ko. Kaya ko."

"Sinasabi mo bang, pinipili mo ko over Jaehyun?"

"Oo naman Jungwoo! Syempre ikaw talaga ang pipiliin ko."

"Tch."

"Jungwoo-yah, sorry talaga."

"Hyung, you don't have to say sorry and you have nothing to be sorry about. Unang-una, crushable at jowable talaga si Jaehyun. As if naman na mcocontrol ko yun eh popular sya. Hindi na ako nagulat kung pati ikaw magkagusto sa kanya."

Dahil sa sinabing iyon ni Jungwoo, parang bigla akong nabunutan ng tinik sa dibdib.

Ibig sabihin ba nun,

"Hindi ka... Galit?" I asked, unsure.

"Duh! Of course hyung. Isa pa, nakita ko kayong magkasama ni Jaehyun sa Busan bago ako tuluyang magpakita sayo nun. Enjoy na enjoy kayo at nakikita ko naman na pareho kayong masaya."

"N-Nakita mo?" My eyes widened.

Hala, tangina ang landi kaya naming dalawa doon. Grabe ko palang nasaktan si Jungwoo kung nawitness nya lahat yun. Once kasi na nakasama nyo si Jaehyun, talagang aandar yung kapokpokan promise.

"Oo, pero alam mo yun? Napansin ko naghehesitate yung eyes mo." Jungwoo smiled at sya naman yung humawak ng kamay ko.

"Hyung, I want you to know na walang kaso sakin yung pagkagusto mo kay Jaehyun. Hindi ko naman sya boyfriend no. Akala ko nga hindi mo sasabihin sakin eh. Alam ni Taeil hyung at Kun. Pati si Sehun at Jongin na nasa kabilang dorm alam tapos ako hindi. Aba naman hyung!"

"Bumebwelo pa kasi ako beh." I just smiled.

"Atsaka nung naglunch kami, hindi nya ako pinapansin. Sayo lang nakatingin buong lunch time, doon palang alam ko na no chance na ko sa kanya. Nalungkot lang ako kasi hindi mo sinabi sakin agad. Pero naiintindihan ko naman, alam kong mahirap. Pero salamat at sinabi mo sakin hyung. When you say na pipiliin mo ko over Jaehyun made me happy, okay na ko dun. Hindi lang naman sya ang pogi sa basketball team no."

Pareho kaming natawa ni Jungwoo. Tama naman sya, meron nga doong mas bagay sa kanya imbis na si Jaehyun eh.

Hindi naman sa ayokong si Jaehyun ang bumagay sa kanya. Meron lang talaga doon na mas better.

"Bakit? May napupusuan ka?" Tanong ko na sya namang nagpangiti sa kanya.

Jungwoo sipped a milk sabay tingin ulit sakin.

"Di ko pa alam. Basta, bigla kasi akong uhm, natuwa sa kanya dahil sa sincerity nya. Pwede pala yun."

"I'm happy for you Woo."

"Me too, support ko kayo ng ex-crush ko by the way. Madami na akong nakitang pinair kay Jaehyun pero ikaw lang yung bagay sa kanya hyung."

I rubbed my nape at napangiti nalang. "Yun ay kung, magugustuhan nya ako."

Jungwoo's eyebrow rose nang lingunin nya akong muli. "Hindi mo ba ramdam?"

"Ang alin?"

"Oh hyung! Come on! Nagpapakita na ng sign sayo yung tao di mo pa ramdam?"

"Malay mo nagiging friendly lang diba? Ang hirap kaya mag assume."

Tiningnan nya ako nang para bang hindi naniniwala sakin.

Tamo yang taong yan, nagsasabi kaya ako ng totoo. Oo at iniimagine ko na kasama ko sa future si Jaehyun pero hanggang don nalang yun.

"Friendly daw. Tanginang yan, sana lahat ng tao ganun ka-friendly kay Jaehyun no?"

Magsasalita pa sana ako pero naaninag ko ang dalawang figure ng gwapong mga nilalang na papalapit sa pwesto namin.

Oo dalawa sila.

"The class is about to start." Sabi ni Jaehyun. Kasama nya si Lucas. "I mean klase nyo."

"Akala ko nauna ka na?"

"Hindi ah. I said I'll wait for you."

Hayst. Jung Jaehyun jowain mo na ko, may basbas na tayo ni Jungwoo. Hindi madali i-let go ang crush mga gaga kaya naappreciate ko talaga ang mabuting puso ni Jungwoo.

"Sinabi mo ba yun?" I asked but he pouted. Hehehr angkyot talaga ng bebe ko.

"Eh ikaw Lucas?" Baling ni Jungwoo sa kanya.

"Sasamahan din syempre kita. Hindi naman kita hahayaang mag-isa no."

Oh?

Nakita ko bang ngumiti si Jungwoo? Ang huli kong naaalala minumura-mura pa nya ito.

Ehem.

May something ah. Pero kung ano man yun, I will be really happy for him.

"Ahh Jungwoo." Bigla naman syang tinawag ni Jaehyun kaya napatingin kaming lahat sa kanya.

Nagbago ata ang isip.

Cheret.

"Hm?"

"Sorry for ignoring you. I'm just thinking about certain someone lang talaga but I didn't mean to ignore you." Jaehyun said at yumuko ng kaunti.

Ngumiti lang din si Jungwoo.

"Sus okay lang. Hindi nga obvious kung sino yung iniisip mo eh. Pero sana friends pa din tayo."

"Oo naman. Ayos lang yun Bieber?" Bigla nyang baling kay Lucas na ngayon ay nanonood lang.

Bakit Bieber? Justin Bieber? Mas gwapo pa nga yan kay Bieber eh.

No charot. Bala kayo jan. Para sakin mas pogi pa yan kay Justin Bieber.

"Luh. Bakit ako? Parang timang to."

"Syempre. Baka magselos ka nanaman sakin."

"Wow. Parang hindi ka nagselos sakin ah." Balik atake ni Lucas kaya napatingin kami ni Jungwoo sa kanya.

Okay? Si Jaehyun? Nagselos kay Lucas? Bakit?

"Tch. Oo Jungwoo, promise magkaibigan pa din tayo."

"Ayun, okay na ko don. So tara Lucas, ihahatid mo ko diba?"

Napatingin naman ako kay Lucas na mukhang nagulat at hindi iyon ineexpect mula kay Jungwoo at mayamaya din ay napangiti sya ng malawak.

Yung ngiting kinikilig ba.

Pati tuloy ako napapangiti. Parang ang sungit pa nj Jungwoo sa kanya noon pero ngayon nakangiti sa kanya?

My gosh mga bakla end of the world na.

Nawala ako sa iniisip ko nung biglang magslide yung kamay ni Jaehyun papunta sa kamay ko at hinawakan yun ng mahigpit.

Pakshet, wala na. Fall na fall na ko, bahala kayo jan.

"Una na kami." Pagpapaalam nila and both Jaehyun and I nodded saka sila umalis.

"Bakit hindi pa tayo sumabay? Pareho lang naman kami ng room ni Jungwoo."

"Later. I want to spend some time with you pa."

"Magkikita naman tayo mamaya eh."

"Baka takbuhan mo ulit ako eh. Pwede bang maki-sit in sa inyo?"

"Hala huy, baka pagalitan ka ni Ma'am. Pero promise di na kita iinjanin."

"You sure?"

I nodded sabay naramdaman ko na hinigpitan nya yung kapit nya sa kamay ko.

"Mula ngayon, susunduin at ihahatid kita sa mga pupuntahan mo. Lalo na ngayon, okay kayo ni Jungwoo."

"Hindi naman kami nag-away pero, I feel great. Pero bakit ang bait mo sakin?"

Curious ako, ang hirap kasi mag-assume. Yoko na non! Matapos akong paasahin nong JR na yun noon.

Pero alam ko din naman na ibang-iba si Jaehyun sa kanya at hindi ko sila kinocompare dahil walang kacompare-conpare at never kong gagawin yun.

It's just, panindigan ko lang ang sarili kong feelings but never ever assume about something na magiging sanhi ng disappointments mo. Ganern!

Imbis na sagutin ako, pinisil nya ang pisngi ko.

Bweset. Sundutin kita jan eh.


	16. CHAPTER 15

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

THIRD PERSON

Break time sa practice at pare-parehong naliligo sa sariling pawis ang mga players maliban kay Ten na seating pretty lang. Since wala yung coach nila ngayon para magmonitor ng practice nila, pinili nya nalang magpahinga at panoorin ang mga kaibigan. Lakas talaga.

Hinahayaan lang naman sya nina Jaehyun. Magaling din naman kasing player yan si Ten kaya okay lang. Isa pa, sya ang nagpilit dito na wag na magquit at ipagpatuloy nalang.

Habang nagpapahinga, sige pa din ang practice ng dance troupe sa kabilang banda kaya yun nalang ang pinanood nila.

"Ang galing nya pala talagang sumayaw. Hindi na ko magugulat if ever na mafall yang President nila kay Taeyong." Ten mumbles kaya napalingon si Jaehyun sa kanya. Hindi kasi maganda iyon sa kanyang pandinig.

"So meron nga syang something kay Taeyong ko?"

Napaismid si Ten sa sinabi ni Jaehyun. Taeyong ko ha.

"Hindi ko alam. I can see kasi na masyadong focus sya kay Taeyong haha, but don't mind me cap!"

Jaehyun ruffles his hair. Sana nga ganoon lang kadali na hindi pansinin yung sinabi nya. Eh kasama si Taeyong sa pinag uusapan dito kaya hindi nya mapigilan.

"Hindi to pwede."

"Kung ako sayo Jung, kikilos na ko. Bagal mo naman eh, naconfront na naman nya si Jungwoo at okay na. Ano pang pumipigil sayo?" Asked Ten.

Oo nga, may point sya. Ano pa bang hinihintay nya? Dapat maging confident sya kasi yung crush nya abot kamay na nya. Hindi sa lahat ng tao nangyayari yon. Jaehyun is lucky.

"Wala na."

"Ehhh nahihiya sya. HAHA trust me magiging maganda ang outcome kapag nagconfess ka." Panunukso pa nito na naging reason ng pamumuka ng tenga ni Jaehyun.

Jaehyun nodded. Maging maganda o hindi ang kahihinatnan, hindi na yun importante. Basta ang mahalaga, umamin sya at maligawan agad si Taeyong para maiparamdam nya dito kung gaano ito kaimportante sa kanya.

"Jaehyun hyung!" Mark called him kaya nilingon nya.

"Why?"

"May extra kang shirt sa locker mo diba?"

"Oo meron. Bakit?"

"Sabi kasi ni Hyuck, nakalimutan daw ni Taeyong hyung magdala ng extra shirt nya."

Jaehyun smiled. "Sige ako na bahala."

"Sige hyung."

Tumayo si Jaehyun at pumunta sa kinaroroonan ni Taeyong na ngayon ay kasalukuyan din silang nagpapahinga. But Taeyong keeps pouting kasi nga wala syang nadala na pampalit. Sobrang pawisan na sya, ang layo naman ng dorm para bumalik sya at kumuha.

"Ang cute talaga." Jaehyun mumbles and chuckled. "Taeyong!" He called his baby. Mwehehe.

Kaagad naman lumingon si Taeyong sa kanya at nagwave. Jaehyun gave him a sign na bumaba muna ng stage at lumapit sa kanya. So Taeyong did.

"Jae."

Napansin ni Jaehyun na sobrang pawis ni Taeyong kaya naman marahan nya itong hinila papalapit sa kanya at pinunasan ang mga tumutulong pawis nito gamit ang hand towel nya.

Natigilan si Taeyong, pero kinikilig naman kaya hinayaan nya lang.

"Bakit? May sasabihin ka?"

"Mm. Wala ka daw extra shirt."

"Oo eh. Nakalimutan ko kasi, sa lahat ba naman ng pwedeng malimutan eh. Paano mo nalaman?"

Jaehyun's still wiping Taeyong's sweats, even his hair. "Meron ako. Nanjan lang locker namin, want to borrow one?" Jaehyun smiled, labas ang dimple kaya naman tinusok-tusok iyon ni Taeyong na marahan. Hindi lahat ng may kras kay Jaehyun nasusundot yang dimple nya. Isa ka pang lucky Taeyong.

Taeyong bit his lip. Syempre gusto nya, pero dapat pabebe mode muna para hindi halatang pokpok si gaga diba?

"Nakakahiya naman-"

Pinigilan sya ni Jaehyun sa pamamagitan ng paglapat ng kanyang pointer finger sa labi ni Taeyong. "Shh. Wag kang mahihiya sakin magmula ngayon. Understand?"

Nahagip naman ng mata ni Jaehyun ang president ng dance troupe na si Hoya na nakatingin sa kanila at mukhang nanonood.

Jaehyun smirks.

"Pero kasi Jung-"

"Tara, samahan mo ako. Ibibigay ko sayo."

Hinawakan nya sa kamay si Taeyong at hinila paalis para pumunta sa locker room ng mga basketball players. Hindi na pumalag ang Taeyong. Since kailangan nya yun, gora na.

Pinagtitinginan naman sila ng ibang members ng dance troupe.

"Oy Donghyuck. Sila ba?" Kinalabit ni Sakura at Honda si Donghyuck after makaalis nung dalawa.

"Oo sila na. Wag na kayong umasa."

"Ay bawal na pala sya. Taken na si Taeyong oppa." Honda said at tinapik pa si Sakura pero tinabig nya ang kamay nito.

"Hindi naman si Taeyong oppa ang crush ko. Issue ka ha. Si Irene unnie pa din!" Sakura flipped her hair sabay walk out.

Meanwhile, Jaehyun took his shirt from his locker at nakangiti itong iniabot kay Taeyong. Si Taeyong naman ay halos hindi mapakali sa kinatatayuan nya kasi nga kinikilig pa din. Magkaiba kasi yung kilig na nafeel nya noon kaysa ngayon. Kasi ngayon hindi na nya kailangan mag-alala.

"Here."

Iniisip palang ni Jaehyun na soot ni Taeyong ang mga damit nya, kinikilig na sya. Ang cute daw kasi.

"Salamat Jae ah. Ibabalik ko din promise."

"Take your time. Madami akong spare dito and I don't mind na suot mo ang mga damit ko."

"Talaga? Sige ha. Sabi mo yan."

Jaehyun ruffles the shorter's hair saka nya hinawakan muli ang kamay nito palabas ng locker room.

\--  
"Hey, I'm planning to confess." Jaehyun nudge Johnny at automatic namang napalingon si Johhny sa kanya. The taller grins.

"Wow, ngayon mo lang naisip yan?" He teased. Ambagal kasi kumilos ni Jaehyun eh. Miski si Johnny sobrang nababagalan sa kanya eh wala naman na syang poproblemahin.

Well, maliban sa mga admirers ni Taeyong.

Kasalukuyan silang nasa locker room at nagpapalit ng damit. Kinuha naman ni Jaehyun iyong damit nya na kapareho ng soot ni Taeyong at kanyang sinoot din para terno sila. 😇

"Oo eh. Pero hindi ko alam kung paano."

"Gayahin mo yung mga ginagawa nung mga nagcoconfess sayo." Suggest naman nya na medyo seryoso. Medyo lang.

"No, that's weak. Gusto ko yung kikiligin sya." Jaehyun smirks while rubbing his chin. Seryoso syang nag-iisip. Gusto nya kasi memorable.

Wala pa nga syang ginagawa kinikilig na si Taeyong eh. Kung alam nya lang.

"Oh pasaan ka na?"

"Hahanapin si Taeyong malamang. Baka may gawin na kakaiba si Hoya doon."

Johnny chuckled. Napakaseloso naman ng captain nila, pero kung sya nga din ang nasa kalagayan ni Jaehyun baka same lang ang maramdaman nya. Medyo madikit nga yung Hoya kay Taeyong.

Lumabas na sila ng locker and they found the dance troupe members na nagw-wrap up na din.

"Taeyong kamusta?" Hoya asked at inakbayan si Taeyong.

"Ayos lang, I guess."

"May itatanong lang ako sayo. I have this friend kasi na gustong gusto kang i-meet. But I'm hesitating to ask you kasi baka may dinidate ka na. Meron ba?"

Taeyong didn't see that coming. Kaya bigla syang umiling bilang sagot.

"Wala pa nga? Impossible!"

"Wala pa pero malapit nang magkaroon" Biglang sumingit si Jaehyun saka lumapit at tinanggal ang kamay ni Hoya na nakaakbay kay Taeyong.

"Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun took Taeyong's hand at hinila ito papalapit sa kanya. Naniningkit na din ang tingin nya kay Hoya.

"Don't bother him. Sabihin mo jan sa kaibigan mo hindi na pwede si Taeyong."

"Sino ka naman para sabihin yan? Eh kay Taeyong na nga mismo nanggaling na wala syang dinidate eh." Asik naman ni Hoya na ngayon ay nakataas ang kilay sa kanya dahil nagtaka sya sa biglaang pagsulpot nito.

Napaisip din si Taeyong. Oo nga? Sino ang tinutukoy ni Jaehyun?

Gusto mang sumingit ay pinili nalang na manahimik ni Taeyong at hawakan din ng mahigpit ang kamay ni Jaehyun. Wala nga syang dinidate, pero itong lalaking nasa tabi nya gustong-gusto nyang idate. Sasabihin nya nga sana kay Hoya pero dumating naman si Jaehyun agad.

"Magmula ngayon meron na."

With that napatingin si Taeyong kay Jaehyun at bigla nalang din na bumilis ang tibok ng puso nya.

"I like him. I like Taeyong. Ano, okay na?"


	17. CHAPTER 16

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

TAEYONG

Nanlaki ang mga mata ko nang marinig ko ang sinabi ni Jaehyun kay Hoya habang hawak ng mahigpit ang kamay ko.

Tangina guise, tama ba ako ng dinig o nananaginip lang ako?

Hala gague.

"A-Ano?" Tumaas ang kilay ni Hoya at napatingin sakin ng nagtatanong if totoo yung sinabi ni Jaehyun.

Magsasalita palang sana ako pero tinawag naman ako ni Jaehyun. "Taeyong."

I shivered. Ang husky ng voice nya mga bakla. Baklang-bakla na talaga ako sa lalaking to. Pakinshet.

"O-Oh?" Dahan-dahan akong tumingin sa kanya at muntik na kong matunaw sa mga tingin nya sakin. Pota. "W-Wait, anong sinabi mo?"

Nakita kong napalunok sya at huminga ng malalim.

"I've been dying to tell you this. Though, this is not what I've planned but it just happened, paninindigan ko nalang."

Pati ako napalunok na din, at yung tibok ng puso ko mas lumakas pa ang tibok ngayon at bumilis.

"I like you Taeyong. I really do. Now, pwede ba kitang ligawan?"

At tuluyan na akong namatay sa kinatatayuan ko.

Charot, muntik lang naman.

Pero pucha anong sabe? He likes me?

He likes me?!!!! *culture shock*

Totoo?! Tapos liligawan nya ako?!

Mga gague, anong sasabihin ko?

I like you too? Pakasal na tayo!

Charot. Pano ba.

Napansin ko din na napanganga yung ibang basketball players sa nasaksihan nila. Especially si Johnny na hindi malaman kung anong irereact nya.

"Ah nevermind. I don't care if you don't like me at kahit hindi ka pumayag, liligawan pa din kita."

I giggled, saka naman pinisil ko sya sa pisngi nya. Sino ba naman ako para hindi sya magustuhan? Kung alam nya lang na deads na deads ako sa kanya baka tawanan pa nya ako.

"Idiot. Ano bang sinasabi mo? Gusto din kaya kita." Bigla kong nasabi dahil hindi ko na din napigilan. Huli na nang marealize ko kung anong sinabi ko kaya naman napatakip ako ng mukha at tumago sa likod nya.

Pakinshet ka Taeyong. Ang pokpok ha, hindi ka man lang muna huminga bago ka mag I like you too?

But who cares?

Nakita ko din naman yung paglawak ng ngiti nya. "Ano? Ulitin mo nga?" Nakangiti nyang sabi habang dahan-dahan akong hinihila para magharap kami. "Bakit ka ba tumatago? I want to see your face."

"Hala ayoko. Narinig mo na eh."

"Eh gusto ko ulit marinig."

"Ihh Jaehyun!"

"Sige na po."

"Eh Jae, nahihiya ako eh."

"Please? Baby."

Asdfghjkl. Pakinshet mga bakla tinawag nya akong baby! Mga hayop kayo kainis!

I can't believe it, naghaharutan kami sa harap ni Hoya. Eh ano bang magagawa ko eh kung maharot din naman tong katabi ko eh awan kung hindi ka bibigay.

Napakarupok. Pakshet ka Jung Jaehyun! Ano bang ginagawa mo sakin?! Maawa ka!

"Ehem, baka gusto mo nang umexit Pres." Sabi ni Jongin at tinapik sya sa balikat.

"Oo, sabi ko nga aalis na ako." Hoya said before leaving.

"Baby?"

Pochang ina. Eto na nga oh!

"I like you too. Oh ayan na." Sabi ko nalang at saka aakmang umalis kasi nahihiya na ako pero hinawakan nya ako sa kamay para pigilan at niyakap.

"I like you more. I'm courting you starting today ha. Whether you like it or not."

Sinong may sabi sayong ayoko? Dapat kasal agad inalok mo eh para mas masaya tayo at wala ng mang aagaw sayo.

Charot.

Nako wag muna, baka magaya kami sa mga celebrity na naghihiwalay ngayon dahil ang bilis nilang ikasal.

Napatango nalang ako at niyakap sya pabalik.

Totoo ba to? Seryoso?

Lord maraming thank you dahil crush ako ng crush ko. Magpapakabait na po ako ngayon sa mga kaibigan ko.

"Oy uwian na, tama na ang landi!" Napabitaw ako Sa yakap ko kay Jaehyun nang marinig ko si Doyoung na sumigaw. Pero itong si Jaehyun hindi ako binitawan, ahihi. Nakayakap pa din sya sakin.

Oh ayan oh sayong-sayo na ko mahal!

"bakit ba marunong ka pa?" Sabi naman ni Jaehyun. UWU mga bakla ang bango nya.

"Wow, sana aware kayo na hindi lang kayo ang tao sa lugar na to no?"

0o0 napatingin naman ako sa paligid and halos lahat nga ng tao dito samin nakatingin. Including my dance troupe members. Pati sina Jeno nakangiti din.

"Eh ano naman? Maganda nga yun alam nila na hindi nila pwedeng agawin si Taeyong sakin."

Putangina, ang simple nung salita nya pero nakakapokpok. Huhu.

Alam nyo yung pakiramdam na ganito? Yung ayaw nyang may umagaw sakin kahit na nung simula palang kanyang-kanya na tong puso ko?

"Ay puta possessive si kupal. Yayayain ka sana namin kumain muna pero parang nakakahiya naman mang abala."

"Oo nga dude, wag na. Tayo-tayo nalang muna ngayon. Nakakaamoy ako ng date eh." Sumingit si Lucas kasama si Mark at inakbayan si Doyoung. "Mauna na kami muna hyung. Enjoy nyo ang date nyo ha." Lucas winks.

After that, nagpaalam sila bago umalis hanggang sa kami nalang ni Jaehyun ang matira.

Pero may gusto akong i-clarify.

"Jaehyun, totoo ba yung sinabi mo kanina?"

"About how much I like you? Yes it is. Bago mo pa yata ako makilala gusto na kita."

Oh? Bago ko pa sya makilala? Tangina kailan pa yun? Ibig sabihin matagal?

"Seryoso ka? I mean, kailan yun?"

"Mula nung maging high school student ako."

Pota ang tagal nga.

I don't know how to feel mga hoe kaya napangiti nalang ako at niyakap sya. Natutuwa lang ako na gusto nya din ako at mas matagal pa sa inaakala ko. Bakit kasi hindi pa noon ko sya nakilala eh. Edi sana kami na ngayon.

"Thank you Jae. Hindi mo alam kung gaano ako natouch sa sinabi mo."

He ruffles my hair and kissed the top of my head.

"Mas thankful ako na nakilala kita. Kung hindi baka tumanda na akong walang nagugustuhan."

Kumalas naman ako sa yakap ko sa kanya at tiningnan sya ng nagtataka.

"Wala ka pang nagugustuhan?" I asked na hindi makapaniwala.

"Mm." He nodded. "Kahit itanong mo pa kina Johnny. I don't know why kung bakit wala akong matipuan noon madami akong pagpipilian sabi nila and actually my heart can't choose someone until one day nakita kita. Sabi ko nalang, ikaw na."

Wala na, may nanalo na. Hayeop kinikilig ako bwisit na pogi to. Idagdag mo pa yung mga mata nyang kumikislap at tenga nyang namumula.

"And I'll do anything, everything maging akin ka lang." He winks.

Wala na, patay na talaga ako. Pakisabi kina Taeil hyung, Yuta, Kun at Jungwoo mahal na mahal ko sila.

Pero charot lang yon. Mas patay na patay pala sakin to si Jaehyun eh. Mwahahaha.

Pero seeyoso I'm so happy mga bakla. Huhu.

Nakatingin sya sa mga mata ko habang sinasabi iyon and it made my heartbeat fast talaga. I'm flattered seriously.

Jaehyun held my hand and interlaced them with his.

"Let's go. May date tayo ngayon."

I smiled and nodded.

But before than sinundot ko muna yung dimple nya.

Uwaaaa mama magkakalove life nakoooo!

\-----

JAEHYUN

"Puta mga hangal! Hindi ko kinaya si Jaehyun! Sayang wala yung iba don pero puta nashook ako peste!" Johnny said while laughing his ass off at pumapalakpak pa si gago.

Tawang-tawa kasi sya doon sa biglaan kong pag-amin kay Taeyong at itong si gago hanggang ngayon hindi pa nakakamove on. Kinginang yan.

Sarap supalpalin eh.

At least maganda ang kinalabasan.

"Si Hoya lang pala ang magpapaamin sayo! Boset, yung expression nya kanina parang natatae mga par!" Dagdag nya.

"Sayang wala ako dun. Navideohan ko sana." Sabi naman ni Hansol hyung at napapailing.

"Actually hindi ko sya nakita. Naabutan ko lang sila kanina na nagyayakapan ni Taeyong." - Doyoung.

"Ang korni nya kanina shet! Ang dami pang tao doon. Kung ako lang tatakbo na ko sa kahihiyan eh. Kayo nang magharutan sa harap ng madaming tao." sabi naman ni Lucas at hinampas pa ng mahina si Mark.

"Memorable pala ha, potek pare nabigla ako sa memorable na naiisip mo. I can't imagine. I was like, 'Si Jaehyun ba to?' Naisip ko sa memorable mo may balloons and something pasabog!"

"Bakit kasi hindi mo pinigilan by?" Natatawang tanong naman ni Ten. Nakakainis yung tawa nya. Akala mo wala doon kanina. Tss.

"Anong hindi? Sabi ko nga jan wag muna sumingit. Malay mo kasi may sabihin si Taeyong na magpapakilig sa kanya. Pero hindi nakatiis si gago at gigil na kay kuya mong Hoya. Sabagay pre, tama ka naman. Memorable nga HAHAHA."

"Tangina di ka titigil jan?" Giit ko. Pero tawang tawa pa din sya.

"Hindi." Sabay tawa nya ulit.

Sira ulo amputa.

"Pero aminin nyo ang cute ni Jaehyun kanina. Hahaha lalo na nung sinabi ni Taeyong yung I like you too daw. Pota halos mapunit mukha mo Jung!" Si Winwin naman.

Sige asarin nyo pa ako. Babawian ko kayo bukas na mga hangal kayo.

Buti pa si Mark, tahimik lang pero nakikitawa naman. Lah ewan ko.

Naiistress ako sa kanila. Kanina pa ako inaasar ni Johnny.

"Mas nakakainis dun yung magharutan sila na akala mo sila lang yung tao doon. Hoy respeto naman sa single jan! Sana pala tumakbo akong president ng Student Council. May maireport man lang."

"Woi friendship revoke! If tatakbo yan wag nyo iboto guys. Sabihan nyo na din mga admirers nyo alam kong susunod yon." Sigaw ni Ten naman na ngayon ay iniirapan si Doyoung.

"Hayaan nyo. Ganyan talaga pag single." Si Lucas ulit.

"Ay waw. Hiyang-hiya ako sayo ha. Sayo talaga nanggaling?" Doyoung hissed at tinaasan sya ng kilay.

"Remember? Alam ng buong campus jowa ko si Jungwoo. At parang magkakatotoo." Lucas said and smirked.

"What the fuck?!"

"Tangina mo Doyoung! May kasalanan ka pa sakin na kupal ka!" Dinuro ko sya pero tinaasan nya lang ako ng kilay.

"Ano? Yung paghiga ko sa lap ni Taeyong? Hashtag, sana all ba? Haha, ang comfortable doon."

Ang nakakainis nito, hindi ko magagantihan si Doyoung kasi hindi naman sya member ng basketball team! Argh nakakainis. Yari kayong lahat sakin talaga bukas mga tanga kayo.

"Tangina talaga."

"Well at least si Jaehyun nakapag-amin na. Yung isa kaya jan kailan din aamin?" Biglang banat ni Lucas kaya lahat kami napatingin kay Hansol.

"Oo nga pala. Sigeng landian din wala namang title." Si Johnny ulit. Paano ko ba naging kaibigan tong mokong na to?

"Bakit sakin kayo nakatingin?" Hansol hyung.

"Alangang sakin? Hindi naman ako single." Si Johnny ulit sabay akbay kay Ten.

"Kailan ka aamin kay Yuta? Mga galawan nyo!" - Si Doyoung.

Buti naman at tinigil na nila ang pang aasar sakin. Nakakainis sila, even though nabigla ako kanina at napaamin may Taeyong ng wala sa oras hindi ko pinagsisihan yun. Ayoko lang talagang makita yung Hoya na yun na sobrang dikit kay Taeyong. Hindi ba nagtatampo yung ibang members sa kanya dahil puro si Taeyong ang iniintindi nya?

"Bakit ba napakaususero nyo? Maghanap kayo ng sarili nyong love life hindi yung nakikichismis kayo!"

"Meron naman kami ah. Si Doyoung lang wala. Si Mark nagsasight seeing kay Donghyuck. Si Winwin nilalandi yung isang kaibigan ni Taeyong. Si Lucas hinahabol si Jungwoo. Beh napang-iiwanan ka na. Sabi ko sayo magbasketball ka nalang eh. HAHAHA!" Dinuro-duro naman sya ni Ten kaya naman pabiro syang hinampas ni Doyoung.

"Kingina mong bansot ka tigilan mo ko ah! Bakit sakin napunta ang asaran? Yang korni at marupok nyong leader kaya ang topic dito saka yung katorpehan ni Hansol. Anyare?"

"Wao ang harsh ni puta. Hindi ako torpe no!"

"Hindi daw. Edi sana kayo na ni Yuta ngayon!"

"Tamo yang rabbit na yan, you bitches! Stop him!"

"Pero guys eto seryoso na." Sumigaw si Johnny kaya lahat kami napatingin sa kanya. "Memorable talaga ang confession ni Jaehyun! Around of applause please! Tara magpizza. Libre ni Jaehyun!"

I snapped and ruffles my hair. I'm so frustrated.

Damn you Chicago man!

But at least kahit it's a little embarrassing, I manage to confess, and he likes me too. ^ω^ That's the most important. Kahit na gusto nya din ako, I'll still court him.

\---

THIRD PERSON

"Uso magkwento alam mo yun?"

Kasalukuyang nasa loob ng kwarto ni Yuta at Taeyong si Jungwoo, Taeil at Kun. Narinig nila ang kumalat na news na umamin daw si Jaehyun kay Taeyong sa harap ng madlang pipol.

"H-Hindi ko kayo ineexpect na pupunta dito." Taeyong awkwardly laugh kaya naman bigla syang hinila ni Kun papaupo.

"Bitch please. Seryoso ka jan? Ha? Ano na dali. You should kwento na." Sabi naman ni Jungwoo na naiinip.

"Eh paano ba to, uhm." Taeyong paused for a while at tiningnan silang lahat then...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! PUTANGINA MGA BAKLA!!!!!!!!!" He screamed at pumadyak-padyak pa sa sahig sabay hampas kay Yuta.

"Aray ko!"

So, nagkwento nga si Taeyong. Buti nga at nagets sya ng mga kaibigan nya kahit puro hampas at nakakabaklang screams lang yung ginagawa nya eh. Kawawa naman si Yuta dahil sa hampas nito kasi nga kinikilig.

"Amporkchop Taeyong! Si Kun naman ang hampasin mo!"

"Sorna Nakamoto. Pero alam nyo thankful ako sa inyo, sa support nyo guise. Mahal na mahal ko talaga kayo, wag nyo lang galawin yung chocolates ko." Mangiyak-ngiyak na sinabi ni Taeyong sabay wipe ng fake tears ni gaga.

"What if kumain ka ng sweets kanina at nagka sugar rush ka habang umaamin si Jaehyun sayo? Nakakahiya yon malamang baka biglang sunggaban ni Taeyong si Jaehyun." Natatawang sabi naman ni Taeil kaya namula si Taeyong.

"Kakatapos lang ng practice, naiwan ko chocolates ko dito. Buti nalang pala. So anyway, nililigawan ako ni Jung ahihihi I'm so happy talaga."

"We're happy for you too hyung. Lalo na ako, nasa mabuting kamay napunta si ex-crush. Hahaha." Sabi naman ni Jungwoo na lalong nagpangiti kay Taeyong.

"Wait. Punta tayo kay Jungwoo. Bakit parang bumait ka kay Lucas? Ang alam ko tinatarayan mo pa yun ah." Sinundot sya ni Kun sa tagiliran kaya mabilis na nagreact si Jungwoo.

"Ahh hyung ano ba." Natawa din ng awkward si Jungwoo dahil doon.

"Hala oh may something sa pagtawa ni bading. So ano ng ganap nga? Share! Nakapag share na si Taeyong eh." Sabi naman ni Yuta.

"Well actually, friends muna kami ngayon ahaha." Sagot nito pero mukhang awkward pa din sya kaya naman walang naniwala sa kanya.

"Jungwoo yung totoo? Kaya ba mabilis mong ni-let go ang kapokpokan mo kay Jaehyun dahil kay Lucas? Ano? Tama ako?" Sabi naman ni Kun at nagcross arms.

"Akala ko ba pumunta tayo dito para tanungin si Taeyong hyung?"

"Oo nga, pero pati ikaw tatanungin din namin. Akala mo ha."

"Wala naman sa usapan yan eh."

"Eh di surprise tanga. Oh, ano na? Yung totoo please." Sabi ni Yuta at mukhang naiinip na nga. Pabebe kasi si Jungwoo eh.

"Magkaibigan nga lang kami."

"May magkaibigan palang naghoholding hands." Taeil.

"Hoy bakla!" Jungwoo hissed at nanlaki ang mga mata nya. Hindi makapaniwala na nakita iyon ng mga kaibigan nya.

Hindi din naman mapigilang ngumiti ni Taeyong at mas lumapit pa kay Jungwoo. "Ikaw ha Jungwoo si Lucas pala yung tinutukoy mo."

"Okay lang yan Woo. Gwapo naman si Lucas eh, mas bagay nga kayo nun." Yuta then caressed Jungwoo's hair.

At hindi doon natatapos ang kwentuhan ng magkakaibigan. When it's about kapokpokan, nagkakaisa sila at ang gabing iyon ay napuno ng kiligan at kantyawan na pati ang single na si Taeil hyung ay hindi ligtas.


	18. CHAPTER 17

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Jae♡  
Good morning Taeyong (￣3￣)

Yongie♥  
Morning din Jae!

Jae♡  
I'm outside. I have something for you.  
Wag ka nang pumunta sa canteen. Crowded today

Yongie♥  
Food ba yan?  
May chocolate ba?

Jae♡  
Of course, pwede ba naman mawala yun?

Yongie♥  
Wait, hindi pa ako nakakapagwash ng face.  
Ang aga mo naman Jae.  
Nakakahiya sayo.

Jae♡  
Syempre, I want to spend my time for you.  
Hindi na nga kita kaklase eh.  
Busy pa tayo sa mga practice natin  
Miss na kita agad, and wag kang mahihiya okay?  
So, can you open the door now baby?

Taeyong screams quietly nang mabasa nito ang message ni Jae. Tinawag nanaman kasi sya nitong baby. Hindi man sanay pero gusto din nga naman ni Taeyong na tawagin syang baby ni Jaehyun kahit na nanliligaw palang ito. Ganun talaga yon.

Bumangon na muna sya at dumirecho ng cr para maghilamos saka masayang binuksan ang pinto after and sinalubong nya ng yakap si Jaehyun.

Si Jaehyun nya. Walang aagaw!

Charot lang. Pero wala talaga.

"Hi!"

Napangiti naman si Jaehyun at ginantihan ito ng yakap na mahigpit, wala eh namiss nya kasi agad si Taeyong, kahit saglit nya itong hindi makita miss nya agad.

"Sorry natagalan, nag wash pa kasi ako ng face ko para naman hindi nakakahiyang humarap sayo." Taeyong smiled kaya naman pinisil sya ng marahan ni Jaehyun sa pisngi.

"Kahit naman hindi ka maghilamos, maganda ka pa din. Hindi magbabago yung pagtingin ko sayo." Jaehyun said softly and his husky but gentle voice made Taeyong's heart melt. The shorter's cheeks flushed in pink kaya naman tinago ni Taeyong ang mukha nya sa mga palad nya.

"Enebe, weg ke ngeng genyen!" Taeyong said at pabebeng hinampas si Jaehyun. Pero natawa lang ito sa kanya ng mahina, mistulang naliligayahan sa nakikita.

Ganda kasi eh.

Bago pa tuluyang magharutan sa may pinto at kainggitan ng iba, marahan na hinila ni Taeyong papasok ng dorm nila si Jaehyun na ngayon ay may bitbit na pagkain.

"For you." Jaehyun handed him the food kaya tinanggap iyon kaagad ni Taeyong.

"Luh ang bango. Salamat ha, hindi mo naman kailangang gawin ito Jae eh."

"Pero gusto kong gawin, para sayo."

Buti nalang at wala doon si Yuta. Maaga atang nakaramdam na may kakaibang mangyayari sa umagang ito kaya sya na yung nag-adjust. Ambaet!

"Ikaw gumawa nito?"

"Yup! I asked the supervisor for the kitchen's permission and they said yes naman."

"Nag-abala ka pa, ayoko kayang naabala ka."

"Worth it naman lahat ng ito kung in the end, maging akin ka and another thing, lahat ng ginagawa ko para sayo ay worth it."

Mura ng mura si Taeyong sa isip nya dahil sa mga pinagsasabi ni Jaehyun sa kanya pero hindi nya magawang i-express kasi pabebe sya ngayon.

Wala na talagang kawala tong lalaking to kay Taeyong.

So bago lumandi, nagdecide ang dalawa na kumain muna. Sinusubuan ni Taeyong si Jaehyun at itong marupok na basketball player naman, ngiting ngiti lang dahil buo nanaman ang araw nya.

"Taeyong." Jaehyun called him. Kinakain na niyo ngayon yung chocolates na dala ni Jaehyun. Since ayaw nyang atakihin ito ng sugar rush, kaunti lang yung dinala nya. Hinay hinay lang at baka si Hoya ang makasaksi nun, macute-an pa kay Taeyong at lalong mafall. So para hindi mangyari yun, limitado lang ang chocolates.

"Hmm?" Taeyong pressed his lips into thin line saka tumingin kay Jaehyun.

"I like you."

"Ay pota-" Ayan, napamura na ang gaga. Hindi na napigilan. "Naman eh, bakit mo ba ako binibigla?" Reklamo nito pero kinikilig naman.

"Nabigla ka ba? Sorry ha, matagal ko na kasing gustong sabihin yun sayo eh. Hindi ko lang mapigilan."

Mama! Ang cute ni Jaehyun ko! Yung future jowa ko baka di ko kayanin Maaaa! Umaatake kapokpokan ko ma!!!

Namumula ang mga tenga ni Jaehyun dahil he felt a little embarrassed. Hindi nya kasi alam ang sasabihin nya.

"Alam mo, matagal ko ng pinipigilan gawin ito eh."

"Alin yun?"

At dahil pokpok si Taeyong, wala nang pigil pigil to. Mainggit nalang kayo.

Taeyong cupped Jaehyun's cheeks at tumingkayad ito ng kaunti saka nya hinalikan si Jaehyun sa pisngi nitong medyo pinkish na lalo pang namula dahil sa kapokpokan ng nililigawan nya.

"Jusko bakit ba ang cute mo ha?" Taeyong muttered. "Ayan hindi ko napigilan ang sarili ko."

"Wag mong pigilan ang sarili mo. I'm okay with it."

"You like it better?" Taeyong teased. Lakas ng loob diba?

"I like everything about you."

"Pota Jae-"

Hindi natapos ni Taeyong ang sasabihin nya nang halikan sya ni Jaehyun sa lips.

Oo sa lips!

Umaariba na sya. Wala eh, marupok kasi.

"You cuss too much. I need to do something with that." He smirked and touched Taeyong's lips.

Hindi na nakaimik si Taeyong sa sobrang gulat.

\------

"Tangina Yuta! Tangina ka!" Sigaw ni Taeyong habang niyuyugyog si Yuta at Taeil.

"Inamo ha! Bakit mo ba ako minumura!"

"Oo nga, ano bang nangyayari sayo Taeyong?"

"Si Jaehyun, si Jaehyun!"

"Bakit? Umurong na sa panliligaw sayo dahil sa kapokpokan mo?"

"Tangina mo ha! Akala mo mangyayari yon?"

"Ano ngang nangyari? Dami mo namang satsat na bading ka. Bahala ka jan."

"Oo eto na sasabihin ko na! Gague kayo wala na yung first kiss ko! Buntis ako hyong!" Taeyong said na hindi malaman kung naiiyak ba o nagdidiwang eh.

"Ano?!" Taeil.

"Tangina Taeyong! Nagtukaan na kayo?!"

"Eww. Pangit ng term. Boset ka Hapon!"

"Seryoso kasi bakla! Nagkiss na kayo? Agad? Bakla ka alam ko ikaw ang nagsimula non!"

"Sa cheeks lang naman yung sakin ah! Ang cute nya kasi, hindi ko kinaya kaya ayun. Napamura lang ako pero bigla nya akong hinalikan sa lips ko. Gague hyong muntik na ko himatayin. Saka, buntis ata ako! Gague!"

"Gague ka din. Uso kumalma Tae!"

"Hindi nakakabuntis ang halik. Grabe ka ha." Sabi naman ni Yuta. "Pero tangina kayo kaya pala ngiting ngiti yung kupal na yun kanina paglabas ng dorm natin. Ano baka may nangyari pang malala? Hindi pa kayo nyan ha."

"Pake mo ba? Hindi naman kita pakikialaman kung maghalikan din kayo ni Hansol noh. Sarap kaya ni Jaehyun." Bumungisngis naman si Taeyong na nagpakilabot kay Yuta, pero tinatawanan lang ni Taeil. "Lasang vanilla yung lips nya. Taena sarap kagatin Yutss! Next time nalang."

"Tangina mo Taeyong. Parang nagsisi ako sa ginawa ko."

"Hahahah hayaan mo na ano ba? Malapit ka na din naman ah. Uso umamin, tamo si Taeyong."

"Wow, sana sing lakas ko yung Kapokpokan nya no?"

"Sino kayang nagpush sakin kaya lumala? Pero thank you pa ren Yuta ha. Hindi man halata pero lab kita."

Niyakap-yakap ni Taeyong si Yuta habang nakangisi ng nakakaloko. Super thankful sya sa mga kaibigan nya na kahit sira ulo eh grabe naman ang suporta sa kanya pagdating sa love life.

"Kailan mo sya sasagutin?"

"Secret."

\-------  
Nakasimangot si Jungwoo habang nagtigingin sa orasan nya. Kanina pa nyang hinihintay si Lucas, gets naman nya na nagpapractice itong mabuti dahil 2 days nalang, Championship game na nila. Pero kasi gabi na eh.

He was about to text Lucas na nang dumating ito.

"Hey, sorry natagalan." Sabi nito sa kanya, maayos na ang looks nya ngayon.

"Bakit nga ang tagal?" Jungwoo pouted kaya napangiti ng bahagya si Lucas doon. Ang cute kasi ng pouty lips nito ni ganda.

"Yung crush mo kasi, pinag jogging kami ng 100 laps dahil lang sa pang aasar sa kanya. Dapat si Johnny hyung lang ang gumawa non eh."

Pabiro naman syang hinampas ni Jungwoo. "Sinong crush ha. Hindi ko na nga crush si Jaehyun. Nakakainis ka naman eh." Mas sumimangot pa ito kaya natawa na lang si Lucas sa kanya.

"Joke lang babe."

Jungwoo blushed. Magkaibigan lang sila ni Lucas pero tinatawag sya nito lagi ng babe. At yun nga, hindi na talaga sya naiinis dito, di gaya noong mga nakaraang araw na halos murahin nya ito sa isip nya. Pati actual pala.

Yun lang, sa harap ng marami magjowa sila ni Lucas.

"Hinahanap ka ni m-mama. Umuwi daw muna tayo ngayon kasi, anjan si dad."

Literal na natigilan si Lucas at tumingin kay Jungwoo na nanlalaki ang mga mata. Malaki na yung mata ni Lucas pero dumagdag yung size nun nung marinig nya ang sinabi ni Jungwoo.

"D-Dad mo?"

"Oo. Bakit?"

"Kung ganon, tara na. Baka mainip sila kakaintay."

If you'll ask Lucas what he's feeling right now, sobrang kaba. Oo nga at hindi naman sila tunay na magjowa pa ni Jungwoo pero doon din naman daw ang punta nun. Kaya ayan sya kinakabahan na agad.

"Kinakabahan ka no?" Jungwoo giggled. Lucas is holding his hand anyway.

"E-Ewan, m-medyo. Oo. Hala."

"You'll be fine. Just be yourself." Said Jungwoo na nagpangiti naman kay Lucas kahit papaano.

"Meet your dad na ha, hindi pa tayo official nyan."

"Ayaw mo ba?"

"Anong ayaw? Na mameet ang dad mo? Syempre gusto ko."

"Hindi yun."

"Eh ano?"

"Yung tayo. Official." Jungwoo bit his lip at saka mahinang hinampas ang sarili. "Pota ano bang sinasabi ko?" Biglang tinamaan ng hiya si Jungwoo. "I want to try lang naman. Pero kung ayaw mo okay lang. Nagsisisi kasi ako ba ganun yung pakitungo ko sayo noon eh, mabait ka naman pala. Pero hindi kita pinipilit."

Lucas smiled. Yung malawak.

"Ano bang sinasabi mong ayaw ko? Halika nga dito baby ko!"

Meanwhile; Since official na nililigawan na nga ni Jaehyun si Taeyong, nagpaiwan ito sa gym para intayin si Taeyong at medyo over time sila ngayon.

Kasama nya pala si Mark, mukhang may iniintay din.

"Okay guys 15 minutes break!" Sigaw ni Hoya kaya naman kanya-kanyang upo ang mga dancers sa kung saan-saang lugar dahil sa pagod. Pero si Taeyong, dumirecho sa manliligaw nya na naghihintay.

"Hi baby." Ayon tinawag ulit syang baby ni Jaehyun. Dapat masanay na sya.

"Hinihintay mo ko?"

"Mm. May binabantayan din ako eh."

Taeyong chuckled and cupped Jaehyun's cheeks. "Ano ka ba, wala ngang something sakin si pres."

"Yun ang akala mo. Alam ko yang mga galaw na nyang yun." Jaehyun pouted at kinapitan si Taeyong sa waist nito. "May masakit ba sayo?"

"Meron, pero hindi naman sobrang sakit. Normal lang ito."

"Where? I can help you."

"Okay lang Jae." Taeyong smiled, kinuha naman ni Jaehyun yung panyo nya para pampahid ng pawis ni Taeyong. "Dapat bumabalik ka na sa dorm at magpahinga."

"No. I can rest here. I'll wait you here, no matter what. Anjan naman si Mark."

"Pero ang uncomfortable kaya dito."

"Okay nga lang. Basta ikaw diba?"

So ayun, Taeyong spent his 15 minutes break para makipagchitchatan kay Jaehyun. In that way nawawala yung pagkapagod nya and sumasaya pa sya. Nagboboost yung energy nya kasi nga nakitanya yung taong hinahanap ng puso nya. Ayy gumaganon oh!

Akalain mo nga naman, parang kailan lang ang lahat. Ang bilis ng mga pangyayari. Hindi nya din naman alam na matagal na pala syang crush nito ni Jaehyun. Kundi pa siguro sya ipakilala ni Yuta sa kanila baka hindi pa ito kumilos.

For Jaehyun, ang makilala ng isang Lee Taeyong ay isang huge achievement na agad sa kanya. Ilang taon din naman sya nagpapansin dito, hindi lang sya sure kung ramdam ni Taeyong yun at baka nga hindi pa nito maalala dahil hindi pa nga ito interesado sa kanya.

Now that he's here, in his arms, wala na itong kawala pa.


	19. CHAPTER 18

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Ngayong nagliligawan na ang Jaeyong, punta naman tayo sa love life ni Yuta na walang label. Alam nya sa sarili nyang mayroong something sa kanila kasi kita naman nya sa mga mata ni Hansol kung paano ito tumingin sa kanya. Isa pa, nagsusumbong din ito kay Yuta kada may babae o lalaking magkakagusto kay Hansol at gusto syang landiin. Okaya naman, nagseselos ito kapag may kasama si Yuta na ibang lalaki din o babae. Minsan na nitong pinagselosan si Taeyong.

Kung sya ang tatanungin, gusto nyang magkaroon na sila ng label ni Hansol. Minsan kasi kapag nagseselos si Yuta, hindi nya magawang sabihin kasi hindi naman sila nito.

"Anong iniisip mo bading?" Kinalabit sya ni Taeyong. Kasama nito si Taeil while Jungwoo and Kun are nowhere to be found. Baka nag lolove life kasi.

"Mga bagay-bagay."

"Tulad ng?" Taeil asked.

"Paano maging pokpok gaya ni Taeyong?"

"Ay pota ka Hapon. I hate you!" Taeyong pouted.

"Charot lang."

Ngumisi si Taeyong at mas lumapit pa kay Yuta. "Pero bakit feeling ko seryoso ka na iniisip talaga yon? Bakit? Jojowain mo na si Hansol hyung? Finally?" Taeyong wiggled his eyebrow still nakatingin pa din kay Yuta na may halong pang-aasar. "Ayiieee gusto ng label!"

"Manahimik ka nga."

"Aseees, manahimik daw. Pokpok ka din ha, hindi pa nga lang nadedevelop. Pero okay lang naman magshare samin Nakamoto. Para ka namang others nyan eh. Diba Taeil hyung?"

Tumango lamang si Taeil bilang sagot.

Huminga ng malalim si Yuta at nakasimangot na tumingin kay Taeyong. "Tama ka ng iniisip."

"Alin doon? Yung kapokpokan o yung jojowain mo si Hansol?" Taeil smirks.

"Both."

"Puta friend. You need help?" Sabi naman ni Taeyong at kunwari pa itong nagulat.

"Obvious ba? Pero ayoko din kasi pangunahan si Hansol. Oo tama kayo na gusto ko boyfriends na kami, kaya lang syempre ayoko din na bigla-bigla nalang nagdedecide. Malay mo ayaw pa nung tao diba?"

"Paano mo nasabing ayaw? Sinabi ba yan mismo ni Hansol hyung?"

"Hindi."

"Hindi naman pala eh. Anong ineemote mo jan? Saka ka na mag emote if you ask him na about his opinion at kapag sinabi nyang no."

"Pano yun? Natatakot ako?"

"Itulak mo nalang kung ganon. Ang choosy eh."

"Taeyong!"

"Charot lang. Pero sa truth nga, walang mangyayari kung hindi mo kakausapin. Malay mo naman hinihintay ka lang din ni Hansol hyung diba? Stop mo muna ang pagiging pabebe mo. Bahala ka, love life mo nakasalalay dito."

"Oo nga Yuta. There's no way naman na hindi papayag doon si Hansol kasi dun naman ang punta nyo. Actually I don't get you, bakit nyo pa pinapatagal?"

"Wow, grabe mangonsensya ha. Pero seryoso hindi ko din alam. Baka di pa kami ready ganun."

"Pero ready ka na ngayon?"

"I think I am."

"Go, lumandi ka na. Tama na ang harot, wala kang mapapala dun."

"Wow Taeyong, palibhasa may Jaehyun na."

Ngumisi si Taeyong at lumingon kay Taeil. "How about you hyung? Baka gusto mo na din gumalaw?"

"Hayop. Ayoko nga."

"Luh, single naman si Doyoung ah. Dali na, naghihintay lang yun. Bahala ka."

"Type mo yung tanga na yon?" Napaharap si Yuta sa kanya at mukhang matatawa pa.

"Bakit? Problema mo dung tanga ka din?"

"Lols. Pero seryoso ha, concern kayo sakin?"

"Syempre naman. Gusto ko yung the best para sayo and kung hindi dahil sayo, baka hindi kami ganito ni Jaehyun ngayon."

"Alam mo, one of my reasons kung bakit kita pinakilala na kay Jaehyun, ang bagal nya kasi eh. Sana maapply ko sa sarili ko diba?"

"Naks oh, gumaganon si Hapon. Wag ka mag-alala Nakamoto, mahal ka nun." Sabi ni Taeil at tinapik pa sya.

Taeyong smiled at him kaya napangiti na din si Yuta. Nakakahawa ang mga ngiting iyon.

\---

"Yuta! Tara na." Tawag sa kanya ni Hansol. So, katatapos lang ng klase sa umagang ito and after that, dumirecho si Hansol sa location ng room nina Yuta.

"Anjan ka na agad?"

"Syempre. Alam mo naman ako diba? Ikaw agad ang uunahin ko." Hansol then winks at Yuta. The others looked at him in disgust. Nahuli kasi iyon ni Jungwoo at Taeyong.

"Che pafall."

"Eh ano, sasaluhin naman kita."

"Sure ka? Sasaluhin mo yan?" Biglang sumulpot si Taeil at inakbayan si Yuta habang naniningkit na tiningnan si Hansol. Gusto nya sure.

"Oo naman. Ano bang tingin nyo sakin?"

"Anong tingin ko sayo? Malanding pafall."

"Ang mean mo tanda ha. Inaano ka ba ni Hansol?" Sinamaan sya ng tingin ni Yuta pero tumatawa naman si Taeil. Hindi naman sya serious doon. "Pero seryoso pafall talaga si Hansol, kaya Yuta ingat ka din jan. Delikado ka."

"Hayaan mo na yan. Protective lang talaga."

"Wow Taeil parang hindi tayo friends ah. Kung di dahil sakin baka hindi mo kilala si Doyoung." Hansol smirked.

"Potangina makaalis na nga. Jungwoo tara na!"

"Sabay kami ni Lucas hyung."

"Oy Kun tara na lang."

"Hinihintay ko si Winwin."

"Tangina nyo rin. Walang poreber. Makalayas na nga." Taeil rolled his eyes at kunwaring nagflip ng hair bago umalis. Sya lang kasi yung walang sundo, hindi na nya tinawag si Taeyong kasi matik na naman na dadating si Jaehyun para sa malanding yon.

So ayun, nauna na si Taeil. Ayaw nyang masaksihan ang mga pda na magaganap kaya umuna na sya.

"May sasabihin ako sayo." Kinalabit ni Hansol si Yuta.

"Ano?"

Bahagya itong lumapit sa may tenga nya. "Namiss kita." Hansol whispered. Yuta shivered because he felt the other's warm breath na dumaloy hanggang spinal cord nya.

Yuta made a face. "Weh."

"Oo nga. Ikaw lang naman ang iniisip ko."

Gago ka Ji Hansol >,< Yuta screamed inside his head.

"Kahit kakikita lang natin kanina?" Hindi din naman napigilan ni Yuta na mapangiti.

"Lagi naman kitang namimiss. Ikaw lang kasi yung hindi nakakamiss sakin."

"Uy hindi ah. Miss din kita."

"Luh, parang napilitan."

"Wala ka namang tiwala sakin eh. Actually may sasabihin pala ako sayo."

Hansol's hand slid on Yuta's hand and intertwined their them together. It's warm in here.

"Ano yun hmm?"

"Pero later na. Gusto ko yung tayong dalawa lang yung tao."

"Is it about us?"

Nahihiya namang napatango si Yuta.

Hansol smiled and kissed the top of Yuta's head. "Okay. Let's talk later."

Kung ano man ang magiging sagot ni Hansol, rerespetuhin iyon ni Yuta. Positive or negative man ang maging sagot nito.

So, sabay-sabay na silang nag lunch. Medyo awkward nga lang para kay Taeil at Doyoung na tanging mga single na nasa table din at pinapanood sila. Actually pinagtabi ni Ten si Taeil at Doyoung kasi nga parehas single and ready to mingle pero charot lang. Malay nyo magkatuluyan diba?

Patay malisya lang si Taeil kahit nagdidiwang na yan sa loob nya kasi katabi nya si Doyoung.

Minsan lang to.

"May napansin ako." Nagsalita si Johnny at tinuro si Doyoung at Taeil. "Bagay pala kayo?" Sabay ngiti nito ng nakakaloko.

"Manahimik ka." Doyoung rolled his eyes, ngiting ngiti din naman si Taeyong na ngayon ay nakapulupot ang braso sa braso ni Jaehyun. "Sorry ha, sira ulo yang mga yan eh."

"Hindi, ayos lang." Taeil smiled, medyo pinkish na yung cheeks nya.

"Pero bagay din si Yuta at Doyoung." Sumabat naman si Ten sabay hi-five nila ni Winwin.

"Tangina bakla gusto mo mamatay?" Hansol glared at him pero tiningnan lang sya ni Ten na hindi naman nasindak. Yuta chuckled at his reaction, bilis talaga magselos nito.

"I'm just stating the fact. Bakit ka galet usto manaket? Hindi mo pa naman jowa si Yuta."

"Hindi pa, malapit na kaya kumain ka nalang jan at wag mong iship kay Doyoung. Gets mo?"

"Possessive." Tukso ni Taeyong kaya naman hinarap din sya ni Jaehyun.

"Taeyong, hindi pa tayo. Pero gusto ko akin ka lang." Bulong nito sa kanya kaya mas lumawak ang ngiti nito.

"Oo na, kumain ka nalang jan."

\-----

So this is it.

For real, kakausapin na nya si Hansol.

Yuta is nervous. Oo nga at alam nya na pareho sila ng nararamdaman ni Hansol, pero malay naman nya kung gusto na nitong maging official na sila na diba?

"Bahala na. Ang mahalaga sinabi ko yung opinyon ko." Bulong nya sa sarili. Nasa rooftop sya ngayon at hinihintay si Hansol na dumating, bumili kasi ito ng maiinom nila saglit.

Hindi din biro ang pagiging sikat ni Hansol. Well, sikat talaga ang mga basketball players nila, pero mas sumikat pa sila nung minsang magkaroon ng dance competition sa school nila. Sumali ang mga ito for fun lang. Sayang nga at hindi napanood ni Taeyong, nagkasakit sya that day eh. Baka sana kilala na nya si Jaehyun. Or, baka hindi pa iyon ang tamang panahon para magkakilala sila.

"Yuta!"

Ayan, anjan na sya.

Iniabot ni Hansol ang drinks kay Yuta at kinuha naman nya ito. "Anong sasabihin mo about us?"

Yuta took a deep breath bago magsalita. "Hansol, do you like me?" Seryosong tanong nya dito.

Hansol stared him lovingly. "Oo naman, kita mo naman sa mga kilos ko diba? Bakit? May nakita ka bang kakaiba sakin?"

Yuta shakes his head. "Wala, sa totoo lang kasi ayoko na ng ganito."

"H-Ha?" Medyo nag-iba yung expression ni Hansol.

"Ayoko ng ganito."

"Yuta naman." His voice cracked.

"Sol, ayoko ng walang label. We both like each other, gusto ko ng may mas higit dito para malaya kong nagagawa ang gusto ko sayo."

So, nagbago ulit ang expression ni Hansol. Biglang lumiwanag ang mukha nito.

Bilis.

Hansol chuckled. "Grabe ka, pinakaba mo ako dun. Akala ko hindi ka na masaya sakin, akala ko may iba ka ng nagugustuhan."

"Hindi mangyayari yun. Pero Sol, gusto ko na gawing official ito. Kung hindi ka pa handa, kaya ko namang maghintay ulit eh."

"Ano bang hindi handa?" Dahan-dahan na lumapit si Hansol kay Yuta, he wrapped his arm around Yuta's waist and pulled him closer. Their body were pressed together. Hansol smiled. "Ikaw lang naman kasi ang hinihintay ko, sorry at ikaw pa ang nagsabi nyan. Ang bagal ng boyfriend mo eh." Hansol pinched Yuta's nose.

"Boyfriend? Ibig sabihin.."

"Mmm. Are you happy?"

"I am. Thank you. Akala ko ayaw mo."

"Bakit naman ayaw ko? Ikaw kung anong iniisip mo. I love you."

"Tch. I love you too."

"Kiss."

"Baka may makakita satin?"

"Wala akong pakialam sa kanila."

"Hansol--"

Before pang matuloy ni Yuta ang sasabihin nya, lumapat na ang malambot labi ni Hansol sa labi nya and he kissed him slowly with love and longing.


	20. CHAPTER 19

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Last day na ng practice and tomorrow na ang d-day para sa championship ng basketball. Kaya naman maghapon silang practice ngayon at mahigpit ang bantay ngayon sa kanila para mamonitor ng ayos. Same for the dance troupe, wala silang pahinga at katulad ng mga players, gusto din nila manalo.

"Taeyong oppa!" Tinawag ni Dohyeon si Taeyong at may iniabot na tubig.

"Para kanino?"

"Syempre para sayo. Galing sakin, napansin ko kasi na wala kang tubig."

"Ganun ba? Salamat ah." Taeyong smiled at her na sya namang dahilan ng pamumula ng pisngi nito.

"Oo naman, gusto mo magdala pa ako ng extra para sayo eh."

"You don't have to do that. Salamat nalang."

"Okay. If you need me, call mo lang ako ah."

Tumango na lamang si Taeyong before umalis ni Dohyeon kaya naman lumapit yung apat na bata sa kanya.

"Feeling ko type ka ni Dohyeon hyung." Bulong ni Donghyuck sa kanya na sya namang nagpatango kay Xiaojun.

"Pinagsasabi mue?"

"Ayieee straight na sya." Pang-aasar naman ni Yangyang kaya binatukan sya kaagad ni Xiaojun. "Manahimik kang bata ka ah. Maririnig ka ni Jaehyun hyung."

"Tangina bakit nambabatok ka? Parang super lapit nila satin ah!"

"Magpractice ka na nga lang dun Yangyang."

"Luh, pagod na ko. Sabi ni Pres magpahinga lang daw ako since madali naman akong maka catch up ng steps."

"Sana all!" Jeno chuckled.

"Ehem, tayo." Tinaasan sya ng kilay ni Donghyuck.

"Walang tayo."

"Wala naman talaga. Si Mark ka ba?"

"Wala din namang kayo."

Dahil sa sinagot na iyon ni Yangyang, napatawa ng malakas sina Taeyong, Jeno at Xiaojun.

"You bitch!"

"Oooooooh! Galing mo dun Yangyang!"

"Tangina nyo ah. Wala pang kami ngayon! Pag naging kami who u kayo sakin mga hangal kayo!"

Donghyuck rolled his eyes saka nagwalk out pero sinundan din naman sya nung tatlo. Nagpaalam sila kay Taeyong syempre bago sila umalis.

Natawa na lamang si Taeyong sa napanood nya. Ang cute talaga nung apat na yon.

May 15 minutes silang pahinga kaya naman ginamit nya yung mga oras na yun para panoodin si Jaehyun maglaro. Hindi pa nagpapahinga ang mga players ngayon kaya naman pawisang pawisan si Jaehyun.

"Hot nya talaga, kainis." Taeyong bit his lip and keep watching. Natanaw naman sya ni Jaehyun kaya kumaway ito sa kanya.

Napangiti ang gaga kaya kumaway din ito pabalik.

May mga babaeng nanonood din na nakaupo sa bleachers at chinecheer ang team nina Jaehyun. Halos irapan iyon ni Taeyong pero syempre hindi yan maiiwasan. Ang gwapo kaya nila. Lalo na yung nanliligaw sa kanya na crush nya.

"Uy." Naramdaman nyang may kumalabit sa kanya kaya nilingon nya ito.

"Uy din! Ikaw pala yan pres."

Umupo si Hoya sa tabi ni Taeyong habang nagpupunas ng pawis nito.

"Blooming ka ah. Iba talaga ang nagagawa ng may love life." He teased at pabiro pang pinisil-pisil si Taeyong sa braso nito.

"Hindi naman Pres. Wag ka sinungaling jan, kita mong ang haggard ko tas sasabihan mo kong blooming? Sabog ka no?"

"Bakit ba ayaw mo maniwala sakin? Pero pag yung manliligaw mo nagsabi nyan sigurado akong maniniwala ka pa. Aba naman Taeyong! Ganyan ka na sakin."

"Binobola mo naman ako lagi eh."

"Hindi kaya. Anong gusto mong sabihin ko sayo? Ha? Gusto mo ng banat lines ganon?"

"Pres incest yun!"

"Joke lang. Wag kang masyadong seryoso dyan." Hoya chuckled at lumapit pa lalo para guluhin ang buhok ni Taeyong.

Hindi iyon inaasahan ni Taeyong kaya naman hindi sya naka-iwas agad. Baka makita kasi ni Jaehyun at baka kung ano nanamang sabihin non kay Hoya na ikakagulat nya at ng puso nyang marupok.

"Oy pres distansya. Baka makita ka nung jowa nyan." Umupo din si Jongin sa kabilang side nya kasama si Sehun.

"Hindi pa sila ah." Nilingon sya ni Hoya.

"Doon din naman ang punta nun. Diba Taeyong? Kita mo oh kinikilig na agad." Tinuro ni Jongin ang mukha ni Taeyong na namumula na saka sila tumawa ni Sehun.

"Pota ang rupok ha. Wala pa kaming masyadong sinasabi nyan." Sabi ni Sehun. "Ang cute mong kiligin. Lika dito at nang maampon ka."

Taeyong cupped his cheek atsaka iniwasan ang mga tingin nila. Pag kasi si Jaehyun ang pinag-uusapan kinikilig na ang gaga eh. Hindi nya naman mapigilan yang pisngi nya kasi kusang namumula na.

"Alam mo, nung araw na umamin si Jaehyun na gusto ka nya, nagyaya magwalwal si Pres."

"Walangya! Hindi ko maprocess sa utak ko na manlilibre sya! Ampota. Nyare pres!"

"Iba talaga ang nagagawa ng heart break."

"Tangina mo Jongin! Babalian kita ng buto eh! Saka anong sinasabi mo jan? Ako nga bumibili ng miryenda nyo lagi ah."

"Wew, pera mo? Eww! Sa school kaya yun! Taga bili ka lang."

"Sama mo sunog!"

"It's bronze! Wag tanga ano ba yan."

"Oy pres kahit sunog yan maganda jowa nyan." - Sehun sabay tawa kaya naman nagsmirk lang si Jongin sa kanya.

"May jowa ka na?" Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Taeyong.

"Bakit, surprising pa din ba? Sa landi ng kupal na yan. Nakailan ka ngayon?"

"Maka tanong ha. Seryoso naman ako kay Krystal."

"Uy, ex mo diba yun?" -Taeyong.

"Rupok. Akala ko ba si Jennie?" Napa iling si Hoya.

"Ewan ko ba. Basta masaya ako ngayon."

"Si Taeyong on the way na. Alam mo bang nag-aalala sayo si Pres? Kita mong mahal na mahal ka nyan tapos ngayon may manliligaw ka na. Bilis talaga ng panahon ano."

"Ah, kaya may walwal? Ikakasal na yung anak anakan nya."

Taeyong pouted at humarap doon sa tatlo. "Kasal agad. Hindi pa nga nagiging kami eh. Pagpray nyo din."

"Sagutin mo na! Lam ko naman Tae na gustong-gusto mo. Ang sweet nyo kaya lagi. Inggit na inggit nga ang mga members eh. Diba Pres?"

"Uy ang sama ng tingin satin nung manliligaw ni Taeyong."

"Huh?"

\--

Natigilan sa paglalaro si Jaehyun nung mapansin nya na masayang nag-uusap si Taeyong at Hoya na kasalukuyang nagpapahinga ngayon. Mas kumunot ang noo nya nang makitang ginugulo nito ang buhok ni Taeyong.

"Letche kailan ba sya titigil?"

"Hmm? Ako ba kausap mo?" Tinuro ni Johnny ang sarili pero pinadaanan lang sya ng tingin ni Jaehyun kaya naman hinanap ni Johnny kung saan ito nakatingin.

"Ahh. Kaya pala." Napailing-iling si Johnny at inakbayan si Jaehyun. "Relax ka lang. Malay mo kasi wala naman talaga syang something kay Taeyong diba? Talagang, favorite nya lang si Taeyong."

"Paano mo naman nasabi?"

"Basta. Feel ko lang."

"Hala. Wag mokong kausapin Johnny." Tumalikod si Jaehyun at kumuha ng bola para magshoot pero sumamblay ito kaya ginulo nya ang buhok nya. "Letche talaga."

"Nyare don?" Kinalabit ni Hansol si Johnny.

"Mainit ang ulo kay Hoya."

"Oof." Mark sabay kagat ng daliri. "Bakit hyung? Asan si Hoya?"

Ngumuso si Johnny sa kinaroroonan nina Hoya at Taeyong na ngayon ay kasama na si Sehun at Kai. Mukha silang nagpapahinga at masayang nag uusap.

"Mukhang mapapagalitan ito ni coach ah."

\---

After ng practice, hinanap kaagad ni Taeyong si Jaehyun na bigla nalang nawala. Sinabi kasi ni Mark sa kanya na pinagalitan nga si Jaehyun ngayon dahil last practice na eh hindi pa umaayos ng laro. Kung patuloy na ganoon ang gagawin nya baka maibangko lang sya nito kinabukasan.

"Asan na ba yung bebe ko!" Inis na bulong nya sa sarili. Hindi sya makatext, low bat cellphone nya. Pinaglaruan ni Yangyang kanina.

"Oy Yuta, baka nakita mo bebe ko?"

"Malay ko sa bebe mo. May bebe ako ng akin at wala akong panahong intindihin ang iba."

Hinampas naman sya ni Taeyong sa braso at gigil itong tiningnan. "Inamo nagtatanong lang ako. Lakompake kung may bebe ka ng iyo!"

"Wala! Hindi ko sya nakita!"

"Tch." Taeyong rolled his eyes.

Habang nagtatunrums, dumating naman si Hansol kaya kaagad itong niyakap ni Yuta, nakaramdam naman si Taeyong na kailangan na nyang umalis. Ayaw nyang maging third-wheel sya.

"Hansol hyung, nakita mo si Jae?"

"Ahh, dumirecho sya ng dorm nila. Doon mo puntahan." Sagot nito.

"Thanks ha. Buti ka pa. Kainis yang jowa mo eh. Sige mauna na ako."

Umalis kaagad si Taeyong sa lugar na iyon at hinanap ang dorm ni Jaehyun. Buti nalang at alam nya kung saan, pogi din kasi ang roommate ni Jaehyun kaya madali nyang natandaan. Pero kahit pogi yon walang makakatalo kay Jaehyun sa puso nya.

Nang makarating ay kaagad syang kumatok sa pinto. Bumukas din naman agad ito at bumalandra sa kanya ang topless na si Jaehyun na may towel sa leeg. May mga tumutulong tubig pa sa kanyang katawan na nagmumula sa basa nitong buhok.

Tangina ulam! 8 packs pa hayop!

Nanlaki ang mata ni Taeyong at medyo napaawang din ang bibig nya.

Oh my eyes. Iniimagine ko lang ito pero andito na ngayon.

Medyo natigilan din naman si Jaehyun dahil hindi nya ineexpect ito.

"Ikaw pala."

"J-Jae."

Tangina gusto ko sana yakapin kaya lang baka kung anong isipin ng lalaking to eh. Miss ko na kaya sya! Bakit kasi kailangan nakatopless pa!

"A-Anong ginagawa mo dito?"

"Syempre para makita ka. Namimiss kaya kita!" Taeyong pouted kaya umayos ng tayo si Jaehyun. Well, natuwa lang sya sa narinig nya. More like, kinilig. "Pinagalitan ka daw ng coach mo kaya nag-alala ako sayo."

"Really? Pasok ka muna." Jaehyun tried to hide his smile. Nakalimutan nya yata na nakatopless sya.

Taeyong gulped saka tumango at pumasok sa loob.

Humanap naman kaagad ng shirt si Jaehyun at sinoot iyon na naging dahilan kung bakit medyo nadismaya si Taeyong.

Ay sinoot agad. Dapat sexy time muna.

Pota Taeyong ha! Kapokpokan talaga eh!

Charot lang yon.

"Why?" Jaehyun asked nang mapansin ang dismayadong mukha ni Taeyong pero umiling lang ito.

Pero hindi nya maloloko si Jaehyun.

He smirks at lumapit kay Taeyong. "Next time. I'll promise."

"Oy wala akong sinasabi."

"Baby you can't lie."

"Pero anong nangyari sayo? Bakit ka daw pinagalitan?"

Jaehyun pouted and look away. "Wala."

"Jaehyun."

"Eh nakita ko kasi na masaya ka habang kinakausap yung Hoya eh. Hindi ko lang napigilan na mabadtrip. Yes, I don't have the right to get jealous cause I'm not your boyfriend yet. I'm sorry."

Tila nanlambot naman si Taeyong dahil sa narinig nya. Jaehyun looks so precious, his pouty lips is really cute. Making him want to kiss this guy, well nagkiss na sila pero hindi sapat ang isa. Gusto nya araw-araw, minu-minuto! Walang makakapigil!

Taeyong wrapped his arms around Jaehyun's neck and smiled at him. Nagtaka naman si Jaehyun doon kasi nginingitian pa sya nito imbis na magalit because of his jealous ass.

"Ilang beses ko bang sasabihin sayo na walang something samin? Hoya and I has a father-son relationship only. Kaya kung makikita mong ganoon kami kaclose, I hope you understand."

"Sorry. Wala ka namang dapat iexplain eh. Remember, I'm only your manliligaw but I'm acting like this na. Hindi nakakatuwa diba?"

Taeyong shook his head. "You're cute kaya."

Namula naman yung tenga ni Jaehyun.

"I'll try not to get jealous."

"I'm giving you the right to be."

"But I'm not your boyfriend pa." Kumunot-noo si Jaehyun.

"Kaya nga, binibigyan na kita ng karapatan." Taeyong wiggles his eyebrow.

Jaehyun stared at Taeyong and his lips formed into 'o' nang marealize nya kung anong pinapahiwatig nito.

"Oh my god."

"Yes Jae."

"But, days palang yung panliligaw ko sayo. Wala pa akong napapatunayan."

"Ayaw mo?" Sumimangot si Taeyong.

"Syempre gusto. Pero, sure ka ba?"

Mas humigpit ang yakap ni Taeyong kay Jaehyun kaya napakapit ito sa bewang nya.

"Sure na sure. Pwede mo namang patunayan kahit tayo na eh. Isa pa, ayoko na din patagalin. Gusto na talaga kitang maging boyfriend ever since nakilala kita and I know na you're a good person Jae." Taeyong caressed the othere hair softly. "Wala akong pakialam sa sasabihin ng iba. Ano bang pakialam nila satin." And he smiled.

That made Jaehyun smile too, his dimples appeared kaya naman Taeyong poked them happily. Kaligayahan nya yun.

"I don't care about them too but, you know? You made me really happy today." Jaehyun kissed Taeyong's forehead.

"That's great."

The tip of noses touched each other and both of them are smiling.

"Walang bawian ah."

"Bakit ko naman babawiin?"

"Pero kahit tayo na, araw-araw pa din kitang liligawan. I'll do anything for your happiness Tae."

"Simulan mo na ngayon." Taeyong winks. "Cuddle please."

Jaehyun chuckled and kissed the tip of Taeyong's nose.

"Sure baby! I would love to."


	21. CHAPTER 20

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

TAEYONG

Mukhang napasarap yata ang cuddling session namin ni Jaehyun at nagising nalang ako na umaga na pala. I saw his roommate kanina na natutulog na din at mukha naman syang unbothered pero shet nakakahiya pa din! Gawa na din siguro ng sobrang pagod namin dahil sa practices, hindi namin namalayan na nakatulog kami, but yesterday is the best day.

Jowa ko na sya mga bakla. I can't believe it! Ang cute nya kasi kahapon, nadala lang ako. Though hindi ko naman pinagsisihan na sinagot ko na sya.

Eyes off him!

"Aalis na ako." Paalam ko sa kanya na ngayon ay nakayakap sakin ng mahigpit. Our face is so close and damn it, who told him to be this handsome?

"Mamaya na." He said with his morning voice. Kahit boses ang gwapo. Lahat nalang sa kanya gwapo. Jusko lord, deserve ko ba ang lalaking to?

"Eh pero may dayo tayo ngayon. Maghahanda pa ako."

"Mamaya pa tayo aalis. Dito ka muna."

"Ano kasi, nandito yung roommate mo Jae."

"Wag mo syang intindihin. Ilang taon din akong nagtiis sa kanya. Ako naman ngayon."

"What do you mean?"

"He had someone too na inuuwi din dito madalas. At ayoko man na makita, I have no choice because we are roommates."

"Baliw ka." Pinisil ko pisngi nya, ang fluffy kaya. Sarap ikiss.

"Sayo lang."

Ang sarap pala gumising ng ganito. Nakakagood vibes. Yung tipong umaga palang, yung favorite person mo agad ang makikita mo. It feels great. Kaya kayo simulan nyo nang lumandi at tama na muna ang pabebe nako.

Bigla nya akong kiniss sa lips kaya natigilan ako.

"Huyy!" Pabiro ko syang hinampas but he only chuckled. Gusto ko din naman! Hahhaha kaya lang nakakahiya nga at nandito yung roommate nya.

"You're cute kasi. Bakit ka tulala?"

"Wala. Masaya lang ako." I smiled kaya ngumiti din sya.

"Mas masaya ako baby. Hindi mo alam kung anong saya ang nararamdaman ko mula kahapon." He said while looking in my eyes. "Well, noon pa naman ako happy dahil nakilala kita."

Feeling ko nanlalambot ako doon sa sinabi nya, mistula bang, nagmemelt yung heart ko tapos mabilis yung tibok. OMG, ang sarap sa pakiramdam.

"Ehem! Ser may naghahanap sayo."

Pareho kaming lumingon ni Jaehyun doon sa roommate nya na nakatingin samin pero nakangiti.

Shit nakakahiya.

Bigla kong naitago yung mukha ko sa dibdib ni Jaehyun dahil sa hiya. Ito namang lalaking to parang proud na proud pa. Hayop Jaehyun ikiss kita jan e!

"Sino daw?"

"Si Johnny."

"Oy Mingyu papasok na ako ha!"

Lumingon lang yung roommate ni Jae sa may pinto nang pumasok si Johnny kaya mas tinago ko pa ang mukha ko. Nakakahiya, hanep.

"What the fuck?" - Johnny. I think he already saw us.

"Bakit?"

Bahagya ko syang sinilip at kita ko ang panlalaki ng kanyang mga mata. Itong roommate lang naman ata ni Jaehyun ang hindi na nagulat nang makita kami

"Jae, ayokong sirain ang maganda mong umaga ah pero powtek Jae kanina ka pa tinatawagan ni Coach dahil hindi ka umattend ng morning routine natin!"

"Ngayon lang naman ako hindi umattend ah."

"Kahit na ba!" Tumingin sakin si Johnny at tumaas ang kilay. Ayan na letche. "Anong meron? Dito ba natulog si Taeyong?" Hindi makapaniwala nyang tanong.

"Oo."

"Oh my god Jae!" He gasped sabay tingin ulit sakin. "Kayo na?!"

Nakita ko nanaman na ngumiti si Jaehyun ng malawak at naramdaman ko din na hinalikan nya ako sa tuktok ng buhok ko. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Tangina kaya pala late kang kupal ka! Mamaya na yan, galit na si coach eh. Sorry Taeyong kung maiinterrupt ko kayo ah. Pero ako kasi yung binubuntungan ng galit eh."

"Hayss. Eto na babangon na nga alis ka na kaya. Susunod lang ako."

"Isabay nga daw kita, and do you even think na gusto kitang sunduin dito?"

Nagmadali na akong tumayo at umayos ng sarili para magready na lumabas. Tumingin naman sakin si Jaehyun at lumapit saka ako kiniss ulit sa lips.

"See you later. I love you."

I feel na nag init yung pisngi ko because of that.

Pakinshet na lalaki to, nanggugulat! Wala talagang pakialam kahit makita sya ni Johhny o nitong roommate nya eh.

I heard him chuckled kaya naman it's time to layas in this place na. Nakakahiya kay Johnny.

"I'll pretend I didn't see that." -Johhny.

"U-Una na ako Jae!"

And after that, kumaripas na ako ng takbo pabalik ng dorm namin with a smile on my face. This is the best morning in my life kahit na ganun yung nangyari. Ahaha, at least I woke up next with the person I love.

Napatigil ako sa pagtakbo nang may bigla akong maalala.

I took my phone and texted Jaehyun.

Mine♡  
I love you too baby. I forgot to say.

\---

"Hoy, bakit hindi ka umuwi kagabi? Saan ka natulog?" Tanong ni Taeil hyung sakin.

"Paano mo nalaman na hindi ako umuwi kagabi?"

"Syempre hinahanap ka ni Yuta samin kung nasa dorm ka daw namin."

"Safe naman ako kagabi."

"San ka nga galing?" nakataas kilay na tanong ni Kun. Ang chismoso ng mga bading na to ah.

"Kay Jaehyun!"

"Taeyong ang pokpok." Pinandilatan ako ng mata ni Taeil hyung.

"Bakit ba hyung! Eh ano kung pokpok? Ikaw kailan ka magpapakapokpok kay Doyoung? Hinihintay ka lang non!" Singit naman ni Jungwoo habang kumakain.

"Magtigil! He doesn't like me!"

"Galaw-galaw din kasi."

Kasalukuyan silang nasa loob ng dorm namin ni Yuta habang hinihintay akong mag-ayos ng mga gamit. Naunang umalis ang players para mag warm up at kaming dance troupe naman ay may final rehearsal ngayon. Si Yuta? Hindi ko nanaman alam kung saan pumunta. Baka sumama na kay Hansol hyung.

"Ayoko nga, kuntento na ako sa ganito. Buti kayo, yang mga lalake nyo gusto kayo noon pa."

"Malay mo gusto ka din!" - Kun.

"Oo nga, worth naman magtry!" Sabat ko naman.

"Hindi nya ako magugustuhan!"

"You're handsome kaya hyung! Pretty ka din, why naman?" Tiningnan ko sya ng nagtataka. Wala kasi talagang self-confidence ito si Taeil hyung noon pa man. He's a good singer actually, pinilit namin sya noon na sumali ng banda din not because of Doyoung, but because of his amazing vocals na gusto naming maipakita nya sa mundo.

"And you're also nice. Paanong hindi ka nya magugustuhan?" -Jungwoo.

"Hala basta. Bilisan mo na jan Taeyong. Susunod nalang kami mamaya. Susunduin pa ni Kun si Hendery at Renjun eh."

Err iniba na ang topic. Ang pabebe talaga nito kahit kailan. Takot na takot magtry. Malay nyo kasi diba, magustuhan din sya ni Doyoung?

"Bakit?"

"Hindi nila alam yung byahe."

"Eh si Renjun baka alam."

"Hindi daw sya sasama kung hindi susunduin."

"Sama ako Kun hyung!" Jungwoo said, habang kumakain pa din. Ang cute.

Tumango lang si Kun sa kanya.

When I'm done na mag-ayos ng gamit ko, lumabas na ako ng dorm at sumunod naman sila pero nagkanya-kanya na kaming landas. Dumirecho ako ng studio namin para magpractice.

\----

THIRD PERSON

Gabi pa naman ang performance kaya malayang makakapanood pa ang members ng dance troupe sa basketball. Since championship ngayon at school nila ang lalaban, kailangan naandun sila para magsupport.

Lalo na yung mga jowa nung players.

"May hindi pa pala ako nasasabi sa inyo." Taeyong pressed his lips into thin line kaya naman lumingon yung apat sa kanya.

"Anong kalandian nanaman kaya yan?" Bulong ni Taeil kay Jungwoo at Kun.

"Taena naman, kalandian agad? Pero yun nga ata ang tawag dun." Taeyong smirked.

"Hah! Tamo! Alam ko na talaga kapag kay Taeyong eh. So ano, alam ba yan ni Jaehyun ha? Lumalandi ka?"

"Grabe ka sakin hyong ha! Hindi ba pwedeng si Jaehyun mismon yung nilalandi ko? Ano ba, patapusin nyo nga ako."

"Oh sige, anong sasabihin mo?"

Bumungisngis muna ng malandi si Taeyong bago magsalita. "Kami na ni Jae." He said while smiling widely at namumula ang pisngi.

"Hoy tangina?" Taeil said at hindi makapaniwala. "Parang kailan lang yung pagkakakilala mo sa kanya ah."

"Bakit? Bawal? Eh sa gusto na namin eh."

"Hayaan mo na si Taeyong hyung Taeil hyung." Sabi naman ni Jungwoo. Well, he's happy for his Taeyong hyung. "Problemahin mo nalang yung sayo kaya. I know Jaehyun and alam kong alam nyo rin na mabuti syang tao. Kaya ko nga sya crush noon diba?"

"Tama ka jan Woo." Kun and Taeyong said in unison.

"Ito talaga si Taeil hyung kung ano-anong iniisip. Intindihin mo nalang Tae. Ganyan talaga kapag single eh." Sabi naman ni Kun kaya sinamaan sya ng tingin ni Taeil.

"Wow ha. Coming from you?"

"Ay outdated. Pinopormahan kaya yan ni Winwin!" Sabat ni Jungwoo kaya napatingin si Taeil sa kanya.

"Seryoso?" Taeil sabay tingin kay Kun at nanlalaki ang mata nya. "Seryoso nga?"

"Wow, gulat na gulat? Hindi ba ako mukhang jowabol?" reklamo naman ni Kun.

"Letche ang pokpok din pala." Taeil laughs.

"Oh eh ano? Ikaw kailan ka magpapakapokpok? Ha? Bahala ka baka maunahan ka nung babaeng yon." Tinuro ni Kun iyong babaeng katabi ni Doyoung na ngayon ay ngiting ngiti at mukhang nagpapacute kay Doyoung. They were talking since earlier at mukhang ayaw din umalis nung babae.

"Hayaan mo sya." Taeil snorted saka ito umupo sa mga upuang pinareserve nila. Buti nga at may kakilala sya dito sa school na to at madali silang nakahanap ng mauupuan. For sure kasi madami talagang manonood ngayon at hindi nga sila nagkamali.

"Wala talaga tong courage. Taeyong hyung pasahan mo nga yan." Said Jungwoo. "Ay baka di nyo pa alam, kami na pala ni Lucas." Medyo nahihiya nitong sabi kaya lumingon muli sa kanya yung tatlo.

"Eh diba kayo naman talaga?"

"Sira. Seryoso na."

"Omo? Seriously Woo?" Taeyong widened his eyes at niyakap si Jungwoo.

"Tangina?" - Taeil.

"Oo nga!"

"Anyare? Akala ko pa naman matatagalan kang mag move on kay Jaehyun. Hala ka, umamin ka nga samin. Kaya ganon mo kabilis na ni let go ang pagkacrush mo kay Jaehyun dahil kay Lucas no?" Kun raised his eyebrow.

"W-wala namang masama kung itry namin diba?" Jungwoo giggled. Yung masaya. "Isa pa, I feel bad rin kasi I was being mataray sa kanya and I judged him. Not knowing na, he's a really nice person pala. He just look like stupid sometimes pero if you'll know him, he's kind and soft-hearted person."

"Oh my, he's whipped your honor." Taeyong said and ruffles his hair. "I'm happy for you Woo."

"Thank you hyung."

"Taeyong!"

Pare-parehong lumingon yung tatlo sa tumawag kahit pa si Taeyong lang yung tinawag. Ganun talaga, matik na mapapatingin ka din kung sino man iyong tunawag sa kasama mo.

"Oy Doyoung!"

The three gazes dropped to the smallest man. "Ayiieee si Doyoung oh."

"Tangina nyo ah. Manahimik kayo."

"May nakaupo dito?" Tinuro nya yung bakanteng upuan sa tabi ni Taeil.

"Hyong kung may nakaupo daw." Siniko sya ni Taeyong.

"Puta ka ikaw kaya ang tinatanong." Bulong naman ni Taeil sa kanya.

"Arte neto. Si Yuta sana uupo jan. Kaya lang hindi ko naman makita eh."

"Ahh. Hindi nyo ata alam, assistant kasi si Yuta ngayon nung coach nina Jaehyun."

"Ha? Kailan pa?"

"Ewan ko. Sya ata nagvolunteer."

"Tangina bilib din talaga ako sa kapokpokan nang isang yon. Kung wala lang akong dance troupe baka dalawa kaming assistant doon."

"Knowing Jaehyun? Baka hindi ka payagan nun. Si Yuta kasi hindi din pinayagan ni Hansol pero nagpumilit lang."

"Kita mo yun? Ikaw Taeil hyung kailan kikilos?"

"Tanginang hayop." Bulong ni Taeil. "Hindi ka titigil?"

"Hindi." Taeyong wiggled his eyebrow kaya napasapo ng ulo si Taeil. Alam nya kasing nagsasabi ng totoo si Taeyong, baka kung anong sabihin nito kay Doyoung kung hindi sya kikilos.

"Wag mo na pansinin yan si Taeyong. Umupo ka nalang jan if wala ka pang spot na nakikita." Sabi nalang ni Taeil na nagpangiti kay Doyoung.

"Really? Thanks hyung." Doyoung winks.

Napabungisngis yung tatlo sa gilid nang makita nilang halos mahulog si Taeil sa kinatatayuan nya.

"Marupok din pala." Jungwoo said and giggled.

Ilang minuto nalang ay nagstart na din ang game. Taeyong texted his boyfriend kung saan sila nakapwesto nito para makita nya agad sila if ever na hanapin sya nito sa crowd.

"Nakakalalaki si Ten dito ah." Natatawang sabi ni Doyoung.

"Hoy baket?" Pinisil sya ni Taeyong.

"Tingnan mo kasi, ang gwapo nyang tingnan."

"Yan hoy! Doyoung may jowa si Ten ha." Sabi ni Kun.

"Alam ko naman. Sinabi ko lang Kun ha, bakit ko naman yan jojowain? Si Johnny lang nakakatiis ng kaimpaktahan ng bading na yan."

"Akala ko naman eh." Taeil awkwardly laugh.

"Ang alin hyong?" Taeyong smirked.

"Wala! Manood ka don! Panoodin mo yung jowa mo letse ka!"

"HAHAHAHA!"

Naguguluhan man si Doyoung sa pinag-uusapan nila ay pinili nalang nyang hindi makisali.

Though, nadidistract sya sa katabi nya.

"Holy shit! Naka 3 points si Johnny! Pinasa ni Ten yung bola sa kanya."

"Relationship goals. Pumayag kaya ako sa offer ni Lucas na magbasketball."

"Ay te good luck sa balls mo."

"Charot lang yon ano ba."

"Go pokpok!!!" Sigaw ni Taeyong, pertaining to Ten na naagaw nanaman ang bola.

This time, kay Jaehyun nya pinasa yung bola at walang hirap nya itong ishinoot sa ring.

"YES! JOWA KO YAN!" Sigaw ni Taeyong na nagpatawa sa apat nyang kasama.

Jaehyun looks at his direction and did a heart sign.

"Wow. May pa heart sign oh." Sabi ni Kun.

"Hoy nag heart sakin yung player number 14! Gago! Ang pogi nya!" Sabi naman nung babae sa harapan nila.

"Echosera sakin kaya yon!" Taeyong pouted and rolled his eyes. Hindi naman nya pinarinig doon sa babae, hinayaan nya lang ito mag assume at nag focus nalang sa panonood.

\---

"Jae!" Taeyong called Jaehyun. The game just ended at syempre kanino pa bang mananalo kundi ang team ng bebe nya.

"Hi baby!"

Sinalubong sya ni Taeyong ng mahigpit na yakap and Jaehyun hugs him back of course. "You did great! Ang cool mo kanina!" Taeyong pokes his dimples.

"Really? It's because of you. You cheered me up and it made me hype. Thank you." Jaehyun kissed Taeyong's forehead.

"Kahit madami yung nagchecheer sayo?"

"Sorry, ikaw lang kasi yung nakikita ko."

Hindi na nakasagot si Taeyong, pinisil na lamang nya ang pisngi ng boyfriend nya. Sign yon na speechless sya.

"Tch. I love you."

"I love you more."

"Hoy may mga single sa gilid." Johnny teased sabay tingin kay Doyoung at Taeil na nanonood lang sa mga eksena nila at napapailing. "Dahan-dahan kayo. Hahaha!"

"Sorry na." Jaehyun chuckles while still hugging Taeyong on his waist. Sinesenyasan naman ni Taeyong si Taeil na lumapit pa kay Doyoung. But inirapan lang sya nito.


	22. CHAPTER 21

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

"Ganyan ba talaga ang outfit mo?" Jaehyun asked Taeyong while scanning the latter's whole figure.

"Mm." Taeyong nodded. "Why? I don't look good ba?" He pouted. Iba kasi yung reaction na ipinakita ni Jaehyun sa kanya.

"You're hot. But, ang showy naman." Jaehyun bit his lip at tinabunan ng jacket nya yung chest part ni Taeyong na nakalabas.

"Sorry naman, pinagawa kasi ang damit na iyan nung mga araw na single pa si Taeyong eh." Jongin said while fixing his outfit too. Magkakasama sila sa iisang dressing room. Tapos nang ayusan yung iba.

"Oo nga. Kay Jongin sana ibibigay yan, pero hindi pumayag si Krystal kaya kay Taeyong binigay." Sehun added while chuckling.

Jaehyun sighs. As if naman na may magagawa pa sya dito. Taeyong really looks good in his outfit tonight pero nag-aalala si Jaehyun syempre. Taeyong looks beautifully hot tonight, at hindi lang basta dancer si Taeyong.

He's a god.

First day nila as boyfriends today pero syempre gusto nya sya lang ang makakakita ng katawan ni Taeyong. Pero hindi nya mapipigilan iyon since Taeyong is the star of the group, and the night.

"Sorry Jae." Taeyong pouted then took his boyfriend's hand and interlaced with his.

Jaehyun sighs. "Wala naman akong magagawa eh."

"May problema ba dito?" Hoya asked na kakarating lang para i-check kung nakapag-ayos na ba si Taeyong.

Nagtama ang mata nila ni Jaehyun nang ilang seconds lang naman saka nya ulit tiningnan si Taeyong. "You okay?"

Taeyong nodded. "I'm fine."

"Malapit na tayo magstart. We have to get ready na. At ikaw, nasa labas yung mga kaibigan mo pinapalabas ka na." baling nya din kay Jaehyun saka nya tiningnan si Jongin at Sehun. "Oy samahan nyo muna akong dalawa."

Tumango na lamang ang dalawa at sumunod kay Hoya palabas ng dressing room kaya naiwan si Taeyong at Jaehyun sa loob.

"Paano ba yan, aalis na muna ako." Paalam ni Jaehyun sa kanya. Tumango naman si Taeyong pero hindi pa din nito binibitawan ang kamay ni Jaehyun, instead niyakap nya pa ito.

Jaehyun hummed and kissed Taeyong's forehead. "I'll see you later baby."

\---

Nasa bleachers na lahat ng basketball players para manood ang sumuporta. The program has just started at ngayon ay may nagpeperform na din sa stage.

Jaehyun bit his lip and hindi nya mapigilang mag-alala pa din.

Syempre, yung boyfriend nya na super cute and hot sasayaw sa stage mamaya na labas yung chest part and knowing Jaehyun, ayaw nya na may nakakakita ng mga bagay na sya lang dapat nakakakita.

"Ayos ka lang? Kanina ka pang tahimik ah." Bahagya syang siniko ni Yuta.

"Ikaw kaya? Makikita mong sasayaw yung jowa mo later tapos ang sexy, tas ang revealing pa ng damit."

"Ahhh. Akala ko naman kung ano."

"Duh Jaehyun? Parang hindi mo naman alam na ganyan na ang mga damit na sinosoot ni Taeyong magmula pa nung di ka nya kilala at may performance sila." Sumabat si Ten.

"Duh ka din. Magkaiba ang noon sa ngayon no." Sagot din naman ni Doyoung sa kanya and Jaehyun agreed on that. "Jowa na ni Jaehyun si Taeyong ngayon kaya normal lang na magkaganyan sya."

"Halah, oo nga pala. Sorry na." Ten chuckled kaya napa-iling iling nalang si Jaehyun.

"Wag naman sana ho tanga?"

"Tanga agad? Ikaw nga walang jowa eh."

"Ano bang problema mo dun na bading ka?"

"Ikaw, problema mo yun. Pinapaalala ko lang sayo." Sabi ni Ten at ngumisi pa ito para mas maasar pa si Doyoung sa kanya.

Napapailing na lamang si Jaehyun at Yuta. Ang hilig din kasi magkulitan ng dalawang ito eh. Palibhasa kasi unang nagkajowa si Ten sa kanila, always na nyang inaasar si Doyoung na never pang nagkajowa, miski ka-fling ay wala itong experience.

Wala eh. Torpe kasi. Laging nauunahan.

"Thanks ha. Tangina ka talaga." Doyoung smiled, yung napipilitan lang but Ten only winks at him. "Wtf. Ew."

"Arte." Ten rolled his eyes. "Oy, si Taeil hyung hindi pa bumabalik. Puntahan mo nga sa back stage yun!"

"Bakit mo ko inuutusan?"

"Wow. Kunwari ka pa jan. Ang dumi mo talaga, kanina pang umiikot yang mata mo at alam kong isang tao lang hinahanap mo."

"Sino? Si Taeil?" Tanong ni Hansol.

"Hindi, si Yuta yun actually."

"Hayop ka Ten!"

"Maganda lang. Anyway Doyoung, alis na kasi. Baka naligaw na yon si Tanda. Hindi nun alam ang pwesto natin."

"First of all, bakit nyo iniwan?"

"Hindi namin napansin okay?"

Wala nang nagawa si Doyoung kundi ang sumunod, tama nga din naman si Ten. Kanina nya pa itong hinahanap. Kung di ba naman sira din ang ulo nang isang yun eh. Bakit kailangang alam nya ang lahat? Ganon ba sya katalino?

Hindi nakakatuwa na alam nya lahat. Since nakapag confess na si Jaehyun kay Taeyong, sya naman ang pinepeste ni Ten. ang galing din talaga ng bading na yun.

Ilang sandali pa, team na nila Taeyong ang sasayaw kaya nagsimula nang sumigaw si Johnny. Nakarating na din si Taeil at Doyoung.

"Yas bitch. He's doing great!"

"Wow bagay kay Taeyong yung damit nya Jae. He looks fucking hot!"

"Doyoung wag mong pagnasaan." Jaehyun glared at him.

"Hindi naman ah! Everyone in here might think na ganoon din sa iniisip ko. Tingnan mo nga sya! If I know ikaw din."

"Jae, simulan mo na talagang gumawa ng matibay-tibay na bakod. Look at your babie, he's something else." Johnny said habang nakaakbay kay Ten.

Tama si Johnny. Jaehyun thinks at pinili na lang na magfocus sa panonood kay Taeyong especially nung solo nito. No wonder sya yung pinakafavorite ng president nila. Sa lahat ng sumasayaw, si Taeyong ang nag stand out.

\---

Hindi nagtagal, natapos na din ang program at syempre, kaninong team pa ba ang magwawagi? Matagal nang lumalaban ng sayaw ang team nina Taeyong and always silang nananalo kagaya nalang ngayon.

At dahil panalo sila, ililibre sila ng adviser nila ng dinner na sya namang gusto ng lahat.

Since panalo din ang team ng basketball, masama na sila sa ililibre ng school.

"Taeyong, anong nangyari jan sa labi mo?" Jongin asked after nilang makapasok sa restaurant.

"Bakit? Anong nangyari?" Nakisilip din naman si Hoya at bakas sa mukha nito ang pag-aalala. "Anong nangyari jan? Sinong kumagat sayo?"

"A-Ano kasi pres-" Dahan-dahan syang tumingin sa jowa nyang dedma lang sa tabi nya na namumula din ng slight ang labi. "Wala lang to."

"Masakit ba?"

"Hindi. Masarap sya actually."

"Ha?"

"Char lang. Okay lang ako pres. Promise." He giggles then intertwined his hand with Jaehyun.

Bigla namang natawa si Jongin at Johnny dahil mukhang nagets na nila kung anong nangyari kaya marahan nyang tinapik si Hoya. "Ayos lang sya, bakit kasi yung damit na yun ang pinasoot mo kay Taeyong?"

"Tangina kaya pala ang tagal ni Taeyong sa cr. May sumunod pala sa loob." -Johnny.

Jaehyun hemmed and he slowly wrapped his arm around Taeyong's waist. "Tara na."

Napapailing iling nalang sila bago umupo sa kanya-kanyang upuan. Since ayaw nga pakawalan ni Jaehyun si Taeyong, doon nalang sya naupo sa pwesto ng mga basketball players.

"Dito ka." Jaehyun tapped his lap.

Taeyong's eyes widened same as Johnny, Mark and Hansol's eyes. Narinig nila yung sinabi ni Jaehyun.

"Tol, seryoso ka dun?" Hansol gasped.

"Look at him, he's indeed serious." Mark pointed him nang makita ang seryosong expression ni Jaehyun.

"Jae ano ka ba?"

"Sige na. Hayaan mo silang tumingin."

"Luh Taeyong umupo ka na jan. Alam kong gustong-gusto mo naman eh. Kunwari ka pa, kapokpokan mong yan." Biglang sabat ni Yuta kaya natawa si Ten at Jungwoo.

Oo kasama sina Jungwoo at Kun. Except kay Taeil at Doyoung na bigla nalang nawala.

"Tangina mo talaga Yuta." Taeyong mouthed at naintindihan yun ni Yuta kay tinawanan lang sya nito.

Dahil hindi pa gumagalaw si Taeyong, si Jaehyun nalang ang kumilos. He took Taeyong's wrist at marahan itong hinila para umupo sa lap nya.

"Oh my god. Ganyan ka pala Cap kapag in love." Lucas chuckled. "Ikaw babe, gusto mo din sa lap ko?" He asked Jungwoo and wiggled his eyebrows. Malay mo nga naman kay Jungwoo diba?

"Tumigil ka Lucas ah." Nahihiya namang sabi ni Jungwoo.

Taeyong hide his face on his palm. Nahihiya kasi sya, una nakita nina Hoya na swollen yung lips nya kagagawan ni Jaehyun tapos ngayon nakaupo pa sya sa lap ng jowa nya. Shet heaven.

Jaehyun chuckled and ruffles his boyfriend's hair. "It's okay."

"Baliw ka talaga." Bulong sa kanya ni Taeyong.

"Sayo lang ako ganito." Jaehyun smirks and squeezed Taeyong's cheek.

\------

"Taray, may pag upo sa lap na nalalaman ha." Yuta teased atsaka naman namula ang pisngi ni Taeyong.

"Para namang ako may kagagawan nun."

"Para namang hindi mo pinangarap na umupo dun?" Balik ulit ni Yuta sa kanya na natatawa na ngayon. "Diba?"

"Manahimik ka nga. Hindi pa nga ako nakakamove on doon eh. Nakita mo naman ang mga members kanina kung makangiti samin? Pati si Ma'am at Sir naki-asar na! My god."

"Pero gusto mo nga?"

"Oo na puta. Gustong gusto ko na lectche Yuta!" Taeyong rolled his eyes saka nagtalukbong ng kunot para matulog pero napapangiti naman. "Ikaw nga jan grabe din kung romansahin si Hansol kapag kayong dalawa lang eh."

"At least ako, naroromansa ko sya ng maayos kasi kaming dalawa lang ang nakakakita. Alam ko naman na gustong-gusto mo ng kagatin si Jaehyun pero hindi mo magawa. Hahaha!"

"Sagwa ng term."

"Ikaw nagsimula bading!"

Then pareho silang natawa.

"Goodnight na!"

-EARLIER-

Nakangiting pinapanood ni Taeil kung paano mag-asaran ang mga members ng dance troupe at basketball players habang naglalakad sila papunta sa pinareserve na Resto ng mga teachers. Ang iba kasi sa mga members doon ay magkakakilala at magkakaibigan eh. Walang others sa kanila.

Someone coughs behind him kaya naagaw nun ang atensyon nya.

Pakinshet nakalimutan ko atang kasama ko si Doyoung.

"Ahm, Taeil hyung sasama ka ba sa kanila?"

A pucker appeared between Taeil's eyebrows. Nagtataka lang sya.

Bakit? Pasaan to?

"Oo sana. May iba ka bang pupuntahan? Ako na magsasabi sa kanila."

"Hyung, nakalimutan mo ba na hindi naman tayo members ng dalawang club na yan? Malamang hindi tayo kasama sa libre."

"Hala sya oh. Sabi ni nung coach nina Jaehyun okay lang daw na sumama tayo?"

"Kahit pa diba? Tayong dalawa lang ang naiiba sa kanila."

Pota-

Kaming dalawa lang daw.

Ay pakinshet Taeil bakit gumaganyan ka? Nahahawa ka na sa kapokpokan ni Taeyong!

Pero may point si Doyoung dun.

"Ayaw mo ko pakainin ano?"

"It's not like that. May iba naman akong pinaplano."

"Baka hanapin ako nina Yuta?"

"Text mo nalang. Let's go."

Hindi pa man nakakaimik ay hinatak na ni Doyoung si Taeil paalis ng lugar. If magrereklamo naman si Taeil, magmumukha lang syang tanga kasi ngayon pa lang nagpipigil na ng ngiti ang lolo nyo.

"Sagot mo ang pangkain ko ha?"

"Oo naman. Basta ba sasamahan mo ako eh." Liningon sya ni Doyoung at ngumiti kaya naman napangiti na lang din si Taeil.

Ang cute kaya ngumiti ni Doyoung. Hindi mukhang rabbit gaya ng sinasabi ni Yuta. Mas cute pa sa rabbit. Ehe.

"Another thing, may gusto sana akong pag-usapan natin. Sana i-consider mo hyung."

"Ang alin?"

"Basta. Later na natin pag-usapan."

"Sige. Sabi mo eh."

\----


	23. CHAPTER 22

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

TAEYONG

So, weekend ngayon at one week na ang nakakalipas since naging mag-on kami ng crush ko. Since wala nga naman ang parents ko dito, wala akong inuuwian every weekend, sumasama ako kay Yuta kung saan man sya pumupunta.

Pero iba na ngayon.

"Sorry I'm late."

There, dumating na ang lalaking kanina ko pang hinihintay.

Baby ko. Mwehehe.

Sinunsundo nya ako dito sa dorm namin, ang aga-aga palang ang bango-bango na nya. Nakakainis, nakakainlove tuloy ng hard.

"Hindi na daw sya sasama sayo." Yuta said na naka cross arms at nakatingin lang samin ni Jaehyun.

"Saka na nga ikaw sumama. Si Taeyong muna, magpakilala ka muna sa parents ni Hansol hyung." Jaehyun teased but Yuta rolled his eyes. "Ayoko sumama sa kanya ngayon. Magsama sila nung Jun nya na yun. Yun nalang ipakilala nya para mas masaya."

Nakalimutan yata ni Jaehyun na may LQ si Yuta at Hansol hyung ngayon kaya naman napatango nalang sya.

Kasi naman si Hansol hyung eh, alam na may jowa na sya hinayaan lang yung Jun na yun na dumikit-dikit sa kanya. Kababata nya kuno yun at normal lang daw na ganun si Jun.

"Hay nako. Sana maayos nyo yan. Pano, mauna na kami?"

Jaehyun held my hand at pareho kaming nagpaalam na kay Yuta umalis. Nasalubong namin si Hansol hyung at mukha naman syang papunta sa dorm namin na nakasalubong ang kilay.

Napansin ko din yung isang box ng takoyaki na dala nya. Favorite ni Hapon yun ah. Sweet naman.

"Uy, may susuyuin."

"Andun ba si Yuta?"

"Oo. Puntahan mo na baka kung ano pang gawin nun."

"Sige salamat!"

Then, umalis na sya saka kami tumuloy na ni Jaehyun.

Actually, ano niyaya ako ni Jaehyun na doon sa kanila tumuloy ngayong weekend dahil ipapakilala nya ko sa parents nya.

Ang bilis nga, sabi ko kapag naka one month na kami kasi karamihan sa mga legal ang relationship dito nagbbreak eh. Ayoko matulad dun. Syempre gusto ko for life na kami. Ayoko na sa iba.

Pero hindi naniniwala si Jaehyun doon. Edi ako din. Nasa tao naman yun.

Nagulat nalang ako kahapon nung sabihin nya na ipapakilala na nya ako sa parents nya, akala ko pa nagbibiro lang sya pero seryoso syang nakatingin sakin nun. Sinabi na din daw nya na boyfriend na nya ako.

"Jae, paano kung hindi nila ako magustuhan para sayo?" Nag-aalala kong tanong.

Hindi ko kaya maiwasan, one week palang kami pero madaming bagay akong nadiscover about him and mas nainlove ako lalo. Ayoko na lalo syang bitawan huhu.

He's really good. Wala akong masabi, magaling sya pagdating sa madaming bagay na hindi ko ineexpect.

Jaehyun held my hand and smiled at me. "Trust me, they'll like you."

"Baka isipin nila na you're too good for me."

"More like, you're too good for me too?" He chuckled. "Don't worry too much." He said and kissed my forehead. "Ako nga dapat ang kabahan kapag nameet ko ang parents mo eh."

"Ay oo nga pala Jae. Baka impossible pa na maipakilala kita kasi wala naman sila dito eh. Sorry."

"Okay lang, kaya ko namang maghintay. Don't worry about it." Jaehyun kissed my hand.

"Thank you."

So ayun, sumakay na kami ng bus and our hands intertwined together. Kahit na sinabi yun ni Jaehyun, kinakabahan pa din ako.

Naman kase, hindi ko ho inakit ang anak nyo promise.

Sya jan yung nang-aakit kaya.

Laki ng guns nya.

Char!

\----

THIRD PERSON

Tahimik na nagkakape ni Kun nang mapansin nya ang kakaibang papel sa desk ni Taeil. At dahil curious sya, tiningnan nya.

"Wow." He gasp. "Totoo ba to?"

"Ang alin?" Pumasok si Taeil ng dorm na may dala-dalang mga malinis na damit. Bagong laba.

"Ito." Tinuro nya yung papel na nasa desk ni Taeil.

"Bakla ka Kun! Bakit nangingialam ka?"

"FYI, hindi ko yan pinakealaman ha. Nakabalandra sya jan okay? At ang laki ng sulat oh."

"Oo na. Bading ka pa din kahit anong sabihin mo."

"Mas bading ka. So ano nga yan? Nakakagulat hyung ang pagbabagong daan mo ah. Ilang beses ka namin pinipilit na sumali sa band na yun pero nagpapabebe ka at nag-iinarte na ayaw mo. Ngayon makikita ko to, sasali ka nga sa club nila."

"Daming satsat. Hindi pa sabihin na masaya sya dahil finally nangyari na yung pinapanalangin nila." Taeil shook his head saka tinago sa file case nya yung mga papel.

Nung time kasi na hinila sya ni Doyoung paalis, akala nya kung anong sasabihin nito.

Okay, medyo nag-expect sya ng kaunti. Kaunti lang naman, promise. Na about sa kanila yung pag-uusapan.

Yun pala ay about sa pagsali nito sa band. Hinihikayat sya ni Doyoung na sumali. Kailangan din nila ng composer and nabanggit ata ni Taeyong noon na marunong si Taeil magcompose ng song.

At syempre, kailangan ng bagong vocalist.

Umalis na kasi yung isa nilang vocalist because of personal reasons lang naman kaya naisip nyang hikayatin na si Taeil.

"Oo na. Masaya na ko. For sure masaya din sina Yuta, Jungwoo at Taeyong kapag nalaman nila yan. Be confident hyung, ano ka ba? Ang pretty mo kaya!"

Tiningnan ni Taeil si Kun ng blangkong expression. "Uto ka ha."

"Hala sya. Hindi ah. So anong nangyari at nagbago ang isip mo?"

A smile appeared on Taeil's face.

Kapag naaalala nya yung mga sinabi ni Doyoung napapangti sya.

"Alam mo kasi Doyoung, hobby ko lang talaga ang pagkanta eh. Isa pa, natatakot ako sa mga sasabihin ng mga tao. Baka kasi hindi nila magustuhan yung boses at pagkanta ko. I'm so insecure lalo na sa boses. Kaya sorry kung hindi ko matatanggap yan."

"No. I'll help you." Doyoung said at hinawakan pa nito ang kamay ni Taeil.

"Doyoung.."

"Hyung, you have a talent and skill. You should try first and I'll be with you, I will help you na mawala yang anxiety mo hanggat kaya ko. Saka ka na sumuko kapag hindi nagwork. I'll promise na hindi kita pipilitin if hindi nga magwork."

Napalunok si Taeil at bumaba ang tingin nya sa kamay nyang mahigpit na hawak ni Doyoung. Ramdam nya na determinado ito, and he's very sincere.

"Salamat ah." Taeil smiled. "I'm not that special pero sinasabi mo yan, naappreciate ko."

"Sayang din kasi ang talent mo hyung. Wala naman akong nakikitang mali sa boses mo."

"Ano bang sinasabi mo jan? Narinig mo na ba akong kumanta?"

"Yup. Nung birthday ni Taeyong. I heard you."

"Bakit mo ba ginagawa ito? I'm sure madami la dyan ang may mas magaling sakin."

Medyo natigilan si Doyoung doon at umiwas ng tingin.

"Ano kasi-" He bit his lip.

"Ano?"

"Gusto kitang makasamang kumanta sa stage, and gusto pa kitang makilala."

"Taeil hyung!!"

bigla nalang nagising ang diwa ni Taeil dahil sa sigaw ni Kun.

"Ano ba? Bakit ka naninigaw?!"

"Nakatatlong tawag na ko sayo oy! Partida magkaharapan pa tayo nyan."

"Ano ba kasing sasabihin mo?"

"Hindi mo pa sinasagot yung tanong ko sayo."

Taeil sigh. "Wala gusto ko lang magbagong buhay. Oh ano ayos na?"

"Weh? Bakit ang fishy?"

"Hala bahala ka jan."

Tinalikuran na sya ni Taeil after that pero hinabol naman sya ni Kun.

\---

"Baby we're here." Jaehyun caressed Taeyong's cheek carefully. Nakarating na sila sa lugar kung saan nakatira si Jaehyun and now ginigising nya si Taeyong.

"Hm?"

"Gising na po. Mamaya ka na bumawi ng tulog." Jaehyun said and kissed Taeyong's forehead.

"Okay."

Jaehyun held Taeyong's hand at sabay silang bumaba ng bus.

"Kaunting lakad lang nasa bahay na tayo."

"Jae, kinakabahan nanaman ako." Taeyong pouted. Jaehyun gave him a little smile saka hinalikan ang lips ni Taeyong na nakapout.

"Trust me baby." Jaehyun chuckled. He know that he shouldn't be laughing but he can't help it. Ang cute kasi ni Taeyong eh.

Nakarating sila sa bahay nina Jaehyun at hindi binitawan ni Taeyong ang pagkapit nya sa boyfriend nya ng mahigpit.

"Good morning sir!" Bati sa kanila nung nag-iisa nilang katulong.

"Hi. My mom's here?"

"Oo. Iniintay kayo." Dumako ito ng tingin sa kasama nya. "May isa pa pala kaming bisita. Halika pasok kayo."

They nodded at saka hinila ni Jaehyun si Taeyong papasok ng bahay nila.

"J-Jaehyun."

"It's okay baby."

"Jaehyun are you there?"

With that, lumabas na ang mommy ni Jaehyun at sinalubong ito ng isang yakap at halik sa pisngi.

"Hi mom!"

"Welcome back again! Hindi ka umuwi last week ha. Saan ka galing?"

"Parang hindi naman ako nagpaala sa inyo nun." Jaehyun giggles. "Si Noona nga eh hindi nyo naman hinahanap."

"Syempre naman may trabaho na ang Noona mo eh."

Naestatwa naman si Taeyong sa kinatatayuan nya nang tumama sa kanya ang tingin ng mommy ni Jaehyun kaya mabilis syang nag bow para batiin ito.

"Hello kamusta po kayo?"

"Omo!"

"Mom, that's him. Lee Taeyong." Pagpapakilala ni Jaehyun. Bumitaw ito sa yakap sa anak at bumaling kay Taeyong at mabilis na nilapitan.

"Omo! So you're Taeyong? Omg why are you so cute?" She cupped Taeyong's cheek and kissed him.

Taeyong is flustered.

Hindi nya ineexpect yung, though paulit ulit na naman sinabi ni Jaehyun sa kanya na wala syang dapat ikabahala kasi they'll like him naman. Especially his dad. Yun nga lang wala pa ito ngayon because of work.

"Sorry I can't help it. Ang cute-cute mo kasi. Hi, I'm Jaehyun's mom."

"H-Hello po. I-I'm Taeyong." And Taeyong smiled.

"I'm so happy na nameet na kita. Actually matagal na kitang nakikita sa mga pictures through my sons phone. Akala ko nga noon pa kayo may relasyon kasi lahat ng phone mapa laptop nya ikaw ang wallpaper."

"Mom TMI."

"TMI ka jan."

"Talaga po?" Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Taeyong at tiningnan si Jaehyun na awkward lang na nakatingin sa kanya.

"Hindi ako stalker promise." Sabi nito na namumula ang tenga.

"Mm. That's true noon pa kita gusto ma meet. And now you're finally here!"

With that, niyakap ulit sya ng mahigpit ng mommy ni Jaehyun at ginantihan nya lang ito.

Jaehyun watched them happily and winks at Taeyong.


	24. CHAPTER 23

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Tahimik na pinapanood ni Jaehyun ang mommy nya at si Taeyong na nasa kusina at magbebake ng cookies and cake o kung ano pa mang maibigan nilang gawin.

Tama sya ng hinala. Magkakasundo nga sila.

Masyado atang natuwa ang mommy nya kay Taeyong dahil bukod sa cute na cute ito sa kanya, napaka sweet pa. Mukhang pareho sila ng interests.

"Ito, favorite ni Jaehyun."

"Talaga po? Can I make it for him?"

"Oh sure sweetie." Jaehyun's mom smiled. "I'm sure he'll love it."

"Sana nga po." Taeyong giggled then tumingin kay Jaehyun na nanonood lang. "Wait lang po ah." Nagpaalam saglit si Taeyong saka lumapit kay Jaehyun.

"Hey."

"Mukhang inaantok ka na. Punta ka kaya muna sa kwarto mo at matulog?"

"Will you be fine?" He asked. Alam naman nya na nag-eenjoy na si Taeyong. Pero syempre ayaw pa din naman nyang iwan kahit papaano.

"Of course." Taeyong smiled. "I already feel comfortable around her. She's really nice, tama ka."

Jaehyun glance his mom and smiled. "I told you."

"Sige na. Puntahan kita mamaya." Taeyong winks kaya naman nakangiting sumagot si Jaehyun. Inaantok na nga sya ng medyo.

After that, bumalik na si Taeyong sa pagbebake with Jaehyun's mom na ngayon ay nakangiti ng nakakaloko sa kanya.

While baking, naisipan naman ng mom ni Jaehyun na magkwento about sa anak nya.

"He's really a baby. Hindi sya panganay pero natutuwa ang buong family sa pagdating nya. He's a really bubbly and talented child."

"Talaga po? Nanghihinayang lang ako dahil hindi ko agad sya nakilala noon."

"Really?" She gasped. "I thought you already knew each other since then."

"Ah hindi po."

"Kasi, I saw your pictures on his pc 3 years ago ba yun? Akala ko nga kayo na noon."

Instant napanganga naman si Taeyong sa narinig nya. So matagal na nga pala talaga syang gusto ni Jaehyun? Then, kamakailan nya lang ito nakilala.

He smiled.

"Jaehyun talaga." She shook her head at napapangiti.

"Salamat po sa info."

"Sure. Magtanong ka lang sakin."

\----

JUNGWOO

"Saan ka pupunta?" Tanong ko kay Lucas na ngayon ay kakapasok lang sa loob ng kwarto namin ni Hansol hyung.

"Sa bahay nyo." Casual nyang sagot at nakiinom pa sa iniinom kong gatas. Aba.

"Niyaya ba kitang umuwi samin?" Tinaasan ko sya ng kilay. Wala akong natatandaan na nagtext ako sa kanya na uuwi kami samin. Bibida-bida nanaman to. Nako pasalamat sya jan.

"Hindi. Pero tinext ako ni Tita. Sumama daw ako sayo pauwi sa inyo."

"Seryoso?"

"Oo naman. Trust me, hindi kita lolokohin."

I snorted. "Patingin nga."

Ngumiti muna sya sakin bago nya kuhain yung cellphone nya sa kanyang bulsa.

Pakinshet, required bang ngumiti ng ganon?

Wala lang, ang gwapo eh.

Crush ko na ata to.

Nakita ko naman yung text ni mama sa kanya kaya napatango-tango nalang ako. Wala na akong magagawa if si mama na mismo ang nagpapunta sa kanya.

"Asan gamit mo?"

"Ayun." Tinuro ko yung bag pack ko sa may couch at kinuha naman nya yun para sya na magdala.

Umupo si Lucas sa bakanteng upuan na nasa harapan ko atsaka ako tiningnan.

"Bakit?" I asked him.

"Ang ganda mo talaga." Seryosong sabi nya at nakangiti pa ng kaunti. Walang bahid na pang-aasar yung tono ng boses nya.

Tangina. Bakit?

Bakit nakakakilig?

Masama to.

"Ano ka ba Lucas?"

"Baby mo."

"Luh sya." I chuckled.

"Totoo naman ah. Hindi ba? Sinagot mo na ko eh."

"Mukha ka kasing ewan nun."

"Ayieee crush nya din ako."

"Eh Asa." I stuck my tongue out to mock him.

"You know, if ito lang ang way para makalimutan mo yung nararamdaman mo kay Jaehyun hyung, willing naman akong magpagamit sayo."

Bigla naman akong natigilan at muling tumingin sa kanya at serysong nakatingin din sya sa mata ko.

Ano bang sinasabi nito?

"Matagal mo na syang gusto, then sa kaibigan mo sya napunta. Nagparaya ka kasi alam mo na kay Taeyong hyung sya sasaya, nakakaproud naman. Mahirap man, but I'm willing to help you. Hindi ako naniniwala na nawala nalang ng ganun yung pagkagusto mo kay Jaehyun."

"Lucas, hindi ganun yon."

"Okay lang. Ano ka ba." Tapos ayon ngumiti sya at hinawakan yung kamay ko.

Nakakainis ha. Ganun ba ang tingin nya sakin?

"Luh. Bitawan mo ko. Nakakainis ka." Marahas kong tinabig yung kamay nya at tumayo.

"Oh bakit? May mali ba akong ginawa?"

Napalitan naman ng worried expression yung mukha nya.

"Oo meron. Tabi nga."

"Jungwoo naman."

"Ano?"

"Anong ginawa ko?"

"Isipin mo!"

"Sabihin mo na sakin. May mali ba sa sinabi ko?" Hinawakan nya ulit yung kamay ko.

"Ganyan naman pala yung tingin mo sakin edi makipagbreak ka na. Humanap ka nalang ng iba, yung sa tingin mo hindi ganito sakin para masaya ka din."

"It's not what I mean."

"Sasabihin ko nalang kay mama na busy ka. Kung ang tingin mo sakin ay hindi seryoso sayo, magbreak nalang tayo. Ganun lang yun."

"Ayoko. Bakit ako makikipagbreak sayo? Ang tagal-tagal kong inipon yung kapal ng mukha ko para lang malapitan ka at itext noon tapos ngayong tayo na makikipagbreak ako? Ano ako sira? Yoko nga!"

"Eh sira ka naman talaga! Kung ang tingin mo pala sakin ay nilalandi ka lang at hindi seryoso sa relasyong to bakit ka pa magsstay? May mapapala ka ba?"

"Hindi ganun ang tingin ko sayo! Ikaw ang pinakamagandang nilikha na nakilala ko na ayaw kong makuha ng iba kaya nga kahit hindi mo pa ako gustong-gusto panghahawakan ko ang meron tayo."

"Hindi ka magiging masaya sakin kung ganyan ang tingin mo sakin Lucas."

Tinalikuran ko na sya after that pero hinila nya yung kamay ko kaya ang ending, ayon nakaupo ako sa lap nya ngayon.

Ay shet. Wrong move.

Mahigpit nya akong niyakap sa waist ko at nakasmirk pa sakin.

Letcheng lalaki to. Ang gwapo.

"Wag kang ngumiti. Nakakasura ka."

"Sorry sa nasabi ko baby. Hindi naman yun ang ibig kong sabihin eh. Alam kong alam mo at nararamdaman mo yun."

"Tsh." I pouted but he chuckled.

"Sorry. Hindi ko na uulitin."

"Malandi ba tingin mo sakin?"

"Hindi ah. Bakit mo ba sinasabi yan?"

"Yun ang dating sakin eh. Kasi sabi mo hindi ako seryoso sayo tapos-"

Hindi na ako natuloy sa sasabihin ko nang bigla nya akong halikan sa labi ko.

Hindi yun tumagal kaya naman tiningnan nya lang ako ng nakangiti na medyo nang-aasar.

"Okay ka na ba?"

I bit my lower lip. Hindi ko magawang makapagsalita.

Isa lang ang naiisip ko sa mga oras na to.

Yung sexy lips nya.

Letche Jungwoo. Ang pokpok mo! Bakit ka ganyan?

"Baby?"

Jungwoo gumising ka, wag kang magpapatukso!

Huminga ako ng malalim saka ko sya hinila sa kwelyo nya at ako na ang humalik sa kanya.

Hindi ko akalain na ganito pala kasarap sa pakiramdam ang mahalikan.

I felt na ngumiti sya between our kisses and so I did.

\-----

TAEYONG

"Tita nasan po ang kwarto ni Jaehyun?"

"Yung may stuff toy na nakadikit sa pinto. Sa kanya yun darling." Nakangiting sagot ni tita sakin, I smiled back saka ako umakyat pataas para hanapin yung kwarto nung bebe ko.

Hindi naman ako nahirapang hanapin yun and then, I found that beautiful man na natutulog pa din.

Aww, he looks so precious there while sleeping.

Humiga ako sa tabi nya and stared at him.

Hindi ko sukat akalain na sakin sya mapupunta even though mas madaming deserving jan.

I saw his dimples again kasi medyo gumalaw si Jae kaya lumabas yung dimple nya.

At ito nanaman yung maharot kong gawain kapag lalabas yung dimple nya. Ang sundutin iyon.

Saka naman nya minulat ang mata nya.

"Hi."

"Are you done?" He asked kaya tumango ako, still nakangiti pa din.

Kayo ba naman makakita ng taong ganito kacute eh ewan ko kung di kayo manlambot at mapangiti kapag titingnan sila.

"Mm. How are you?"

"Great. Nagkwento sya sakin about nung baby days mo."

"Talaga? What did she say? May nakakahiya bang moments?"

"Syempre meron. And you know what? Parang ako yung family mo nung araw na ipinanganak ka."

Nabasa ko sa mga mata ni Jaehyun na parang alam nya kung ano yung ibig kong iparating kaya naman ngumiti sya ng malawak at niyakap ako ng mahigpit. "Yeah. I love you too." He kissed my forehead.

Niyakap ko sya pabalik ang we stayed there for a moment. I love it when we're like this.


	25. CHAPTER 24

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Halos magsalubong ang kilay ni Johnny at Hansol matapos nilang makapasok sa loob ng kanilang classroom. They saw Jaehyun giggling while looking at his phone at ani mo'y kinikilig pa.

"Nyare jan? Pinakain mo ba yan Mark?" Bungad na tanong ni Hansol.

"Ganyan na yan pagdating ko dito."

"Speaking, bakit ka nga pala nandito?" Johnny asked.

"Hihiramin ko yung bola ni hyung sana, kaya lang ang hirap naman nyang abalahin. Mukha ngang hindi pa nya napapansin na nandito ako eh, pati kayo."

Napailing ang dalawang bagong dating saka naman nagdecide si Johnny na tapusin ang masasayang sandali ni Jaehyun.

"Hoy lover boy kanina ka pa kinakausap ni Mark." Johnny said and tapped Jaehyun on his shoulder. Strong enough para makuha ang atensyon nya.

"Ha?"

"Hakdog?"

"Eung? Andito na pala kayo? Ikaw din Mark, naligaw ka ata ng room ah." Jaehyun said, still nakangiti pa din.

"Sana all sing saya ni Jaehyun." Napadaan naman Doyoung sa likuran ng mga ito, inakbayan lang sya ni Hansol.

"Saya natin ah, good mood ka pre? Share naman." Johnny wiggles his eyebrow.

"Well, my family loves Taeyong just what I've expected especially, my dad. He even joked na magpakasal na agad kami para sa bahay na sya tumira which I find not disturbing. It's completely fine with me pero syempre hindi dapat nagmamadali."

"Wow, quality time. Naks naman, masaya kami para sayo Jae. Finally, yung matagal mo ng pinapangarap nakuha mo na."

"He grew some balls." Hansol comments, dahilan para matawa ng malakas si Mark.

"Loko ka Hansol hyung!" Mark, still laughing.

"Ang babaw talaga ng kaligayahan ng batang to." Doyoung said.

"And, we took some pictures. I just realized Taeyong's really really cute. Everything he does makes my heart melt and happy at the same time. Bakit ganun? Is this normal when you're in love with someone?" He asked confusedly. "Taeyong is really nice and really beautiful inside and out. He's so soft and wonderful. Maybe, I do love him." At parepareho naman silang napatango. "No, I love him."

"Oh my god. He's whipped your honor." Mark whispered.

"Hoy wag ka nga Doyoung. Hindi ka pa naman naiinlove!" Johnny teased kaya naman kunwari syang aambagan ng suntok ni Doyoung.

"Manahimik ka Johnny."

"Totoo naman!"

"Sinong nagsabi sayo?"

Natigilan sila parepareho doon at nanlaki ang mata.

"Luh Doyoung. Seriously?"

"May napupusuan ka na hyung?"

"Syempre. Ano bang tingin nyo sakin?"

"A joke." Johnny sabay tawa ng malakas.

"Uy grabe sya."

"Hehehe I'm kidding. Mind to share?"

Doyoung shakes his head at medyo lumayo ng kaunti sa kanila. "No. Never. I'm pretty sure you'll do something na ikapapahamak ko. Mga traydor pa naman kayo."

"Ikaw ang grabe ha. Ganyan ba ang tingin mo samin?"- Jaehyun naman.

"Oo. Ganun na nga. Sino bang nag-expose kay Hansol na may pagnanasa sya kay Yuta?"

"Hoy! Pagnanasa talaga?"

"Si Ten may pakana nun!" Johnny said.

"Oh? Pero diba hindi naman sinabi kay bading, sino pa bang magsasabi sa kanya, diba ikaw? Isa kang alyas kaya traydor ka."

"But look at the good side, maganda naman ang kinalabasan diba? May mutual understanding sila and now sila na ni Yuta. Wala ka bang bilib sa mahal ko?"

"No thanks. I can manage."

"Ge sabi mo eh."

\------

"Anong feeling na mameet ang magiging family in the future Taeyong?" Nakangising bungad na tanong ni Ten matapos pumasok ng room ni Taeyong.

"For sure masaya. Yun lang, baka nagbehave yang bading na yan at hindi nya magamit ang kapokpokan nya kay Jaehyun that time." Singit ni Yuta kaya inirapan naman sya ni Taeyong.

"Syempre naman bakla! Kailangan ko silang iwanan ng good impressions lalo na yung daddy ni Jae. Auntie-este mommy na pala. Pinayagan ako ni tita na yun ang itawag sa kanya. So anyway, mommy said na tito really likes me kahit hindi nya pa ako namemeet."

"Taray ng bakla. Gumaganorn. Lakas mo sa daddy ni Jaehyun sa truth lang. Since noon pa man, Jaehyun is whipped na sayo, syempre may picture ka sa wallet nya and tito accidentally saw it. So ayun, he wanted to meet you ever since."

"Talaga? Eh anong sabi ni Jaehyun? For sure hindi pa kilala ni Taeyong si Jaehyun nun?" Taeil asked.

"Wag ka. Confident ang lolo mo. Sabi nya, 'don't worry dad. You'll be meeting him soon.' Oha!"

Taeyong bit his lip. Masyado lang syang natutuwa sa mga naririnig nya. That day na nameet sya ng daddy ni Jaehyun, tuwang-tuwa ito na makita sya. Ang sarap lang kasi sa pakiramdam na tanggap sya ng family ni Jaehyun at welcome na welcome sya sa bahay ng mga ito.

"Seryoso?"

"Paano pala kung halimbawa tinuloy ni JR yung plano nyang ligawan ka tas yang marupok mong eggs bumigay sa kanya ano nalang ang sasabihin ni Jaehyun sa parents nya?" Sabi ni Yuta.

Ngumuso si Taeyong at napaisip din.

Oo nga noh?

"Luh, asa ka naman na ligawan ako nung paasang yon!"

"Wag ka. May plano talaga yon na ligawan ka. Ewan ko lang kung bakit hindi nya tinuloy. Pero okay nga yun kasi nakilala mo si Jaehyun." Sabi ulit ni Yuta at tumango-tango si Taeil.

"Wait nga. Sino bang JR? Never heard that name before." Singit naman ni Ten na may curiosity sa face.

"Ahh, huwag kang maingay kay Captain nyo ah. Yun yung lalaking kinababaliwan ni Taeyong nung mga time na hanggang tingin palang si Jae sa kanya." Sagot ni Taeil at tumango-tango si Ten.

"Pakinshet naaalala ko yung kabaliwan mo noon Tae, mapansin ka lang ni JR."

"Sige ipaalala mo pang Hapon ka. Sige!"

"OMG Tae, I can imagine kung anong magiging reaction ng boyfriend mo kapag nalaman nya."

Ayaw na nga nya maalala yung kabaliwang iyon eh pinaalala nanaman niting dalawang magaling nyang kaibigan. Bakit nga ba sya baliw na baliw sa lalaking iyon noon?

Well, si JR kasi yung crush nya and ang lakas ng loob nyang umamin ng feelings dito. Then, nagpakita ng motibo iyong si kuya pero ang ending pinaasa nya lang talaga si Taeyong dahil may iba na palang nagmamay-ari ng puso nito.

"Matagal na yun at past is past. Kingina nyong dalawa pinaalala nyo pa!"

"Siguro naman hindi na mabobother si Jaehyun doon diba? Matagal mo nang hindi nakikita si JR. Malay natin nagtransfer pala eh diba may jowa na yun?"

"Yuta first of all pakyu ka. Bakit ba natin pinag-uusapan yon? Wag mong sirain ang araw ko ah."

"Okay fine!"

Napairap nalang si Taeyong then pumunta na sila sa kanya-kanyang klase nila.

\---  
"Balita ko ikaw na ang bagong vocalist ng band ng school ah." Taeyong nudge Taeil at may halong panunukso ang tingin nito.

"Chismosa ka."

"Ganda kong chismosa ah. But I'm happy kasi kinonsider mo. Omg finally hyung you have a life!" Taeyong shakes him a little at napangiti na din si Taeil. Break time ngayon at nandito silang lima sa may bench sa tambayan ng mga students na nagmumuni-muni.

"Salamat kay Doyoung." Sabat naman ni Kun.

"Tangina Kun!" Sinaway sya ni Taeil pero tuloy pa din ang sipsip nito sa milk drink nya.

"Si Doyoung?" Sabay na tanong ni Jungwoo, Yuta at Taeyong.

"Hala hoy si Doyoung nga?" Kinalabit ni Yuta si Taeil pero hindi ito sumagot.

"Hoy hyung wag kang attitude, sumagot ka. Anong si Doyoung? May hindi ba kami nalalaman?" Si Jungwoo naman ang nagtanong. He cupped Taeil's cheeks at pwersahang pinaharap ito sa kanila.

"Ano ba! Magkakastiff neck ako!"

"Sumagot ka kasi!"

"Oo na. Paulit-ulit naman eh."

"Yung detailed please." Taeyong rose his eyebrow.

"He just simply asked me to join them. Yun lang yon." Sabi ni Taeil pero tiningnan lang sya nina Taeyong na parang hindi naniniwala. "Oo nga. Ayaw maniwala."

"So yun yung detailed sayo?"

"Sa sobrang detailed parang gusto kong tanungin si Dons." Kunwari namang napaisip si Yuta and Taeyong smirked.

"Ano. Tara tanungin natin? Hindi natin sya titigilan."

"Mga bading kayong walang magawa sa buhay ikalma nyo nga yang eggs nyo!" Sinaway na sila ni Taeil kasi nakaramdam sya kaagad ng matinding kahihiyan if ever man na ituloy ng dalawang to ang plano nilang pagtanong kay Doyoung. Isa pa baka kung ano din ang isipin nito kasi bakit nga hindi na sya mismo ang magsabi sa mga kaibigan? Masyadong malihim.

"Hirap mo kasing pakwentuhin."

"So yun nga! Nung araw na nagcelebrate kayo ng pagkapanalo nyo, sinabi sakin ni Doyoung na wag na kaming sumama kasi mga players at dance troupe members lang dapat dun kahit pa sinabi ng mga coach at advisers nyo na pwede kaming sumama. Tas sabi nya may sasabihin din daw sya sakin at yun nga, inaya nya akong sumali sa kanila."

"Edi kinikilig ang eggs mo?" Natatawang tanong ni Taeyong.

"Tumahimik kang pokpok ka! Huwag mo ako igaya sayo!"

"Deny ka pa, parepareho lang tayo!"

"Aminin mo, umasa ka no?" Jungwoo teased him.

"Anong umasa? Saan?"

"Umasa na aamin sya ng feelings nya sayo."

"Wala naman syang aaminin sakin!"

"Ayieee umasa sya!"

"Luh hyung wag mo interrupt. Pakiramdam ko hindi pa tapos eh." Saway naman ni Yuta at napatango si Taeyong.

"Oo nga. Sorry. Hehe. Dali tuloy!"

Huminga ng malalim si Taeil. "Then, tatanggihan ko na dapat sya kasi yun naman ang plano ko. Hindi porque gusto ko sya ay magpapatalo ako sa kalandian ko, no. I asked him why he wanted me to join in that club so bad? And he said, I have skills and talent."

"Yun lang ang sabe?" Eksena naman ni Kun kaya napatingin sa kanya yung tatlo.

"Bakit? May iba pang sinabi?" Yuta asked.

Pinandilatan ni Taeil ng mata si Kun ngunit ang bata'y binigyan na lamang sya ng isang napakatamis na mga ngiti.

"Oo. Gusto pa daw sya makilala at makasama ni Doyoung kumanta. Pero feeling sinabi nya lang yung gustong makasamang kumanta para itago yung tunay na meaning eh."

"Kyyyaaaa! Taeil hyung sinasabi ko na sayong interesado si Doyoung sayo eh! Umamin ka na para magkajowa ka!" Jungwoo nudge him but Taeil only rolled his eyes.

"Ano ba kayo. Mabait lang talaga yung tao, malay nyo gusto nya lang talaga akong makasamang kumanta diba?" Nakangiting sabi nalang ni Taeil.

"Alam mo hyung, tigilan mo na yang kakaganyan mo ha. Alam kong nagdedeny ka lang pero pare-pareho tayo ng iniisip." Sabi naman ni Taeyong at napaismid si Taeil.

"Syempre. Ayoko lang umasa no."

"Umaasa ka lang!" Yuta held Taeil's hand. "Maniwala ka, umasa ka lang."

"Yoko."

"Umasa ka."

"Ayoko nga. Hala, bahala kayo jan. Masaya na ako sa kung anong meron kami ngayon. Kung noon hindi ko sya makausap, ngayon nagagawa ko na at malaking bagay na yun." Taeil gave him a smile at bumitaw sa kamay ni Yuta. Tumayo na din ito para umalis.

"Hay nako. Hindi ko na alam ang gagawin ko sa kanya." Taeyong shakes his head.

"Hayaan nyo na si hyung. Wala talaga syang planong umamin kay Doyoung in the first place. Buo talaga ang loob nya doon." Kun said at napailing iling nalang din.

Sabay-sabay silang napabuntong hininga.

Maya-maya pa, may apat na presensya ang naramdaman nila na paparating and they seemed familiar.

Walang iba kundi ang mga jowa nila.

Hindi, wala pa palang label yung kay Kun at Winwin.

"Nandito lang pala kayo. Kanina pa namin kayo hinahanap." Hansol said saka ito umupo sa tabi ni Yuta.

Kaya siguro umalis si Taeil kasi nakasense ito na magiging op sya soon. Matalinong nilalang.

"Oy, halika nga kayo dito." Hinila ni Taeyong si Jaehyun paupo sa tabi nya. "May itatanong ako."

"Ano yun baby?" Pinisil nya nag pisngi ni Taeyong.

"May jowa ba si Doyoung?"

After hearing his question, biglang sumimangot si Jaehyun. "Bakit? Ibebreak mo na ako?"

"Huy grabe ka! Hindi no."

"Eh bakit mo tinatanong?"

"Sagutin mo nalang Jae." Sabi naman ni Yuta.

"Wala. Walang jowa yon. Alam naman natin parepareho na single yun diba?" Nakasimangot nyang sagot at kay Taeyong pa din nakatingin.

"So, anong type nya sa isang tao? Maganda? Pogi? Magaling kumanta?" Taeyong wiggles his eyebrow.

Hindi na nakisali sa usapan sina Winwin, Kun, Jungwoo at Lucas dahil mas gusto nila sa sarili nilang mundo. Nagharutan nalang sila doon.

"Hindi ko alam, bakit mo ba tinatanong?" Jaehyun asked again, medyo iritado kasi naman nakakaramdam na agad ng selos dahil pakiramdam nya interesado si Taeyong kay Doyoung.

Mahinang tumatawa si Hansol kaya naman binulungan sya ni Yuta na wag mag ingay at baka ikabadtrip iyon ni Jaehyun.

"Bakit ka nagagalit? Tinatanong ko lang?"

"Am I not enough?"

"Drama naman neto." Biglang umimik si Winwin sa gilid kaya napatingin sa kanila si Jaehyun. "Magtigil ka nga Jaehyun."

"Oh ikaw kaya tanungin ng ganyan ni Kun?"

"Tch."

"Tinatanong ko lang, may plano kasi kaming ilakad si Taeil hyung sa kanya. Wag ka ngang ano jan."

"Ahh ganun? Hindi mo naman sinabi eh."

"Ikaw kasi, nagrereact agad eh. Nabadtrip tuloy si Winwin." Taeyong pinched Jaehyun's cheek.

"Hayaan mo na yan. May sapak yan eh. I don't know kung anong type ni Dons but all I can say is, he has someone in his mind."

Napabalikwas ang apat na best friends ni Taeil at sabay-sabay na humarap kay Jaehyun.

"Really? Sino daw?"

"Hindi nya sinabi kung sino. Kahit ano yatang sabihin namin hindi nya isheaher." Si Hansol naman ang umimik.

"Kabaklaan talaga ng shunga na yun." Si Yuta naman.

"As in, wala kayo idea kung sino?" Si Jungwoo naman ang nagtanong.

"Wala Woo eh. Pabebe kasi yun, ayaw pa sabihin. Malalaman din naman sa huli."

Sa kanilang apat, mukhang si Kun lang ang hindi nabother. May kutob kasi sya na si Taeil yung tinutukoy ni Doyoung dahil mula nung sumali sa band nila si Taeil, laging nakabuntot si Doyoung dito. Hindi yun nakikita nina Taeyong eh, masyadong busy mag love life.

"Bakit tahimik ka?" Winwin asked him but he shakes his head.

"Wala, ang hina lang kasi pumick up ng mga yan. Hindi ba madalas mo din sila makitang magkasama?"

Umiling naman si Winwin. "No, not really."

"Eung? Tinuturo ko kaya sila sayo kapag nakikita ko sila."

"So sa tingin mo, kapag tinuro mo sila sakin, sa kanila agad mapupunta ang atensyon ko?"

"Mm, hindi naman. Lutang ka yata nun."

"No way. Ang gusto ko lang, nasayo lagi ang attention ko ikaw itong may nakikitang iba eh. While me, I'm only looking at you." Winwin bit his lower lip to prevent some facial expression.

What he said made Kun speechless at namula rin ang cheeks nito. May sasabihin pa sana si Kun pero biglang umeksena si Lucas.

"Bro, narinig ko yun. Never see that coming, but you look cool Win. Keep it up." Lucas winks at tinapik pa sa braso si Winwin.

Huminga ng malalim si Winwin, he felt his cheeks burning kaya yumuko sya para hindi makita ni Kun.

"Aish."

Kun chuckled. "You're so cute Sicheng." And he pinched his cheek na lalong nagpapula sa pisngi ni Winwin.

\----


	26. CHAPTER 25

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Jaehyun is smiling ear to ear habang hinihintay nyang lumabas ng dorm si Taeyong. Every morning, nasa labas sya ng dorm nila Taeyong para hintayin ito at makasabay na pumasok kahit pa hindi naman ganun kalayo ang school sa kanila. Still, he want to make Taeyong feel loved everytime. Also, everyday may dala-dala syang white flower na gawa sa sugar, bite size lang sya kaya hindi hassle kainin. Taeyong has sweet tooth and kaya naman Jaehyun never fails to make him smile.

"Good morning beautiful. Vanilla flavor for you today." Inabot nya ang flower kay Taeyong.

"Thank you baby." He tiptoes and kissed Jaehyun's lips.

Simple lang yung actions pero sobrang saya ang nararamdaman nila.

"You want something else?"

"Hmm, strawberry milk? Tara samahan mo ko." Hinila nya ng marahan si Jaehyun but the latter stopped him.

"No need. I have here. Sabi na nga ba at sasabihin mo yan eh." Nakangiting sabi ni Jaehyun kaya naman marahan syang hinila ni Taeyong and showered him some kisses dahil sa tuwa. Wala namang nakakakita sa kanila kaya okay lang.

Kaya gusto ni Jaehyun na iniispoil si Taeyong eh, ganito kasi yung kapalit at syempre gustong-gusto nya naman.

Hugs and kisses na favorite nya.

"Ehem. Ang aga po nyan." Lumabas na din ng dorm si Yuta at kasabay nun ang pagdating ni Taeil at Kun.

"Mainggit kayo." Taeyong mocked at them sabay yakap ng mahigpit kay Jaehyun. The latter only gave him a kiss on the top of his hair.

Naunang umalis ang dalawa saka pa sumunod yung apat dahil hinintay pa nila si Jungwoo na lumbas. Medyo mabagal kasi kumilos yung dalagang iyon eh.

"Hi!" Bigla namang dumating si Ten at nagwave pa habang nakasmile. Sinalubong din naman sya ng ngiti nung apat.

"Oh, bakit nandito ka?" Yuta asked Ten kaya naman Ten pouted.

"Ayaw mo? Wala akong pakialam."

"Tinotoyo. Ang aga naman?" Taeil chuckled.

"Si Johnathan kasi." Mahina nitong sabi habang nilalaro ang keychain nya sa bag nya na gift sa kanya ni Johnny noong 100th day nila as a couple. "Tch. Bahala sya dun. Pasabay muna sa inyo."

"Sino yon? Bagong lalake mo?" Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Kun noong itinanong nya iyon.

"Lakas ng loob mong sabihan kami ng mahina pumick up eh ikaw din naman?" Baling ni Jungwoo sa kanya at umiiling pa.

"Ah, si Johnny ba yun?"

"Si Winwin siguro yun." Sabat ni Yuta kaya pabiro syang hinampas ni Kun.

"Asan si Taeyong?"

"Ayun na. Kasama si Jaehyun. Baka nakakalimutan mo araw-araw yan sinusundo ni Jaehyun dito? May dala pang candy na gawa sa rose na gustong-gusto ni Taeyong."

Ten flashed a smile dahil sa narinig, he's just proud of Jaehyun na natupad na ang pinapangarap nitong makasama si Taeyong.

"Ang sweet ni Jaehyun talaga." Sabi naman ni Jungwoo na nakangiti din. "Alam nyo yung kung sa EXO, hindi sya yung bias mo na bias mo. Ganun ba."

"At dahil may jowa ka, si Jaehyun yung hindi mo jowa na pinapangarap mong jowain kasi crush mo. Ganon Jungwoo?" Taeil scoffed and shakes his head.

"H-Hindi naman hyung! I'm just saying lang!"

"Oy wag na jowa ang pag-usapan natin. Maawa naman kayo samin ni Taeil hyung." Reklamo naman ni Kun sa tabi kaya nalipat sa kanya ang tingin nung apat at nakataas pa ang kilay.

"La ka jowa?" - Taeil.

"Nag away din kayo ni Winwin?" Ten.

"Hindi naman. Pero hindi pa naman kami ni Win so basically single pa."

"Oo nga, pero wag mo kame artehan na parang nangungulila ka na wala kang kalandian." Jungwoo naman.

"Tch. Bakit ba ang seryoso nyo masyado? Dinadamayan ko lang yung tao eh." Inakbayan naman ni Kun si Taeil.

The oldest looked at him in disgust. "Err, no thanks."

"Hah! Bitch. Tara na nga!"

\----

"Ahhh! Namimiss ko na si Jaehyun!" Taeyong whines and ducked his head down on his desk. Wala pa yata silang klase ngayon gawa ng hindi pa dumadating ang next teacher nila. "Bakit kasi hindi kami magkaklase?"

"Para hindi kayo maglampungan all the time. Maganda na yung hiwalay tayo sa kanila para hindi tayo magkasawaan. Diba Taeil hyung?" Yuta said.

"Oo tama yun."

"Hindi naman ako magsasawa sa kanya eh."

"We knew very well. Pero kahit na no." Yuta.

Mas napasimangot si Taeyong. Namimiss nya kasi si Jaehyun all the time kahit pa nandoon lang sya sa kabilang room.

"Aaaghhh!" Taeyong cries.

"Stop sulking hyung." Jungwoo said, pero nakucute-tan naman kay Taeyong kasi para syang baby.

"Lah. Para tong tanga."-Taeil.

Napapailing nalang si Yuta.

Maya-maya pa, habang nananahimik sila, biglang umingay ang klase nila. Almost all of the girls are screaming.

"Nyare?" -Kun.

"Hoy Taeyong bangon!" Kinalabit ni Taeil ng malakas si Taeyong pero tinabig nya ang kamay nito.

"Wag mo kong guluhin. Kita mong may namimiss yung tao."

"Bumangon ka jan! Nandito yung namimiss mo."

Automatic na tumunghay si Taeyong at sinilip yung pinto nila, and there's Jaehyun. Smiling at him and waving. Mukhang magpe-P.E sila ngayon.

Syempre kaagad syang lumapit dito. Miss na miss eh.

"Hi love." Jaehyun greets him.

"Bakit ka pa pumunta dito? Hindi ka na dumirecho sa field?" He asked. Football kasi ang P.E nina Jaehyun kaya ganun.

"Gusto lang kita makita. Actually sisilip lang ako dapat, pero ayan. Nakita nila."

"Tsk. Ikaw ah."

"Jae let's go!" Tawag naman ni Hansol sa kanya kaya lumingon sila pareho ni Taeyong.

"Later nalang." -Jaehyun then kissed Taeyong's forehead before leaving.

Kaagad namang bumalik si Taeyong sa pwesto nito na may malawak na ngiti.

"Okay ka na nyan hyung?" -Jungwoo.

"Oo naman. Tara manood sa kanila."

"Hoy! Itigil mo yang kademonyohan mo Taeyong ha! Wag ka magcutting!" - Taeil.

"Hindi naman ah! 30 minutes nang wala si Ma'am. Tara, alam ko naman na gusto nyo din manood, dali na. Jungwoo!" Taeyong pouted pero umiling lamang sila maliban kay Yuta.

"Hyung hindi pwede. Kita mo oh, nililista ni Tao yung lumalabas ng room." Tinuro pa ni Jungwoo sa pinakamatanda sa klase nila na apparently ay Vice president pa.

"Luh. Wag mo ngang pansinin yan. Di ka pa nasanay eh bida-bida naman yan. Pasmado lagi ang bunganga nyan eh."

"Ay basta hyung ayoko."

"Jungwoo ganyan ka na sakin ah."

"Para tong tanga. Bakit hindi ako ang niyayaya mo?"

"Ay gusto mo ba? Tara beshy! Ikaw talaga ang bff ko dito."

"Ako bahala kay Tao."

Taas-noong lumakad si Yuta papaalis kasunod si Taeyong. Hindi na sumunod yung tatlo since ayaw nga nila at medyo nasisindak pa sa Vice Pres nila na feeling hari sa room.

"Hep! Pasaan kayong dalawa? Hindi pa time ah?" Kaagad silang hinarang nito.

"Manonood ng football." Sagot naman ni Yuta.

"Hindi pwede. Ililista kita. Ano porque may jowa kayo don pwede na kayong magbida-bida dito?"

Tangina sino kaya ang mukang bida-bida samin?

"Dali na! Alam kong gusto mo din manood."

"Yuta umupo nalang kayo ni Taeyong kung ayaw nyo ng gulo."

"Attitude ha." Bulong ni Taeyong kaya pinisil sya ni Yuta. Signing na wag na sumingit.

"Anong sabi mo?"

"Ganito nalang, bibigyan kita ng number ni Johnny. Palabasin mo kami."

Hindi kaagad nakapagsalita si Tao kaya nagpatuloy si Yuta. "Number ni Johnny?"

"I-close mo para mapalapit ka din doon sa pinsan nyang si Kris. Balita ko crush mo yon?"

"Hoy san mo nalaman yan?" Gulat na tanong nito sa kanya kaya napangisi si Yuta.

"Secret. Ano, dali na."

"Akina muna yung number."

Ayy pota???

Kinuha naman ni Yuta yung phone nya at mabilis na nagtype doon para isend kay Tao yung number ni Johnny. As soon as tumunog ang phone ni Tao, hinayaan nyang lumabas sina Taeyong at Yuta.

"Ano, ayos ba?"

"Ang galing mo ah. Napahanga mo ko ng medyo doon. Paano mo yun nalaman?"

"Duh? Ako pa ba? Nagkwentuhan kami noon ni Sol tas aksidente nyang mabanggit yun. Haha."

Marupok din yung pabibo na yun ah.

So, habang naglalakad sila papunta sa field, hindi napansin nang dalawa na may paparating na bola sa direction nila at tumama iyon ng malakas sa ulo ni Taeyong.

"Aahhh!" Taeyong screamed.

"Putangina, hoy sino yun?!" Biglang sumigaw si Yuta at inalalayan si Taeyong na nahihilo na.

"Hala may natamaan!" Sigaw naman nung isa sa mga naglalaro ng football na papunta pa lang din sa field.

May mga estudyante na nagsitakbuhan papunta sa pwesto nila Yuta para tulungan si Taeyong na natamaan ng bola.

"Yuta nahihilo ako pakinshet."

"Taeyong? Taeyong okay ka lang?"

Parehong natigilan ang dalawa nang marinig nila ang pamilyar na boses na yun kaya napatingin agad sila dito.

Both eyes widened.

"JR?" - Taeyong.

"Okay ka lang? Ako yung nakatama sayo, sorry hindi ko alam na nandito ka. May masakit ba sayo?"

"B-Buhay ka p-pa?"

Natigilan si Taeyong sa tinanong nya, pero wala na syang magagawa kasi kusa na iyon lumabas sa bibig nya.

"Oo naman." Napangiti na si JR. He's happy at biglang nagcross ang landas nila ni Taeyong. "How have you been? "

Bago pa tuluyang makasagot si Taeyong ay nawalan na ito ng malay.

\---

"Salamat sa pagdala mo kay Tae dito." Sabi ni Yuta kay JR na ngayon ay nasa loob din ng clinic kasama nila. Taeyong is still unconscious, malakas yata yung pagkakatama ng bola sa ulo nya at siguro dala ng sobrang gulat na makita si JR ulit.

"Wala yun. Kasalanan ko naman." JR smiled weakly. "Kamusta kayo? Lalo na sya?" Sabay tingin nito ulit kay Taeyong.

"Okay lang naman. Ikaw, bakit ngayon lang kita nakita?"

"Ah, may inayos lang ako samin kaya madalang ako maka attend ng school."

"Ahh." Napatango-tango si Yuta. Pati sya syempre nagulat nang makita si JR, ang tagal kaya bago ito hindi nagpakita matapos nyang paasahin si Taeyong noon.

"Hindi pa din sya nagbago."

"Huh?"

"Si Taeyong. Ang ganda nya pa din, at mas maganda sya ngayon."

Yuta smirked. Syempre alagang Jaehyun yan kaya ganyan.

"Mauna ka na JR. Ako na magbabantay kay Tae." Tinapik sya ni Yuta sa balikat. Kailangan na talagang umalis ni JR kasi anytime baka dumating si Jaehyun at maabutan sya. Knowing Jaehyun, ayaw nun na napapahamak at nasasaktan si Taeyong. Mayayari sya doon. Hindi din imposible na hindi nya malaman tong nangyari, madaming chismosa sa school nila.

"Sige. Ikaw na ang bahala. Later nalang." JR smiled and glance Taeyong before leaving.

Right after that, Taeyong opened his eyes.

"Umalis na sya?" He asked kaya napatingin si Yuta sa kanya at bahagya pa itong nagulat.

"Kanina ka pang gising?"

"Medyo. Pero tangina bakit nandito yun? Akala ko lumayas na yun since hindi na natin sya nakikita. Diba?"

"Bakit ka nagpapanic?"

"Hindi ako nagpapanic, nagulat kasi ako sa biglang pagsulpot nya. Alam mo naman kung anong ginawa sakin nun diba?"

Yuta shook his head. "Sabi nya nay inaasikaso sya sa kanila kaya hindi sya nakakapasok."

"Tch. Matalino naman yun, kaya nun humabol sa lahat."

"Narinig mo yung sinabi nya?"

"Na ano?" Taeyong asked confusedly.

"Ang ganda mo pa din daw."

Taeyong greeted his teeth. "Alam ko kupal sya. Hindi ka man lang ba nagalit nung makita mo din sya? After ng nangyari?"

Lumapit naman si Yuta sa kanya at pinisil ang pisngi ni Taeyong. "Nagalit ako noon, pero it doesn't mean na dadalhin ko yun hanggang ngayon, sinaktan ka nya diba kaya normal na magalit din kami. Pero since matagal na nga yun, wala na sakin. Instant kabet ka kung liligawan ka nya. Bakit? Apektado ka pa?"

"Sinong a-apektado? Hindi no! Nainis lang ako na nakita ko sya. Ampucha buhay pa pala, wag syang magkamaling magpakita sakin. Rawr!!"

"Taeyong? Where's Taeyong?"

Parehong nabaling ang tingin nila sa pinto ng clinic noong pumasok si Jaehyun doon.

Sabi na nga ba at mababalitaan nyan ang nangyari agad eh. Lakas talaga ng radar nito.

"Jae?"

"Oh my, baby are you okay?" Kaagad lumapit ito kay Taeyong at niyakap kaya napaatras si Yuta ng medyo.

"Ayos lang ako. Nahilo lang ako sa pagtama nung bola."

"Whoever that bastard who did this, I'm sure he'll pay for it." Seryosong sabi nito kaya naman Taeyong caressed his boyfriend's face and gave him a peck.

"Shh. Wag ka nga, okay na naman ako eh. Hindi naman sinasadya nung tao." Taeyong chuckled. Isa pa, ayaw nya nang makita ulit yung lalaking yun.

"You sure?"

"Mm." Taeyong nodded.

"Kailangan ko na yata umalis." Yuta rolled his eyes saka dumirecho palabas ng clinic na hindi nagpapaalam. Lumabas lang sya pero hindi umalis, ang awkward naman kasi kung andun lang sya at panoorin maglandian yung dalawa. That's so not him.


	27. CHAPTER 26

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

TAEYONG

"Oh, anyare sa mukha nyan?" Kun asked after naming makauwi ni Yuta sa dorm namin.

"May nakita akong maligno." sagot ko naman. Inis na inis pa din ako hanggang ngayon. Nawala lang ng panandalian kanina noong kasama ko si Jae. Dapat pala nakitulog nalang ako sa dorm nila eh. Para good mood ako buong gabi.

"Oh, bakit nandito ka pa Ten?" Tanong naman ni Yuta kaya ako ay napatingin na din kay Ten.

"Wala lang, nakikitambay. Bawal Yuta?"

"Hindi, hindi lang ako sanay na makita ka na tumatambay dito. Okay na kayo ng jowa mo?"

"Naman!" Ten winks.

"Hindi nyo tatanungin kung anong klaseng maligno ang nakita nya?" Yuta smirk kaya tinapunan ko sya ng sobrang samang tingin.

"Haha bakit ano?" - Jungwoo.

"Malignong nagpapaasa!"

Nanlaki ang mga mata nila at tumingin muli kay sakin pero hindi ko maintindihan yung mga expression nila. Matatawa ba sila o maiinis na ewan. Si Ten lang yata yung confused kasi nga hindi pa nya kilala si JR.

"Si JR? Nandito sya?" Kun.

"Yan! Sabi kasing wag na lumabas ng room eh. Kaharutan mo, ayan tuloy." Sabi naman ni Taeil hyung at umiling-iling pa. "Nakarating samin yung balita na tinamaan ka ng bola."

"At hindi nyo man lang ako pinuntahan sa clinic? Ang samang kaibigan naman!"

"Hoy wag dramatic ang eggs ha! Pumunta kami don kasama si Chittaphon pero may malanding ugnayan kaming naririnig kaya hindi na namin tinuloy!" - Si Taeil hyung ulit.

"Maka-Chittaphon naman ser. Ten nalang!"

"Oo andon sila sa labas kasama ko." Si Yuta.

Naningkit ang mata ko nang may maalala ako bigla. "Isa ka pang Hapon ka, bakit mo ko hinayaan na buhatin ni JR ha?! Kaya mo naman akong buhatin ah! Bakit si JR pa?!"

"Eh sya eh, mabilis masyado kumilos. Hindi ko na nga namalayan. Kukunin palang kita, patakbo na sya sa clinic dala ka."

"Kahit na!"

"Attitude ka ghorl? Isa pa, wag ka magreact ng ganyan! Iisipin ko talaga na affected ka pa sa kanya hanggang ngayon."

"Oo nga Taeyong hyung. Wag kang magreact masyado. Hindi pa yata alam ni Jaehyun yung tungkol sa kanya, mamaya nyan bigla nalang lumapit yun sayo at magtaka si Jaehyun."

Pumitik naman si Ten at tinapik pa ako sa braso. "Oo nga pala. Si Jaehyun, nako Taeyong kung ako sayo hindi ako maglilihim doon. Grabe pa naman yun magtampo at nasasaktan agad." Inakabayan nya ako at ginulo yung buhok ko. "Ipakita nyo nga yang JR na yan sakin. Naiintriga ako eh." Sabi nya pa ulit pero umiling ako sa kanya.

"Ten no."

"Ten yes!"

"Ano ba! Maaagasan ako sa inyo eh!"

"La kang matres! Stop dreaming!"

"May lalaki ng nabubuntis ngayon. Nireregla nga meron eh." Dipensa ni Yuta, okay tama sya don. Wag kayo kumontra, mapapatunayan ko yan someday.

Napa-face palm ako. Naiistress na talaga ako ha. Kakalabas ko lang ng hospital tapos ganito agad?

Charot, clinic lang yon.

Sana lang, sana lang talaga wag ko na makita ang pagmumukha ng lalaking yon. Paano ko sya ikwekwento kay Jaehyun kung naririnig ko palang ang pangalan nya kumukulo na ang dugo ko.

Ang kapal ng mukha nyang ngumiti? Bwiset.

Pero tama sila, dapat hindi ako nagrereact ng ganito. Ano ba Taeyong! Matagal na yun! Mukha kang tangang kulang sa aruga ng magulang. Past is past!

Pero kahit matagal ng nangyari yun, it will never change the fact na isa syang gagong paasa.

Affected much? Ganun talaga. First time kong mafall tapos pinaasa lang pala ako. Hayeop.

Tama din sila, dapat malaman ito ni Jaehyun. Ayokong maglihim sa kanya, madali nga naman magtampo ang bebe ko.

\---

THIRD PERSON

Huminga ng malalim si Taeyong while staring at his boyfriend. Kasalukuyan silang kumakain ng lunch sa canteen. The way na gumagalaw yung cheeks kasi nito ang gustong-gusto nyang makita eh.

Bahala na. Mahalaga masabi nya.

However, he was about to say something nang may maramdaman silang masamang espiritu na paparating. Kanina pa nyang gustong i-open ito kay Jaehyun kaya lang may masamang hangin.

Ano bang problema ng lalaking ito?

"Hi Tae."

Napalunok si Taeyong at napatingin kay Jaehyun na ngayon ay nakatingin kay JR ng nagtataka.

"Who are you?" Jae asked. Tumingin naman si JR sa kanya.

"Kakilala ako ni Taeyong."

"Jae, bilisan mo nalang jan. May kailangan pa akong sabihin sayo eh." Hindi pinansin ni Taeyong si JR, instead si Jaehyun ang kinausap nya.

"Ganun ba?" Tumingin ulit sya kay JR. Medyo hindi nito nagugustuhan ang mga tingin nya kay Taeyong kaya naman tumayo sya agad.

"Aalis ka agad?"

"Obvious ba?" Sabi naman ni Taeyong at lumapit na kay Jaehyun.

"Sayang."

"Anong sayang?" Jaehyun asked na medyo nainis. Mabilis naman syang hinawakan ni Taeyong.

"Gusto ko kasing sumabay sa kanya ng lunch." Kaswal naman na sagot ni JR kaya naman tumindig ng ayos si Jaehyun.

"And why?"

"Dahil gusto ko. Bawal ba?"

"Hayaan mo na yan jan. Tara na." Then hinila na nya si Jaehyun but may sinabi pa si JR na naging dahilan ng pagkainis ng tuluyan ni Jaehyun.

"I miss you Taeyong."

"Anong--" Lalapit pa sana si Jaehyun pero hinila na sya ni Taeyong.

Actually, wala namang pakialam si Taeyong na. Mas may pakialam sya sa mararamdaman ni Jaehyun.

\---  
TAEYONG

"Who the fuck is that?"

I cupped Jaehyun's cheek para pakalmahin sya. Namumula na yung buong mukha nya sa inis dahil nga kay JR. Bwisit naman kasi yung hayup na yon eh, walang pakiramdam.

"Jae, calm down ka muna. Sasabihin ko sayo. Promise."

Bwisit na yan, kakalbuhin ko sya eh! Ginagalit nya bebe ko! Ayoko nga na nakikita syang ganito!

Huminga naman ng malalim si Jaehyun at umupo sa bench. Tumabi naman ako sa kanya at hinawakan ang kamay nya ng mahigpit.

"So, sino sya? Bakit nya sinabi yun sayo? At bakit kung makatingin sya sayo ay iba? I seriously want to poke those eyes of him."

"Seriously, for me wala lang sya. Sya si JR, yung first love kong pafall na pinaasa lang ako."

"First love?"

I nodded. "I don't really care about him pero naiinis lang ako kapag makikita sya na lalapit sakin na parang walang nangyari. Crush ko sya noon at nalaman nya, hindi ko alam kung paano siguro papansin talaga ako then, he approached me and he really made me feel na may gusto din sya sakin. Akala ko liligawan na nya ako. Pero pinaasa nya lang ako at nalaman kong may girlfriend na sya. Diba ang gago nya?"

Jaehyun bit his lip at tumingin ng direcho sa mga mata ko. "Asshole."

"Yeah."

"But, you know that I like you for years. Bakit hindi ko naman sya napapansin na kasama mo?"

"Actually sa text lang kami nag uusap nun. Wala na akong pakialam sa kanya kasi I have you na. Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Jaehyun said at hinawakan din ang kamay ko kaya napangiti ako.

"Hindi ko naman ineexpect na magiging boyfriend kita kaya hindi ko agad nasabi sayo. I totally forgot about that stuff. Pinapaalala lang sakin ni Yuta kaya naaalala ko din. Tsh." Napairap ako ng kaunti pero yung totoo wala na talaga akong nararamdaman sa JR na yun. Syempre naman, may boyfriend na ako at mas mahal ko si Jaehyun, ayokong gumawa ng bagay na ikakasama ng loob nya kaya naman kahit medyo kinakabahan akong magsabi sa kanya kanina, ininda ko.

"Another thing." I smiled at him saka ako sumandal sa dibdib nya at niyakap sya ng mahigpit. "I'm glad na pinaasa lang ako ni JR. King hindi, baka hindi ikaw ang boyfriend ko ngayon. You know, having you is already enough to me at masaya ako kasi ikaw ang boyfriend ko." I pinched his cheek but he kissed my lips instead.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too. Okay ka na?"

"I trust you, of course. I'm just pissed." He hugged me back.

\----

"Taeyong." Natigilan ako sa paglalakad nang may maramdaman akong kumapit sa wrist ko para pigilan akong umalis.

Potapetek. Ano nanamang kailangan nito?

"Bakit?" I asked and tried to free from his grasp. Buti naman at hindi mahigpit ang pagkapit nya.

"Are you avoiding me?" Tanong naman nya na medyo nagwoworry. Aba naman.

"Hindi. Bakit naman kita iiwasan?"

"Kasi I feel like, you're trying to distant yourself. Parang kanina lang, are you still mad at me?"

"Hindi naman ako galit. Ano bang sinasabi mo jan?" I rolled my eyes at tinalikuran sya pero sa pagtalikod kong iyon, nagulat ako nang yakapin nya ako mula sa likod.

Puta?!

"JR ano ba. Bitawan mo ko?"

"No. I want to talk to you."

"Wala akong sasabihin sayo. Ano ba?"

"Please? I really missed you."

Taeyong sigh. Inipon nya lahat ng lakas na meron sya para tanggalin ang pagkakayakap ni JR sa kanya, and he succeed. Buti at may lakas pa naman sya.

"Pwede ba? Stay away from me nalang. Wala tayong dapat pag-usapan kasi nakaraan na yun, I'm okay and happy now. And yes, I'm trying to avoid you kasi iniisip ko ang mararamdaman ng boyfriend ko kapag nakita nyang kasama kita."

"May boyfriend ka?" Mukhang nagulat pa sya sa sinabi ko.

"Oo naman. Anong inaasahan mo sakin? Ikaw pa rin? JR gising, marunong naman akong mag move on, isa pa hindi ganun kalalim ang pagkagusto ko sayo. I love my boyfriend so much, kaya pwede ba? Fuck off!"

"Jung Jaehyun? Yung lalaki bang kasama mo kanina?"

"I'm going." Hindi ko na hinintay syang magsalita at umalis na ako agad.

Anong ineexpect nya? Habang buhay sya yung gusto ko? That's ridiculous.

"Taeyong!" He called me again pero hindi ko na nilingon. Hala, bahala sya dun.

"I just want you to know na hindi na kita bibitawan ngayon."

And doon na ako natigilan.

Liningon ko sya ng bahagya at umiling-iling.

Ano bang problema ng mga tao ngayon? Kita ng may jowa na, guguluhin pa. Hindi ba pwedeng manahimik nalang?

"Bahala ka jan."

I don't really care about him. Nasisiraan na yata ng bait ang taong yun.

\---


	28. CHAPTER 27

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

"Ang creepy. Tigilan mo nga yang kakangiti mo."

"Bakit ko titigilan eh masaya ako?" JR answered to Minhyun, his friend.

"Hindi ako masayang makita na masaya ka."

"Edi pumikit ka." He chuckled habang inaayos nya ang laman ng locker nya.

"So, spill the beans."

JR looks at him and smirked. Katatapos lang nilang maglaro ngayon at pumunta ng locker room para magpalit ng damit.

"I'm just happy kasi nakita ko ulit sya."

"Sya? You mean, si Taeyong?"

"Mm." He nodded. "Bakit ba mas pinili kong sundin si dad noon kesa ang piliin ang taong gusto kong makasama ng matagal?"

"Ahh, kase yun ang tama? Dude, engaged ka that time. Masasaktan mo si Taeyong kung pipilitin mo ang gusto mo. Isa pa, hindi sya gusto ni tito."

JR sighs. Oo nga naman, kung hindi nya binitawan si Taeyong noon baka mapahamak ito and he can't bear to see him suffer just because of his selfishness.

"Balita ko may boyfriend na sya. Di mo alam? Sikat silang dalawa ah."

"Kamakaylan ko lang nalaman." He sighs again kaya napatingin si Minhyun sa kanya.

"Anong pinaplano mo?"

JR pressed his lips into thin line saka binalik ang tingin sa kaibigan na nag-aabang ng sagot nya.

"We'll see."

"Confident ka?"

"I should be."

"Tsk. Pare ha, sinasabi ko sayo. Hindi mo alam yang ginagawa mo. Nakikita ko kay Taeyong, talagang wala na syang pakialam sayo."

Hindi na sumagot si JR at huminga nalang ng malalim. Kahit sya mismo hindi alam kung anong isasagot sa kaibigan.

\-----

"Johnny." Jaehyun called him habang naglalaro ng ML sa phone.

"Oh?"

"May kilala ka bang JR?"

"Si Jinyoung lang ang kilala kong JR pre. Nick name nya yun diba?" Sagot nito na walang halong joke kasi focus sa paglalaro.

"Tanga hindi si Jinyoung."

"Ah hindi ba? Edi wala."

Napasapo si Jaehyun. Bakit nga ba sya nagtanong pa? Eh nagbabakasakali lang naman sya na baka kilala nila. Masama kasi ang kutob nya sa isang yun compare sa nafeel nyang masama kay Hoya.

"Bakit? Sinong JR yun? Don't tell me admirer ni Taeyong?"

Pati si Winwin ay napatingin din saglit kay Jaehyun.

"I can't say na admirer sya. Let's say, mapanakit."

"Nabanggit sya sakin ni Kun. He couldn't believe na buhay pa daw pala yun hanggang ngayon."

"Namatay ba sya noon?" Johnny asked. Wala pa ding halong joke.

You have been slain!

"Ay namatay ako. Sino ba kasi yung JR na yun? Bakit parang ang bitter ng dating sakin?"

"Wala lang sya. Hindi ko lang gusto yung mga tingin nya kay Taeyong."

"Kailangan ko bang mangialam dito? Anong gusto mong malaman?" Binaba ni Johnny ang kanyang phone at inakbayan si Jaehyun, hindi nya napansin na sinasamaan sya ng tingin ni Winwin.

"Ah Johnny hyung!"

"Come on, isang star lang ang mababawas. Our fellow is asking a little help here."

"I hate losing! Ikaw tong nagyaya eh."

"Sorry na. Babawi ako mamaya."

"bAbAwI aKo MaMaYa. Pero makikipaglandian kay Ten."

"Nu ka ba. Makipaglandian ka nalang din. Simple as that my son." Johnny grins. "So Jae, ano na. Sugurin na ba natin?"

"Agad? Wag naman, magsasayang lang ako ng pagod sa kanya. Knowing a little bit about him will be fine."

Jaehyun pursed his lips. Masama ang kulo ng dugo nya sa lalaking yun. May hindi tama eh, he can feel that. He even noticed na sinundan nito ng tingin si Taeyong noong araw na dinedma sya nito at may bahid na lungkot pa. Seems like, ineexpect nya na titingnan sya ni Taeyong pabalik.

"Business partner ni dad yung daddy nung JR na yun. Ex-fiancee nya yung anak nung kasamahan ni dad sa business. Pinagkasundo ata silang ikasal noon at hindi lang natuloy kasi umurong yung babae."

Parehong napalingon ang dalawa kay Winwin with widened eyes. They didn't see it coming.

"Aba hoy may alam ka?" Lumapit si Johnny sa kanya.

"Kakaalam ko lang actually. I thought he has something to do with Kun or baka nagkakagusto kay Kun. Kaya I did look for infos. Ayan lang ang maisheshare ko Jae."

"Ohooo you're so cool Sicheng. Kakaiba kang magselos boi."

"Who's jealous? He's nothing."

"Pero nag invest ng time. I see. Hoy Jaehyun san ka pupunta?!"

Hindi sumagot si Jaehyun at patuloy lang sya sa paglalakad. San pa ba sya pupunta? Malamang kay Taeyong lang naman.

\-------

"Taeyong." Marahang tinapik ni Taeil si Taeyong kasi napansin nitong nasa labas ng classroom nila si JR. Medyo nashock pa si Taeil na makita ito kasi ngayon nga lang ito sumulpot after ng mga ilang months.

"Ano?"

"Si JR nasa labas."

"Eh ano ngayon?"

"Nakatingin sayo."

"Hayaan mo syang magsawa. Ipakausap nyo kay Yuta. Kaya nya yan."

"Wala si Yuta. Nagjajakol ata."

Taeyong looked up and gave Taeil a serious look. "Seryoso? Ganitong oras?"

"Charot, hindi ko alam pero wala nga sya dito."

"Wag mo ko chinacharot jan ah. Hayaan nyo sya jan. Wag nyong pansinin at kulang yan sa pansin."

"May kailangan ka?" Tanong nung Vice president nila na ngayon ay nakatayo sa may pinto at nakangisi kay JR.

"Ah, pwede ko bang makausap si Taeyong?"

"Hindi na sya available. May jowa na yun eh."

Jungwoo and Kun giggles nang marinig yun kaya napatingin din sila kay Taeyong na nakangisi na din.

"Uh, kakausapin ko lang?"

"Kilala kita eh, alam ko yang mga paganyan-ganyan mo. Kung sana interesado syang makipag-usap sayo, kanina ka pa nya pinuntahan dito." Tao crossed his arms at nakataas pa ng kilay habang nakatingin kay JR.

"Tama?"

Medyo nahihiya namang tumango si JR.

"So, alis na. Baka makita ka jan nung head teacher at akalain na kaklase ka namin, madamay pa yung section namin dahil sayo."

"Pasmado talaga ang bunganga nun. Kita mo Taeyong?"

"Ngayon ko lang nagustuhan yung ginawa nya." Taeyong smirked.

Tumingin pang muli si JR kay Taeyong na hindi interesado sa kanya bago ito umalis. Medyo nasindak sya sa vice president nila kaya pinili nalang nyang manahimik.

Unfortunately, nasalubong sya ni Jaehyun na kasama ni Yuta ngayon.

"Oy, bakit ka nandito?" Yuta asked. Sinasamaan lang sya ng tingin ni Jaehyun.

"Pinuntahan mo si Taeyong?"

"Bawal ko syang puntahan? Gusto ko lang naman syang makita."

Huminga ng malalim si Jaehyun. Hindi pwedeng mawala ang pasensya nya dito.

"Tigilan mo nga si Taeyong. Kita mong ayaw kang makita eh." Si Yuta na ang nagsalita.

"Hindi pwede. I still like him."

Jaehyun grabs JR on his collar and glared. "Ginagago mo ba ako? Alam kong hindi ka tanga dahil alam mong boyfriend nya ako."

"Jaehyun teka lang." Kinapitan sya ni Yuta sa braso pero hindi sya pinakinggan ni Jaehyun.

"Bakit hindi ka nalang manahimik kesa nanggugulo?"

"Bakit? Triggered ka? Kasi baka once na nagkausap kami ng matino marealize nya na ako pa din?"

"Tangina mo ah!"

Jaehyun was about to hit him but Yuta manage to stop him. Hindi pwede dito at baka may teacher na makakita sa kanila.

"Alam mo ikaw, tangina mo! Ganyan ang tingin mo sa kaibigan ko? After all this time, ikaw pa din? For your information, hindi ka ganun kagusto ni Taeyong para sabihin mong ikaw pa din. Ayaw ka nyang kausapin kasi you don't deserve his time. Halika na Jae. Hayaan mo na yan jan." Hinila na sya ni Yuta paalis. Wala naman na syang galit kay JR pero parang bumabalik dahil sa sinabi nyang yun. He's provoking Jaehyun.

"You trust my friend right?" Yuta asked.

"Of course. I'm not triggered tho. Ang lakas naman ng loob nyang sabihin yun."

"Good. Hindi nya deserve ang oras natin. Kulang sa pansin yung gagong yun."

JR sighs and shook his head saka umalis ng tuluyan. Wala ata syang mapapala kung pipilitin nya ngayon.

\----

Sumilip si Taeil sa bintana ng music room kung may tao ba o wala at sa mga oras na to, wala pang tao. Baka hindi pa tapos ang klase so he decided na hintayin nalang muna ang iba na dumating.

He can't imagine na sya na ngayon ang bagong vocalist ng bandang ito. Wala naman talaga syang planong sumali kasi nga hindi sya confident sa voice nya and hindi sya ready na makasama pa si Doyoung. He's been crushing him for a long time.

May tatlong grupo ang meron sa club na ito. 2 band group, boys and girls and the dance troupe. Sila Taeyong yun, iba nga lang ang sched ng practice nila palagi pero sakop sila ng music club.

While waiting, Taeil took the guitar sa tabi nung piano at tinono nya iyon before playing. Marunong din naman sya gumamit ng instruments, hindi lang basta magaling kumanta.

With that, he started singing. Not knowing na someone at the door stopped entering at the room the moment he heard his voice.

"Doyoung sunbae-"

"Shh." Doyoung signalled quickly kaya napatango ng mabilis yung kasama nya.

"Ahhh, his voice really sounds like an angel." Sabi ni Pear. Sya yung babaeng kasama palagi ni Doyoung during club activities, the same girl when Taeil saw Doyoung talking with during the night of dance troupe's performance.

"I know."

"Sunbae, I like him na." Biglang pag-amin nito kaya marahas na napatingin si Doyoung sa kanya. 

"Ha?"

"I like him, Taeil oppa. When he started practicing, I'm just admiring him because of his voice but as the time goes by, I started to like him as a person. He's really cute pero pag kumakanta gumagwapo. How can he do that?"

"T-Talaga?" He awkwardly laugh.

"Mm. Close kayo diba? Tapos close din tayo. Beke nemen.."

Hindi kaagad naka-imik si Doyoung. Tama naman si Pear sa pagkakakilala nya kay Taeil pero mukhang hindi maganda sa pandinig nya yung pag-amin nito.

.....


	29. CHAPTER 28

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

After ng practice, may pinatong na macaroons sa lamesa si Pear at iniabot kay Taeil kaya napatingin ito sa kanya ng may halong pagtataka, at ang eksenang ito ay hindi nakaligtas sa mga mata ni Doyoung. He's been doing something on his laptop at pasimple syang sumusulyap doon sa dalawa. Nababagabag kasi sya sa sinabi ni Pear eh, bilib din talaga sya sa lakas ng loob nito. Wala kasi si Doyoung nun.

"For you." Pear smiled kaya ginantihan din sya ng ngiti ni Taeil.

"Uh, thank you. Para saan to?"

"Hmm, wala lang. Gusto ko lang ibigay sayo. By the way, you know my name right?"

Taeil nodded. "Mm. You're Pear. Ikaw yung always na kasama ni Doyoung."

"So, it means lagi mo kaming nakikita?"

Taeil smiled awkwardly. Hindi naman sya baliw para aminin yung totoo kung bakit nya natandaan si Pear. Syempre kung nasaan si Doyoung, nandoon din ang mata nya. Yun nga, always nyang nakikita na nakasunod itong si Pear. But syempre during club activities lang.

"Oo, ganun nga."

"Pero baka isipin mo na may something samin ah. Madaming tao ang namimisunderstand kami."

Napatitig naman si Taeil sa kanya, seems like nagustuhan nya yung kanyang narinig. Akala nya may something sa kanila noon, hindi man nya pinahalata pero nabothered sya doon.

"Talaga?"

"Oo. Naiinis nga yun Si Doyoung sunbae kapag may naririnig syang ganun, kesyo bagay daw kami tapos alam mo yun, mandidiri sya. Hindi namin type ang isa't isa."

Taeil smirked. Buti nalang. Pero kahit na walang something sa kanila, hindi pa din sya aamin. Never.

"Ikaw, anong type mo sa isang tao?" Pear asked again. Napansin nyang tahimik si Taeil kaya sya nalang mismo yung magtatanong ng magtatanong para makausap ito ng matagal. She have to break his walls.

"Luh, tingnan mo si Pear oh mukhang popormahan yung bata mo." Kinalabit ni Sarawat si Doyoung na ngayon ay nakasilip pa din doon sa dalawa. Nag-aabang din sya ng isasagot ni Taeil.

"Manahimik ka Sarawat. Puntahan mo nalang si Sir Mew at hiramin mo yung guitar nya kung sira pa yang sayo."

"Yoko. Gamit ni sir Gulf yun. Alam mo naman na gamit ng asawa nya, gamit nya din."

"Sha manahimik ka nalang. May inaabangan ako."

"Type ko?" Taeil asked at tumango si Pear. Hindi nya ineexpect yung tanong na iyon, he gulped at dahan-dahan na napatingin kay Doyoung, na ngayon ay biglang umiwas ng tingin sa kanila.

Shit nahuli kaya nya?

\-------

"Ano?! Sinabi ni JR yun kay Jaehyun? Aba putangina nasan yang kupal na yan. Iharap mo sakin!" Taeyong screamed at padabog na hinampas yung notebook nya sa lupa. Pero pinulot naman ni Jungwoo.

"Kalma."

"Paano ako kakalma?! Pinapainit nya ang ulo ko. Sinabi ko nang wag nya kaming guguluhin kasi kakalbuhin ko talaga sya!"

"Ano ba? Pinakain nyo ba ng sweets to?" Yuta asked them.

"Ano kasi, nakita nya yung chocolate na kinakain ni Tharn kanina kaya humingi sya ng madami. Alam mo naman kung gano kakapal ang mukha ng isang yan."

"Peste ka talaga Taeyong."

"Aba peste ka din! Ano. Nasan yang JR na yan? Kung ayaw mong sabihin ako ang hahanap sa kanya! Saka paano ako kakalma? Bakit nya sinabi kay Jaehyun yon? Ang kapal nya naman?"

Nanggagalaiti sa galit si Taeyong at dahil kakakain nga lang nya ng sweets, hindi sya agad-agad na mapipigilan kaya naman ayan, tatlo silang nakakapit kay Taeyong baka kasi anytime tumakbo ito at sugudin si JR.

"Nasabihan ko na." Sabi ni Yuta.

"Tingin mo makikinig yun?"

"Edi kapag lumapit ulit sayo kausapin mo na ng matigil na yan sa kahibangan nya."

"Sinabi ko na. Pero kung hindi nya pa din maintindihan aba hindi ko na problema yun."

"Hyung halika na. Wag mo na syang hanapin. Baka kung anong gawin sayo nun." Jungwoo said. Napatingin naman si Taeyong sa kanya. Seeing Jungwoo na nahihirapan sa pagpigil sa kanya na sumugod made his heart softened. Bakit ba ang lakas lakas nya ngayon? Gawa na nga rin siguro ng pagkahyper nya kaya ganun.

"Tama ka. Sorry Woo ah. Nahirapan ka ba?"

"Obviously Tae." Tumango si Kun.

So since naconvince naman nila si Taeyong, ang sunod nitong ginawa ay ang hanapin ang jowa nya. Ang seloso pa naman kasi nun.

"Ten! Asan si Jae?"

Nasalubong nila si Ten na kasama si Johnny. Pareho nilang tinuro ang locker room ng mga varsity players.

"Medyo bad mood. Puntahan mo nga Tae."

"Sige." Marahan namang tumingin si Taeyong sa mga kaibigan nya. "Sama pa kayo?"

"Tanga. Syempre hindi. Siniguro lang namin na hindi mo talaga susugudin si JR. Kasi alam kong bubugbugin mo talaga yun eh. Syempre hindi ka papatulan nun if ever kaya mabuti nang naninigurado." Yuta said.

"Oo nga. Baka mapaguidance ka pag nagkataon Tae." Umagree naman si Kun.

"Tsk. Sige na alis na kayo." Pagtataboy ni Taeyong sa kanila. Hindi na din nya ito hinintay na makaalis at dumirecho na sya ng locker room.

Mabilis syang tumakbo pero bago tuluyang pumasok, sinilip nya muna ang loob nito.

"Jae?" He called him.

Narinig iyon ni Jaehyun kaya tumayo ito para hanapin kung nasaan yung boses, and there he saw Taeyong.

His doe eyes are shining kaya nanlambot sya sa kinatatayuan.

Bakit ba ang cute cute ng boyfriend nya?

"Hey."

"Are you okay? Narinig ko mula kay Yuta yung nangyari."

Jaehyun sigh. He grabbed Taeyong on his waist and pulled him closer at saka nya binaon ang mukha nya sa neck nito.

Hindi naman nagreklamo si Taeyong, instead, he caressed his hair and kissed Jaehyun's neck.

"Baka kunin ka nya sakin." Bulong nya dito.

"Nino? Ni kupal? Papayag ka naman?"

Umayos ng tayo si Jaehyun at nagpout. "Syempre hindi. Naiinis lang ako dahil dun sa sinabi nya kanina. Hindi talaga nakakatuwa."

Taeyong's eyes softened at marahan na pinisil ang pisngi ng jowa nyang seloso at matampuhin pero mahal na mahal naman nya. Hindi sya sumagot, he kissed Jaehyun's lips and Jaehyun deepened. Pero hindi iyon tumagal.

"Ikaw ang mahal ko. Naiintindihan mo?"

"Opo." He smiled, finally and kissed Taeyong again. Umupo ito at hinila si Taeyong ng marahan at pinaupo sa lap nya. Taeyong is submissive one kaya naeenjoy nya lahat ng ito.

"Wait lang, baka may makakita satin dito."

"Hayaan mo sila. Wala tayong pakialam diba?"

"Hehe oo nga." Taeyong smiled and pulled his boyfriend again for another kiss while his hand are wondering on Jaehyun's hair.

Sa di kalayuan, papapunta sana ng locker room si Lucas, Hansol at Mark pero parepareho silang natigilan dahil sa mga wet kisses sounds na naririnig nila.

"Tangina. Tara balik nalang tayo mamaya." Hansol said.

"Bakit hyung? Kailangan kong kunin yung jersey ko. Hinihingi ni Hyuck eh." Sabi naman ni Mark at akmang papasok sa loob pero hinila sya ni Lucas pabalik.

"Pre tama si Hansol brother. Bukas mo nalang kunin. Baka magsisi ka. Wala ka bang naririnig na kakaiba?"

Napaisip naman si Mark. Actually meron, pero hindi nya alam kung ano yun.

"Hindi nya alam yun. Hindi pa nya nagiging jowa si Hyuck kaya malamang wala syang idea." Hansol then shook his head.

"Ay oo nga. Tara na Mark Lee."

"But-" Hindi na nya naituloy ang sasabihin nya nang hilahin na sya ng tuluyan nitong dalawang dambuhala nyang kasama.

\-----

"Ayos ka lang?" Doyoung asked Taeil, tumingin naman ito sa kanya at tumango ng nakangiti. Napatingin naman sya doon sa panibagong macaroons na binigay ulit ni Pear.

Tsk.

Napansin ni Taeil na nakatingin si Doyoung doon sa macaroons kaya walang dalawang isip na inalok nya ito.

"Gusto mo?"

Umiling sya. "Hindi ako kumakain nyan."

"Ah ganun ba?"

"Mm. Nga pala hyung, mag cover naman tayo minsan ng kanta."

Taeil smiled. "Sige. Maganda yan, pero wag nating ipapakita yung mukha ko. Kahit ikaw nalang."

"Ay, ang daya. Bakit naman?"

"Eh ano, basta. Ayoko lang. Kahit ikaw nalang, tutal gwapo ka naman." Dirediretchong sabi ni Taeil.

"Gwapo ako?"

"Oo."

Ay tangina shit, Taeil isa kang stupid.

Huli na ng marealize ni Taeil ang sinabi nya, pero wala nang bawian. Ang weird naman kung babawiin nya pa yun. Isa pa, totoo namang gwapo nga si Doyoung.

Ang sexy pa pagkumakanta.

Grabeng pagnanasa. Pakinshet.

Dahil doon, napangiti ng malawak si Doyoung

"Gusto ko dalawa tayong makikita sa video."

"Eh, ikaw na nga lang."

"Why ba? Nahihiya ka?"

"Wala akong confidence sa when it comes to physical eh."

"Nothing's wrong with it naman."

Isa Doyoung! Malapit na akong pumayag. Wag mo na akong pilitin please.

"Hala."

"Dali na hyung. Maniwala ka sakin, ako ang nakakakita."

"Oo nga Taeil oppa. Tama si sunbae. Ang gwapo mo din kaya, but I think mas angat ang cuteness mo."

And then, Pear came. Kasama ang ibang members.

Nahiya naman si Taeil dahil sa sinabing yun ni Pear kaya yumuko sya ng bahagya. Hindi alam kung anong isasagot.

"Magcocover kayo?" Tanong nito at napatango si Taeil. "Sama ako. Ako magpapiano."

"Hindi kailangan ng piano Pear. At hindi ka pwedeng sumali. Kayo nalang ni Sarawat mag duet." Tumayo na ito sa pagkakaupo. "Tara hyung."

Pear gave him a meaningful look pero patay malisya lang si Doyoung at umalis na kasama si Taeil.

"Hay ano ba yan. Ang hina naman makagets."


	30. CHAPTER 29

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Mabuti naman at hindi na muling lumapit si JR kay Taeyong. So far hindi naman sya nanggugulo sa dalawa, another thing is, he's always with Jaehyun and his squad na nakasupport sa kanya always at handang kalabanin ang kung sino man once na may mangyaring hindi maganda sa kaibigan.

"Aalis na kami." Doyoung said kaya napatingin sa kanya ang mga kaibigan nya. Kasama nga pala nila ang mga jowas nila today since sabay sabay naman silang naglalunch.

"Aba naman, busyng busy ah. May event kayo hyung?" Kun asked at napatango si Taeil na tumayo na din. Hinintay lang naman sya ni Doyoung na matapos kumain.

"May battle of the band next week. Kakasali ko lang sa club na yan pero nappressure ako agad."

"Ang mahalaga naman gusto mo yung ginagawa mo diba?" Taeyong said while munching food. Ang kalat nyang kumain kaya naman Jaehyun is taking care of him, pinupunasan nya yung labi ni Taeyong. Sinasadya wari ng bading kasi gusto ng attention.

"Oo nga, alam ko namang kayang kaya yan ni Taeil hyung. Hindi ako nagkamali ng pagpili sa kanya bilang vocalist."

"Ehem! Ehem! Pinili pala. Alam mo Dons tama ka jan, hindi nga nagkamali ang mga eyes mo. It seems like pinanganak ka nga talaga para piliin si Taeil hyung!"

"Putangina Yuta manahimik ka nga. Sinasabe mo jan?"

"Yun pala ang purpose ng existence mo. Congrats Dons!" Johnny winks at bumubungisngis naman si Ten.

Mga shipper talaga sila. Namumula tuloy pisngi ni Taeil hyung. Nahihiya naman syang sumulyap kay Doyoung na ngayon ay nakahalf-smile at nakatingin din sa kanya.

"Sunbae! Oppa!" Someone called them and that's Pear. Kasama nya si Sarawat at may dalang mga instruments. Pinakapit ni Pear yung dala nyang violin kay Sarawat saka tumakbo papalapit kay Taeil.

"Pear?"

"Taena sino yon?" - Taeyong.

"Gago diba yan yung kasama ni Doyoung noon? Yung nagpapacute sa kanya?" Bulong ni Kun kay Jungwoo.

"Luh, tingnan mo maka smile si ate." Lucas commented at napatingin nga din ang iba.

"Ay shet ang ggwapo naman ng mga tao dito." Pear whispered saka tumingin kay Taeil. "Anyway, pupunta na kayo sa club? Sabay na kayo samin?"

"Di pa dumirecho ng alis eh. May type ka dito sa mga kaibigan ko no?" Doyoung said, he's trying na baliwalain yung pagkapit ni Pear sa braso ni Taeil.

"Sunbae naman, kilala mo diba kung sino ang gusto ko?" She winks sabay ngiti kay Taeil.

Nagets naman iyon ng mga tao sa table na yun. Hindi naman mahirap basahin si Pear. Ewan lang kay Taeil.

"Hi! I'm Pear! Assistant ni Doyoung sunbae enjoy po kayo sa lunch. Hihiramin ko po muna si Taeil oppa okay? Sunbae sunod ka nalang ah? Tara na." Marahan namang hinila ni Pear si Taeil paalis at hindi na nakapagsalita at wala nang choice kundi magpahila.

"Uh-oh. May naaamoy akong war." Sabi ni Ten.

"What was that? Welcome na welcome pala si Taeil hyung sa club eh. Sabi na nga ba magugustuhan sya dun." Jungwoo.

"Does she likes Taeil hyung?" Si Mark naman ang nagtanong and Lucas nodded.

"Akala ko kay Doyoung may gusto yung babaeng yun?"-Kun.

"Hindi ah. Like what she said, assistant sya ni Dons kaya laging nakabuntot."

Marahan namang siniko ni Hansol si Doyoung. "Di mo type?"

"Hinde."

"Malamang, si Taeil type nyan eh! Diba?"- Johnny.

"Oo nga pala." Sagot naman ni Hansol.

"Shh. Ingay, nandito ang mga bessy ni Taeil hyung." Winwin said naman.

Napasapo na lamang ng noo si Doyoung. Sapakin man nya o batukan tong dalawa, wala ng magbabago. Nasabi na nila.

"Mga kupal kayo."

"Oh, is that true?" - Taeyong sabay lingon kay Doyoung but sorry for him walang plano si Doyoung na sagutin sya.

"Kung ano-anong mga sinasabi nyo. Alis na ko." Doyoung took his things saka nakakunot-noong sumunod kina Pear. Mas kumunot-noo pa sya after marinig ang malakas na halakhak ng mga kaibigan nya. Malamang pinag-uusapan sya.

\----

Palabas na sana ng locker room si Jaehyun when he noticed the familiar figure na mukhang magiging reason ng pagka bad mood nya.

It's JR.

Ano kayang ginagawa ng kupal na yan dito?

Marahas nyang sinara ang pinto ng locker nya and glared at the man outside.

"The fuck you're doing here?"

"I have something to tell you at hindi na ako magpapaligoy-ligoy pa." Lumapit pa sya ng kaunti. "Stay away from Taeyong. He's mine in the very first place."

Huminga nang malalim si Jaehyun. Saan ba nahuhugot ng isang to ang lakas ng loob nya? "Gago ka ba?"

"Totoo ang sinasabi ko. Sa tingin mo gusto ka talaga nya? Wake up."

"Say that to yourself. Unang una ikaw ang nang iwan at nanakit sa kanya. Ngayon na masaya kami, manggugulo ka? Bobo ka ba?" Jaehyun greeted his teeth at saka binangga si JR, medyo bumalikwas sya because Jaehyun's body is huge and strong. Hindi nya ineexpect yun.

"Hindi ako susuko sa kanya. Bago pa lang naman kayo diba?"

Jaehyun wanted to punch his face so hard to erase that annoying smile of his. But violence is not the solution, bakit pati sya magsasayang ng oras sa isang to?

"He doesn't love you. He's just infatuated, ako pa rin ang gusto ni Taeyong."

Jaehyun clenched his fist. Hindi nya sinagot si JR dahil nangigigil na sya. Baka kung ano pang magawa nya. Jaehyun knows himself at hindi nya rin kontrolado ang sarili pag nagalit. Ayaw nyang mag-alala si Taeyong.

Bakit ba may mga taong katulad ni JR na nag eexist pa para manggulo??

\----

"Hyong crush ka ba nung Pear?" Taeyong asked Taeil directly after nitong makauwi sa dorm nila, hindi nya alam na inaabangan pala sya ni Taeyong at Yuta sa harap ng room nya.

"Agad? Hindi ah."

"Hindi daw. Alam na ata naming lahat ikaw palang ang hindi." Sabat naman ni Yuta.

"Sinasabe nyo? Hindi nga. Mabait lang talaga sya kaya ganun. Mula nung naging member ako ng club she's always there to help me."

"Ganyan din sinasabi mo about kay Doyoung eh. Why are you like that hyung? Trust me, mukhang crush ka nyan ni Pear. Tangina hyung ang gwapo mo talaga!"

"Yuta ako nanaman ang nakita mo ah. Tigilan mo yan, tangina nananahimik ako dito. Mali kayo ng iniisip, okay?" Depensa pa nya pero tiningnan lamang sya nung dalawa na may halong pang-aasar. Asa nga naman syang paniniwalaan nung dalawa ang sasabihin nya.

"Sayang, hindi mo nakita ang expression ni Doyoung kanina nung hilahin ka ni Pear."

Inakbayan naman ni Yuta si Taeil. "Open your eyes bish."

Taeil rolled his eyes. Bakit ba ang kukulit ng lahi ng mga kaibigan nya? Kahit anong sabihin nang mga to, kung hindi mismo galing dun sa tao yung sinasabi nilang may gusto kuno sa kanya ay hindi sya maniniwala talaga.

"So mukha akong nakapikit?"

"Haha funny." Taeyong said sarcastically. "Anyway, try mong maniwala samin minsan hyung. Hindi kami gagawa ng ikapapahamak mo no. Tingnan mo nga yan, matagal na namin sinabi sayo na mag audition ka or sumali sa music club kasi may talent ka. Hindi ka naniwala agad, tingnan mo kung nasaan ka ngayon."

"Oo nga, di mo naisip yon? Gusto talaga nito na si Doyoung ang magparealize sa kanya e. Medyo maharot hyung."

Taeil glared at him at pabirong susuntukin but Yuta only laughed at him, Taeyong shakes his head. Napaisip si Taeil dun sa sinabi ni Taeyong. Tama nga naman sya, hindi gagawa ang mga kaibigan nya ng bagay na ikapapahamak nya.

Pero hindi din naman kasi sya assumero in the first place.

"Taeyong."

Parehong lumingon ang tatlo sa pinanggalingan ng boses na yun dahil alam nila kung sinong may ari nun.

Napasapo ng noo si Taeyong. Akala nya titigil na ito ng kakalapit sa kanya, saglit lang pala yun. Sobrang saglit lang.

"Ginagawa mo dito?"

JR rubbed his nape. Medyo nahihiya sya because of Yuta and Taeil's intense gaze. Hindi nya sukat akalain na may ganitong side ang mga kaibigan ni Taeyong na overprotective.

"Ano, uhm. Are you busy?"

"Para sayo oo. Lagi akong busy." Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"How? Nakaupo ka lang naman eh."

"Aba tarantado to ah. Busy ako umupo, pake mo?"

"If you keep treating me like that, I'll assume na you're still into me." JR smirked at instant na napataas ang kilay nung tatlo.

"What?"

"Puta ang tigas ng muka. Yuta anyare jan?"

"Luh. Malay ko."

"You heard me. I gave you some time, can you please talk to me now?"

"Kapal mo naman?"

JR chuckled na mas kinaiinis ni Taeyong. Ang kapal kasi talaga. Nakakastress.

"Sabing wala akong sasabihin sayo eh."

"Ako meron."

"Edi sabihin mo na dito."

"Importante to. We need to talk in private."

"What for? Sasabihin ko din naman sa kanila yung sasabihin mo. Kaya dito ka na magsalita." Taeyong rolled his eyes again.

"I love you Taeyong! I still love you and I believe na hindi pa huli ang lahat!"

Taeyong, Taeil, and Yuta's eyes widened dahil hindi lang iyon basta sinabi ni JR. Sinigaw nya. Sinigaw nya! Kaya pati yung ibang mga students na kadorm nila na may ibang mga ginagawa ay instant na napatingin sa kanila.

Alam ng mga tao sa campus na magjowa si Taeyong at Jaehyun.

"Putangina?"

"Bilib talaga ako sa katigasan ng mukha nyan. Grabe." Napapailing si Yuta.

"Ginagamit mo lang naman si Jaehyun para kalimutan ako diba?"

Nanggagalaiti sa galit si Taeyong. How dare he to say things like that? Hindi nakakatuwa yun.

"Sumosobra ka na talaga!"

Taeyong was about to walk towards him, but someone grabs JR's collar already and it's obviously Taeyong's boyfriend. Si Jaehyun.

"Gago ka ba talaga?"

"Jae, kalma." Johnny tried to stop him kasi medyo bumalikwas si JR sa lakas ng pagkahila ni Jaehyun. Isa pa madaming nakatingin na students sa kanila. He seemed really mad right now. Sino kasing jowa ang hindi magagalit kung may isang peste na hindi sila lubayan? He's being makulit and he's really getting into his nerves.

Maging si Taeyong ay napatakbo na din para pigilan ang jowa nyang kaunti nalang ay sasabog na sa galit.

Malay ba nyang yun ang sasabihin ng gunggong na JR na to.

"Naghahanap ka ba talaga ng gulo? I'm trying hard na hindi ka patulan pero sinasagad mo ko."

JR smirks. "Sige suntukin mo ako."

Taeyong pulled Jaehyun kaya nabitawan nya si JR, he smiled because of that but nagulat ang lahat sa sunod na ginawa ni Taeyong.

He punched JR on his face. Hard enough.

Nanlaki din ang mata ni JR sa gulat.

"Ako hindi na ako natutuwa sayo ha. I fucking hate you for saying that. Ginagamit ko si Jaehyun para kalimutan ka? Sabog ka ba? I can't let you to keep provoking him kasi baka mapahamak sya so ako nalang ang gagawa kasi nanggigigil na talaga ako sayo."

Hindi na hinintay ni Taeyong na sumagot si JR. He pulled Jaehyun closer to him at dinala sa loob ng dorm nya. Jaehyun looks really upset right now. He need to do something.

Ang tatlo naman na naiwan sa labas (Yuta, Taeil and Johnny) just look at him in disgust.

JR is not like that in the past. Tinamaan na yata ng magaling kaya ganyan ang inasal.


	31. CHAPTER 30

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Nanlaki ang mata ni Minhyun nang makita nya ang kaibigan nyang may pasa sa mukha after nitong makauwi. Hindi nagdodorm si JR, may sarili syang condo at nagkataon na nandoon si Minhyun. Paano nangyari? Hindi nya din alam.

"Paano ka nakapasok dito?"

"Alam ko ang code nito, I used to live here remember? Anyway, anong nangyari sa mukha mo? May nakaaway ka?"

JR sighs heavily. "Taeyong did that."

"Oh, he what?" Minhyun asked at lumapit para suriin pa ang mukha ng kaibigan. Napangiwi sya dahil medyo mapurple yung pasa nya. "Seryoso? Lakas naman nyang sumuntok?"

"Oo nga eh."

"Pumunta ka nanaman ba sa kanya and expecting him na bumalik sayo?"

"I told you, hindi ako nawawalan ng pag-asa. Kung ano man itong nararanasan ko, wala pa ito compare sa ginawa ko noon. I'll do anything, bumalik lang sya sakin."

Minhyun looked at him, he pitied his friend. Kung ano man ang mga ginagawa nya ngayon, it's not really healthy. Hindi naman ganito kababaw si JR noon, he just don't get it why he's doing this. Matalino naman itong tao.

"Bakit mo ba ginagawa to? May boyfriend na yung tao pre, tapos ineexpect mo pa din syang bumalik sayo?"

"At this point, wala na akong pakialam sa kung anong mangyayari sakin. All I want now is to take him back. Wala nang pumipigil sakin. Kung naging matapang lang sana ako noon."

"Pinapahamak mo ang sirili mo eh." Minhyun shook his head. Hindi naman sya maintindihan ng kaibigan, nakakapagod paalalahanan.

"I want him back. I want Taeyong."

"But he doesn't want you."

"He does! Ginagamit nya lang ang Jung Jaehyun na yun!"

"Paano mo nasabi? Sure ka don?"

"I'm sure."

"Tangina malala ka na. Matalino kang tao but your acting like you're not. This is not you, I know you're more than that."

Hindi na sya sinagot ni JR after that.

\----

"Talaga? Taeyong hyung did that?" Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Mark. Nabalitaan kasi ng tropa nila ang nangyari at si Yuta na mismo ang dumayo sa dorm nina Lucas para magchismis.

"Mukhang galit na galit si Taeyong ah." Ten shakes his head. "Bakit naman kasi ganon ang ugali ng JR na yun? Ang gwapo pa naman nya pero bagsak sa attitude wala din."

"Sinong gwapo Ten?" Pag uulit ni Johnny, ngumiti naman ng matamis si Ten sa kanya at pinisil ang pisngi ng jowa. "Syempre ikaw daddy."

"Shutangina sarap hambalusin." Doyoung cursed under his breath.

"Anyway. Asan sila ngayon?" -Winwin

"Nasa room namin ni Taeyong. Feeling ko natatakot talaga si Jaehyun mawala si Taeyong eh." Yuta.

"Ang tanga naman ng kupal na yun? Diba sabi nyo, he knew that Taeyong likes him tapos nagpakita sya ng motibo na he likes him back but in the end pinaasa nya lang si Tae at di nya talaga gusto si Tae?" Si Doyoung naman.

"Nung una hindi. Pero nafall naman si JR. Kaya lang, hindi namin alam na may fiance pala sya. So akala ni Taeyong na M.U sila, then sumulpot yung babae, the end." Sagot naman ni Kun.

"Pota hindi naman pala naging sila eh, bakit ang lakas ng loob nyang sabihin na ganun? Taena John makita ko lang talaga yung damuho na yun babanatan ko sya!" Gigil na sabi ni Hansol.

"Ihahanda ko ang stockroom pre. I'll make sure walang cctv don!" Pagsang ayon ni Johnny sa kanya pero pareho naman silang nakatikim ng masarap sarap na batok kay Ten.

"Kayo umayos kayong dalawa ha. We don't do violence here!"

"Pero iba naman kung kinakailangan talaga." Sabat pa ni Hansol. Pinisil naman sya ni Yuta sa tagiliran nya at sinamaan sya ng tingin. "Joke lang mahal."

"Kung makikipagbardagulan kayo sa JR na yun make sure na sing yaman nyo si Winwin at Chenle. Kapag nalaman yan ng daddy nya baka madispatya kayo." Yuta.

"Yuck. Takot pala sya eh. Tago sya sa anino ng tatay nya."

Ayaw nilang lahat na may gumugulo ng buhay ng isa sa mga tropa nila, especially kay Taeyong at Jaehyun na super special for them kaya gagawin nila ang lahat para hindi ito magalaw ni JR.

"So, Doyoung. Kamusta kayo ni Taeil?" Bilang naitanong ni Hansol kaya mabilis syang nabatukan ni Doyoung.

"Tangina ka hyung."

"Bat nagagalit? Nitatanong lang eh! Tinawag mo pa akong hyung kung babatukan mo lang ako."

"Deserve mo kasi yon. Kung ano anong sinasabi mo eh." Doyoung rolled his eyes saka nagwalk out. Clueless naman syang sinundan ng tingin ni Taeil.

Hindi naman sya ganun kashunga para hindi magets kung ano yung pinapahiwatig ni Hansol. Kasi gaya ng mga kaibigan nya, inaasar din nila si Doyoung sa kanya, yun nga lang parang hindi nito gustong asarin ito sa kanya.

Walang chance.

"Bakit?" Taeil asked.

"Wag mong intindihin yun. Nahihiya lang yun."

Mukha namang hindi.

"Bakit mahihiya?" Kunwaring tanong nya.

"Tanungin mo nalang sya hyung much better."

Taeil smiled, a little. Kahit hindi na.

Since ayaw nyang pag-usapan, iniba nalang nya ang topic. Kung ayaw ni Doyoung sa kanya okay lang naman. Inexpect na naman nya yun eh. Hindi naman kasi lahat ng taong magugustuhan mo eh magugustuhan ka din porque pinupush ka ng mga kaibigan mo para umamin.

\---  
Taeyong hates him for making Jaehyun upset. He's been quiet since earlier. Mukang iniisip nya yung mga sinabi nung gugong na JR na yun.

"Jae, look at me." Taeyong cupped his cheek at marahan itong pinaharap sa kanya. "Hindi ka naman naniniwala sa mga sinasabi nya diba? Hindi kita ginagamit."

"I know. I'm just exhausted, kanina pa nya ako pinepeste." He sighs and pulled Taeyong's waist closer to him. He snuggled on his neck and hugs him tight.

"Hindi ko alam kung anong tumatakbo sa isip nya para guluhin tayo."

"No matter what he say, hindi ko sya papaniwalaan. He's nothing to me. Why would I believe him?" Jaehyun whispered so Taeyong smiled. Nakahinga naman sya ng maluwag.

But really, nababagabag si Jaehyun sa mga sinasabi ni JR except doon sa sinasabi nitong ginagamit lang sya ni Taeyong.

Paano nga kung infatuated lang si Taeyong sa kanya? Mabilis kasi ang lahat ng pangyayari, baka totoong napilitan lang talaga sya?

No. That's not true.

Putangina talaga yung JR na yun. Laking bara.

Nadagdagan lang yung takot ni Jaehyun, pero hindi nya pinahalata kay Taeyong because he don't want him to worry.

Taeyong cupped his boyfriend's cheeks and gave a peck on his plump lips.

"Promise me, you will only believe in me." Taeyong said, kahit may bumabagabag kay Jaehyun, napatango nalang sya.

\---

Malalim na nag-iisip si Ten habang nakaupo sa may bench malapit sa field. Actually, he's with Yuta and Kun. Napadpad sila dito because napagod daw ang dalawang bading kakalakad. Eksakto namang nandito yung JR at naglalaro.

Paano ba tatanggalin tong JR na to sa buhay ni Taeyong at Jaehyun?

Shuta naman, kailangan nya munang paaminin si Doyoung kay Taeil. Wala kasing nagpupush sa mokong na yun ng sobra para naman mapikon. Kailangan bang pagselosin?

Gusto nya lang naman maging masaya ang mga kaibigan nya eh.

"Hoy bakla. Lalim ng iniisip natin ah." Siniko sya ni Yuta.

"Naiistress kasi ako sa Junior na yun eh. Taena may hindi ako magandang pakiramdam sa kanya mga beks."

"Lahat naman tayo hindi maganda ang pakiramdam sa kanya." Sagot naman ni Kun.

"Badtrip ang kapal ng mukha. Mas mukhang gustong-gusto nya si Taeyong kesa sa pagkakagusto ni Taeyong sa kanya."

"Kung ano man ang binabalak ng kupal na yan, I need to know."

Natigilan sila sa pag-iisip nang mahagip ni Ten si Pear kasama si Sarawat.

"Hoy gaga yun yung may crush kay Taeil oh. Beh ang gwapo nung kasama nya shutang ina!" He exclaimed kaya napatingin si Yuta at Kun doon sa tinuro ni Ten.

"Parang tanga, hindi nga ako nagwapuhan." Kun.

"Sus, wag nga ako. Kita mo naman ang gwapo kaya nya, nasa mukha na. Bat hindi nalang jan si Pear magkagusto? Bagay din naman sila, bat kay Taeil hyung pa?"

"Pogi si bading eh. Wag ka na magtaka. Tapos pinakita nya pa yung singing skills nya, edi lalo na." Yuta.

"Kung kay Pear ko kaya ipush si Taeil hyung? Sana mapikon si Doyoung para umamin na ang tangang yun." Napaisip si Ten while massaging his chin at pinapanood si Pear.

"So talagang gusto nya si Taeil hyung? For real?" Yuta.

"Oo naman baks! Matagal na kaya. Kaya nga hindi nagkakajowa yan. Parang si Jaehyun din, kung di mo pa pilitin baka hindi aamin. Pero at least si Jae nagtatry naman, yung isa wala lang."

Parehong napatango si Kun at Yuta. Since si Ten naman yan, hindi papalpak ang plano nyang maging bridge. Kaligayahan na yan ni bading and he's also the reason why he and Hansol have a thing na ngayon ay may label na.

"Alam mo ikaw, kahit mukhang malandi ka, mahal na mahal kita." Yuta blurted but Chittaphon looked at him in disgust.

"Eew. Teh di kita bet!"

"Mangarap kang type kita. Asa ka pa."

"Mukha kayong tanga. Mahal nyo lang isa't isa!" Kun rolled his eyes.

\----

"Hoy Winwin halika dito." Hinatak ni Ten ang nananahimik na si Winwin sa tabi nya at nginisian si Kun. "Alam mo bang yang bebe mo, gwapong gwapo dun sa kasama ni Pear? Ano ngang pangalan nun? Sawarat? Sawaray? Samuray? Saraleo?"

"Sarawat kasi yon!" Doyoung said. "Kung ano-anong pangalan naman tinatawag mo eh."

"Bah malay ko."

"What did you say?" Winwin

"Hoy baklang Chittaphon! Tangina ka ah! Ikaw kaya yon?" Sabat ni Kun at sinamaan ng tingin si Ten. "Anong trip mo nanamang gaga ka? Ayan si Doyoung oh!"

"Sha bat ako? Saktan kita jan eh!"

"Oo nga Win. Si Kun lumalandi behind your back!"

"Bakla ka talaga! Huwag ka manira ng relasyon!" Lumapit si Kun sa kanya at hinigit sya sa tenga para lumayo kay Winwin. "You only believe in me right?" He asked the younger, and Winwin nodded. "Good." Kun smiled and gave Winwin a peck on his lips. Ang cute kasi kaya hindi na nya napigilan ang sariling humarot ng kaunti. Bakit ba?

"Ay shuta!"- Doyoung.

"Tangina anueyon? Bat may kiss? Kayo na?!"- Hansol asked.

"Hindi pa!"

"Kun ang pokpok!" Ten sabay tawa.

"Tangina mo kasi! Halika dito! Hindi ko type yang Sarawat mo na yan ha! Kilala nyo naman kung anong klaseng bakla tong kaibigan nyo, kung sino-sino lang ang sinisitsitan."

"Oo nga naman. Si Ten kaya yan, tapos si Kun pa ang pinagbintangan. Johnny yung jowa mo oh hindi nagbebehave." - Sigaw ni Hansol habang natatawa pa.

"Par, mukhang type ni Ten yung Sarawat! Kalahi nya yon eh. Ayaw na sayo." Dugtong pa ni Yuta at naghigh five sila ni Hansol.

"Tangina kayong dalawa. Wala kayong utang na loob sakin ah! Matapos ko kayong paglapitin? Johnny baby wag kang makikinig sa kanila!" Inirapan nya yung dalawa at lumapit sa jowa nyang nakasimangot ngayon sa kanya.

"Hehe daddy ko!"

"Ayaw mo na sakin? Matapos kitang paligayahin gabi-gabi?"

Ten chuckles at pabiro itong hinampas sa dibdib. But in a malandi way. Si Ten yan eh. He sat on his boyfriend's lap and wrapped his arm around his neck. "Syempre hindi no. Kilala ko ba yun? Si Pear kasi ang hinahanap talaga namin alam mo naman ako diba? Ang bagal kasi talaga ni Doyoung."

"Match maker ka talaga no?" Johnny kissed his cheek.

"Naman." But Ten kissed him on his lips.

"Hoy! Maawa kayo kay Doyoung walang katukaan!"

"Yuta tangina mo ka! Ngudngod kita sa pader eh!"

And then, si Doyoung nanaman ang nakita nila. Kawawang Doyoung.

\--------


	32. CHAPTER 31

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Today is Saturday. Kay Yuta muna sumama si Taeyong coz the latter's parents will be arriving at ipapakilala na ni Yuta si Hansol sa parents nya. Sumama si Taeyong kasi naman miss na miss na din naman nya ang parents ni Yuta at kung hindi nyo nalalaman, ka-close nya ang mga ito. Si Taeyong kasi ang first ever friend ni Yuta kaya naman tinuring na din syang anak ng mga ito.

While Jaehyun, nakitambay muna sya sa bahay ni Johnny with Mark and Winwin. May play station kasi sa bahay nina Johnny and madalas tumambay dito ang buong tropa dahil don. Pero ngayon, silang tatlo lang ang sinipag na gumala.

"Problema mo?" Johnny asked him at nagshoot din ng bola.

"Wala, it's nothing."

"It's nothing? Patingin ng nothing."

Jaehyun pnly stared him blankly that made the taller chuckle. Problemado nanaman ang kaibigan nya.

"Sabihin mo na kasi. Alam mo namang kilala kita Jae, at wala kang maitatago sakin." He said saka nagshoot ulit.

"Kanina ko pa nga din napapansin yan." Sabat pa ni Winwin at tumango si Mark bilang pagsang ayon.

"Kita mo na? Pati sila ramdam ka."

"Fuck that jerk."

Kumunot-noo si Johnny. "Jerk? Si JR?"

"Alam mo bang hindi ko maiwasang mabothered dun sa sinabi nya nung isang araw? I only trust Taeyong and believe in him, but still hindi ko maiwasang isipin na, what if infatuated nga lang talaga sya sakin?"

"Are you saying that you're doubting Taeyong?"

"No, it's not like that. I only want him to experience the best things. Hindi ba kayo masyadong nadadalian nung naging kami? Tingnan mo kayo, bago maging kayo ni Ten, niligawan mo sya ng ilang months pa diba? Winwin is still pursuing Kun, Hansol and Yuta, matagal pa din naman bago naging sila."

"How about Lucas and Woo? Diba naging sila din naman agad? Anong pinagkaiba nung sa inyo?" Singit muli ni Winwin.

Oo nga pala. Si Lucas and Woo, naging sila din naman agad ah. At base sa nakikita nila, pareho naman silang masaya. Though nag-aaway sila sometimes pero normal thing naman yun as a couple.

"Depende naman kasi yan Jaehyun hyung sa inyo eh. Alam nyo na pati yun sa sarili nyo. So what if he said yes to you agad? Eh sa gusto nya eh. Pwede mo naman kasing patunayan pa din kay Taeyong hyung na tama sya ng decision sa pagsagot sayo kahit na kayo na. You can court him everyday gaya ng ginagawa mo. I can see naman na you're both happy." Mark said na nagung dahilan ng pagngiti ni Johnny at Winwin.

Winwin ruffles Mark's hair at nginitian ito. "Tama ka jan Mark. Hindi ka na nga baby hala."

"He's right. Narinig mo yun? Kaya stop doubting. Wag kang nagpapaepekto sa sinasabi nung JR na yun. Sino ba sya sa buhay nyo? Hindi na nga sya halos kilalanin ni Taeyong eh."

Jaehyun nodded. Bakit nga ba? Eh ano kung nauna si JR makilala ni Taeyong? Past na naman yung kanila eh. Hindi naman pati naging sila.

Shuta ang laking bara talaga. Nakakastress.

"Thank you guys."

"Naman, tropa tayo eh. Don't think about it. Magagalit si Taeyong sayo."

\------

Before the day ends, syempre nagkita muna ang magjowang Taeyong at Jaehyun para magdate. Miss kasi agad ni Taeyong si Jae after nyang makitang masayang naglalandian si Yuta at Hansol. Wala eh legal na. Someday maipapakilala nya din si Jaehyun sa parents nya.

"Jae gusto ko nun!" Taeyong pointed the chocolate waffles na nakadisplay at tila naglalaway.

"Baby no, magkakasugar rush ka eh." He caressed him.

"Sige na oh, puro japanese food kasi yung nakain ko kanina. I want something sweet naman." Then he made a puppy eyes.

Dahil sa inaasal na to ni Taeyong mukhang mahihirapang humindi si Jaehyun. Bakit ba napakarupok ser?

"Please? Please?" Taeyong kissed his cheek.

Wala na. May nanalo na. Marupok eh.

Jaehyun sigh. "Fine." He smiled and hold Taeyong's hand saka pumasok sa loob ng coffee shop. Doon nalang din sila nagdecide na kumain.

Tuwang-tuwa naman ang gaga kasi iniispoil sya ng jowa nyang hindi kayang humindi sa kanya. Cute naman kasi si Taeyong kapag inaabutan ng sugar rush, pero syempre naiisip nya din yung mararamdaman ng katawan nya para sa kinabukasan.

"Kaunti lang ha."

Taeyong chuckles. "Yan ba yung kaunti baby?" He pointed the waffles and cupcakes pati na din yung chocolate frappe. "Waffles lang sinabi ko eh."

"Ayaw mo? Ibabalik ko dun."

"Nooo! It's a prank. Thank you!" He made a kiss face saka nagsimulang kumain.

"Basta ikaw eh. Gusto lang naman kita makitang masaya."

"Being with you is enough." He winks sabay kagat nung waffles.

So after ng date nila, hindi na nagpahatid si Taeyong sa jowa nya since malayo ang uuwian nito and gabi na pati, but Jaehyun keeps insisting. Pero sino bang nagwagi? Syempre si Taeyong. Malapit lang kasi yung inuuwian ni Yuta kaya hindi na sya nagpahatid kay Jae.

Habang naglalakad si Taeyong, may bigla na lamang humatak sa kanya at mahigpit syang niyakap.

"Putangina!" He cursed dahil sa gulat. Sinong kanser ang gagawa nito sa kanya?

"Taeyong."

Puta si JR!

"Ano ba, bitawan mo ko!"

Amoy alak din sya. Nakakainis.

"No, I won't let you go this time! I gave up everything para lang balikan ka." He snuggled on him.

"Shuta JR lumayo ka sakin at kinikilabutan ako sayo!"

"Tell me ako pa din. I know Tae, you're just using him para kalimutan ako diba?"

"Lumayo ka sakin peste ka! Fyi hindi kita ganon kamahal noon para gawin yan sa boyfriend ko ngayon! Ganun ba akong klaseng tao ha? Bitawan mo ko sabi shuta ka! Sasaktan talaga kita!"

JR looked at Taeyong's eyes. The latter is furious.

"Sige saktan mo ko. Kung yun lang ang tanging paraan para mapatawad mo ko."

Taeyong slapped him. Hindi sya nagbibiro. "Sinasagad mo ko puta ka!" He shouted. Medyo high sya dahil sa kinain nyang sweets at medyo umeepekto rin ang sugar rush nya.

"Kung akala mo mababalik ang lahat just because you came back and gave everything up, nagkakamali ka! Hindi na yun mangyayari! Akala ko ba matalinong tao ka?! Ano to? Nabobobo ka na? Hindi ako tanga JR!"

JR held Taeyong's hand. Dahil sa way ng pagtingin nito sa kanya at diin ng bawat salitang binibitawan nya, nawawalan na nga ng pag-asa si JR, pero hindi pa din sya susuko. "Just give me another chance."

"Napapagod na akong kausapin ka. Bakit ba hindi ka makaintindi?" He slapped his hand bago nya ito talikuran but JR pulled him back and kissed him on his lips.

Taeyong's eyes widened and punched JR's chest para makawala pero mahigpit syang kinapitan nito.

Eksakto namang kalalabas lang ni Yuta ng bahay nila para abangan si Taeyong at ito ang nadatnan nya.

"Putangina si Taeyong!"

Mabilis itong tumakbo at hinila si JR papalayo kay Taeyong at sinuntok ito sa panga.

"Tangina mo ha! Hindi ka masabihan!"

His eyes are still widened nang makita nya si Yuta at mas lalong nanlaki yun nang marinig nya ang isang pamilyar na boses na nanggaling sa likuran nya.

"Kaya pala ayaw mong magpahatid sakin eh."

"J-J-Jae?"

Napalingon din si Yuta.

Hindi na nagsalita si Jaehyun at mabilis na lumayo sa lugar na iyon, and because of that, nagsimula nang magpanick si Taeyong.

"Yuta! Si Jaehyun!"

Yuta ruffles his hair at nilabas yung panyo nya para punasan yung labi ni Taeyong na hinalikan ni JR. "Sige habulin mo na. Ako na ang bahala dito. Ipapabarangay ko to."

Wala ng sandaling hinintay si Taeyong at tumakbo sya para habulin si Jaehyun. Ang bilis nitong maglakad but still, he needs to explain.

"Jaehyun! Jaehyun wait!"

"Please leave."

"No!"

Mabuti at nahabol sya ni Taeyong. Niyakap nya ito mula sa likod at nilock ang kamay para hindi makawala si Jaehyun.

"Baby anong sinasabi mo? Kung ano yung nakita mo kanina hindi ganun yun." He cried. Natatakot kasi si Taeyong na baka hindi maniwala si Jaehyun sa kanya. He knows, something's bothering him, he can see through his eyes kaya sinasabi nya dito na sa kanya lang dapat maniwala.

"Alam mo ba, I'm always worried when that jerk came. He's too confident na makukuha ka nya sakin. Nauna sya sakin, ano bang laban ko? Kamakaylan mo lang ako nakilala. Ang sakit makitang hinahalikan ka nya, namamanhid ang buong katawan ko kaya sorry wala akong nagawa para sayo."

Umiling-iling si Taeyong and he started crying. "No. Don't say that. He just show up, and I need to do something para tumigil sya."

"By kissing him? Bumalik ba ang lahat?"

"Don't say that please. You know that I love you. Ramdam mo naman yun diba?"

Jaehyun sighs. Hinaplos nya ang mga kamay ni Taeyong na nakayakap sa kanya at marahan itong kinalas. He looked at him and his hear crashed into pieces when he saw him crying.

He wiped his tears. "I can't talk to you like this. I'm too hurt, I know you are too. I'm not on my right mind and I'm sorry for being weak. Baka wala akong maintindihan kapag nagpaliwanag ka."   
"Jaehyun. Baby." he sobbed.

"I'm not breaking up with you just because of this."

"Then, why d-don't you want to hear my explanation?"

"I, I just, I don't want to talk to you right now." Yumuko si Jaehyun. "Sorry."

"Jae!"

"Please?"

After that tinalikuran na nya si Taeyong at naglakad paalis, while Taeyong is crying hard. Ni hindi man lang sya hinayaang mag explain.


	33. CHAPTER 32

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Walang ibang magawa si Yuta sa mga oras na to kundi ang haplusin ang likod ng kaibigan dahil kanina pa itong hindi tumitigil sa pag-iyak. It looks like, hind maganda ang naging usapan nila ni Jaehyun kanina.

Knowing Jaehyun, syempre mahina sya when it comes to his loved ones at madaling masaktan kaya malamang hindi maayos ang magiging takbo ng isip nun.

Mabilis namang napatakbo si Ten, Kun at Taeil after nilang marecieve ang text ni Yuta. Hindi na nya tinext si Jungwoo at baka umiyak din yun.

"Beh Taeyong, tahan na." Ten caressed him carefully.

"Bakit ganun? Hindi ba sya naniniwala sakin? Hindi ba sapat yung actions ko?" He cried, like a baby. Pero totoong iyak nya yan.

"Hindi naman siguro sa ganun. Hintayin mo munang kumalma ang pag-iisip ni Jae bago mo kausapin."

"Pero d-diba dapat hindi lilipas ang gabing to na hindi kami ayos? Nakamoto anong gagawin ko? Baka makipagbreak sya sakin! Ayoko!"

Kun sighs at sya na ang pumunas ng luha ni Taeyong. Hindi nauubusan ng luha eh.

"Wag mong isipin yan. Hindi yon makikipagbreak sayo!"

"Paano kung marealize nya na hindi nya ako talaga mahal?"

"Saktan kita gusto mo?" Sabi naman ni Taeil kaya sinamaan sya ng tingin ni Ten.

"Kalma tanda, kitang umiiyak na eh." Saway ni Ten sa kanya pero pinadaanan lang sya ng tingin nito.

"Di mo sure. Kaya ayaw nya akong pakinggan kasi mahina yung faith nya sakin then marerealize nya na hindi nya talaga ako mahal."

"Wag ka nga mag-isip ng ganyan. Trust him." -Yuta

"Hindi nga sya nagtrust sakin eh."

"So gagayahin mo? Baka nga magbreak kayo ng tuluyan?" Kun said. Because of that unti unti uling napaiyak si Taeyong at niyakap na si Yuta ng mahigpit.

"Ano kasing ginagawa ng kupal na yun dito? Paano nya nalaman na nandito ka?"

"Hindi ko alam. Bigla nalang syang sumulpot at mukhang nakainom pa ang putangina." He cried.

"Oh, eh asan na sya?"

"Andun sa police station nireport ko. Sinabi ko nakainom sya at bigla nalang hinila yung kaibigan ko at hinalikan. Syempre tinanggi kong kilala ko sya, bukas malaya na yun." Sagot ni Yuta at niyakap pabalik si Taeyong.

"Sabi na at may masamang binabalak yan eh." Napapailing si Ten. "But for now, hintayin nalang muna natin si Jae, he didn't mean to do this to you Tae. Napapangunahan sya ng emotions nya at baka kung anong masabi nya kapag pinilit mo syang kausapin ngayon."

Taeyong pouted, still crying habang nakayakap ng mahigpit kay Yuta. Hindi nya kasi kaya na magalit si Jaehyun sa kanya, ngayon pa nga lang eh miss na miss na nya yung boyfriend nya tapos nagkatampuhan pa sila dahil don sa damuhong JR na yun. Bakit kasi bumalik balik pa eh! Kung ganong nabobobo naman sya dun nalang dapat sya sa bahay nila. Kesa nanggugulo dito.

Parang kanina lang ang saya pa nila.

"Nakakainis naman eh!"

"Makita kita ko lang yang Junior na yan nako sinasabi ko sa inyo. Wag nyo kong pigilang sapakin yon." - Ten.

"Akala ko ba we don't do violence here?"

"Wala nagbago na isip ko." Hinila ni Ten si Taeyong sa pagkayakap kay Yuta at sya ang yumakap dito. Kung makikita nyo lang kasi si Taeyong na umiiyak, manlalambot talaga kayo kasi super nakakaawa syang tingnan. Ang sakit sa dibdib. "Don't overthink huh. Trust Jaehyun dear." Sabi nya while caressing Taeyong.

"Thank you so much guys."

\------

TAEYONG

Hindi maganda ang araw ko ngayon. Nakakainis na medyo nakakahurt lang. Yung lalaking inaabangan ako tuwing umaga, ni hindi ko man lang nakita ngayon sa harap ng dorm namin.

Namimiss ko na pa naman sya.

Hindi naman ako lumandi eh! Yung letchugas na JR naman na yun ang humalik sakin punyeta sya. Maninira pa sya ng relasyon!

Why are you not believing me Jae?

I'm not expecting na hahalikan nya ako nung gabing iyon kaya hindi ako nakapagreact ng mabilis. I do regret din na hindi nagpahatid kay Jae.

Ang ayoko lang din kasi, inisip nya nagchecheat ako sa kanya. Honestly nasaktan ako sa sinabi nya nun. Pinaparating nya na hindi ko talaga sya mahal.

Nakakainis naman oh!

Pero kahit na ganun, hindi ko magawang magalit sa kanya.

Tangina Jaehyun ganyan ako karupok sayo.

Peste naiiyak nanaman ako.

Anong gagawin ko if maisipan nyang makipagbreak sakin?

Nagsisisi na ba sya na nakilala nya ako at nagustuhan?

"Sabing wag mag ooverthink eh." May pumitik naman ng noo ko at nakita ko si Ten na kasama si Johnny. "Ginagawa mo dito? Hinahanap ka nina Jungwoo ah." He asked at tinabihan nila ako.

"Wala. I just want to be alone." I smiled, a little. "Yung tropa nyo kasi eh. Kamusta sya?"

"Hindi nga pumasok Tae eh."

"Grabe. Iniiwasan ata ako nun eh." Malungkot kong saad. "Hindi ako tinatawagan, hindi nagrereply sa text ko. Baka makikipagbreak na talaga. Tulungan nyo ko." Mangiyak ngiyak ko pang dagdag.

I heard Ten sighs at niyakap ako.

"Kakasabi lang na wag mag overthink eh."

"He truly loves you." Si Johnny naman.

"Eh bakit ganun? Hindi nya ako kinakausap? Kung talagang mahal nya ako sana tinext nya man lang ako diba?"

"We don't have a choice kundi ang hintayin si Jaehyun."

Huminga ako ng malalim. Ano pa nga ba diba? Pero kahit gano katagal yun hihintayin ko pa din sya. Walang nakakaalam kung anong iniisip nya sa mga oras na to.

\----

Johnny stared at his friend blankly. Napauwi sya ng mansion nya ng wala sa oras sa kadahilanang nandito pala ang kaibigan nyang napakarupok.

"Galing. Pano ka nakapasok dito?" He asked. Nadatnan nya si Jaehyun na nakahilata sa couch at yakap yung kumot na kinuha ata nito sa kwarto nya.

"Yung pinto."

"Gago."

"Syempre pinapasok ako ng mommy mo."

"Grabe to, nauna ka pa sa may-ari? Ano ba yan captain." Umiling-iling sya saka inabot yung beer kay Jaehyun.

"Wala kasi akong ibang mapupuntahan." He pouted.

"May bahay ka ah?"

"Mas malapit dito ano ba."

Bakas sa mata nito ang lungkot kaya napa upo si Johnny sa tabi nya.

"Hanggang kelan ka ganyan? Nung sabado pa yang tampuhan nyo ah? Wala kang planong kausapin sya?"

Hindi kaagad nakaimik si Jaehyun. Binuksan nya muna yung beer nya at saka uminom. "Meron naman. Kaya lang, hindi pa ako handa. I'm scared to face him."

"Tol hanggang kailan? Wag mong sabihin na nagpapatalo ka talaga sa JR na yun?"

Yumuko si Jaehyun. "Muka na ba akong talunan? Baka nga."

Binatukan naman sya ni Johnny kaya bigla syang sinamaan ni Jaehyun ng tingin. "Taena inaano kita? Nasasaktan na nga yung tao eh."

"Tangina mo din. Bat nag-iisip ka ng ganyan? Nabobobo ka na din? Ikaw mag-isip ka nga. Para kang tanga. Kita mong hinihintay ka ni Taeyong."

"Nahihiya kasi ako sa kanya John. Ang laki ng tiwala nya sakin pero ako, medyo nagdoubt pa. No, I doubt him. Naisip ko lang, do I deserve him?" He pouted again at tinakpan ang mukha nya ng kanyang palad. "Kahit anong pilit kong itry na wag pansinin yung sinabi ni JR, hindi ko mapigilan. Lumalabas tuloy na mas pinapaniwalaan ko yung gagong yun."

Natawa naman ng slight si Johnny don. "Mas mahal mo ata yun eh. Umamin ka nga!"

"Siraulo ka ba? I really wanted to crash his face the moment na nakita kong hinalikan nya si Taeyong eh."

"Tss. So ano nga? Kailan ka magpapakita? Miss na miss ka na nung tao. Mugto na ang mata kakaiyak."

Dahil sa sinabing yon ni Johnny, Jaehyun felt his heart crashed again. Ano bang ginagawa nya? Imbes na pinupuntahan nya si Taeyong ngayon para kausapin at ayusin ang tampuhan nila, nandito sya nakikigulo kina Johnny. Grabe. Anong klaseng boyfriend ba sya? Yung baby nya, andun umiiyak. Imbes na sya ang nagpapatahan, iba ang gumagawa.

"Umiiyak sya?"

"Tanga. Syempre iiyak yon. Mahal ka eh. Gago ka ba?"

"Fuck. Gago nga ata ako. Deserve ko ba talaga sya John? He's too good for me."

"You deserve each other. Normal lang ang nangyayari sa inyo. Kami nga ni Ten nag-aaway din. Pero sana it won't be the reason para pairalin mo yang katangahan mo diba? Hahayaan mo yung kumag na JR na yun na sirain kayo? Taena captain ikaw ba yan? I thought you hate losing?"

Jaehyun chuckled. "Pinamuka mo talaga sakin ha? Pero thanks John, sana lang mapatawad nya ako."

\-------


	34. CHAPTER 33

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

"Tara labas tayo." Aya ni Ten kina Taeyong dahil hanggang ngayon eh matamlay pa din ang ating bida. Miss na miss na ang jowa nyang hindi pa din pumapasok.

"Tinatamad ako guys."

"Gusto mo suntukin ko si Jaehyun?"

Biglang napatingin si Taeyong kay Taeil at sinamaan ito ng tingin. "Gusto mo ilaglag kita kay Doyoung?"

"Gaga ka concern lang ako sayo. Wag kasing magmukmok dito."

"So ano Taeil hyung? Anong gusto mong gawin ko? You know I can't do anything right now, si Jaehyun lang ang laman ng isip ko."

"Okay ka naman nuon kahit wala si Jaehyun ah."

Noon yun. Pero iba na ngayon, isa na si Jaehyun sa malaking parte ng mundo nya at kahit kailan hindi na yun magbabago.

"Ikaw nga hyong manahimik ka nalang, intindihin mo kaya yang sarili mo kung pano ka magkakalove life." Sabat ni Jungwoo sa kanya.

"Aba inaano kita? Bat sakin napunta?"

"Iba kasi noon at ngayon."- Kun.

Sabagay. Bakit nga ba imik ng imik si Taeil? Syempre hindi nya lang naman kayang tiisin na makitang ganyan si Taeyong. Seryoso kasi, concern talaga sya at nag-aalala din. Mga madlang pipol, si Taeyong kasi yan. Nakita na nilang nasaktan yan noon, wag naman sana maulit ngayon. Kahit naggagaguhan silang magkakaibigan, mahal na mahal naman nila ang isat isa.

At kahit gaano kapokpok at ka-wild yan si Taeyong, grabe din naman masaktan yan.

Hirap kasi si Taeil hyung mag express ng feelings nya e.

"Kung hindi ka pa kakausapin nun ni Jaehyun iseset nalang kita ng ibang date."

Dahil sa sinabi nyang yun napatingin silang lahat sa kanya. "Malala ka pa kay JR ha." -Yuta.

"Nagsasuggest lang."

"Lakas ng loob, hindi naman makaamin kay Doyoung. Sabing love life mo problemahin mo eh."- Jungwoo.

Okay. Hindi na talaga sya magsasalita. Ang tapang ni Jungwoo eh. Hindi din nya nagugustuhan ang mga nangyayari.

"Labas lang ako. I want to be alone. Pero promise wala akong gagawing kagagahan." Taeyong smiled. Pumayag na din naman ang mga kaibigan nya and they trust Taeyong naman.

Mga ilang hakbang after nyang makalabas ng dorm, may humila sa kamay nya at niyakap syang mahigpit.

Sa sobrang gulat, hindi na sya nakapag react.

The scent is familiar.

"Jae?"

"I'm sorry baby. I'm really sorry." He whispered and kissed his temple.

May namumuong luha sa mga mata ni Taeyong saka nya din niyakap ng mahigpit si Jaehyun.

He keeps saying sorry.

Jaehyun snuggled on Taeyong's neck and inhaled his sweet scent na isa sa mga namiss nya.

"Is this really you Jae?"

"Yes baby. I'm really sorry for making you cry. I don't deserve you, really."

"Don't be sorry." Ayan naiyak na nga sya.

They stayed like that for a moment coz they missed each other so much. Hindi nila alam na malungkot na nakatingin si JR sa kanila mula sa malayo at nawawalan na ng pag-asa.

Kumalas sa pagkayakap si Jaehyun at bumaling ang tingin kay Taeyong. He smiled at him and wiped his tears.

"Sorry if hindi ako nagpakita at nagparamdam. I'm just ashamed of myself. I promised you na sayo lang ako magtitiwala, but I still doubt you. Nahihiya akong harapin ka kaya baby, I'm really sorry." Jaehyun kissed his forehead. "Hindi ko na uulitin. I promise I'll be strong for you. Sorry."

"Shh. Stop saying sorry. Hindi ko kayang magalit sayo. Kasalanan ko din, sana nagpahatid nalang ako eh."

"No. Ako talaga eh. I doubt you. If you want a break up maiintindihan ko---" Hindi naituloy ni Jaehyun ang sasabihin nya nang hilahin sya ni Taeyong para halikan.

He deepened the kiss.

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Taeyong's waist and kissed him with longing.

"Don't say that. Never kitang ibebreak." He smiled, so Jaehyun too and proceed to kiss him again. He missed him, they missed this.

\-----

"Will you promise na hindi mo na gagawin yun?" Taeyong asked Jaehyun. Nakahiga ito sa dibdib nya at tabi silang dalawa.

Since nagreconcile na sila, si Yuta nanaman ang mag aadjust na makikituloy sa dorm ni Hansol at Jungwoo. Lagi naman, pero willing syang gawin. Ilang araw din namang nalungkot yung kaibigan nila.

"Opo. Magbabago na ako." He kissed his forehead.

"Thank you."

"No. Thank you for everything. I'm still sorry, you know."

Taeyong kissed his lips. "Kalimutan na natin yun. Ang mahalaga ayos na tayo. Hindi ko kayang nag-aaway tayo eh." He hugs Jaehyun.

"Me too. Humanda ka na, hindi na kita papakawalan." Jaehyun caressed his hair at napangiti naman si Taeyong dun.

"Buti naman. Wala ka ng makikitang kagaya ko."

"Kaya nga eh. Sorry sila kasi sakin ka na."

Gustong-gusto din talagang naririnig n Taeyong na inaangkin sya ni Jaehyun. Feeling nya kasi ay safe at secure sya. Sana lang talaga, tumigil na si JR sa panggugulo sa kanila dahil kahit pa anong gawin nya, hindi nya mapaghihiwalay si Taeyong at Jaehyun.

\----

"Aba ayos ka ah. Okay ka lang?" Tanong ni Yuta sa kaibigan, sabay-sabay silang naglalakad ngayon papunta sa building nila.

"Why ba?" Taeyong asked habang mahigpit na nakakapit sa jowa nya. Buong gabi man silang magkasama pero feeling nya miss na miss nya pa din ito. Shuta, fall na fall sya sa jowa nya. Napakarupok.

"You're not limping?"

Taeyong glared. "Pasmado bunganga mo ah. Hindi kami ganun!"

Hansol and Jaehyun chuckled. Wala namang nangyari sa kanila. Tamang molmol lang guys.

"Weh? Hindi nga Jaehyun? Alam kong miss na miss nyo ang isa't isa. Imposibleng walang naganap na pang aararo kagabi?"

"Pasmado talaga bunganga mong Hapon ka palibhasa gawain mo yun hayop ka. Mas pokpok ka pa sakin!"

Yuta chuckles.

Natigilan sila sa pagngiti nang harangin sila ni JR. Automatic namang hinawakan ni Jaehyun ang kamay ni Taeyong at baka may kung anong gawin nanaman ang kupal na to.

"Ikaw nanaman?" Hansol asked. Napayuko lang ng slight si JR.

"Ano nanaman bang pinaplano mo?"

"Uh wait. Listen. I'm not here para manggulo. I-I just want to apologize." He mumbles at nahihiyang tumingin kay Jaehyun at Taeyong. "Lalo na sayo Jaehyun."

Hindi sila sumagot. Hinayaan lang nila na magsalita si JR. After all, hindi naman sila sobrang sama.

"I need to let this out coz I can't sleep. I'm really sorry, because of my selfishness nangyari lahat ng ito."

"Buti naman at alam mo!" Taeyong glared him kaya naman Jaehyun caresses him para kumalma.

"Yes, and I'm really sorry. Pati sa mga nasabi ko Jaehyun. Si Taeyong lang kasi yung kaunaunahang nagkagusto sakin ng genuine. He truly likes me. But what did I do? Sinamantala ko yun at pinaasa sya. Sinaktan. Now that na malaya na ako, I want him back. I thought ako pa din. After kong malaman na may boyfriend na sya, hindi ko talaga nagustuhan. But then I realized nung halikan ko sya, I don't like him that way. I think, hindi ko lang matanggap na yung taong nagustuhan ako, yung totoong ako, ay may iba ng minamahal. Natatapakan lang yung ego ko. Kaya I want to apologize. Sana mapatawad nyo ako. I promise na hindi ko na kayo guguluhin. Kung sana pinahalagahan ko si Taeyong noon, hindi ito mangyayari sakin. But they said, everything has a reason. Siguro nga, hindi talaga kami para sa isa't isa." JR then yumuko sya at nagbow ng 90 degrees para patunayang sincere sya sa sinasabi nya.

"Forgiven." Jaehyun said. "Anyway, thank you dahil binaliwala mo sya noon. Kundi dahil dun baka hindi ako yung kasama nya ngayon."

JR smiled. "You deserve him, and I don't. Taeyong, sana pwede pa din tayong maging magkaibigan."

"Pwede naman. Wag ka lang talaga maging gago at madaming susuntok sayo." Taeyong rolled his eyes.

"So, uh. Friends?" JR asked. Medyo awkward sabay lahad ng dalawang kamay nya para abutin ni Taeyong at Jaehyun. The couple smiled saka inabot iyon.

\-----

"Taray, bati na kayo?" Kun asked at niyakap si Taeyong.

"Oo. Nangako sya eh. Kay Jaehyun naman pati sya mas may kasalanan. He made him anxious. But Jaehyun said, may natutunan sya sa pagdating ni JR which is, we need to trust each other no matter what."

"Kakalbuhin ko pa sana yung dalawang yun dahil pinaiyak ka nila hyung. Aba wala akong pakialam kung dating crush ko si Jaehyun. Mas importante ka sakin kaya I'll do anything to protect you." Matapang na sabi ni Jungwoo habang tuloy-tuloy ang pagkain ng hamburger.

"Baby talaga kita. Halika dito." Hinila nya si Jungwoo at hinalikan sa pisngi.

"Ako baby mo ah." Reklamo ni Jaehyun sa tabi while pouting.

"Hindi ah. Nauna ako sayo. Shoo!" Irap ni Jungwoo sa kanya at niyakap ng mahigpit si Taeyong. The latter chuckled but Jaehyun only gave him a smile. Taeyong is so lucky to have friends like them.

"Isa nalang problema natin." Tumabi din si Ten sa kanila at ngumiti ng nakakaloko.

"Ano?" Kun asked.

Ten pointed Taeil and Doyoung na nasa tabi, mukhang nagjajamming. They look like, they made for each other.


	35. CHAPTER 34

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

"Taeil hyung!" Ten called him at tumakbo papalapit kay Taeil at niyakap ito. "I have something to tell you." Kasama ni Ten si Kun at Winwin.

"Why?"

"The girl named Pear is looking for you." Sagot ni Winwin at tumango naman si Kun.

At that moment, magkasamang nag-aaral ng bagong kanta si Doyoung at Taeil. Well, si Doyoung ang sumulat nung lyrics while Taeil is the one who's composing.

Doyoung looks so bothered.

Kilala nya si Ten.

"Bakit daw?"

"Dunno. Miss na miss ka ata. Ayieee." Pabiro syang sinundot sundot ni Ten.

"Close kayo?" Doyoung asked.

"Oo naman."

"Kailan pa."

"Mula nung sinundo nya Si Taeil hyung."

"Kita mong may ginagawa kame?"

"Bat ka nagagalit. Hindi naman ikaw ang hinahanap, mamaya na yan. Mukhang importante eh."

Bago pa man makapagsagot si Taeil hinila na sya ni Ten, sumenyas pa kay Kun na tulungan syang hatakin si Taeil.

"Hoy bakla importante din to!"

"Mas importante to. Lovelife ni Taeil hyung nakasalalay dito."

"Puta ano kamo?!"

Wala mang idea si Taeil sa mga nangyayari, nagpadala nalang sya kay Ten.

Bumaling naman ang tingin ni Doyoung kay Winwin, but he just shrugged. Signing na nadawit lang din sya.

"Akala ko pa naman iba ka sa lahat." He muttered to Winwin pero tinawanan lang sya nito.

"Mukhang aamin yung Pear sa kanya. Himlay Doyoung!" Tumawa pa ito ng nakakaloko sa kanya na parang inaasar sya dahil pabagal-bagal sya.

Iniwan na sya ni Winwin after that saka sumunod kina Ten. Because of this, biglang nabahala si Doyoung.

Pano kung magustuhan din nya si Pear?

Paano na sya?

Mahigpit syang napakapit sa music sheets na hawak nya at halos magusumot iyon.

Hindi to pwedeng mangyari.

\---

"Asan? Wala naman ah?"

"Charot lang yun." Pinisil sya ni Kun.

"Wala naman talaga si Pear. Pero totoong hinahanap ka nya kanina. Ano ka ba, tinetesting nga natin kung hanggang saan kakayanin ni Doyoung eh." Si Ten naman.

"Ang alin ba?"

"Wag ka ngang feeling pavictim na walang alam!"

Huminga ng malalim si Taeil. "Ako ha, ilabas nyo ko jan sa mga kalokohan nyo. Inaaral namin ni Doyoung itong bagong kanta para doon sa battle of the bands sa Saturday tapos tinatarantado nyo kami. Pano kami matatapos nito?"

Napatango naman sila. Muntik na nga pala nila makalimutan yun. Dapat kasi last week yun gaganapin kaya lang na-move kasi may hindi inaasahang pangyayari kaya medyo mahaba yung days na magpapapractice sila.

"Ano ba, wag ka ngang OA. May nacompose ka na naman eh. Kayang kaya ni Doyoung yun tamo wala pang isang araw kabisado nya yan. Ikaw nagcompose eh." Sabat ulit ni Ten. "Wag na tayong maglokohan dito ha. Alam kong gusto mo si Doyoung."

Hindi kaagad nakasagot si Taeil don.

"You like him?" Winwin asked.

The older sighs, kahit ano pang tanggi nya wala ng mangyayari.

"For once ha hyung, for once! Makiayon ka naman sa plano namin!" Kun said.

"Sinunod ko naman kayo ah. About dun sa pagsali ko sa music club."

"Sus wag ako! Si Doyoung nagkumbinsi sayo, isang sabi nya lang pumayag na. Kapokpokan din naman talaga ni Moon Taeil!"

Nagulat sila sa biglang pagsulpot ni Taeyong. He's looking at Taeil na parang jinajudge nya yung buong pagkatao nito base sa way ng pagtingin nya kay Taeil.

"Potaena."

"Tama ako no? Arte arte neto!"

"Arte agad? Di pwedeng gusto ko lang ng tahimik na buhay?"

"Since kaibigan mo kami, hindi tatahimik ang buhay mo." Taeyong winks.

Sigla na ulit ni bading. Okay na sila nung jowa nya eh.

"Hay bahala kayo. Pag kayo pumalpak wag nyo na akong guguluhin about kay Doyoung ha. Honestly ako, wala namang kaso sakin kung hindi nya ako gusto eh. Simpleng pagkakagusto lang naman to."

Ten smiled sweetly. "FYI, never pang pumalpak ang plano ko." And he winks. Tumingin din ito kay Taeyong at nag high five sila.

\----

Taeil eyes widened after nyang marinig ang confession ni Pear. Nakatayo ito ngayon sa harap nya at nakayuko. Katatapos lang nito sabihin kay Taeil ang mga katagang, "I like you."

Hindi naman malaman ni Taeil kung anong gagawin nya.

'Shuta kasama pa ba to sa plano ni Ten? Pero hindi nya naman siguro to gagawin kay Pear eh.'

"Ah eh, Pear-"

"You don't have to answer me. Ang mahalaga, nasabi ko sayo. Pero sana Taeil oppa, bigyan mo ako ng chance if ready ka na." Nakangiti nitong sabi saka mahigpit na niyakap ni Pear si Taeil.

Wala namang nagawa kaagad si Taeil. Hindi nya din kasi sure kung anong gagawin kaya hinayaan nya lang na yakapin sya nito.

Totoo nga pala yung mga hula ng kaibigan nya, may gusto sa kanya si Pear. Akalain mo yun, may nagkakagusto pala sa kanya?

"I'm so happy. Kasi finally nasabi ko na sayo." Buti naman at bumitaw na ito.

"Ahh, Pear kasi-"

"Please, don't say anything." She smiled and hugs him again. Ang sarap yata yakapin ni Taeil hyung at mukang nag-eenjoy si Pear.

\--

"Ten, ikaw ba may gawa nun?" Taeil asked him pag-uwi nito ng dorm at nadatnan si Ten at Taeyong na nagchichikahan.

"Ng alin?"

"About Pear."

"Ha? Alin? Anong kay Pear? Hindi ko pa nga nakikita ngayong maghapon yun eh."

So, hindi nga si Ten. Buti na lang.

"Ano kasi." Kumagat-labi pa muna si Taeil while Ten and Taeyong are just waiting for him to talk at nakataas pa ang kilay. "Umamin sya sakin na gusto daw nya ako."

"UMAMIN SI PEAR?!" Sabay pa nilang sigaw at nanlalaki ang mga mata.

"Tangina nyo. Parang hindi nyo naman hinulaan na may gusto yung tao sakin."

"Di. Malay mo kasi nasa paligid si Doyoung. Pero shocks, sa true?" - Ten.

"Mukha ba akong nagjojoke time?"

"Hindi naman. Malay mo joker ka na pala. Pero knows naman namin very well na hindi ka ganun eh. So anong sabi mo?" -Taeyong.

"Beh isa pang tanong, 1, 2, 3-"

"UMAMIN SI PEAR?!"

Mga engot talaga. Pag-iisip naman ni Taeil at umiling iling nalang sya.

"Hindi ko naman sya mareject agad. Mula nung maging member ako ng club nila, naging mabait sya sakin and I feel na she's really good kaya nakakaguilty naman."

"Gaga hyong. Wag ka maguilty. Kesa naman sa papaasahin mo sya no at wala kang sabihin. Mas nakakahurt yon." -Taeyong.

"Oo nga tanda. Ikaw pa naman, hindi marunong mag-express ng feelings mo."

Napaisip ng malalim si Taeil hyung. Hindi kasi sya pinasagot ni Pear kanina eh kaya malamang hindi nya din nasabi ang gusto nyang sabihin.

"Pero anong sabi mo nung umamin sya?"

"Sinong umamin?"

At bigla nalang dumating si Doyoung na may dalang music sheets at guitar and looking at them confusedly. Mukhang dadayo ngayon ng practice base sa mga dala nya. Malamang, gusto nya manalo eh.

"Si Pear. Umamin kay hyong." Direchong sabi ni Ten at tumango si Taeyong.

Sarap talaga pag-untugin nitong mga bading na to.

"Talaga?" He tried his best to remain cool, pero umiigting ang bagang ng kuya nyo. "Ayos ah. Practice na kami at wag kayo magulo." Doypung rolled his eyes pero tiningnan lang sya ni Ten at Taeyong ng nakakaloko dahil sa inaasta nya ngayon.

"Talaga lang ha. Pano yon mukhang gusto din sya ni Hyong?" - Ten.

Bumalik ang tingin ni Doyoung sa kanya pero naka kunot-noo ito. Mukang naaasar na. "Hala totoo yon! Diba Yong?"

"Oo nga, si hyung mismo nagsabe."

Sinuri namang mabuti nung dalawa ang expression ni Doyoung and Ten smirked. "Hala tingnan mo ayaw maniwala oh. Sabi ko sayo wala kang mapapala katatanggi mo eh. Kuh, bahala ka na Dons."

"Congrats in advance hyong. Gagraduate ka na sa pagiging single mo soon."

"Hoy para kayong tangina. Halika na Doyoung!"

Bago pa man makapag react ng iba si Doyoung ay hinila na sya paalis ni Taeil. Kung ano-anong sinasabi kasi nung dalawa lalo na ni Ten eh.

Meanwhile, Taeyong and Ten smiled to each other meaningfully.

\---

"May pag-asa ba sya hyung?"

Biglang umangat ang tingin ni Taeil kay Doyoung na kanina pang tahimik at walang imik hanggang makarating sila dito sa music room.

"Hm?"

"Si Pear. Do you like her?"

Ayan nanaman eh. Bakit kasi ang daldal nung dalawang bading na yun. Dapat pala hindi na sya umimik, chinismis lang tuloy sya.

"O-Oo naman. She's a good friend." Medyo kinakabahan nyang sagot saka binaba ang tingin sa music sheets na nasa kamay nya.

"Totoo ngang umamin sya."

Taeil nodded. "Hindi ko nga ineexpect eh. Sinabi na naman yan sakin nina Taeyong kaya lang hindi ko pinaniniwalaan. Ngayong umamin sya, mukang tama sila."

"So anong pinaplano mo?"

Why does his voice sounds cold? May problema ba si Doyoung?

"Secret." He chuckled.

Sounds cute, pero masyadong seryoso si Doyoung para sabayan sya.

Hindi sumagot si Doyoung at bumalot ang katahimikan sa pagitan nila. Medyo nababother din si Taeil kaya nagdecide syang tingnan si Doyoung. Laking gulat nya na sobrang lapit na pala ng mukha nito sa kanya.

"D-Doyoung."

"She told me that she likes you and ask for my help. I didn't help her. You know why?" Doyoung asked at dahan dahang kinuha ang music sheets sa kamay nya para ibaba sa table.

"B-Bakit?" Taeil can't look at him in his eyes. Nakakapanghina ng tuhod. Wala syang idea kung bakit nagkakaganito si Doyoung.

Doyoung wrapped his arm around the older's waist and pulled him closer.

"Kasi gusto din kita hyung, hindi ko kayang tulungan ang iba na makuha ka kasi gusto kong sakin ka mapunta." He smiled sweetly and kissed the tip of Taeil's nose.

Taeil stiffenend, his eyes are widened kasi hindi nya ineexpect yon.

"S-Seryoso ka ba jan?" He asked. Hindi pa din sya makapaniwala hanggang ngayon.

"Makukuha ka na sakin ng iba, sa tingin mo may oras pa akong magbiro sa lagay na to?" Seryoso namang sabi ni Doyoung. Nakadikit iyong tip ng nose nya sa pisngi ni Taeil kaya naman halos hindi din makakilos si Taeil sa kinatatayuan nya.

"H-Hindi lang ako makapaniwala."

Doyoung sighs and hold Taeil's cheek gently.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

\----


	36. EPILOGUE

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

TAEYONG

"Yon gago si tanda may jowa na mga bobo!" I heard Ten's voice in our room. Payapa kaming natutulog dito ni Yuta tapos sya bigla nalang papasok at walang katok katok. Amputa.

"Pano mo nasabe bakla?" Yuta asked with his sleepy voice.

"Nagpost si Doyoung sa IG story nya. Magkaholding hands sila ni tanda. Tangina kung di pa pagseselosin eh."

Ngiti pa sya. Hindi nya alam nung isang araw pa namin nalaman, sya nalang ang hindi nakakaalam hahaha! I feel bad. Pano ba dapat magreact?

"Talaga?" I asked at tumango naman sya pero yung nakangiti nyang mukha kanina napalitan ng pagkairita yata? "Oh bakit?"

"Bakit hindi pa kayo bumabangon? Ngayon yung competition ng band ng school natin ah."

"Oh tapos?"

"Anong sagot yan beh? Bumangon na kayo jan nang makapaghanda na tayo!"

"Tangina Ten ang aga pa. Mamayang gabi pa yun!" Reklamo ni Yuta saka nagtalukbong ulit ng kumot.

"Eh tanga mahirap humanap ng spot!"

"Kaya na ni Doyoung at Taeil yun."

"Teka nga, bat di kayo nagreact dun sa sinabi ko? Hindi kayo nagulat?" Takang tanong nya kaya medyo natawa ako. OMG I'm sorry beh.

"Alam na namin nung isang araw pa. Ewan ko kung anong nangyari sayo at nahuli ka sa balita." Yuta again at tumango-tango naman ako.

Ten crossed his arms at tinaasan kami ng kilay. "Aba, anong katrayduran to? I've never feel so betrayed in my entire life."

"Sinasabe mo jan? Hindi ka namin trinaydor ha. Isa pa nahulaan lang din namin yun base sa kinikilos nila. Di mo napapansin nung mga band practice nila kung makangitian sila sa isa't isa? Hindi ako aware na slow ka pala minsan." Sabi ko naman sa kanya at tinawanan ko pa. Mukha talaga syang trinaydor HAHAHA imagine sama-sama kaming nag-uusap para sa dalawang yun tas malalaman mo na ikaw nalang pala ang may hindi alam ng balita.

"Hindi ko malilimutan ang araw na to."

"Tss. Yan eh. Busy kasi magSarawat. Palibhasa kalahi."

"Hoy! Anong Sarawat ka jan? Gawa issue ka!"

"Nakita ko kayo kahapon. Lagot ka kay Johnny. Landi landi mo! Pati yung kabilang section na si Green nakita ka din!"

"Ay judger si puta. Sasapakin na kita! Si Johnny talaga ang kasama ko kahapon umayos ka. Kung sino-sinong binabanggit mo, dun ka pa talaga naniwala. Close kayo ni Green?" Inirapan naman sya ni Ten.

Sino nanaman yon? Bakit ang dami nilang kilala na hindi ko naman kilala? Super friendly ni Hapon ha, nakakatakot.

"Sinong Green? Gandang pangalan ah?"

"Yong baklang taga kabilang section na may gusto sa bebe ko. Shuta itakwil mo na to si Yuta. Close pala sila nun."

Sha, labas ako jan.

At ang gaga hindi pa talaga umalis hanggat hindi kami bumabangon. Bakit ba ang excited nito kapag may event? Duh? 7:00 pm pa ang start nung competition mamaya, anong oras pa lang? 11:30 am palang jusko.

"Bakit ba kami ang binubulabog mo at hindi ka dimirecho sa dorm ni Johnny."

"Yun na nga eh. Dinaanan lang pati kita dito kasi hinahanap ka din ng bebe mo. So sabay na tayo. Breakfast daw."

"Gagi Ten hindi pa ako nagshoshower."

"Kaya nga tumayo ka na jang bruha ka. Dalian mo at miss na miss ko na ang daddy ko."

"Parang tanga parang hindi kayo nagkita kahapon ah?"

"Shuta ka parang hindi ka ganun kay Jaehyun ah? Bilisan mo nga, sasabunutan kita eh."

Wala na akong ibang nagawa kundi ang bumangon at magshower. Hindi na to breakfast actually. Magtatanghali na kaya, pero oks lang.

Matyagang naghihintay si Ten doon at si Yuta naman ang binulabog nya. Matagal-tagal pa naman akong maghanda ng sarili lalo na at si Jaehyun ang imemeet ko, aba dapat laging mukang maganda noh.

"Grabe ang tagal."

"I want to be pretty ano ba."

"Mas gusto nga ni Jaehyun na wala kang make up at natural look ka para walang magkagusto sayo eh."

"Kahit hindi ako magmake up, kung pinanganak akong maganda wala na akong magagawa."

"Tanginang confidence yan." - Si Yuta naman at tiningnan ako ng nakangiwi ang muka. Para syang tangang Japanese na tao dun.

"Bakit ba Nakamoto? Usto mo lip shiner?"

"Yoko."

"Attitude. Ah oo nga pala. Alam mo one time nung nilagyan kita ng lip shiner noon, hindi pa kayo ni Hansol hyung nun."

"Oo. Pano ko malilimutan yun?"

"Haha nena! Kung nakikita mo lang ang nakikita ko nung mga araw na yun. Grabe sya makatingin sa lips mo bakla! Bahala ka kung ayaw mo ng lip shiner. Tangina ka."

"Balasubas talaga bunganga nito. Akina na nga!" Kinuha nya naman yung lip shiner sa kamay ko ng padabog saka dumirecho sa banyo. Arte naman din talaga ng Hapon na yun.

Maya-maya pa may narinig kaming kumatok kaya naman binilisan ko na din ang kilos ko. Si Ten na ang nagbukas ng pinto.

And there, bumulagta ang mukha ng mga jowa naming bihis na bihis.

"Ang tagal mag-ayos ng jowa mo Jae!" Reklamo kaagad ni Ten bago humalik kay Johnny. Ay kasweet nemen.

Tumingin naman sakin si Jaehyun at ngumiti. Pumasok sya sa loob at inabot sakin yung candy flower na dala nya.

Ah, sweet talaga ng boyfriend ko.

"Thank you." Tinanggap ko yun and kissed his cheek.

"Love you."

"Love you most."

"Taeyong bilis! Gutom na ako." Rinig kong reklamo ni bading. Inirapan ko naman sya saka ko kinuha yung bag ko at cellphone. Nagpaalam na din kami kay Yuta bago lumabas ng dorm. Baka kasi mamaya magdrama yun na umalis kami kaagad.

So ayun, kumain kami ng breakfast-este lunch mga folks. Kailangan namin ng energy para magcheer mamaya sa band ng school namin. Big event yun, ang mananalo don uuwi ng 100k. Oh diba ang laki? Kailangan nilang seryosohin, tapos kami naman ni Ten tinatarantado yung dalawa habang nagpapractice. Mga bida-bida talaga.

Pero tiwala ako sa band ng school namin. Anjan na pati si Taeil hyung eh. Magaling kaya yan magcompose ng kanta. Hindi lang nya pinapakita, and balita ko composer din yung Sarawat so pag nagtulungan sila, edi bongga.

So anyway. Kakain na kami. Wag kayo magulo.

\----

So after namin chumibog, dumirecho muna kami ng music room para panoodin ang last rehearsal ng band.

Seryoso ang mga lolo nyo.

Pero hindi mawawala ang kalandian syempre.

Habang kumakanta kasi, naghoholding hands si Doyoung at Taeil hyong. Aba pota.

Kita nyo yon? Ay di nyo pala kita. Wawa naman kayo. Isipin nyo nalang.

I feel sorry for Pear. Kinausap na naman sya ni Taeil hyung but I can still see the pain in her eyes. Ganun talaga ang buhay mga folks. Hindi yun maiiwasan. Bat hindi nalang sya kay Sarawat magkagusto? Mas bagay naman sila nun.

Happy naman kaming lahat dahil after magkajowa ni tanda, ang blooming nya kayang tingnan. Ayieee. Malandi din.

Hindi kasi, he looks so happy and adorable kasi. Hindi naman nya ineexpect daw na gusto din sya ni Doyoung and I can see na, he's more confident na. Very good.

"Jae, ang cute nila tingnan diba? Tingnan mo yung height differences nila."

"Focus on me. Cute din naman ako ah."

I pouted and look at him, nakatitig lang ang lolo nyo sakin at nagpapacute. Ang hilig talaga magpacute nito nakakainis.

I wanna kiss him, pero dahil madaming tao at hindi na ako sing landi ni Taeil hyung (charot), tamang pisil lang muna ako. Shete.

"We're here para manood."

"Mas maganda na yan mamaya." He kissed my hand and pulled me closer.

Napapansin ko namang nakatingin din samin yu ibang members ng club na naghahanda especially mga babae. Mukhang naglalaway sa jowa ko.

Bah, akin lang to. Sorry kayo. Mwehehehe.

Ininggit ko pa sila lalo by kissing Jaehyun's cheeks and hugging him.

"Shete jowa nya pala yun. Wala kang chance mare." Rinig kong sabi nung kasama nya at tinawanan pa sya ng pang-asar. Ganyan kapag tunay na kaibigan.

"Crush ko pa naman sya. Ang galing nya kayang sumayaw. Napanood mo ba yun?"

Whut? Ako ba ang tinutukoy nito ni ate?

"He looks so furious tapos ang hot nya that night. Taena taken na pala. Akala ko rumors lang yun. Ano ngang name nun?"

"Hayop na to. Crush mo di mo alam ang pangalan? Taeyong."

Hala gago ako nga tinutukoy.

Naramdaman ko namang lumingon din si Jaehyun doon sa pinanggalingan nung boses kasi narinig nya ata ang pangalan ko.

"Anong sinasabi nun?"

"Luh, wala lang yun. Hayaan mo na sila."

"Crush ka daw eh. Hindi pwede. Kailangan malaman nila na may nag mamay-ari na sayo." He said seriously. Nakakunot din yung noo nya. Bilis naman magselos nito, pero usto ko yorn! Wag lang madalas kasi hindi healthy.

Letche ang cute talaga ng lalaking to lalo kapag nagpapout. Yung pagkachubby kasi ng cheeks nya lumalabas pa lalo eh, tas alam nyo yun. Ang pinkish pa. Ahehe.

"Alam mo, kung may magkacrush man sakin, hindi natin mapipigilan yun."

"Why?"

"Duh, you can't stop them for liking me baby." I smiled and caressed his hair.

He just sigh.

"But don't worry. You're the only one for me."

tumango nalang sya at saka kami nagfocus manood ng practice nung dalawang bagong magjowa. Ahehe I'm so happy for them.

"Hala beh si Jaehyun. Hi Jaehyunie!"

"Luh. Anong ginagawa nya dito? Omg, hi! I'm your fan!"

Automatic naman na tumaas yung kilay ko sa narinig ko at dun sa dalawang babaeng lumapit sa jowa ko. Wow, in front of my salad?

And what? Jaehyunie? Shutangina? Pumapayag sya ng ganun? Bat diko knows?

Aba nakangiti pa ang lolo nyo. Parang wala yong jowa nya dito ah?

"Hi."

"Sasali po kayo sa music club? Masaya dito."

"Uhm.."

"Hinde. Hindi sya sasali." Ako na ang sumagot at binigyan ko sila pareho ng meaningful na look. Nawa'y magets nila at ayoko mastress.

"Pota yung rumored jowa nya oh."

Mas lalong napataas yung kilay ko.

"Aba? Anong rumored? Jowa nya talaga ako at yun ang totoo!"

"Hala gago tara na dali!" Ewan ko pero feeling ko natakot sila sakin kaya dali-dali silang umalis. Aba dapat lang silang matakot no.

I heard him chuckled kaya nilingon ko sya at sinamaan ng tingin.

"Saya ka?"

"You're cute."

"Saya ka nga Jaehyunie? Jaehyunie ha?"

"Sabi mo kapag may nagkakagusto sayo hindi natin mapipigilan, edi sakin ganun din? Hm baby?"

Inalis ko naman yung pagkakayakap nya sa bewang ko. "Don't baby me. Masaya ka pala eh. Edi dun ka na sa kanila." I rolled my eyes. Naiinis ako eh, bakit ba?

"Hindi naman kita ipagpapalit sa kanila eh. Ikaw lang para sakin."

"Gasgas na yan."

"Not for me, I can guarantee you that." He winks.

Bah yan! Naglalandian na kami eh. Gwapo gwapo kasi nakakainis.

Hinayaan ko lang syang yakap yakapin ako habang nanonood na ng practice. For real na to.

\---

"Taeyong kinakabahan ako ng sobra." Taeil hyung said habang mahigpit na nakahawak sa kamay namin ni Jungwoo. Kami lang yung nandito ngayon sa back stage kasi si Yuta at Kun nauna na doon sa pwestong sinave ni Dons for us.

Infairness mga baks ang dami ngang madlang pipol. Kailangan ngang maaga ka dito.

"Hyong ano ka ba. Kaya mo yan, hindi ka nag iisa oh, we're here for you. Nasa audience lang kami." Jungwoo said na ngayon ay mahigpit ng nakayakap kay Taeil hyung. "Isa pa, kasama mo sa stage ang bebe mo. Anjan lang sya."

"Alam ko naman yun, pero hindi ko pa din mapigilan. First time ko to Yong, first time. Knowing me, napakababa ng confidence ko."

Medyo naaawa nga ako kay Hyung ngayon. Halata sa mukha nyang kinakabahan talaga sya, pero kasi kailangan nyang malampasan to para makamit yung karapat dapat na confidence at mag grow pa sya. He loves singing, and syempre as his friends we want to see him do what he loves to do.

Gaya nalang ng lumande.

Charot lang.

"Yun nga eh. Malay mo ito na yung key para malampasan mo ang pagsubok na yun. Hyong kaya mo yan! Andito ang tropa for you, we will cheer for you. Manalo man o matalo." Jungwoo said at napatango nalang din ako.

"Nagpractice na naman kayo kanina. Isipin mo last performance mo na to."

"Huy grabe naman." Taeil hyung.

"Ganun yon! Para mas galingan mo lalo."

Nag stay lang kami ng ilang minuto pa dun at bago magsimula. Omg, super kinakabahan ang hyong namin pero alam ko namang kayang kaya nyang lampasan yan. Isa pa, kasama nya naman si Doyoung. For sure hindi sya papabayaan nun.

Ang mananalo sa battle na to may encore mamaya. If mananalo sila Taeil hyung, ang kakantahin nila sa encore ay yung kinompose nyang kanta.

Dream come true yun for him.

"Hi love." Lucas said at hinalikan si Jungwoo sa cheeks. Jaehyun did the same to me.

"Kamusta sila?" - Jaehyun.

"Ayon, kinakabahan si Taeil hyung. First time nya eh."

"Hindi pa ganun katagal kong nakilala si Taeil but I do believe na he can do it." Hansol said naman at napatango kami don.

The kids were here too with us. Jeno, Jaemin, Hyuck, Chenle, Jisung, Xiaojun, Hendery, Renjun and Yangyang. Char si Mark pa pala. Hehe.

Idol pala nitong si Hyuck si hyung eh. Hindi nagsasabi.

\----

So ang bilis ng oras at akalain mo nga naman band na ng school namin ang magpeperform. I can see that Taeil hyung is still nervous but I'm happy that he's with Doyoung.

"Go Taeil hyung!!!! Wooo!" Hyuck shouted at sinabayan yun nila Jeno. Nakisama pa si Lucas.

"Ayoko mang aminin pero ang gwapo din ni Doyoung hyung tonight." Dagdag pa ni Hyuck kaya natawa kami doon.

Huminga sya ng malalim habang hawak yung mic.

At letchugas naman, ayon oh holding hands sila ni Doyoung. Wow, the level of confidence Dons.

I saw them smiled to each other.

And they began singing.

Everything feels unreal and amazing.

Sabi na, kaya ni Taeil hyung yan. And I'm happy na nalampasan nya ang pagsubok na to.

\----

"Shutainamers kinakabahan ako mga shoks. Pag hindi nanalo sila Doyoung dito hindi nila maipapakita yung kantang ginawa nila ni hyung na naging daan kung bakit sila magjowa ngayon!" reklamo ni Ten sa tabi at kinagat na nga nya yung kuko nya. Mas mukha naman syang kinakabahan ngayon. Aba.

"Baklang to marunong ka pala mag isip ng negative minsan?"

"Yuta hindi ka nakakatulong. Magdasal ka nalang kaya."

"Bat naman kasi ngayon ka pa naging nega? Kita mong may sumpa yang bunganga mo."

"Wag naman. Parang tanga to. Syempre gusto kong pakinggan yung kanta ulit."

"Ikaw kasi pasimuno eh."

"Babe kalma ka lang. Manalo matalo, magkakasama tayo dito. Eh ano kung hindi nila maipakita yun ngayon? Baka hindi pa time." Si Johnny naman.

"Shuta ka isa ka pa eh. Magsama nga kayo jan." Si Jaehyun na yung nagsalita.

Wait lang. Natatawa ako sa kanila.

"Duh, pinapagaan ko lang ang atmosphere no. Be realistic, ayoko lang madisappoint kayo."

"Brad, parang sinabi mo na din na wala kang tiwala sa skills nila Doyoung." Si Lucas naman ang nagsalita.

"Oo nga Johnny!"- Jungwoo naman.

"Wait. I didn't mean that way."

"Kita mo nag-aaway na sila." I heard Xiaojun whispered kaya nagsitanguan din yung mga bata.

"I know they can make it."

"Pero parang hindi ka naniniwala na mananalo sila ngayon." Tinaasan naman sya ng kilay ni Yuta.

Tamo tong mga atechonang to. Hindi ko kilala yan.

Charot.

"Tangina."

"Guys. Shuta ang toxic pakinggan ha! Alam kong kinakabahan din kayo. Di pwedeng manahimik nalang tayo at manalangin na sana manalo sila? Baka magsuntukan pa kayo dito eh." Hansol interrupt them. Hay buti naman.

Sinamaan ko naman ng tingin si Jaehyun, pasali sali pa eh.

"What?"

"Anong what ka jan?"

"Hehe sorry na. Kinakabahan lang."

"Ten kasi eh." Si Kun naman pero nang-aasar.

"Anong ako nanaman ha Qian Kun?"

"WAAAAAH!!! HYUNGS PANALO SILA TAEIL HYUNG!! AAAHHHH!!!!" I heard Chenle shrieked kaya napatingin kaming lahat sa kanya.

Whaaat???

Kailan?

"Ha?"

"Ano kamo?"

"Hala inannounce na?!"

Wala naman kaming narinig ah?

"Boi seryoso? Hoy Chenle ha sinasabi ko sayo pag kami pinaprank nyo."

"Pano nyo kasi mapapakinggan kung nagsasagutan kayo jan?" Si Mark na ang sumagot at tumawa na.

We looked at each other.

Mga ilang segundo bago kami natawa at nagsink in sa mga utak namin na panalo nga sila Doyoung.

This is not a drill.

I saw Doyoung, he hugged Taeil hyung.

And our precious hyung is crying.

Awww...

Ayan, maipapakita na nila yung ilang gabi nilang pinaghirapan na kanta.

So happy for them.

Since ballad yun, I felt Jaehyun's arm wrapping my waist. Sumandal naman ako sa kanya and he kissed my hair.

Pinagmasdan ko din ang iba.

Wow ha. Ang sweet na tingnan. Parang hindi magbabardagulan kanina. Bilis naman magbago ng mood.

Sabay sabay kaming umingay nung humarap si Doyoung kay Taeil hyung habang kumakanta sila.

And that bastard just kissed hyung's cheek.

Ending mas lalong lumakas ang ingay.

Ampota hokage.

Sinong mag-aakala na mangyayari ito samin?

Ang saya lang kasi, at alam ko na hindi pa dito natatapos. Madami pa kaming pagsubok na madadaanan.

Akalain mo nga naman, dahil sa kapokpokan namin nabuo ang friendship na to. Hehehehhe.

But anyway, I'm so happy that I met people like them. Yung kahit puro kashitan na ang nangyayari sa buhay mo, hindi ka papabayaan kasi nga walang iwanan. Lahat nagkakaisa.

I just wish that, we stay together for a long time.

•END•

hey yow guys! Hanggang dito nalang! Maraming thank you sa pagbabasa kahit walang kakwenta kwenta ang plot kasi hindi naman planado to.


	37. CHAPTER 30

*＊✿❀ ❀✿＊*

Nanlaki ang mata ni Minhyun nang makita nya ang kaibigan nyang may pasa sa mukha after nitong makauwi. Hindi nagdodorm si JR, may sarili syang condo at nagkataon na nandoon si Minhyun. Paano nangyari? Hindi nya din alam.

"Paano ka nakapasok dito?"

"Alam ko ang code nito, I used to live here remember? Anyway, anong nangyari sa mukha mo? May nakaaway ka?"

JR sighs heavily. "Taeyong did that."

"Oh, he what?" Minhyun asked at lumapit para suriin pa ang mukha ng kaibigan. Napangiwi sya dahil medyo mapurple yung pasa nya. "Seryoso? Lakas naman nyang sumuntok?"

"Oo nga eh."

"Pumunta ka nanaman ba sa kanya and expecting him na bumalik sayo?"

"I told you, hindi ako nawawalan ng pag-asa. Kung ano man itong nararanasan ko, wala pa ito compare sa ginawa ko noon. I'll do anything, bumalik lang sya sakin."

Minhyun looked at him, he pitied his friend. Kung ano man ang mga ginagawa nya ngayon, it's not really healthy. Hindi naman ganito kababaw si JR noon, he just don't get it why he's doing this. Matalino naman itong tao.

"Bakit mo ba ginagawa to? May boyfriend na yung tao pre, tapos ineexpect mo pa din syang bumalik sayo?"

"At this point, wala na akong pakialam sa kung anong mangyayari sakin. All I want now is to take him back. Wala nang pumipigil sakin. Kung naging matapang lang sana ako noon."

"Pinapahamak mo ang sirili mo eh." Minhyun shook his head. Hindi naman sya maintindihan ng kaibigan, nakakapagod paalalahanan.

"I want him back. I want Taeyong."

"But he doesn't want you."

"He does! Ginagamit nya lang ang Jung Jaehyun na yun!"

"Paano mo nasabi? Sure ka don?"

"I'm sure."

"Tangina malala ka na. Matalino kang tao but your acting like you're not. This is not you, I know you're more than that."

Hindi na sya sinagot ni JR after that.

\----

"Talaga? Taeyong hyung did that?" Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Mark. Nabalitaan kasi ng tropa nila ang nangyari at si Yuta na mismo ang dumayo sa dorm nina Lucas para magchismis.

"Mukhang galit na galit si Taeyong ah." Ten shakes his head. "Bakit naman kasi ganon ang ugali ng JR na yun? Ang gwapo pa naman nya pero bagsak sa attitude wala din."

"Sinong gwapo Ten?" Pag uulit ni Johnny, ngumiti naman ng matamis si Ten sa kanya at pinisil ang pisngi ng jowa. "Syempre ikaw daddy."

"Shutangina sarap hambalusin." Doyoung cursed under his breath.

"Anyway. Asan sila ngayon?" -Winwin

"Nasa room namin ni Taeyong. Feeling ko natatakot talaga si Jaehyun mawala si Taeyong eh." Yuta.

"Ang tanga naman ng kupal na yun? Diba sabi nyo, he knew that Taeyong likes him tapos nagpakita sya ng motibo na he likes him back but in the end pinaasa nya lang si Tae at di nya talaga gusto si Tae?" Si Doyoung naman.

"Nung una hindi. Pero nafall naman si JR. Kaya lang, hindi namin alam na may fiance pala sya. So akala ni Taeyong na M.U sila, then sumulpot yung babae, the end." Sagot naman ni Kun.

"Pota hindi naman pala naging sila eh, bakit ang lakas ng loob nyang sabihin na ganun? Taena John makita ko lang talaga yung damuho na yun babanatan ko sya!" Gigil na sabi ni Hansol.

"Ihahanda ko ang stockroom pre. I'll make sure walang cctv don!" Pagsang ayon ni Johnny sa kanya pero pareho naman silang nakatikim ng masarap sarap na batok kay Ten.

"Kayo umayos kayong dalawa ha. We don't do violence here!"

"Pero iba naman kung kinakailangan talaga." Sabat pa ni Hansol. Pinisil naman sya ni Yuta sa tagiliran nya at sinamaan sya ng tingin. "Joke lang mahal."

"Kung makikipagbardagulan kayo sa JR na yun make sure na sing yaman nyo si Winwin at Chenle. Kapag nalaman yan ng daddy nya baka madispatya kayo." Yuta.

"Yuck. Takot pala sya eh. Tago sya sa anino ng tatay nya."

Ayaw nilang lahat na may gumugulo ng buhay ng isa sa mga tropa nila, especially kay Taeyong at Jaehyun na super special for them kaya gagawin nila ang lahat para hindi ito magalaw ni JR.

"So, Doyoung. Kamusta kayo ni Taeil?" Bilang naitanong ni Hansol kaya mabilis syang nabatukan ni Doyoung.

"Tangina ka hyung."

"Bat nagagalit? Nitatanong lang eh! Tinawag mo pa akong hyung kung babatukan mo lang ako."

"Deserve mo kasi yon. Kung ano anong sinasabi mo eh." Doyoung rolled his eyes saka nagwalk out. Clueless naman syang sinundan ng tingin ni Taeil.

Hindi naman sya ganun kashunga para hindi magets kung ano yung pinapahiwatig ni Hansol. Kasi gaya ng mga kaibigan nya, inaasar din nila si Doyoung sa kanya, yun nga lang parang hindi nito gustong asarin ito sa kanya.

Walang chance.

"Bakit?" Taeil asked.

"Wag mong intindihin yun. Nahihiya lang yun."

Mukha namang hindi.

"Bakit mahihiya?" Kunwaring tanong nya.

"Tanungin mo nalang sya hyung much better."

Taeil smiled, a little. Kahit hindi na.

Since ayaw nyang pag-usapan, iniba nalang nya ang topic. Kung ayaw ni Doyoung sa kanya okay lang naman. Inexpect na naman nya yun eh. Hindi naman kasi lahat ng taong magugustuhan mo eh magugustuhan ka din porque pinupush ka ng mga kaibigan mo para umamin.

\---  
Taeyong hates him for making Jaehyun upset. He's been quiet since earlier. Mukang iniisip nya yung mga sinabi nung gugong na JR na yun.

"Jae, look at me." Taeyong cupped his cheek at marahan itong pinaharap sa kanya. "Hindi ka naman naniniwala sa mga sinasabi nya diba? Hindi kita ginagamit."

"I know. I'm just exhausted, kanina pa nya ako pinepeste." He sighs and pulled Taeyong's waist closer to him. He snuggled on his neck and hugs him tight.

"Hindi ko alam kung anong tumatakbo sa isip nya para guluhin tayo."

"No matter what he say, hindi ko sya papaniwalaan. He's nothing to me. Why would I believe him?" Jaehyun whispered so Taeyong smiled. Nakahinga naman sya ng maluwag.

But really, nababagabag si Jaehyun sa mga sinasabi ni JR except doon sa sinasabi nitong ginagamit lang sya ni Taeyong.

Paano nga kung infatuated lang si Taeyong sa kanya? Mabilis kasi ang lahat ng pangyayari, baka totoong napilitan lang talaga sya?

No. That's not true.

Putangina talaga yung JR na yun. Laking bara.

Nadagdagan lang yung takot ni Jaehyun, pero hindi nya pinahalata kay Taeyong because he don't want him to worry.

Taeyong cupped his boyfriend's cheeks and gave a peck on his plump lips.

"Promise me, you will only believe in me." Taeyong said, kahit may bumabagabag kay Jaehyun, napatango nalang sya.

\---

Malalim na nag-iisip si Ten habang nakaupo sa may bench malapit sa field. Actually, he's with Yuta and Kun. Napadpad sila dito because napagod daw ang dalawang bading kakalakad. Eksakto namang nandito yung JR at naglalaro.

Paano ba tatanggalin tong JR na to sa buhay ni Taeyong at Jaehyun?

Shuta naman, kailangan nya munang paaminin si Doyoung kay Taeil. Wala kasing nagpupush sa mokong na yun ng sobra para naman mapikon. Kailangan bang pagselosin?

Gusto nya lang naman maging masaya ang mga kaibigan nya eh.

"Hoy bakla. Lalim ng iniisip natin ah." Siniko sya ni Yuta.

"Naiistress kasi ako sa Junior na yun eh. Taena may hindi ako magandang pakiramdam sa kanya mga beks."

"Lahat naman tayo hindi maganda ang pakiramdam sa kanya." Sagot naman ni Kun.

"Badtrip ang kapal ng mukha. Mas mukhang gustong-gusto nya si Taeyong kesa sa pagkakagusto ni Taeyong sa kanya."

"Kung ano man ang binabalak ng kupal na yan, I need to know."

Natigilan sila sa pag-iisip nang mahagip ni Ten si Pear kasama si Sarawat.

"Hoy gaga yun yung may crush kay Taeil oh. Beh ang gwapo nung kasama nya shutang ina!" He exclaimed kaya napatingin si Yuta at Kun doon sa tinuro ni Ten.

"Parang tanga, hindi nga ako nagwapuhan." Kun.

"Sus, wag nga ako. Kita mo naman ang gwapo kaya nya, nasa mukha na. Bat hindi nalang jan si Pear magkagusto? Bagay din naman sila, bat kay Taeil hyung pa?"

"Pogi si bading eh. Wag ka na magtaka. Tapos pinakita nya pa yung singing skills nya, edi lalo na." Yuta.

"Kung kay Pear ko kaya ipush si Taeil hyung? Sana mapikon si Doyoung para umamin na ang tangang yun." Napaisip si Ten while massaging his chin at pinapanood si Pear.

"So talagang gusto nya si Taeil hyung? For real?" Yuta.

"Oo naman baks! Matagal na kaya. Kaya nga hindi nagkakajowa yan. Parang si Jaehyun din, kung di mo pa pilitin baka hindi aamin. Pero at least si Jae nagtatry naman, yung isa wala lang."

Parehong napatango si Kun at Yuta. Since si Ten naman yan, hindi papalpak ang plano nyang maging bridge. Kaligayahan na yan ni bading and he's also the reason why he and Hansol have a thing na ngayon ay may label na.

"Alam mo ikaw, kahit mukhang malandi ka, mahal na mahal kita." Yuta blurted but Chittaphon looked at him in disgust.

"Eew. Teh di kita bet!"

"Mangarap kang type kita. Asa ka pa."

"Mukha kayong tanga. Mahal nyo lang isa't isa!" Kun rolled his eyes.

\----

"Hoy Winwin halika dito." Hinatak ni Ten ang nananahimik na si Winwin sa tabi nya at nginisian si Kun. "Alam mo bang yang bebe mo, gwapong gwapo dun sa kasama ni Pear? Ano ngang pangalan nun? Sawarat? Sawaray? Samuray? Saraleo?"

"Sarawat kasi yon!" Doyoung said. "Kung ano-anong pangalan naman tinatawag mo eh."

"Bah malay ko."

"What did you say?" Winwin

"Hoy baklang Chittaphon! Tangina ka ah! Ikaw kaya yon?" Sabat ni Kun at sinamaan ng tingin si Ten. "Anong trip mo nanamang gaga ka? Ayan si Doyoung oh!"

"Sha bat ako? Saktan kita jan eh!"

"Oo nga Win. Si Kun lumalandi behind your back!"

"Bakla ka talaga! Huwag ka manira ng relasyon!" Lumapit si Kun sa kanya at hinigit sya sa tenga para lumayo kay Winwin. "You only believe in me right?" He asked the younger, and Winwin nodded. "Good." Kun smiled and gave Winwin a peck on his lips. Ang cute kasi kaya hindi na nya napigilan ang sariling humarot ng kaunti. Bakit ba?

"Ay shuta!"- Doyoung.

"Tangina anueyon? Bat may kiss? Kayo na?!"- Hansol asked.

"Hindi pa!"

"Kun ang pokpok!" Ten sabay tawa.

"Tangina mo kasi! Halika dito! Hindi ko type yang Sarawat mo na yan ha! Kilala nyo naman kung anong klaseng bakla tong kaibigan nyo, kung sino-sino lang ang sinisitsitan."

"Oo nga naman. Si Ten kaya yan, tapos si Kun pa ang pinagbintangan. Johnny yung jowa mo oh hindi nagbebehave." - Sigaw ni Hansol habang natatawa pa.

"Par, mukhang type ni Ten yung Sarawat! Kalahi nya yon eh. Ayaw na sayo." Dugtong pa ni Yuta at naghigh five sila ni Hansol.

"Tangina kayong dalawa. Wala kayong utang na loob sakin ah! Matapos ko kayong paglapitin? Johnny baby wag kang makikinig sa kanila!" Inirapan nya yung dalawa at lumapit sa jowa nyang nakasimangot ngayon sa kanya.

"Hehe daddy ko!"

"Ayaw mo na sakin? Matapos kitang paligayahin gabi-gabi?"

Ten chuckles at pabiro itong hinampas sa dibdib. But in a malandi way. Si Ten yan eh. He sat on his boyfriend's lap and wrapped his arm around his neck. "Syempre hindi no. Kilala ko ba yun? Si Pear kasi ang hinahanap talaga namin alam mo naman ako diba? Ang bagal kasi talaga ni Doyoung."

"Match maker ka talaga no?" Johnny kissed his cheek.

"Naman." But Ten kissed him on his lips.

"Hoy! Maawa kayo kay Doyoung walang katukaan!"

"Yuta tangina mo ka! Ngudngod kita sa pader eh!"

And then, si Doyoung nanaman ang nakita nila. Kawawang Doyoung.

\--------


End file.
